Die Wahl
by white rose4
Summary: Back to the story! Übersetzung aus dem Englischen Original: The choice by juanafever. Heiratsgesetz: Hermione, verlassen von ihren Freunden und bedroht von dem Heiratsgesetz entscheidet sich für ihren besitzergreifenden Zaubertränkemeister.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà eine neue Geschichte, Übersetzt aus dem Englischen, cih hoffe ihr habt euren Spaß, obwohl ich eigentlich glaube, dass die Geschichte im Englischen besser zu lesen ist.

‚Manchmal ist mein Leben einfach lausig' war der einzige Gedanke im Kopf der einzigartigen Hermine J. Granger. Sie sah Ron Weasley kurz an und wandte sich ihren Verwandlungs Hausaufgaben zu. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen überflogen das Pergament vor ihr. ‚Ich glaube, ich brauche wirklich eine Pause,'. Dieser Gedanke liess sie schnauben, ‚ich mach es lieber nicht öffentlich, sonst wird jemand vielleicht noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommen' und weitere Blicke in Richtung der auf der Couch sitzenden Jungs werfen.

Hermine's ungleichmäßiges braunes Haar floß ihren Rücken hinunter wie ein Schokoladenfluß, es war weniger buschig, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es leichter zu bewerkstelligen war. Sie sah sich selbst nie als Miss Universum aber sie mochte ihr Aussehen, oder war zumindest zufrieden. Hermine's Mutter sagte ihr immer. „Du musst dich selbst zu erst lieben, wenn du möchtest, dass andere dich lieben." Sie hatte wirklich lang daran arbeiten müssen, aber sie tat es. Es war immer noch schmerzhaft, dass ihre Mutter …

Hermione's Gedanken wurden zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelenkt, durch einen lauten Schlag hinter ihr, und sogar lauterem Lachen danach. Die ruhigen Züge der jungen Frau verwandelten sich in finstere. Sie hatte schon riesige Kopfschmerzen, und der ganze Lärm schlichte diese nicht gerade. Bevor sie sich stoppen konnte schnauzte ise jemanden hinter sich an:

„Könnt ihr ein bisschen leiser sein? Jemand versucht zu lernen, falls ihr es nicht bemerkt haben solltet!" Zwei aus der Fünften hatten den Anstand schuldig zu schauen und man konnte leise Entschuldigungen hören. Ihr Gesicht wurde weich.

„Herm, die feiern einfach nur! Kein Grund der Stimmungstöter zu sein." Ihr rechtes Auge begann zu zucken bei dieser Aussage, aber Hermine's rothaariger Freund schien es nicht zu bemerken. ‚Jetzt bin ich also der Stimmungstöter Ronald? Was war denn das kleine Gezeter, dass du vor einer halben Stunde begonnen hast? Hmm?' Doch laut sagte sie:

„Jungs, wir haben unsere Verwandlungsprüfung in zwei Tagen, falls ihr es vergessen haben solltet." Diesmal schaute sie die beiden Jungs direkt an.

„Echt Mine! Der alte Voldi is tot und iwrd auch nicht zurück kommen, Grund zu feiern!" Ja, endlich nach all dem Kämpfen war Der-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Durfte tot, 6 Monate jetzt schon. DAS klang toll jedes Mal, wenn sie es hörte. „Wir besiegten ihn, das Wenigste, dass sie tun können, ist uns gute Noten in unseren Prüfungen zu geben" fügte Ron hinzu. DIESE Aussage klang keinsfalls toll, und der Fakt, dass Harry mit Ron übereinzustimmen schien, machte es nicht besser.

Als sie endlich die Todesblicke bemerkten, die sie ihnen sendete, fügte Harry schnell hinzu. „Nur Scherz, Hermine! Wir wissen, dass die Prüfungen kommen und wir sind bereit. Du musst einfach nur ein bisschen entspannen. Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt." Er lächelte das Mädchen an.

„Vielleicht Harry. All der Stress wird mir einfach zuviel. Tut mir leid." Sie versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Lass die Bücher mal eine Zeit und du wirst dich toll fühlen." Sagte Ron. Nicht schon wieder. Nicht jetzt.

Sie war gerade dabei ihm zu antworten, als sie unterbrochen wurde.

„Hermine, lass uns gehen, du hast mir versprochen meinen Aufsatz zu überprüfen." Lavander's Stimme nahm sie in Anspruch. Hermine warf ihrer Zimmerkollegin einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Über den Einstarr-Zauber." Fügte das sandfarbenhaarige Mädchen hinzu. Verständniss bildete sich in den Tiefen der Bernsteine. Über den Einstarr- Zauber – es ist eine Provokation.

„Natürlich Lav," Dann wandte sie sich zu den Jungs. „ich gehe hoch, Lav braucht Hilfe mit ihrem Aufsatz, ich seh euch morgen früh beim Frühstück." Sie liess ein kurzes Lächeln aufblitzen und begann ihre Notizen von edm Sofa aufzusammeln.

„Oh, okay. Bis morgen. Nacht." Sagte Ron. Aus unbestimmten Gründen sah er enttäuscht aus, die Chance vermissend einen Streit mit ihr zu beginnen. Nicht heute Ronald, war ihr Gedanke.

„Als sich die Zimmertür schloss, umarmte Hermine Lavander. „Du bist ein Lebensretter, weißt du das?" Sagte sie mit einem müdem Lächeln. Bevor ihre Freundin antworten konnte, warf sich eine andere Stimme in den Vordergrund:

„Was haben die Idioten dieses Mal getan? Ich schwör, wenn sie …" Das zornige Hissen kam von der exotischen Schönheit, die auf einem der drei Betten im Zimmer lag. Es war ihre zweite Zimmerkollegin Parvati Patil.

Nachdem sie sechs Jahre in dem gleichen Raum gelebt hatten, waren die beiden wie Schwestern für Hermine: unterstützend, liebend, treu, und beschützend wie der Teufel. Aus einigen komischen Gründen dachte jeder, dass sie nicht zu recht kamen. Sie grinste. Siw waren unterschiedlich und hingen kaum außerhalb des Raumes zusammen rum. Sie zeigten nicht jedem, dass sie befreundet waren, aber wenn sie sich brauchten, waren sie beieinander innerhalb eines Herzschlages. Als sich die Dinge in ihrem fünftem Jahr verschlimmerten, waren die beiden für sie da. Immer. Hermine fühlte ihr Herz warm werden. Ihre beiden echten beste Freunde.

„Es ist in Ordnung Parvati. Sie haben nichts gemacht." Das schien die wütende Schönheit nicht zu besänftigen; ihre dunklen Augen untersuchten sie auf kleinste Schäden. Parvati entspannte sich, als sie keine physischen Schaden bemerken konnte..

„Also um was ging es dann bei der Lebensrettenden Maßnahme?" Nun wandte ise isch Lavender Brown zu, die als Antwort schnaubte.

„Was denkst du?"

„Hey- Ich bin immer noch da und ich fühl mich gut, echt!" Hermine versuchte ihre Zimmerkolleginen zu beruhigen, und verfehlte es um Weiten.

„Du siehst echt mies aus, und ich wette du fühlst dich noch mieser. Also hör auf das zu sagen." Lavander regte sich shcon fast wieder auf.

„Ich versteh es nicht Mine. Wieso lässt du sie einfach über idch trampeln?" Fragte Parvati in einer lauter werdenden Stimme.

„Sie sind meine Freunde." Hermine's Stimme war leise.

„Schwachsinn und du weißt es! Kein Freund hätte getan, was sie getan haben! Es ist nicht genug, dass du mit deinen Nerven dank Fudge am Rande des Wahnsinns bist; sie müssen dich auch noch beschuldigen, dass du nicht genug im letzten Kampf getan hast! Um Gottes Willen Mine, Merlin selbst hätte nicht mehr tun können! Du hast viel mehr als Potter, Weasley oder Dumbledore getan."

„Die meisten der Schüler hier, verdanken ihr Leben dir, mit samt den Lehrern. Wenn du nicht den Zauber über Hogwarts gesprochen hättest, wären wir alle schon lange vor dem letzten Kampf tot gewesen." Fügte Lavander in einer ruhigen Stimme, ein leichtes Lächeln ruhte auf ihren Lippen, ihre blauen Augen versprühten Wärme. Hermine lächelte. Ihre treue Zimmerkollegin war ein Wolf in einem Schafsfell, oder eher eine Löwin. Sie bezweifelte stark, dass irgendjemand außer ihnen das wusste. Es war eins ihrer vielen Geheimnisse.

Geheimnisse von denen Ron und Harry keine Ahnung hatten. Sie interessierten sich nicht für ihre Geheimnisse. Sie war ihre Hausaufgabenhilfe, und ein Freund in der Öffentlichkeit. Sie teilten nie ein Geheimniss mit ihr. Was für Freunde. Parvati redete immer noch, aber Hermine unterbrach sie.

„Sie sagten, dass es ihnen leid tut, und jetzt ist es in Ordnung. Also fang gar nicht erst an dich aufzuregen Parvati. Wir sind nicht mehr so eng befreundet, wie wir es mal waren – ja. Sie kennen mich nicht mehr – ja. Wenn sie es tun würden, wäre der heutige Streit überhaupt nicht entstanden. Aber sie isnd immer noch meine Freunde, und sie sorgen sich um mich, ihr wisst, dass sie einen höllischen Tag hatten und meckerten die erste Person, die ich sahsie sahen, an, und das war leider ich. Sie frustieren mich einfach zur Zeit, wie der Rest der Welt. Ihr beide wisst wieso." Hermine fuhr sich müd über das Gesicht und ging zu ihrem Bett um dich ihren Pyjama zu holen.

Parvati seufzte. Sie lag auf ihrem bett und beobachtete die sich langsam durch den Raum bewegende Brünette. Parvati kannte ihre Freundin lange genug um zu verstehen, dass dies das Ende der Diskussion war. Sie sah zu Lavander, die neben ihr saß und ihre Augen sagten deutlich was sie dachte. ‚Ich brauche eine Erklärung Lavander Brown und du hast besser eine gute' und sobald Hermine im Bad war, bekam sie sie auch.

„Ich hab sie im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen gesehen; Weasley versuchte sie in einen Streit über ihre Lerngewohnheiten zu ziehen. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie bereit zu töten oder zu weinen. Potter saß einfach da, ich wette, er wollte auch streiten, ich glaube nicht, dass ihm das Fiasco nach dem Abendessen genug leid tat." Den letzten Teil, sagte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich vor 2 Jahren für ihn geschwärmt habe." Lavander zog ihre perfekt geschwungene Augenbraue hoch, als um zu sagen ‚und jetzt nicht?' „Ok, er ist ein Held und all das, sieht nicht schlecht aus und ist ein anständiger Kerl – aber er und Weasley haben sie letztes Jahr einfach im Stich gelassen, genau da, als sie sie am meisten brauchte, und immer noch braucht, und interessiert es sie? Neeiiin. Es ist einfach scheußlich. Denkst du sie interessieren sich überhaupt für sie als Person, Lav?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wissen, dass Hermine jemand braucht um zu beginnen." In Lavander Browns Leben waren nur zwei Dinge, die sie wirklich interessierten: ihre zwei besten Freunde. Allein der Gedanke, dass jemand ihre Freunde falsch behandelte, liess sie nach dem Zauberstab greifen. Ronald Weasley wird nie wissen, wie nah er daran war, heute nacht Kedavraed zu werden. Lavander sah ruhig aus, doch nach sechs Jahren an Übung, konnte sie, genau wie Hermine, die brodelnden Gefühle dahinter sehen.

„Wie kam es, dass der Sprechende Hut dich nicht nach Slytherin verfrachtet hat?" Parvati grinste, als sie sah, wie ihre Freundin zusammen zuckte.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich gehört Lav. Es gibt nicht viele Leute in Gryffindor, die ienen Mord planen und gleichzeitig wie ein Engel aussehen können."

„Wie?" waren die einzigen Worte, die Lavander stottern konnte. Parvate rollte mit den Augen und lachte.

„Sechs Jahre mit dir befreundet zu sein, reicht um es zu erkennen. , das war übrigens Mine's Idee. Also?"

„Als ich zum ersten Mal im Hogwarts Express war, habe ich gesehen, wie Malfoy Mine belästigte. Sie war die Erste, mit der ich mich auf der Zugfahrt befreundete, neben dir natürlich, die einzig wirkliche. Der Wixer sagte, dass er in Slytherin sein wird. Der Hut wusste wahrscheinlich, was gut für ihn war, und schickte mich nicht dorthin." Für einen Moment erlaubte sie sich, ihre Maske fallen zu lassen und zeigte Augen, die voll kaltem Feuer anstatt dem sonst üblichen warmen einladenden waren. Von der Schönheit neben ihr, erntete sie dafür ein süffisantes Grinsen.

Beide schreckten hoch, durch das Gekicher, dass vom Badezimmer kam.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du es in dir hast, Lav." Hermine stand vor der Badezimmertür in einem mitternachtsblauen seiden Pyjama. Sie sah perfekt aus. Ihr wildes Haar rahmte ihr Gesicht ein, ihre Haut war ohne jeden Makel und hatte eine gesunde Farbe, volle Brüste und einen perfekten Körper (Anm. v. Übersetzer: wir reden hier nicht über eine mary sue ;)). Ihre beiden Freundinnen seufzten.

„Wie in Merlin's Namen, schaffst du es, so einen tollen Körper in den Roben zu verstecken. Es ist mir ein Rätsel!" Sagte Lavander und Parvati nickte stumm.

„Es ist Magie!" Sie zwinkerte frech. „Und jetzt geh ich ins Bett, bevor ich vor Müdigkeit in Ohnmacht falle. Süße Träume."

„Gute Nacht Mine." Sagten ihre Freunde in Einklang, als Hermine schon fast in ihrem bett eingeschlafen war.


	2. Chapter 2

So, hier ist das 2 Kapitel, hoffe es gefällt euch. - Und ja, ich weiß was mit Hermine los ist :).

Außerdem: nix dieser sachen gehört mir, weder figuren noch geschcihte, da ich nur übersetze, - fühl mich daher auch nicht groß angegriffen hehehe

Naja viel Spaß, au revoir

3 Tage später lief Hermine zum Frühstück in Richtung Große Halle. Heute hatte sie gute Laune, denn gestern hatten sie ihr letztes Examen geschrieben. Nun mussten sie nur noch ein paar Tage warten, bis die Resultate kamen. Sie grinste. Eine Sache weniger, um die sie sich Sorgen machen musste. Merlin wusste, dass sie genug hatte. Zum ersten Mal, seit einger Zeit, war ihr Leben mal wieder gut.

Als sie in der Halle ankam, hörte ise auch schon jemanden ihren Namen rufen. Sie erkannte die Stimme, Padma Patil, Parvatis Zwillingsschwetser, die allerdings in Ravenclaw war. Sie lächelte sie warm an und umarmte sie, als sie näher waren.

„Meine Mutter hat mir gestern geschrieben, sie kann uns leider nicht abholen. Wir müssen also allein nach Hause kommen. Sie Sagte etwas über Taxes, Taxas, Tax…es steht im brief, genauso wie die Adresse, wo wir hingehen. Sie wird uns dann von dort abholen. Und sie wollte wissen, ob du weißt wie wir per Muggelweg dorthin kommen? Sie kann einfach nicht abwarten dich wieder zu in unserem Haus zu verköstigen, Mine. In jedem einzelnen Biref, der in den letzten paar Monaten kam, hat sie mir geschrieben dich nicht zu vergessen."

„Es wird kein Problem zu dir zu nach Hause zu kommen." Sagte Hermine nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Brief. „Ich denke, ich habe gerade genug Muggel-Geld um für das Taxi zu bezahlen. Du kannst deiner Mutter schreiben, dass ich auf euch zwei aufpassen werde." Fügte sie mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Padma lachte. „Wenn es irgendjemanden geben sollte, in den meine Mutter absolutes Vertrauen hat – dann dich, Mine. Übrigens Mrs Westwind hat sich nach dir erkundigt. Meiner Mutter zufolge, will sie, dass du wieder auf die alte Schwieger- Hexe aufpasst."

„Wirklich?"

„Also bitte, tu incht so überrascht, du bist nach allem die einzige Hexe, die es geschafft hat, mit ihr mehr als 2 Tage zusammen zu sein."

„Frau Westwind ist nicht so schlimm. Sie ist einfach sehr introvertiert. Nachdem sie mich ein bisschen besser kannte, war es nett in ihrer Gesellschaft zu sein, Padma."

„Kein Wunder, dass Mutter gesagt hat, dass Frau Westwind bereit ist Umsummen für dich zu bezahlen, sie sagt es war der erste Sommer, der angenehm war und in dme sie nicht die Hexe in ihrem Nacken hat sitzen gehabt." Parvatis Zwillingsschwester lachte.

„Sie ist keine alte Hexe, wie du sie beschreibst."

„Sie ist ein königliches Ärgerniss und du weißt es, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen scheinst du ise zu mögen, Mutter sagt, dass sie sogar vorbeikam, nur um zu erfahren, wie es dir in der Schule ergeht." Padma grinste, als ise Hermine's aufgeklappten Mund sah. Ihre Augen waren voll Überraschung. Hexe Westwind verliess ihr Haus, freiwillig? Letzten Sommer, als sie nach ihr geschaut hatte, hatte die alte Hexe keinmal das Haus verlassen, in den ganzen 3 Monaten nicht. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass sie niemals das haus verliess. War die Hölle zu gefroren?

„Wow…", war alles was sie sagen konnte.

„Meine Worte." Padma zog sie an der Hand und führte sie in die Halle. „Komm schon, essen wir, ich hab hunger."

„Das Leben war schön. Hermine konnte ihr Glück nicht glauben. Sie würde bei einer tollen Familie sein, hätte einen Beruf mit riesigem Einkommen und würde ihr sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts erfolgreich abschliessen.

Als sie die Halle betraten, setzte sich Hermine Ron und Harry gegenüber.

Ihre Glücklichkeit hielt genau bis zur Frühstückspost.

Als sie ihr Rührei aß, landete eine kleine braune Eule genau vor ihrem Teller. Hermine schaute sie verdutzt an, bis ihre Augen die Pergamentrolle an ihrem Bein entdeckte. Das Herz des Mädchen sank. Dies geschah nicht. Es musste ein Albtraum sein. Denn Hermine wusste, dass dies nur eine Sache bedeuten konnte. Die verdammten Penner hatten das Heirats- Gesetz tatsächlich verabschiedet hatten, den Grund ihrer schlechten Laune über die letzten 3 Wochen. (Anm der Übersetzerin: für alle die Gemeinschaftskunde nicht 4 stündig haben, oder es generell nicht wissen : verabschieden in Kraft setzen  )

Sie schloss langsam ihre Augen, holte tief Luft, und öffnete sie wieder. Die Rolle ihres Untergangs war immer noch da. Vor Hermine's Augen begann sich alles zu drehen. Okay. Ruhig bleiben. Keine Panik. Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht. Denk nach. Ich brauche Hilfe. Hilfe. Dumbledore. Er wird mir helfen. Ja. Aber zu erst….Hermine schaute die wartende Eule an. Sie musste die Rolle annehmen. Ihr Gryffindormut erlaubte ihr nicht sich einfach umzudrehen und zu rennen.

Die Gryffindor bemerkte kaum, wie sie ihn las und die Halle verlies. Auf ihrem Weg zum Direktor, lief sie in Professor Mc Gonnagall.

„Miss Granger, warum sind ise nicht auf dem Weg in Zauberkunst? Die Unterrichtstunde beginnt bald." Die Stimmer der älteren Frau war streng.

„Ich muss den Direktor sehen. Es ist dringend. Wissen sie, heute…"

Das Mädchen wurde unterbrochen. „Ich bin sicher, dass es faszinierend ist, was auch immer es sein mag, Miss Granger. Aber wir haben wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als verantwortungslosen kleinen Mädchen zu zuhören. Falls sie wünschen, können Sie nach dem Unterricht den Direktor sehen." Und mit diesen Worten, war sie auch schon wieder weg.

Hermine konnte ihren Ohren nicht glauben. Dies passierte nicht. Sie wusste, dass ihre Mentorin unzufrieden war, dass sie die Extrastunden in Verwandlung dieses Jahr nicht angenommen hatte. Aber sie hatte ihr gesagt wieso. Die Nachforschung über den Zauberspruch um Hogwarts zu beschützen im Falle eines Angriffs war weitaus wichtiger. Zornige Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Sie hatte Dumbledore, genauso wie Ron und Harry erzählt, dass sie den Schutz Zauber über Hogwarts am Tag des letzten Kampfes ausgesprochen hatte. Sie schienen ihr nicht zu glauben, aber sagten nichts. Nun verstand sie. Sie hatten ihr nicht geglaubt. Tränen rannen die Wangen der jungen Frau hinunter. Der Schutz Zauber hatte sie fast getötet. Aber sie hatte in trotzdem ausgesprochen. 3 Mal. Sie wäre 3 mal fast gestorben, nur um von denen, denen sie vetraute hintergangen zu werden. Was für eine Ironie?

Ihr Schmerz ging in Zorn über. Sie konnten sie mal. Sie würde nach den Regeln der Anderen spielen. Aber sie sollten lieber nicht erwarten, dass sie ihnen vergab, wenn sich die Augen der Anderen irgendwann einmal öffnen sollten.

Sie hatten sowohl den Respekt wie auch das Vertrauen von Hermine verloren, sie wischte ihre Tränen weg und lief los.

Zauberkunst war erreignislos. Sie saß neben Lavender und Parvati. Sie hatten sofort verstanden, was passiert war, als Hermine das Klassenzimmer betrat. Ron und Harry hatte sie argwöhnisch beobachtet, aber sie hatte die beiden Jungs ignoriert. Soweit es Hermine sah, waren die beiden nicht mehr ihre Freunde.

„Hey Mine, komm schon, wir haben nur noch Snape, und dann können wir gleich zum Feuer-Whiskey übergehen." Lavander versuchte verzweifelt Hermine aufzuheitern. Doch diese schatue sie nur müde an. Lavander und Parvati tauschten besorgte Blicke. Hermine trank keinen Feuer-Whiskey. Sie mussten nicht mehr lange auf einen Ausbruch von Hermine Grangers berühmt berüchtiges Temperament, nach allem kam nun ja schließlich Zaubertränke und mit Hermines heutiger Geduld konnte man gerade nur auf das Disaster warten. Es kam, am Ende der Stunde, mit Professor Snape.

„Mor Longbottom, wem gehört diese Zaubertrank-Probe, die ise mir brachten?" Mit höhnischem Lächeln schaute Severus Snape auf.

„Mir, Sir:"

„10 Punkte für Lügen. Wir wissen alle, dass Sie nicht in der Lage sind auch nur einen korrekten Zaubertrank zu brauen, Longbottom." Die Slytherins kicherten. Jeder andere packte zusammen und war auf seinem Weg nach draußen. Neville wurde knallrot, und den Tränen nahe.

Das brachte Hermine endgültig zum Ausbruch. Sie uwsste, dass Neville den Zaubertrank selbst gebraut hatte und zwar richtig. Sie hatte 2 Jahre mit ihm zusammengearbeitet - für diesen Tag. Sie drehte sich zu Snape, in ihren Augen zornige Flammen.

„Neville hat diesen Zaubertrank selbst gemacht, und das wissen Sie, Sir." Hermines Stimme war ruhig und deutlich. Die Klasse wurde still. Jeder war zu geschockt oder ängstlich um sich zu bewegen.

„Was sagten Sie gerade, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme war ein Zischen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe deutlich genug gesprochen, Sir." Hermines Bernstein-Augen schauten direkt in seine bodenlosen schwarzen. Snape schickte ihr seinen besten Todesblick, aber sie blinzelte nicht einmal.

„20 Punkte von Gryffindor für ihre Frechheit, Miss Granger, und Nachsitzen mit mir heute Abend um Sieben. Seien sie nicht spät." Spuckte er aus.

„Würde ich mir nicht träumen lassen, Sir." Gab sie direkt zurück. Als er über den Schock, dass er zweimal in fünf Minuten Widerworte hatte hören müssen, gekommen war, war sein Opfer schon zur Tür hinaus.

Im Flur grinste Hermine in Andacht an Snape's geschockten Ausdruck. Schock stand ihm keinesfalls. Sie hörte etwas, dass sich verdächtig nach ‚20 Punkte Granger!' anhörte. Was sollte es. Es war das alles wert.

„Danke, dass du für mich eingestanden bist, Hermine. Es tut mir echt leid, dass du Nachsitzen mit Ihm wegen mir hast." Hörte sie Nevilles Stimme neben sich. Hermine lächelte ihn an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Neville. Es gibt nichts, was die Große Böse Schwarze Fledermaus (Big Bad Black Bat) mir antun könnte." Nach der verbalen Auseinandersetzung mit Snape, fühlte sie sich überraschend besser. Ärger half ihr das bisschen Verstand, das sie noch hatte, zu behalten. Ihre Zimmerkollegen lächelten verständnisvoll.

„Das war verdammit brillant Herm! Du BIST eine Gryffindor!"

„Nett von dir, dass du nun auch du endlich bemerkt hast, dsas wir im gleichen Haus isnd, Ronald. Es musste ein ziemlich großer Schock gewesen sein, nach 6 Jahren. Und falls du mich noch einmal Herm nennen solltest, werde ich einen permanenten Stumm-Zauber auf dich legen." Hermines Stimme war kalt wie Eis. Ron und Harry schauten verblüfft.

Sie hatten ihr weder geglaubt noch vertraut für fast ein ganzes Jahr. Sie hatte genug. Sie hatten sie fallen gelassen, als sie Hilfe gebraucht hat. Sie konnten mit jemand anderem spieln. Hermine Granger brauchte echte Freunde. Lächeln für die Öffentlichkeit war für sie nicht genug.

„Ich würde mich liebend gern unterhalten, aber ich muss gehen. Ich seh euch im Zimmer, Mädels." Der letzte Teil war an ihre Zimmerkolleginnen gerichtet, und Hermine lief los


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was im Büro des Direktor passiert war. Die Stimmen der zwei Menschen, die sie am meisten respektiert hatte, klangen immer noch in ihren Ohren nach.

Sie war zum Büro des Direktor gegangen, in der Hoffnung, dass man ihr helfen würde. Aber stattdessen hatte sie einen Schlag in die Magengrube erhalten.

Hilfe. Hermine wettete, dass die beiden geglaubt hatten, dass sie helfen.

Rückblick….

Als sie ins Büro getreten war, hatten Dumbledore und Professor Mc Gonnagoll auf sie gewartet.

„Ah, Miss Granger, bitte setzen sie sich. Ich denke, sie wissen schon alles über das Heirats-Gesetz, was gestern in Kraft gesetzt worden ist?"

„Das ist der Grund, wieso ich hier bin, Sir. Heute habe ich eine Eule vom Ministerium erhalten, die mir sagte, dass ich dank des Zeitumkehrers 18 bin, was somit bedeutet, dass Zauberer um meine Hand anhalten können. Es ist schrecklich, Sir, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, da es keine Möglichkeit gibt, dass sich niemand für mich bewirbt." Sagte sie mit einem Funken Hoffnung.

Der alte Zauberer seufzte. „Ich befürchte, es ist zu spät dafür, meine Liebe." Er übergab ihr zwei Rollen. Hermine nahm sie unwillig.

„Von wem sind sie, Sir?" Ihre Stimme klang leise, selbst für sie.

„Die erste ist von Lucius Malfoy." Die junge Gryffindor erbleichte deutlich.

„Ich kann ihn nicht heiraten!"

„Natürlich nicht, meine Liebe. Das ist, wieso es die zweite Rolle von Percy Weasley gibt."

„Natürlich ist das besser, also Sie es überhaupt verdient haben, nachdem was Sie getan haben. Und bitte hören Sie auf, diese Märchen über den Schutz- Zauber zu verbreiten, wir alle wissen, dass es erlogen ist." Sagte Professor Mc Gonnagoll mit kalter Stimme. Hermine fühlte sich, wie geschlagen. Sie drehte sich nicht zu der älteren Frau um. Ihre Augen fixierten die Rollen in ihren Händen. Dumbledore sagte nichts, was bedeuten musste, dass er mit der stellvertretenden Direktorin übereinstimmte. Sie hatte recht; die anderen hatten entschieden ihr nicht zu glauben. Es war deren Entscheidung; sie würde nichts tun, um diese zu verändern. Sie waren ihre Erklärungen nicht wert.

Hermine ignorierte die ältere Hexe. „Direktor, wieso haben sie Percy ausgesucht, um um mich anzuhalten? Sie wissen, dass er mir nicht erlauben wird, meine Ausbildung fortzuführen."

Nun wurde die Stimme des Direktors ernst. „Miss Granger, Percy ist ein sehr netter junger Mann. Ihre Behauptung, dass er ihnen nicht erlauben wird, ihr Studium fortzuführen ist abstrus. Ich kenne ihn sehr gut. Und ich vergaß fast, sie müssen sich in drei Tagen entschieden haben. Also bis Sonntag Nacht. Sie dürfen gehen, Miss Granger!"

Sie lag auf ihrem Bett, während Parvati ihr das kalte Handtuch an die Stirn drückte. Lavander nippte an ihrem Feuer- Whiskey.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben. Lucius oder Percy? Sind sie verrückt? In jedem Fall, würdest du von der Schule gehen."

„Ich weiß Lavander. Aber keiner von uns, kennt einen Zauberer, der um mich anhalten kann. Ich kann SIE nicht um Hilfe fragen, da ihre Entscheidung schon deutlich ist. Sie haben mir ienen Typ ausgesucht, der denkt, dass der Platz einer Frau vor dem Herd ist, barfuss und schwanger. Oder ich kann den alten Albino nehmen. Wir wissen alle, dass dies nicht geschehen wird. Und ich kann nicht zurück in die Muggel- Welt, einfach toll. Egal, wieviel Uhr ist es eigentlich?

„Wir haben das Abendessen verpasst. Es ist 20 vor sieben.

„Scheiße!"

„Was ist los?"

„Snape. Nachsitzen um Sieben. Verdammt. Ich muss mich beeilen!"

55555

Auf ihrem Weg in die Kerker, kochte sie. Sie war immer noch sauer auf Snape. Ihr Leben war sowieso schon zusammengefallen, das ´Mindeste, was sie tun konnte um ihr letztes bisschen Ehre, dass übrig gelbieben war zu behalten, war sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Wieso nicht? Sie hatte nach allem nichts besseres zu tun, und sehr wenig zu verlieren.

Die Gryffindor kam eine Minute zu spät in sein Büro.

Nach einem Klopfen an der Tür und einem scharfen „Herein", stand Hermine ihrem verärgerten Zaubertränkelehrer gegenüber.

„Sie sind spät, Miss Granger."

„Eine Minute, Sir. Das zählt wohl kaum." Sagte sie unbeeindruckt von seiner verärgerten Miene.

„20 Punk…"

„Können wir die Moralpredigt und ihren Sarkasmus überspringen, Sir? Es ist nun offiziell der schrecklichste Tag meines Lebens und ich möchte, dass er endlich aufhört. Also, was muss ich tun? Ohne Magie Kessel säubern, Sir?" Ihre Stimme klang müde und sie war sich sicher, wie der lebende Tod auszusehen.

„Was, haben ihre Freunde sie etwa verlassen? Wie bedauerlich für Sie." Seine Stimme war scharf und schneidend. „Kann ich etwas tun um Ihnen zu helfen? Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass sich das Gryffindor Traumteam verstreitet. Nach allem ist es schließlich der Sinn ihres Lebens."

Hermine schaute ihn aus leeren Augen an „Welchem Leben, Professor?"

Das war die Antwort, die er nicht erwartet hatte. Nicht von der Gryffindor Löwin persönlich, eine junge Frau immer voller Energie und guter Stimmung. Severus Snape schaute sich zum ersten mal die Gryffindor vor ihm genauer an. Ihre Robe war zerknittert, dunkle Ringe waren unter ihren Augen und blaße Haut. Sie sah krank aus. Die Frage verliess seinen Mund bevor er etwas tun konnte.

„Miss Granger, sind Sie in Ordnung?"

„Sehe ich in Ordnung aus, Sir?"

„Ich werde sie zu Madam Pomfrey geleiten."

„Dazu besteht keine Notwendigkeit. Es gibt nicht, was sie für mich tun kann, Sie. Außer sie kann mir eine kräftige Portion Gift verabreichen." Bei diesen Worten wurde er bleich. Sie lachte. „Machen Sie weiter so und ich werde denke, dass sie isch um mich Sorgen machen, Sir." Sie stichelte in mit einem leisen Lachen.

„Miss Granger, ich bin sicher, was auch immer ihr Problem ist, lässt sich lösen." ‚Snape denkt, dass ich mich umbringen will. Ist das nicht süß'

Sie lachte wieder, aber es war nicht ihr normales leichtes Lachen, sondern schwer und rau.

„Nicht diesmal."

„Dumbledore …"

„Ich war dort. Seine Lösung ist eine beschissene. Er ist eine alte Ziege, die nicht weiter als bis zu seiner eigenen Nase sehen kann, wenn sie mich fragen." Hermine hustete, und räusperte sich. Sie hätte wirklich nicht Lav's Feuerwhiskey trinken sollen; er war nach ihrem Geschmack zu stark.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Snape hin- und hergerissen war, sie auszuschimpfen für ihren nicht vorhandenen Respekt und einer plötzlichen Notwendigkeit sich genauer nach ihrer Gesundheit zu erkundigen. Komischerweise gewann das Zweite.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass sie nicht zu Madame Pomfrey gehen wollen, Miss Granger?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Ich verstehe. Wollen sie etwas tinken?" Offensichtlich wollte er dieses thema nicht aufgeben.

Hermine schaute ihn einen Moment verdächtigend an. „Warum zum Teufel ist Snape plötzlich so freundlich? Es ist nicht so, als ob er sich wirklich dafür interessieren würde. Aber auf der anderen Seite ist er ja wirklich nicht der einzige, der sich nicht normal verhält. Wo wir gerade über Trinken reden..'

„Haben Sie Wein, Sir? Ich brauche wirklich etwas zu trinken, und Feuer-Whiskey ist nach meinem Geschmack ein bisschen zu stark."

„Granger, Sie sind immer noch ein Student, Sie kö…"

„Das Schuljahr ist offiziell vorüber seit mehr asl einer Stunde, Sir. Ich kann trinken, was immer ich will. Und Sie haben es angeboten."

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er mit dem guten, lieben Gryffindor-Vorzeige-Mädchen redet. Sie hatte ihm mehr asl zweimal widersprochen, den Direktor verachtet, geflucht, und schaute nicht im Gerngsten schuldig. Etwas war definitv falsch. Er sollte wirklich Minerva holen; schließlich war sie für Gryffindor zuständig.

„Ich denke, sie sollten Professor Mc Gonnagoll einen Besuch abstatten.."aber er war noch nicht fertig, als die Gryffindor vor ihm zum Leben erwachte. Ihre Augen schien zu lodern, und Farbe kam in ihre Wangen zurück, und sie widersprach sofort:

„Ich werde nicht einmal, wenn mein Leben davon abhängen würde, zu diesem Miststück zurück gehen." Hermine schaute definitv grimmig.

Die Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters weiteten sich. Das war irgendein komischer Traum. Wenn nicht, brauchte er wirklich einen Schluck Feuer-Whiskey. Als sich die Löwin vor ihm entspannt und überheblich grinste, bemerkte er, dass er es laut gesagt hatte.

„Gute Idee, Sir. Also wie sieht es jetzt mit dem Wein aus?"

5 Minuten später saßen sie in seiner privaten Unterkunft. ‚Ich werde verrückt. Eine Gryffindor- Besserwisserin sitzt in meiner Wohnung anstatt Kessel zu säubern. Und wir trinken zusammen. Ich hätte sie direkt zurück zu Minerva senden sollen…oder vielleicht nicht.' Er erinnerte sich an ihre Reaktion bei seinem Vorschlag. Der Mann beobachtete die Frau vor ihm. Sie nippte an ihrem Wein und sah ruhig aus.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Seit wann sehe ich Sie als Frau?' Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf antwortete. ‚Seit Sie dich zurechtgestutzt hat heute. Gib es zu, nicht viele haben den Mut dazu.' Jetzt war es Zeit herauszufinden, warum Hogwarts residierendes goldenes Mädchen die Wand hochgegangen war. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Vermutung, dass sie ernsthaft krank war, falsch waren, aber Granger sah krank aus, und ihr Kommentar über Gift…

Er versuchte ein Hohnlächeln und wollte in seiner seidenen Stimme anfange zu reden als..

„Nette Räume, Professor, königsblau und schwarz stehen ihnen; ich hatte beinahe Grün und Silber erwartet." Das Mädel schaute sich ruhig um, bis ihre Augen wieder ihn beobachteten.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie sie billigen, Miss Granger." Sein Sarkasmus tropfte aus seinen Wörtern. Die Gryffindor konnte nur grinsen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Höflichkeiten beiseite lassen, Sir? Ich kann sehen, dass Sie fast sterben um mich über mein Benehmen zu befragen, und könnte ich mehr Wein haben? Er ist wirklich gut."

„Miss Granger, verstehen Sie diese absurde Situation? Ich hätte Gryffindor mindestens 100 Punkte abziehen und Sie zu Minerva schicken sollen. Und im Moment versuche ich zu verstehen, wieso ich es nicht tat. Wo wir gerade über Minerva reden, Miss Granger. Haben Sie Lust, mich aufzuklären?

„Wieso kümmert das Sie?"

„Das tut es nicht."

„Gut." ER zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es ist einfacher jemanden anzumeckern, den es nicht interessiert, Sir."

„Ihre Sprache, Miss…"

„Sprache oder ich gehe auf eine Mörderorgie."

„ihre Gesundheit kann nicht so schlimm sein, wenn Sie jemanden umbringen wollen, Miss Granger"

Hermine lachte. „Mein Problem ist nicht meine Gesundheit, Sir. Es ist schlimmer."

Als er das hörte, entliess er einen Seufzer der Erleichterung. Sie lachte leise.

„Was haben Sie gedacht, was mein Problem wäre? Ernsthaft." Der Alkohol fing bei Ihm anscheinend an zu wirken, da er antwortete.

„Eine tödliche Krankheit oder ihr Studium."

Bei der Erwähnung ihres Studiums verdüsterte sich Hermine's Gesicht.

„Also ist es ihr Studium?"

„Es ist ein Teil des ganzen Problems, aber nicht das Problem selbst."

„Wirklich?"

„Mein Durst nach Wissen kam zurück und hat mich in den Hintern gebissen, Professor."

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Sie wissen über das Heirats- Gesetz?"

„ja, aber Sie werden nicht 18 für ein einhalb Jahre Granger, also kann das nicht ihr Problem."

„Oh, das ist es."

„Wie?"

„Time- Turner."

Plötzlich schlug es bei ihm ein. Sie konnte nocht nicht 18 Jahre alt sein. Das bedeutet, dass sie offen für Petitionen war. Scheiße"

„Wer, wenn ich fragen darf, hat für Sie Petitionen eingereicht, Miss Granger? Und wieso ist Albus' Option beschissen?"

„Kluger Junge. Aber ich empfehle Ihnen unsere Glässer zufüllen. Danke. Wie ich gesagt habe, der Wein ist wirklich gut."

„Granger." Er wurde ungeduldig. Aus unbekannten Gründen, mochte er die Idee von einer verheirateten oder sich mit anderen verabredeten Gryffindor. Er konnte sehen, dass sie schon leicht betrunken war, erst jetzt fielen ihm die Tränen auf, die ihre Wangen herunterliefen. Hermine Granger weinte.

„Ach um Himmel's Willen Granger, es kann nicht so schlimm sein. Albus würde es nicht erlauben, dass sie verletzt werden. Also wer sind die Zauberer, die sie für Sie, dummes Mädchen, ausgewählt haben!"

„Es ist verdammter Lucius Malfoy und Scheiß Percy Weasley. Ich muss zwischem einem Mann, der mich haßt und einem Typen, der denkt das der Platz der Frau vor dem Herd ist, barfuss und schwanger! Meine Studien werden kein Problem sein, Sir. Denn in jedem Fall werde ich meine Studien abrechen müssen. Meine so-genannten besten Freunde erniedrigen mich, wo sie nur können. Und ich kann nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen zu den Muggels zurückzugehen, da meine Familie mich nicht aufnehmen wird! Und das bedeutet auf der Straße zu leben. Hölle, nein, und jetzt haßt mich sogar Mc Gonnagoll. Wissen Sie, was sie gesagt hat? Percy wäre zu gut für mich, nachdem ich sie betrogen habe. Ist das nicht ein Witz? Ich starb fast, als ich sie alle beschützt und alles, was ich kriege ist ein Messer in den Rücken."

Plötzlich bemerkte Hermine, dass sie zuivel gesagt hatte. Hölle, sie hatte ihm ihr Herz ausgeschüttet. Sie konnte sich nicht mit noch einer Demütigung heute befassen. Also tat sie das einzige, dass ihr in den Sinn kam. Sie rann zur Tür. Doch bevor sie in der Lage war den Griff zu erreichen, schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um ihre Hüfte. Das war, als der Stress zuviel wurde und endlich Überhand gewann, sie fiel ihn Ohnmacht.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Ihr Kopf tat weh. Hermine versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen und sich aufzurichten, war aber zu schwach und fiel zurück. Sie fühlte den angenehmen seidenen Bettbezug.

‚Seide? Mein Bettbezug ist nicht aus Seide. Wo zum Teufel bin ich!' Der Raum war schwach beleuchtet und sieh sah eine Person im Schatten. ‚oh Gott!' Panik breitete sich langsam in ihr aus, bis sie die Person sprechen körte.

„Fühlen Sie sich besser, Miss Granger?"

„Professor Snape? Was ist passiert?"

„Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden während unserer kleinen Unterhaltung." Sagte er gedehnt in seiner seidigen Stimme.

‚Die Unterhaltung. Scheiße.' „Wieviel Uhr ist es, Sir? Ich sollte wahrscheinlich gehen." Hermine hoffte, dass sie nicht zu nervös aussah.

„Es ist halb zwölf, Miss Granger."

„WAS? Oh mein Gott, Lavender und Parvati machen sich wahrscheinlich irre Sorgen! Ich muss gehen!"

„Nicht bevor wir dieses Thema beendet haben."

„Sie suchen wahrscheinlich nach mir. Sie werden mich lebend braten, weil ich so spät bin!" Hermine versuchte aufzuspringen, aber ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht. Sie war den Tränen nahe.

„Ihre weiblichen Bodyguards sind vor einer Stunde gegangen, Miss Granger. Sie liesen sie in meiner Obhut." Snape beobachtete Hermine's geschockten Gesichtsausdruck und fügte hinzu. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Miss Brown so …slytherin in ihrer Lebenseinstellung ist und Miss Patil..nun..Ich bedauer die arme Seele, die Sie verletzt, Miss Granger. Sie sagten, dass sie für sie ‚decken' werden, was auch immer das bedeutet. Können sie laufen? Wir sollten die Unterhaltung lieber in meinem Wohnzimmer beenden, nicht im Schlafzimmer." Nachdem die Grfyffindor genickt hatte, erhob er sich und verliess den Raum.

Hermine's Kopf drehte sich. Snape hatte keine Punkte abgezogen, sie nicht beleidigt, keinen Kommentar über Ron doer Harry gemacht. Süßer Merlin, er war…nett zu ihr. Sie konnte seinem Gesicht inchts ablesen und seiner Stimme fehlte die übliche Schärfe, sein Ton war neutral. Himmel, sie hat eine Unterhaltung über ihr persönliches Leben mit Snape aus allen Menschen und er schien interessiert. Die große schwarze Feldermaus interessiert in ihrem persönlichen Leben? Was kam als nächstes? Lucius Malfoy ist unsterblich in sie verliebt?

Während sie dem Lehrer zurück zu den Sesseln, in denen sie vorher geseßen hatte, folgte, versuchte sie das aufkommende Gefühl eines Weltunterganges zu unterdrücken.

„Wein, Miss Granger?" Fragte Snape, als sie es sich gemütlich am Kamin gemacht hatte.

„Ja, bitte. Sir?"

„Ja?"

„Können Sie mich Hermine nennen, Sir? Es ist das zweite Mal an diesem Abend, dass wir über mein persönliches Leben reden werden. Es scheint nur angebracht, dass Sie mich bei meinem Vornamen nennen, Sir." Er sah sie mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„In Ordnung."

„Also…über was wollen Sie sprechen, Sir?"

„Sind Sie sicher, dass es keine andere Möglichkeiten als Malfoy und Weasley gibt?"

„Denken Sie, ich würde mich so schlecht fühlen, wenn es andere gäbe?"

„Vielleicht wird das Gesetz abgelehnt bevor Sie entscheiden müssen. Sie haben immer noch Zeit… Hermine." Sie schnaubte. Er sah unbehaglich aus, als er ihren Vornamen benutzte.

„Ja, viel Zeit. Ich habe Zeit bis Sonntag um Mitternacht, Sir."

„Nun vielleicht ist Percy…"

„Sagen Sie keine os schlechte Auswahl und Sie werden ihren Zauberstab an einem sehr unangenehmen Ort wiederfinden, Sir." Überaschenderweise fühlte sich Snape nicht beleidigt, sondern lachte leise. ‚Die Welt ist verrückt' aber sie konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln.

Ich sehe, Sie fühlen sich besser. Warum glauben Sie, dass er Sie nicht weiter studieren lassen wird?"

„Letztes Jahr habe ich ihn um Rat bei meiner Berufswahl gefragt, und ich habe eine böse Überaschung erlebt. Sagen wir einfach, er ist sehr konservativ, wenn es um Frauen geht. Es macht keinen Unterschied, dass ich schlau bin, er wird mich zu seiner Hausfrau machen, Sir. Neben Malfoy würde jede andere Möglichkeit besser aussehen."

„Albus…"

„Interessiert es nicht, Sir."

„Ihre Eltern…"

„Haben mich enterbt am Anfang des fünften Jahres. Überrascht?"

„Wieso?" Fragte er sichtlich geschockt.

„Weil ich eine Hexe bin, Sir. Sie hatten mir gesagt, dass ich Hogwarts verlassen müsste. Ich tat es nicht. Ende der Geschichte."

„Aber jemand nimmt Sie doch in den Ferien auf. Sie müssen einen Paten haben."

„Ich habe keinen, Sir. Während den Ferien bin ich bei Parvati und Padma zu Hause."

„Aber jemand muss Sie finanzieren…"

„Ich arbeite während den Ferien, Sir. Ich zahle für alles selbst."

„Sicherlich wird Minerva…"

„Lassen Sie mich sie wiederholen: wir haben wichtigere Sachen zu tun, als in ihren Familien Umständen teilzunehmen, Miss Granger. Und natürlich das kürzlichste: Bitte hören Sie auf diese Märchen über den Schutz Zauber zu erzählen, wir alle wissen, dass es nur eine Mythe ist. Zicke." Fügte sie in einem Atemzug hinzu.

„Sie haben den Protecto beschworen?" Seine Augenbraue verschwand fast in seinem Haaransatz.

„Ja. Haben sie es Ihnen nicht erzählt, Sir? Ich habe einen auf Hogwarts, einen auf Ron, und einen auf Harry gelegt. Das war der Grund, warum ich die endgültige Schlacht verpasst habe, Sir. Der Zauber tötete mich beinahe. Danach war ich zu schwach um zu kämpfen. Aber wissen Sie, was das Lustige an der Sache ist? Niemand glaubt mir, nicht einmal Dumbledore."

„Es wäre leicht prüfbar…"

„Denken Sie, Ich werde es IHNEN beweisen, nachdem sie mich von hinten angegriffen haben?" Hermine's Augen wurden kalt, aber er konnte die Tränen, die isch zu bilden begannen, sehen.

„Nein." Er war zornig. Hölle, er war erbost. Severus Snape konnte es nicht glauben. Die intelligenteste Hexe seit 100 Jahren, die Hogwarts betreten hatte war obdachlos, elternlos, hatte für ihren Lebensunterhalt während der Schulzeit zu arbeiten und zu all diesem dazu auch noch das Heirats- Gesetz. Und er dachte sein Leben war beschissen. Er nahm einen großen Schluck seines Drinks.

„Wenn das alles ist, Sir.." Sagte sie, während sie aufstand.

„Nein, das ist es nicht Hermine." Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie schluckte stumm und saß sich wieder hin.

Seine Stimme war ruhig. „Als Sie sagten, dass jede andere Wahl besser wäre – haben Sie das so gemeintß" Seine bodenlosen schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre.

Hermine fühlte ihren Mund trocken werden. Aber sie schaffte es, ein „Ja, Sir." zu antworten.

„Dann gibt es eine weitere Möglichkeit."

„Wen?"

„Mich."

Hermine Granger verschluckte sich an ihrem Wein. Sie hatte ihn sicherlich falsch verstanden. Sicher.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte, Sie könnten Albus heiraten und an der Schule bleiben, Hermine."

„Lassen sie den Sarkasmus, Sir. Wieso würden Sie mich heiraten wollen?"

„Sie sind die intelligenteste Schülerin, die ich je hatte. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn Sie die Schule verliesen müssten."

„Ich heirate Sie und kann in der Schule bleiben, in Ordnung. Was würde das IHNEN bringen?"

„Wieso glauben Sie, dass ich etwas von Ihnen wollte Hermine?" Er grinste. Sie starrte zurück.

„Weil es ienen Grund geben muss, wieso sind Sie wohl verantwortlich für Slytherin, Sir, und DIE tun nichts ohne Grund."

„Severus."

„Was?"

„Es ist mein Name, Hermine. Ich bitte um ihre Hand an, also ist es nur fair, dass Sie ihn nutzen."

„Sie machen Witze? Richtig? Sie halten nicht ernsthaft um meine Hand an, oder, Sir?" Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Sehe ich si aus, als ob ich Witze mache, Hermine?" Seine Stimme war ernst.

Sie fühlte, wie sie am liebsten wegrennen würde. ‚Ok, keine Panik.' Sie wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder ohnmächtig würde. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Wein.

„Sie sind mein Lehrer…Ich kann nicht. Wir…die Schule…Direktor…" Sie wusste, dass sie nuschelte, aber sie konnte nicht anders.

„Ich habe die Schulrichtlinien gelesen, während sie ohnmächtig waren. Nach diesen ist es für einen Lehrer in Ordnung einen Schüler zu heiraten, solange dieser oder diese über 18 ist, in ihrem oder seinem letztem Jahr ist und er oder sie bereit dazu ist. Für die Einrichtung selbst und die Dummköpfe gilt, interessieren Sie sich wirklich dafür, was sie denken, Hermine?" Es war komisch ihn ihren Namen sagen zu hören. Sie wusste, er hatte recht.

„Die interessiert mich nicht jetzt, oder in 20 Jahren."

„Dann ist es beschlossen. Sie heiraten mich."

„Ich…"

„Natürlich, wenn sie sich für Lucius oder Percy entscheiden, verstehe ich das vollkommen." Sein Sarkasmus kam zurück.

Sie sendete ihm ihren giftigsten Blick. „Ich kann keinen von ihnen heiraten."

„Also bedeutet das…?"

„Ich werde Sie heiraten, Si…Severus." Sie tat es. Gott. Der Wein musste wirklich stark sein. Es gab keine andere Erklärung.

Sie bekam seinen beruhigten Seufzer nicht mit.

„Sie werden meine Bitte morgen früh erhalten. Sie sehen müde aus, Hermine. Es war ein langer Tag für Sie. Wie wäre es, wir reden über das Restliche morgen?"

Sie konnte nur Nicken.

„Ich werde Sie zu ihren Schlafräumen zurück begleiten. Sie müssen sich ausruhen."

„Jaah..."

Sie trank ihr Glass aus und stand auf.

Den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm legten sie in Stille zurück. Nach einem leisen Gute-Nacht, trennten sie sich.


	5. Chapter 5

Weiter geht's

Kapitel 5

Hermine hörte Stimmen aus der Entfernung, als plötzlich jemand begann, sie zu schütteln.

„Mine! Wach auf! Es ist fast zehn Uhr. Es ist Zeit für das Früstück!" Am Wochenende wurde Frühstück immer erst spät serviert. Man konnte fast den ganze Tag in der Halle verbringen und essen.

Sie stöhnte. Ihr Kopf würde vom Lärm noch explodieren. Alles verschwomm vor ihren Augen.

„Verdammt nochmal, halt die Klappe, Patil!"

„Meine Güte, Mine, du klingst ja wie Lavender, wenn sie einen richtig üblen Kater hat. Aber du hattest gestern abend doch garar nicht soviel vor dem Nachsitzen getrunken."

„Vielleicht hat sie ja etwas mit Snape getrunken, als sie sich von der Ohnmacht erholt hatte."

Worte sickerten durch den Nebel langsam in ihr Gehirn.

Snape…Nachsitzen…trinken…Ohnmacht…Plötzlich kam alles von letzter Nacht mit einem Mal wieder zurück. Sie schoß hoch.

„Merlin's zum Teufel!" Sie begann zu hyperventilieren. ‚Oh heilige Mutter, ich bin mit Snape verlobt. Keine Panik, keine Panik Hermine.' Sie wurde blaß.

„Lavender! Bring ein Glass Wasser, schnell! Hermine, ruhig Mädchen." Anstatt das Wasser ihr zu geben, goß Parvati es über ihren Kopf.

Der eisiger Wasserschwall half Hermine, um über ihren Schock im Klaren zu werden.

„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLT!"

„Besser?" Fragte Lavander mit einem bösartigen Grinsen, welches ihr einen finsteren Blick von Hermine bescherrte.

„Deine Reaktion auf Snape oder das dumme Gesetz?" Fragte Parvati während sie einen Trocknungs-Zauber über sie beschwor.

„Beides. Er hat einen Weg gefunden, wie ich an der Schule bleiben kann. Ich werde weder Percy noch Malfoy heiraten. Du hattest recht, Lavender, ich habe gestern etwas bei ihm gtrunken." Sie begann ihre schmerzenden Schläfen zu massieren.

„Das ist toll Mine! Ich freue mich für dich." Patil umarmte sie. Lavender auf der anderen Seite, wurde leicht grün, als sie realisierte, was das bedeutete.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Du kannst…"

„Ja lavender, ich kann. Ich kann es selbst noch nicht glauben oder mir vorstelln, aber ich tue es. Es ist das beste Angebot unter diesen Umständen."

Parvati schaute sie verwirrt an. „Über was redet ihr beiden? Ach auch egal. Ich habe etwas wirklich interessantes. Dobby kam kürzlich und hat dir ein Packet da gelassen. Er sagte, es sie ihm verboten, zu sagen, wer es gesendet hat. Komisch. Ich habe es getestet, es sind keine Flüche mit verpackt. Also hier ist es Mine."

„Was ist darin, Parvati?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Weißt du, es ist nicht für mich."

„Du meinst, du konntest es nicht öffnen." Parvati hatte den Anstand schuldig zu schauen.

Hermine öffnete die Box sofort. Sie fand ein Fläschchen Anti-Kater-Trank und einen Zettel. Sie trank bevor sie die Nachricht laß, und ihr Kopf klärte sich innerhalb Sekunden.

Hermine,

Sie werden das Dokument mit der späten Morgenpost erhalten. Wir können unsere Pläne heute Abend bei einem Abendessen besprechen. Sieben Uhr, meine Räume.

SS

Scheiße. Also war es nicht irgendein komischer Traum. Und er wollte über ihre Pläne reden. Merlin, sie wollte wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken. Es war genug darüber nachzudenken, dass sie den meistgehassten Lehrer der Schule heiratete. Die Gryffindor stöhnte. Oder das es Vertrauenslehrer der Slytherins war. Sie wimmerte. Oder das er 20 Jahre älter war. Oder Ex-Todesser.

‚Ok, ich muss mich auf die positiven Seiten konzentrieren. Er wird mich die Schule weitermachen lassen, und einen Beruf ausüben lassen. Gut. Ich habe schon eine 6-jährige Erfahrung mit seinem Temperament, und letzte Nacht habe ich bewiesen, dass ich damit umgehen kann. Ein großes Plus. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er Frauen missbraucht. Da ich mit den zwei größten Tratschtanten zusammenlebe, hätte ich davon erfahren. Und keiner der Jungen in der Schule hat den Mut, Snape's Frau zu schlagen.'

Sie kicherte. Wenn Gott dir eine Zitrone gibt, mach Limonade daraus. Sie würde all die Vorteile der Situation ausnützen. Es half ihre Nachteile zu vergessen.

Die, die sie kannten, würden sie verstehen, der Rest könnte tot umfallen.

Lavender's Stimme lies sie aufschrecken. „Es ist von ihm, oder?"

„Ja. Schau."

„Hermine, wieso sendet Snape dir Dokumente und was für Pläne habt ihr?" Parvati war immer noch verwirrt, dann nahm sie zwei und zwei zusammen. Und wurde weiß wie die Wand, bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel.

Abgesehen von der morgendlichen Situation war der Tag mehr oder weniger eintönig. Hermine verliess ihr Zimmer nur, um die Petition abzuholen, und kehrte sofort zurück. Die Gryffindor dankte Gott, dass es ein Hogsmead Wochenende war und außerdem das letzte in idesem Schuljahr, so dass der Gemeinschaftsraum leer war.

55555

Als der Abend näher rückte, suchten Hermine's Freundinnen ein Outfit für sie heraus. Es war eine waldgrüne Robe.

55555

Die Gryffindor Löwin schaffte es unechtes Bedauern dadurch zu vermeiden, dass ise in ihrem Zimmer blieb, während Lavender und Parvati alle Mädchen die kamen, um nach ‚ihrer Freundin zu sehen', wegscheuchten. Bis…

„Ich möchte mit Hermine reden, Brown, und du hast kein Recht mich davon abzuhalten!" Genau das, was sie brauchte. Ginevra Weasly zum Reden. Eine ihrer hinterlistigen ‚Freunde'. Toll.

„Hau ab Ginevra, Hermine braucht Ruhe. Sie hatte einen schrecklichen Tag."

„Nun, ich auch. Ich habe heraus gefunden, dass ich sie als Verwandte ertragen muss. Sie ist nocht nicht einmal verheiratet mit meinem Bruder un erzählt schon lügen."

„Jemals daran gedacht, dass sie wahr sein könnten, Weaslette?"

„Wie kannst du es wagen! Wir wissen alle, dass sie eine lügende G.." Bevor Ginny den Satz beende konnte, hatte sie Lavanders Zauberstab schon am Hals.

„Raus, Schlampe, beovr ich dich in den Krankenhausflügel sende." Ginny machte ein abfällige Grimasse, und ging.

„Mine, weißt du über was sie geredet hat?"

„Meine kleine Unterhaltung mit dem Direktor. Ich wette Mc Gonnagoll hat pflichtbewusst alles an Ron weitergegeben und von da an…"

„Schlampe. Jedenfalls solltest du jetzt besser los, wenn du nicht zu spät zu deinem ersten Date kommen willst."

„Lavender Brown, du bewegst dich auf sehr dünnem Eis." Ihre Antwort war ein Kichern.

„Du solltest anfangen zupacken Lav, wir gehen morgen. Ich werde dich vermissen."

„Keine Angst, ich werde mal bei Parvati vorbeischauen. Also los geh schon, die verzaubernde Lfedermaus wartet schon."

„Ok, ok, leg den Ablenkungs- Zauber auf mich, ich habe keine lust mich mit der heute auch onch zu unterhalten. Und sag Parvati, dass Snape mich nicht in dem Kerker einsperren wird."


	6. Chapter 6

So de le, es ist vollbracht ggg, finds super, dass euch die übersetzung auch gefällt

Und schon geht es weiter – viel spaß

Kapitel 6

Hermine schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig Severus Snape's persönliche Räume zu erreichen.

Die schwere Tür öffnete sich so schnell nach ihrem ersten Klopfen, dass sie aufschrie und als sie die Balance verlor, nach vorne fiel. Doch schon hielten sie zwei starke Arme um ihre Hüfte. Ihre Hände hielten sich gleichzeitig instinktiv an seiner schwarzen Robe fest und Hermine's Gesicht machte Kontakt mit Snape's Oberkörper. Sie bemerkte, dass er frisch und nach Regen roch.

„Hermine, sind Sie in Ordnung?" Seine Stimme klang besorgt.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn anschauen konnte; sein Griff um ihre Hüfte lockerte sich nicht

„Mir geht es gut, Prof…Severus." Sie fühlte, wie sie rot wurde, als sie seinen Namen sagte. Sie stöhnte so gut es ging (anm. d. ü.: sorry, ging aber nicht anders) Er sah sie komisch an, was sie nervös werden lies. „Sie können mich loslassen, Severus."

Es schien, als ob er erst jetzt realiseirte, dass er sie die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte.

„Ja. Und kommen Sie rein."

Das Abendessen war schön, und sie redeten über neue Zaubertränke. Hermine konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er die ganze Zeit so nett zu ihr war. Snape war immer noch sarkastisch, aber jetzt konnte sie ihm widersprechen, somit war es nicht allzu schlimm.

Als das Abendessen vorüber war, bot er an sich an zum Kamin hinüber zu begeben. Der Moment den sie schon den ganzen Abend lang gefürchtet hat, war gekommen – die Aussprache.

Als sie sich in den bequemen Sessel setzte mit einem Glass Wein, war es genau wie wie das letzte Mal als alles begann.

Sie redeten über alles mögliche, über das sie vermieden hatten beim Abendessen zu sprechen.

„Haben Sie meine Petition erhalten? Ich habe Sie heute weder beim Frühstück noch beim Mittagessen gesehen." Er würde es nicht zugeben, aber er war nur hingegangen, um sie zu sehen und war besorgt, als sie nicht kam. Er hatte Angst, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern würde.

„Ja, habe ich. Ich habe meinen Raum heute nur verlassen, als die Post kam. Ich wollte die anderen nicht treffen."

„Achso. Haben Sie es ihnen gesagt?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Mein Leben geht sie nichts an. Nur drei Leute wissen es. Lavender, Parvati und Padma, meine Freunde, und ich denke, ich werde es auch Neville sagen; er war immer freundlich und unterstützend, wenn ich es gebraucht habe. Ja, ich denke, dass sind alle. Haben Sie es jemand gesagt, Severus?"

„Nein."

„Also was werden wir machen?"

„Wo wirst du über die Sommerferien bleiben, Hermine?" Musste er das Thema wirklich nochmal besprechen? Hermine wurde rot.

„Bei Padma und Parvati, Severus. Du weißt, dass ich nicht nach Hause kann."

„Hast du meine Petition unterschrieben, Hermine?"

Ihre Stimme war nicht lauter, als ein Flüstern. „Ja."

„Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

„Dass wir verlobt sind?"

„Fast. Wir sind ab jetzt verheiratet."

„WAS? SCHON! Das kann nicht stimmen, wir hatten keine Feier, keine Glückwünsche, …"

„Es ist ein Zauber auf dem pergament. Der gleiche Zauber, der während der Zeremonie gesprochen werden würde."

„Merlin!..Das war es?" Sie war nahe dran, zu weinen. Sie hatte gehofft, ihren letzten freien Sommer mit ihren Freundinnen zu haben. Jetzt… sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und fing an stumm zu weinen.

„Du musst nicht jetzt gleich hierher ziehen, Hermine." Seine Stimme war weich. Severus stand auf.

Als Hermine wieder ihrer Umgebung bewusst wurde, bemerkte sie, dass jemand sie hielt. Eine Hand streichelte sanft ihren Rücken. Auch saß sie auf der Couch.

„Entschuldigung.." Sie versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. Er lies sie ihn anschauen.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, also sage nicht entschuldigung. Wenn du wünscht, kannst du den Sommer für dich haben, und du wirst erst meine Frau,nachdem du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst." Sanft wischte er ihre Tränen mit seinem Daumen weg.

„Wirklich?" Sie konnte nichts anders als hoffnungsvoll schauen.

„Ja, obwohl du in den Augen des Ministeriums nun verheiratet bist, also wirst du in jedem offiziellen Dokument Mrs Snape heißen.

„Mein Hogwarts- Schreiben."

„Ja, Minerva wird ziemlich schockiert sein."

Sie lächelte ihn lieblich an, „Severus? Glaubst du, es gibt eine Möglichkeit ein Photo davon zu machen?"

„Wir werden sehen. Oder ich kann ein Photo machen, wenn sie versucht mich anzugreifen und eine Erklärung will. Es wird ein toller Anblick sein." Er lachte leise in sich hinein.

Sie lachte und aus einem Impuls umschlang sie seinen Nacken mit ihren Händen und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Für eine Sekunde versteifte er sich. Dann wanderten auch seine Hände um ihre Hüfte und zogen sie näher.

Nur durch das Fühlen seiner Hände um ihre Hüfte, bemerkte Hermine die Situation, und versuchte wegzuziehen, aber wurde festgehalten.

„Bitte, lass mich einen Kuss haben Hermine, einfach diesen Kuss." Murmelte Severus gegen ihre Lippen. Er konnte kaum der Versuchung widerstehen ihre sanften Lippen zu verwüsten. Er wusste, dass, wenn sie ihm ihn verweigern würde, er verrückt werden würde.

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen, dass er um diesen Kuss bat. Ein Mann, der lebte um sie und ihre Freunde zu quälen, bat um einen Kuss. Einen Mann, den sie sechs Jahre lang verachtet hat. Ein Mann, den sie diesen Morgen unbewusst geheiratet hat. Ein mann, der ihr Mann war und ihr letztes Stückchen Leben rettete. Sie fühlte, wie sie nickte.

Sie nickte und er brauchte keine weitere Einladung mehr. Severus küsste sie, wie ein Mann, der nach Monaten in der Wüste, zum ersten Mal wieder Wasser trank.

Hermine fühlte, wie sie verbraucht wurde. Ein Kuss mit Viktor und ein paar Versuche mit Ron hatten sie für das nicht vorbereitet. Als sie ohren Mund seiner Zunge öffnete, war er fordernd, dominierend und sanft zugleich. Er schmeckte nach Feuer- Whiskey und Apfel. Hermine erlaubte ihm, sie zu probieren und besitzen. Sie war hilflos. Und sie merkte, dass sie es genoß.

Sie schmeckte so gut. Wie Wein und Schokolade. Er wurde trunken von ihrem Geschmack, ihre Lippen warenso weich gegen seine, rein. Offensichtlich hatte sie noch nicht soviel Erfahrung im Küssen. Aber das passte ihm gut, es bedeutete, dass kein anderer Mann sie je geküsst hatte, wie er sie küsste. Und so lange er da war, würde das auch kein anderer tun. Sie war sein. Sein Eigen.

Schließlich brachen sie aus Luftmangel ab.

Dann schlug es bei Hermine ein. Merlin, sie hatte gerade mit ihrem Lehrer herumgemacht. Hermine weigerte sich, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Was dachte er nun über sie? Dass sie jeden Mann, der ihr in den Weg kam küssen würde? Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie wieder weinen würde.

Er umfasste ihr Kinn und drehte sie, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Du bist meine Frau, Hermine. Sei nicht beschämt, dass ich dich küsste." Seine Stimme war ernst. „Ich habe das Recht dich zu küssen. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht jederfrau's Traummann bin, sowohl äußerlich wie auch innerlich, aber ich werde dich beschützen und in Ehre halten. Heute hast du dein Schicksal besiegelt, meine Löwin. Deine Wahl war ich. Du wirst in meinem Bett schlafen und meine Kinder gebären. Ich werde dir alle Zeit geben, die du brauchst, um dich an mich zu gewöhnen." Langsam fuhr er mit seinem Daumen über ihre geschwollenen Lippen. Seine Augen wurden dunkler. „Gestern hast du gefragt, was ich aus der Heirat erhalten würde. Die Antwort ist sehr einfach. Ich kriege dich." Serverus beugte sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Lippen sanft.

Als sie seine Wörter verstand, war Hermine für einen Moment geschockt. Sein Kuss brachte sie zurück.

Bett, Kinder, Sex. Sie wollte ohnmächtig werden. Hermine hatte nicht osweit gedacht. Sie würde mit ihm schlafen müssen. Er wollte sie. Sie war nicht bereit. Die Gryffindor hatte Angst.

"Severus…Ich…."

„Hab keine Angst vor mir. Ich bin kein guter Mann, aber ich werde dich nie etwas machen lassen, zu dem du nicht bereit bist, und ich weiß, dass du nicht bereit bist. Du bist es nicht gewöhnt, einem Mann so nahe zu sein. Ich werde dir Zeit geben, wie ich gesagt habe." Seine Augen fingen ihre. „Glaubst du mir, Hermine?2

Ihre Stimme war schwach, aber sie antwortete.

„Ja."

„Mehr Wein?"

„Ich, ja, bitte." Hermine brauchte etwas zu trinken. Wirklich. Aber wer konnte sie an solch einem Tag nicht verstehen? ‚Ok Mine, denke nicht über Sex. Snap…Severus jetzt, er wird dir den Sommer geben, du wirst die Brücke erst übergehen, wenn du sie erreichst. Es wird passieren, wenn du Glück hast später. Und jetzt vergess, dass du verheiratest bist.'

„Wann hast du über den Zauber auf dem Pergament herausgefunden, Severus?" Sie schaute ihn verdächtigend an.

„Heute, Minerva hat es fallen gelassen."

„Was? Sie wusste es? Sie wollten mich gestern Percy's Petition unterzeichnen lassen. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin. Nichts von dieser Schlampe überascht mich mehr." Sie ifng an zu weinen, aber fasste sich selbst. Sie waren ihre Tränen nicht wert.

„In Ordnung. Was sind deine Pläne für den Sommer, Severus."

Er sah sie überrascht an, und antwortete dann. „Ich bleibe in Hogwarts; Ich habe einige Furschungen am Laufen."

„Oh. Macht es dir nichts aus hier zu bleiben?"

„Ich wünschte, dass ich nicht da wäre, wenn Minerva anfängt ihre Briefe zu schreiben und ich werde schauen, was ich wegen dem Photo unternehmen kann." Es war komisch ihn Witze machen zu hören.

„Und was ist mit Malfoy?"

„Du wirst bald herausfinden, dass es einige Vorteile hat, einen Ex-Todesser als Ehemann zu haben."

„Möchte ich das wirklich wissen?"

„Nein."

„Ok. Du weißt, dass es sich herumsprechen wird, wenn meine tolle Vertrauenslehrerin es herausfinden wird."

„Du bist meine Frau. Wenn jemand Probleme damit hat, dann sende ihn zu mir."

„was werden die Slytherins sagen?"

„Nichts, wenn sie wissen, was gut für sie ist." Sie kicherte. Er kam zurück mit ienme Feuer-Whiskey und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. „Wegen deinem Sommer." Ihr Herz sank.

„Ja?"

„Du wirst nicht arbeiten."

„Was meinst du, ich werde nicht arbeiten? Ich brauche das Geld für meine Bücher. Ich muss arbeiten." Hermine wurde sauer. Wie wagte er es?

„Ich werde dir Geld geben. Während du meine Frau bist wirst du nicht arbeiten, weil du musst sondern weil du deinen Job magst. Ich habe mehr als genug für uns beide."

„Aber…"

„Oder du bleibst." Stille. „Ok. Ich werde deinGeld zu Patil schicken, wenn du mehr brauchen solltest, dann schicke mir eine Eule. Nachdem du zurückgekommen bist, werden wir zu Gringots gehen und dir einen Schlüssel für mein Verlies machen lassen."

„Weiß jemand, dass du bei den Patils bleibst?"

„Nein, nur Lavander. Sie wird es niemandem erzählen, und sie kann wirklich gute Lügen erzehlen, falls jemand den Verdacht hat, dass sie es weiß."

„Gut. Ich werde dir einen Brief schreiben. Also wirst du sie erst zu sehen bekommen, wenn du wieder nach Hogwarts kommst."

„Ich werde dir eulen."

„Tu es nicht."

„Wieso?"

„Dieser Sommer gehört dir."

Hermine kratzte ihren Mut zusammen. „Was wird passieren, wenn ich zurückkomme?" Sie wurde feuerrot. Er beobachtete sie.

„Du wirst in den Kerker ziehen. Die Hauselfen werden dein Gepäck hier herbringen."

„Was wird der Direktor sagen?"

Er grinste. „Er wird nicht zufrieden sein. Genauso wie Minerva." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Wirst du Probleme bekommen?"

„Sie werden es nicht wagen, etwas zu tun. Außerdem können sie nichts tun. Sie haben kein Recht, nachdem was sie dir angetan haben." Severus' Stimme wurde dunkler.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Gibt es irgendetwas anderes?"

„Über den Rest werden wir nach deiner Rückkehr reden. Und was ist mit der Schülersprecherbinde? Du bist die beste Schülerin."

„Sie können es sich sonst wohin stecken. Ich habe genug. Dieses Jahr wird mir gehören."

„Was ist mit Mr Weasley und Mr Potter?"

„Was soll mit ihnen sein? Sie werden es mit dem Rest der Schule herausfinden. Denkst du, sie werden einen Herzschlag bekommen, Severus?"

„Vielleicht, und eines noch." Er zog eine kleine purpurne Schachtel aus seiner Robe.

‚Ist es das, was ich denke?' Hermine konnte sich nicht rühren.

Severus öffnete es langsam und ein Ring aus weißem Gold mit einem Smaragden als ‚Auge' zeigte isch. Er nahm die Hand seiner Frau und schob ihn ihr über den Finger. Der Ring stellte sich magisch richtig ein.

„Hier. Perfekter Sitz." Sein Zeichen auf ihr, sichtbar für jeden anderen.

„Er ist sehr schön und sehr … slytherin." War alles, was sie sagen konnte. Der Ring war wunderschön und offensichtlich auch teuer.

„Er war Generationen lang in meiner Familie. Jede Fau des erstgeborenen Sohns der Familie Snape trug ihn. Ich denke es ist Zeit, zurück zu deinem Turm zu gehen. Ich werde doch dorthin bringen."

„Ich kann meinen Weg alleine finden, Severus. Du muss nicht."

„Meine Frau wird nicht zu dieser Zeit alleine durch die Hallen laufen, denke nicht einmal daran mir zu widersprechen." Hisste er. Seine Frau wird nicht allein durch die dunklen Kerker laufen müssen.

Hermine schluckte. Sie waren noch nicht einmal 12 Stunden verheiratet und er war besitzergreifend und beschützend wie noch was. Ihr persönlicher Batguard. ‚Ich und mein verdammtes Glück.'

„Du wirst den Sommer alleine verbringen, aber denke daran, dass du nicht mehr frei bist. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich benimmst. Habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?" Severus' Stimme war leise, aber gefährlich.

‚Wie zum Teufel bin ich hier hinein geraten? Lieber Merlin …'

„Kristallklar, Sir." Brachte Hermine heraus.

„Du wirst mich nur im Klassenzimmer Sir nennen, Hermine." Er entspannte sich leicht, als er ihren verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe leicht überreagiert."

„Leicht?" Fragte die Frau ungläubig.

„Ich habe jedes einzelne Wort, dass ich sagte, so gemeint. Aber mein Ton war falsch."

„Du machst Witze."

„Nicht, wenn es dich betrifft. Es ist Zeit für dich, dich auszuruhen. Lass uns gehen."

„Ok." ‚nun, zumindest, weiß ich, dass er besorgt um mich ist.'

8888

Sie erreichten das Portrait der fetten Dame in Stille.

„Nun, ich denke, dass war es." Hermine versuchte die unangenehme Stille zu brechen.

„Ja. Ich werde dir jetzt einen schönen Sommer wünschen. Wir werden uns morgen nicht treffen."

„Oh, in Ordnung." Sie war nervös; und sein dunkler Lbick, half nicht im geringsten. Er stand zu nahe neben ihr. Hermine konnte gerade zu fühlen, wie er etwas plante… „Gute Nacht Severus."

„Verdiene ich keinen Kuss für mein Begleiten?"

Die Gryffindor fiel fast nach hinten um. ‚Hat der Nerven'

„Wie Slytherin, Severus, und wisch dir das Grinsen vom Gesicht, es war kein Kompliment."

„Weißt du was lustig ist?"

„Es ist etwas lustig?" Der Slytherin lächelte träge und kam näher. Seine Hände schlängelten sich um ihre Hüfte, bevor sie sich entziehen konnte. ‚Ich bin gefangen. Scheiße'

„Du bist durch die Heirat eine Slytherin, und di bist mein." Seine Lippen drückten sich auf ihre und sie schnappte. Severus' Zunge teilte sanft ihre Lippen und fragte um Einlass. Seine Lippen fühlten sich kalt gegen ihre an.

Der Kuss war sanft und seine Stimme streichelte ihre träge. Severus saugte leicht an ihren weichen Lippen und trennte sich stöhnend.

„Dein Geschmack ist süchtigmachend, wusstest du das?" Seine Stimme war rauh.

Hermine's leichte Rötung verwandelte sich in ein Feuerrot.

„Mmm…"

Der Slytherin lies seine Löwin los. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit auf Wiedersehen zu sagen."

„Wir sehen uns in 3 Monaten wieder, Severus." Schaffte sie nach einer Minute herauszuquetschen. Er grinste überheblich.

„Ich freue mich, dich hier zu _haben_ meine Löwin." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging, Roben wehend.

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass es das gerade gesagt hatte. Auf der anderen Siete, waren auch viele Dinge in den letzten 24 Stunden passiert, die sie immernoch nicht glauben konnte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und fühlte ihre Lippen. Sie kribbelten immer noch leicht von seinem Kuss. Äpfel und Feuer-Whiskey.


	7. Chapter 7

So hier ist das nächste kapitel, viel spaß dabei, für alle sprachfehler entschuldige ich mich - hab weder zeit noch beta :) wie gesagt, viel spaß, lasst einen kommi für die autorin

ciaociao white rose

Kapitel 7

„Bist du in Ordnung, meine Liebe?" Hermine wirbelte herum und sah das besorgte Gesicht der fetten Dame.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Anne." Die Dame lächelte warm.

„Du sahest sehr gemütlich mit Professor Snape aus, wenn du mich fragst. Ist er dein Mann, Hermine?"

„Was? Wie?" Sie war sprachlos.

„Alle Portraits wissen über dieses unglaubliche Heirats- Gesetz meine Liebe. Nebenbei, Wörter wie: ‚Durch die Ehe bist du ab jetzt eine Slytherin. Und du bist mein', verraten es einem schon. Oh, und Phineas erzählte mir, was beim Direktor im Büro passiert ist. Ich kann es nicht glauben! Mc Gonnagoll! Nach allem, was du getan hast! Sie sollten deswegen aus Hogwarts rausgewerfen werden. Wenn du mir nur erlauben würdest, meine Meinung ihnen mitzu…"

„Das ist nicht nötig Anne."

„Sei nicht dumm! Natürlich ist es! Ich sage dir, du würdest keinen Geist und kein Bild in diesem Schloss finden, die nicht eine kleine Unterhaltung mit den beiden füühren wollten, oder deinen so-genannten Freunden. Nur weil durch den Protecto können wir es nicht ohne deine Erlaubniss machen."

„Ihr wisst alle, dass ich den Protecto durchgeführt habe? Wie? Ich dachte, du wüsstest es, weil du uns gehört hattest."

„Oh nein, meine Liebe. Wir haben alle ihn alle gefühlt. Wir dürfen bloß nicht darüber reden bis du uns lässt. Du bist das tollste Mädchen, dass je nach Hogwarts kam seit Ravenclaw selbst. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, werden wir dir alle gerne beistehen, Liebling. Ich denke, es war eine gute Entscheidung, nicht dme Direktor zu zuhören sondern selbst eine Lösung zu finden. Dummer Bock. Der Professor ist eine bessere Lösung als die beiden anderen, die es gab, Hermine."

„Du klingst genauso wie Parvati und Lavender Anne."

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass die beiden schlau sind." Lachte die Gryffindor.

„Ich hatte zwei verrückte Tage. Ich fühle mich, als ob ich wochenlang schlafen könnte Anne."

„Leg lieber den Ablenkungs- Zauber über dich, bevor du hinein gehst, Liebe. Die junge Miss Weasley sitzt im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Danke. Keine Grund sich schon heute mit der Nervensäge auseinander zusetzen." Anne nickte. „Fertig."

„Träum schön, Anne."

„Du auch Hermine. Gute Nacht."

5555

Ihre Zimmerkameradinnen warteten schon auf sie.

„Also, erzähl, wie war es?"

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben."

„Deine Lippen sind geschwollen. Oh mein Gott…Na los! Spuck es aus?"

Sie erzählte alles ausführlich.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben! Er wurde zum Steinzeitmenschen bei dir." Lavander konnte sie nur anstarren.

„Ich weiß. Ich war dort, schon vergessen?" Hermine war im Bett und schaute in das Dunkle des Zimmers.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass Mc Gonnagoll dir nichts über den Zauber erzählt hatte. Wie konnte sie?" Parvato war genauso wenig begeistert.

„Ich möchte eine Maus sein, wenn sie anfängt deinen Brief zu schreiben und Mrs. Snape anstatt Mrs Weasley findet."

„Verdient sie! Ich wette, sie denken alle, dass du es morgen Abend unterzeichnen wirst. Hurensöhne."

„Morgen werde ich ein Abteil im Zug finden und es so verhexen, dass sie mich nicht finden können. Also ist das einzige Problem Frühstück. Wir ümssen alle essen. Ihr beide habt eure Jungs vernachlässigt, also werdet ihr die Fahrt mit ihnen verbringen."

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber Lav. Ich werde alleine fahren. Also, lasst uns schlafen. Ich bin müde."

„Nacht Hermine. Oh, und Mine?"

„Was?"

„Netter Ring." „Hast du seine Küsse gemocht?"

„Fallt tot um, ihr beiden." Die Antworten waren ein Kichern.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel

„Verdammter Penner! Ich kriege ihn nicht ab! Er hat etwas damit gemacht! Ich haße ihn!"

„Beruhig idch, Mine! So schlimm kann es nicht sein. Lass mich mal den Ring anschauen." Parvati untersuchte den Ring. „Versuch es gar nicht erst, er wird nicht abgehen. Zumindest nicht so lange du noch lebst. Es ist ein Bindungs-Band. Er muss einen passenden dazu haben. Er hat ein ziemlich großes Zeichen auf dich gelegt: Hände weg, Besitz von Severus Snape."

„Ich wusste, dass er etwas plante, als er mir den Ring aufsteckte, und als er sagte, dass wir uns heute nicht treffen. Verdammt. Hinterhältiger Slytherin."

8888

Glück hatte sie erst später am Morgen. Sie nahm sich ein bisschen vom Frühstück, bevor die anderen kamen und fand auch ein leeres Abteil im Zug.

555

Die Fahrt war ruhig, bis plötzlich die Abteiltür aufflog,jemand hineingerannt kam und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

Es war Pansy Parkinson. Weinend. Hermine seufzte. Wahrscheinlich wegen dem Frettchen. Toll.

„Parkinson, ich werde nie verstehen, was du in diesem Wichser siehst. Für jemanden mit diener Intelligenz, verhälst du dich sehr dumm. Er benutzt dich."  
Parkinson schaute für einen Moment überrascht. Dann wurde sie zornig.

„Fick dich doch, Schlampe!"

„Sorry, aber ich schwinge nicht sorum. Lass deine Wut nicht an mir aus. Schick sie ihm. Verlass ihn."

„Ich liebe ihn."

„Ja, und der Mond ist aus grünem Käse. Setz dich, es ist schwer dich aus dieser Position anzuschauen."

Hermine saß neben dem Fenster. Parkinson wischte sich über das Gesicht und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Ich haße dich."

„Erzähl mir was Neues."

„Er hat mich betrogen." Sagte Pansy mit einem Schluckauf.

„Was hast du erwartet? Frettchen könnte nicht einmal treu sein, wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. Du hast einen Körper für den man morden könnte und bist zweimal so intelligent wie er. Tret ihn, wo es weh tut und suche dir einen Jungen aus, der nicht jedem Rock in Sicht hinterher rennt.

„Wieso erzählst du mir das? Wieso versuchst du mich zu trösten? Ist es irgendeine Art von Witz, machst du dich über mich lustig? Du und deine Freunde können zur Hölle fahren!"

„Wann hast du mich zum letzten Mal mit ihnen gesehen Parkinson? Vor einem Jahr? Ich habe schon vor einer Weile aufgehört, sie als Freunde zu betrachten." Hermine's Stimme war ernst. Sie sah dem weinenden Mädchen in die Augen.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich so eine tolle Figur habe?" Die Stimme der Slytherin war leise und voll von Schmerz.

„Du siehst toll aus, höre einfach auf den Bleichungs- Zauber zu benutzen, dunkle Haare stehen dir besser, und lass die Tonnen an MakeUp weg, die brauchst du wirklich nicht." Die Blondine schaute die Gryffindor eine Weile an, bis ihre Lippen anfingen zu zittern.

Hermine bekam Panik. ‚Was habe ich jetzt getan? Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass hier jetzt ein Damm aufbricht. Ich habe sie nie gemocht, aber sie verdient wirklich etwas besseres als das Frettchen.'

„Pansy, schau, ich weiß, dass wir uns nie wirklich mochten, aber du kannst wirklich besser. Wenn du willst, glaub mir nicht, aber keine Frau verdient so eine Behandlung. Er ist ein betrügender Arsch, der nicht jemanden wie dich verdient. Und sag nicht, dass du ihn liebst, dass ist Scheiße, und das weißt du. Du liebst die Idee zu lieben, nicht das Frettchen."

Die stillen Schniefzer verwandelten sich in ein lauten Seufzer und schwang das blonde Mädchen ihre Arme um Hermine und umarmte sie und fing an in ihre Halsbeuge zu weinen, während sie halb auf dem Sitz neben Hermine und halb auf ihr saß.

Die geschockte Gryffindor strich langsam über den Rücken der Blondine, während sie sie in einer warmen Umarmung hielt.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich das schluchzende Mädchen und lies Hermine los und erlaubte ihr somit wieder normal zu sitzen.

„Es ist die schönste…Sachen…Die…jemand mir….gesagt hat. Danke…habe ich wirklich…. Gebraucht.

„Besser?"

„Ja."

„Lass mich etwas für dich tun. In Ordnung? Es wird dich sogar noch besser fühlen lassen."

Die Slytherin nickte und versuchte mit ihren Handrücken die Tränen wegzuwischen.

„In Ordnung. Schliess deine Augen und bewege dich nicht."

Sie tat es.

Mit ein paar Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabs war Hermine fertig.

„Ok, schau."

Als Pansy ihre Augen öffnete, fiel sie fast aus ihrem Sitz, weil…sie sich selbst sah.

„Wow..bin das wirklich ich? Was hast du gemacht Granger?"

„Dein Gesicht gereinigt und die Bleichung entfernt."

„Das war es?"

„Was hast du erwartet? Glamour?"

„Mann… ich seh heiß aus." Parkinson lehnte sich näher na den Spiegel. Zum ersten Mal seit einer Weile, mochte sie, was sie sah. Ein Grinsen drängte sich in ihr Gesicht. Es war Zeit für Veränderungen.

„Wieso hast du überhaupt die Bleichung benutzt?"

„Draco."

Hermine schnaubte.

„Kann ich dir etwas erzählen?" Fragte die Slytherin mit rabenschwarzem Haar.

„Natürlich, Parkinson."

Pansy, nenn mich Pansy."

„Ok." Hermine war überrascht, aber zeigte es nicht.

„Ich habe Potter und Wiesel vorhin getroffen. Sie haben über dich geredet. Es war nicht gerade nett. Und das weibliche Wiesel war auch da. Es tut mir leid."

„Muss es nicht Pansy. Als ich gesagt habe, dass sie nicht meine Freunde sind, habe ich es auch gemeint. Also höre auf um den heißen Brei zu reden und frage mich, was du wissen wolltest."

„Hast du den Protecto ausgesprochen?"

„Ja."

„Wow... also hast du sozusagen uns alle gerettet." Pansy's Augen wurden groß. Aber wirkten dann verwirrt. „Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, glauben sie dir nicht. Wieso?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Pansy. Sie haben mich hintergangen."  
"Aber deine Haus.."

„In Gryffindor glauben mir nur 3 Leute."

„Der Direktor.."

Hermine schwenkte ihre Hand ärgerlich.

„Die alte Ziege denkt, dass ich Lüge."

Plötzlich erstarrte Pansy. Sie schaute uaf Hermine's Hand.

„Ist es der Heirats- Bund der Snapes, den ich da sehe Hermine?" Ihre Stimme war ernst.

‚Mist, sie hat ihn bemerkt. Die Götter haßen mich."

„Nun…Ich.."

„Der einzige hinterbliebene Snape ist Professor Snape. Lust mir das zu erklären?"

„Du setzt dich besser wieder Pansy. Und wie hast du das dumme Ding erkannt?"

„Jede alte reinblütige Familie hat eines. Kann es sein, dass du ihn nicht abnehmen kannst?"

„Nein. Alle meine Versuche waren erfolgslos."

„Ich sitze. Also wie kam er zu dir?"

"Hast du über daie neuste Dummheit der Regierung gehört?"

"Ja. Und?"

"Ich bin 18."

"Das kann nicht sein, du bist im gleichen Jahr."

"Ich habe einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt."

"Und Snape hat eine Bitte für dich eingereicht? Verdammt."

„Er war meine dritte und beste Bitte."

"Du machst Witze. Wer kann schlimmer als er sein?"

"Lucius Malfoy und Percy Weasley."

"Und Dumbledore hat nicht versucht dich zu retten?"

"Percy _ist _seine Rettung."

"Und da hat Snape seine Chance gesehen?"

"Nein, nicht so. Er hat mich wirklich gerettet. Ich versiche nicht darüber nachzudenken. Nach dem Sommer muss ich schon bei ihm einziehen."

"Gut."

"Gut? Ich bin mit der übergroßen Fledermaus verheiratet und muss im Kerker leben!"

"Du bist jetzt eine Slytherin, also ist es für mich in Ordnung mit dir befreundet zu sein."

"Was?"

"Ich möchte deine Freundin sein."

"Du bist verrückt."

"Ich bin nicht die, die mit Snape verheiratet ist."

"Erinner mich nicht daran. Ich habe diesen verdammten Ring an meinem Finger."

"Ich nehme an er hat ein paar Sachen vergessen zu erwähnen, natürlich aus Versehen."

"Natürlich. Ich bin überrascht, dass er kein großes grün und silbernes Schild über mich gehängt hat. ‚Besitz von Severus Snape. Berühr' sie und stehe deinem Schicksal gegenüber!"

So besitzergreifend?"

„Das ist nichts. Wir sind nur 24 Stunden verheiratet und ich möchte schon wieder die Scheidung."

„In der Zauberwelt gibt es sie nicht."

„Ich weiß. Schau, wir sind schon fast da. Ich muss los und Parvati finden. Ich sehe dich dann in 2 ½ Monaten wieder, hoffentlich ohne das Frettchen."

„Keine Sorge. Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Sommer, Lady Snape. Ich nehme an, sie iwssen nichts darüber?"

„Nein. Ciao"


	9. Chapter 9

**Auf Englisch: 'Choice' von 'juanesfever'. **

**Kapitel 9**

In Hogwarts war das Ende des Junis ruhig und warm. Severus Snape sortierte gerade seinen Vorratsraum und bestellte die Zutaten für das nächste Jahr, als plötzlich…

„Was zum Teufel! Severus Sebastian Snape!" Das Schloss wackelte fast. Die Stimme gehörte niemandem anders, als der stellvertretenden Direktorin selbst, Minerva Mc Gonnagoll. Der schwarzhaarige Mann grinste teuflisch. „Lass das Spiel beginnen."

Nicht weniger als 3 Minuten später, flog die Tür fast aus ihrem Rahmen, als die rasende Verwandlungslehrerin herneigestürmt kam.

„Guten Morgen. Gibt es etwas, was ich für dich tun kann, Minerva?" Fragte Severus Snape in seiner weichesten Tonlage.

„Severus, es scheint einen Fehler in dem Buch der Namen zu geben."

„Du meinst das Buch, das alle Schüler die zur Zeit hier auf die Schule gehen eingetragen hat? Ein Fehler? Das wäre definitiv das erste Mal. Bist du dir sicher, Minerva?" Die Frau starrte den Zaubertränkemeister zornig an.

Ja, ohh Jaa, er würde es genießen.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, Severus. Es scheint, dass einer der Schülerinnen geheiratet hat und das Buch den falschen Nachnamen eingetragen hat."

„Ich wirklich? Kenne ich die Schülerin vielleicht?"

„Es ist Miss Granger. Es scheint.."

„Nun, sie ist ja offensichtlich keine Miss mehr." Severus saß bequem in seinem Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete die herumtigernde Hexe.

„Es muss einen Fehler geben. Sie muss ein Weasley sein und kein Snape." Sie lachte und schaute den sitzenden Mann an. „Als ob sie dich heiraten würde, Severus. Was für ein Witz. Hermione Snape. Es muss ein Fehler sein, keine Zweifel. Ich muss ihr einen Brief schreiben. Und so kann ich ihn nicht schicken." ‚ Ein Witz? Oh ja. Und zwar über dich. Minerva. Hmm. Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass ich keine Kamera habe. Na, auch egal…'

„Und warum soll es so sein?" Minerva schaute Severus an, als ob er taub war.

„Was wird ihr Ehemann denken? Ich denke nicht, dass er von solch einem Fehler begeistert sein sollte. Armer Percy."

„Erkläre mir, was hat hat Mr Weasley eigentlich mit meiner Frau zu tun, Minerva?" Seine schwarzen Augen schienen zu glühen.

Die Hexe hatte offensichtlich nicht zugehört und hatte den ‚meine Frau' – Teil verpasst. „Du weißt es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber Miss Granger ist volljährig und hat, dank dem Heirats- Gesetz, Percy Weasley geheiratet."

„Ich wirklich. Seltsam. Ich dachte, das Buch hätte sie als Snape eingetragen."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich schätze, dass es sogar im Buch aller Namen Fehler passieren können."

‚Die Frau ist nicht nur taub, aber auch noch strohdumm. Das Buch macht keine Fehler. Ich denke, es ist Zeit ihr reinen Wein einzuschenken.' Severus Snape beobachtete die herumlaufende Hexe noch einmal.

„Minerva. Minerva… Minerva Mc Gonnagoll! Höre sofort mit diesem Herumtigern auf!"

Die Gryffindor schaute schockiert, als sie so rüde unterbrochen wurde.

„Severus, was.."

„Minerva, es ist jedem Idioten bekannt, dass das Buch keine Fehler macht." Severus sprach zu ihr in seiner besten Lehrer- Stimme. Sarkastisch und überheblich.

„Ja, aber…"

„Hast du mit Mr. Weasley gesprochen seit er die Petition losgeschickt hat, Minerva?" ER zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nun.."

„Ich nehme das als ein Nein. Lass mir dir etwas sagen: Miss Granger hat tatsächlich mich geheiratet."

„Nein! Hat sie nicht! Könnte sie nicht! Würde sie nicht!" Die Direktorin wurde schneeweiß. Er unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Doch, meine liebe Minerva, sie würde, sie konnte, und sie defintiv tat es." Die Farbe der Hexe wechselte von weiß zu rot, und von rot zu grau.

Bumms.

„Kont sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Büro ohnmächtig werden?" Severus dachte für eine minute darüber nach, sie einfach liegen zu lassen, aber netschied sich, sie in den Krankensaal zubringen. Er müsste dort sowieso hin. Poppy hatte keinen Kopfschmerz-Linderungs-Trank mehr.

5555

Einige Stundne später saß er im Büro des Direktors, als Minerva herein kam. Sie trug immer noch ihre Krankenkleidung mit einem roten Bademantel drüber. Sie ging direkt auf ihn los.

‚Eine Gryffindor auf Kriegsfuß. Wie lieblich. Aber gegen wen? Mich oder Hermine?'

„Severus! Ich erwarte eine Erklärung von dir! Auf der Stelle!" Sie sah bereit zu töten aus.

„Minerva, was ist los? Severus erzählte mir gerade, dass du in seinem Büro in Ohnmacht gefallen bist. Ich hoffe, es ist nichts schlimmes. Zitronenbonbon?" Albus Dumbledore schaute zufrieden wie immer aus.

„Severus! Er hat Miss Granger geheiratet, Albus! Diese ungezogene kleine Hexe! Nach allem, was wir für sie und Percy getan hatten.! Sie hat kein Recht, dies zu tun!"

A few hours later he was sitting in the Headmasters office when Minerva flooed into the room. She was still wearing the hospital robe with a red bathrobe over it. She practically went strait for his throat.

'A Gryffindor on a war path. How lovely. But whom are you against? Me or Hermione?'

"Severus! I demand an explanation! This instant!" She looked ready to kill.

„Minerva, anscheinend habe ich nicht ganz mitbekommen, was das eigentlich mit dir zu tun, wen Hermine nun heiratet."

„Severus, ist das wahr?" Sagte der alte Zauberer als er über seinen Schock hinweg war.

„Ja, das ist es." Der Slytherin fühlte eine sadistische Freude als er die beiden schockierten Gesichter sah.

„Dann ist diese Heirat ungültig. Du bist ihr Professor."

„Oh, es gibt nichts, um sich Sorgen zu machen, Albus. Sie ist volljährig und gewillt."

„Wie konnte diese kleine…"

„MINERVA! Du wirst niemals in dieser Art über meine Ehefrau in meiner Gegenwart sprechen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Severus gab die beste Nachahmung eines verärgerten Basilisken. Minerva starrte ärgerlich zurück, aber setzte sich hin und hielt ihren Mund.

„Severus, ich erinnere mich nicht eine Petition von dir für Miss Granger erhalten zu haben." Der Direktor unterbrach die Stille.

„Weil ich sie ihr persönlich geschickt habe."

„Da sie eine Schülerin ist, muss sie all ihre offziellen Dokumente von mir oder Minerva erhalten, in diesem Fall…"

„Das ist incht wichtig, da sie volljährig ist. Hermine hat sich entschieden."

„Sie musste Percy wählen!"

„Minerva, sie kann selbst denken. Und ise hat isch für mich entschieden." Der Zaubertränkemeister wurde langhsam gelangweilt.

„Was werden Harry und Ron sagen? Und Percy? Ich muss ihnen schreiben." Die Hexe stand auf.

„Du wirst dies nicht tun."

Der Direktor schaute überrascht auf. „Und wieso nicht?"

„Weil ihr nicht über das, was ihr aus dem Buch der Namen erfahren habt sprechen dürft. Die Regeln der Schule verbieten es."

„WAS? Was soll das heißen?" Minerva war verärgert und wieder oder immer noch rot im Gesicht.

„Das bedeutet, dass du deine große Klappe halten wirst, Minerva."

„Wie, du.."

„Versuch es erst gar nicht, Minerva. Ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als deinen Beleidigungen zu zuhören, wenn du mich entschuldigst, Albus." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verliess er den Raum mit schwingenden Roben.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hermine's Sommer_

_Oder_

_Das 10. Kapitel_

Mrs. Zahra Patil war eine nette Frau mittleren Alters, mit langem braunen Haar, das sie in einem Pferdeschwanz trug. Sie liebte Hermine wie eines ihrer eigenen Kinder und war absolut schockiert über das neue Gesetz. Die Hexe hoffte, dass der Direktor ihrer Adoptiv- Tochter einen netten Partner aussuchte. Ihre gute Meinung über den Direktor hielt unglücklicherweise nicht lange. Sie saß mit ihren Töchtern und Hermine in der gemütlichen Küche.

„Warte, Liebes. Habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? Der Direktor wollte, dass du den Weasley- Jungen heiratest, aber du hast dich für den Professor entschieden? Ich kann verstehen, warum du dich für den Mann entscheidest, meine Liebe, aber wieso im Namen der Circe, hat der alte Mann den Jungen vorgeschlagen. Ich erinnere mich, dass Parvati mir geschrieben hat, was er über den Platz der Frau in der Familie hält. Ist er verrückt?" Hermine lächelte die ältere Hexe an. Es war eindeutig, woher Parvati und Padma ihr feuriges Temperament her hatten.

„Ich weiß es nicht und es interessiert mich nicht. Ich bin einfach froh, dass Severus mich über den Sommer hier her hat kommen lassen." Sie rieb den Ring an ihrem Finger. Zahra Patil bemerkte die Bewegung und lächelte.

„Das ist ein sehr schöner Ring Hermine, und mach dir keine Gedanken, manchmal sind die Dinge nicht so schlimm, wie sie aussehen. Genieß einfach den Sommer und Ruhe dich aus!" Zahra legte ihre Hand auf Hermine's und streichelte sie auf eine mütterliche Art.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Hermine, es wird in Ordnung sein, du wirst sehen. Komm, lass uns unsere Truhen auspacken und ein bisschen ausruhen. Ich fühle mich wie gerädert nach der Fahrt." Padma lächelte Hermine und Parvati warm an.

„Ich brauche eine Dusche." Bemerkte Parvati, als sie die Hand ihrer Freundin nahm. „Und du auch. Ich wette, du wirst dich danach besser fühlen."

55555

Am nächsten Morgen erhielt Hermine eine kurze Notiz von ihrem Ehemann, dass das Geld für ihren Sommer und für die Bücher des nächsten Jahres überwiesen wurden. In ihrer Meinung waren es viel zu viel Galleonen, aber sie konnte es sowieso nicht ändern, wenn sie ihre andere Hälfte nicht verärgern wollte.

„Oh und Liebes, du solltest am Besten Mrs. Westwind eulen und ihr sagen, dass du nicht in der Lage sein wirst, nach ihrer Schwiegermutter zu schauen." Mrs. Patil laß den Propheten und aß langsam ihr Toast.

„Ja, ich sollte. Es ist eine Schande, dass…"

Klopf…Klopf (Anm. d.Ü.: sorry aber übersetzen, heißt übersetzen ;))

Zahra war verwirrt. „Komisch. Wer könnte das so früh am Morgen sein?" Sie erhob sich und öffnete die Tür. „Lady Westwind! Was für eine Überaschung." Parvati und Hermine verschluckten sich an ihrem Toast und Padma an ihrem Kaffee. ‚Die Hexe ist hier!' eine Minute später erschien Mrs Patil mit einer alten Frau in der Küche. Die Hexe Westwind, wie ise jedermann nannte, war eine kleine alte Frau, aber für ihr Alter erstaunlich schnell und geistreich. Sie konnte Snape locker mit ihrem Sarkasmus und Beleidigungen herausfordern.

Padma hustete immer noch während Hermine und Parvati den Gast

„Mädchen, muss ich euch erst sagen, dass es unheimlich unhöflich ist jemamden anzustarren, und Zahra, würdest du mir nun endlich anbieten mich zu setzen?" Alle im Zimmer erröteten.

„Natürlich Lady Westwind, wie unhüflich. Bitte setzen sie sich." Zahra lief um die Hexe herum, machte ihr Tee und holte Kekse.

„Nun, Hermine Liebes, wie war dein Schuljahr?" Die alte Hexe schaute ernsthaft interesssiert. Die GrYffindor musste sich am Tisch festhalten, um nicht vom Stuhl zu fallen. Die Patil Zwillinge taten das Gleiche.

„…äh…Vielen Dank Lady Westwind, es war in Ordnung, denke ich." ‚War das ein Traum?'

Lady Westwind schaute sie fragend an und ihre stechend blauen Augen musterten sie. Hermine schluckte.

„Was ist los, Kind? Letztes Jahr bist du fast gestorben vor Heimweh nach Hogwarts." Ein Krachen hinter ihr, lies die Mädchen aufschrecken, Zahra hatte aus Überraschung eine Tasse fallen gelassen, doch die alte Hexe schien dies nicht zu stören. „nun?"

Hermine musterte die alte Frau vor ihr und entschied sich, dass um den heißen Brei herumzu reden zu nichts führen würde. Sie holte Luft.

„Dank dem Heirats- Gesetz, dass vor kurzem verabschiedet wurde, bin ich verheiratet."

Die alte Hexe schaute nicht beeindruckt. „Frauen heiraten die ganze Zeit. Ich sehe nicht, was daran so wichtig ist."

„Er ist mein Professor, 20 Jahre älter und ein Ex- Todesser." Das Mädchen grinste vor Befriedigung, als die alte Hexe ihren Mund ein paar Mal wortlos öffnete und schloss, bevor sie letztendlich wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen.

„Das ist haarsträubend!" Was dachte isch der Minister? Ein Mädchen, wie du, sollte zu mindest eine Wahl haben!"

„Ich hatte die Wahl. Es gab zwei andere, die mich heiraten wollten. Sein Nagebot war das Beste!"

„Wirklich? Was waren die beiden anderen für Menschen, dass du ihn genommen hast? Luzifer und Voldemort?"

„Nah dran, es war Lucius Malfoy und Percy Weasley." Hermine erwartete, dass die Frau nachfragen würde, warum sie nicht Percy genommen hatte, aber die alte Hexe überrasche sie.

„Oh mei. Mr Die- Sonne- scheint- aus- meinem- Hintern-weil-ich-ein-Reinblut- bin und Der junge Mr. Ich-lebe-um-Fudge-die-Füße-zu-küssen. Lieblich." Die Patils saßen in totaler Stille; sie hatten niemals Lady Westwind so viel sagen gehört, ohne das sie ihren Gesprächspartner beleidigt hatte. Die Hexe schaute nachdenklich. „Ein Lehrer sagst du? Oh! Lass mich den Ring sehen Liebes…" Hermine hielt der Dame ihre linke Hand hin. „Snape. Du hast also Severus Snape geheiratet. Nicht schlecht. Ich habe gehört, er wäre ein kleiner Bastard."

Aus unbestimmten Gründen fühlte sich Hermine angegrifften. „Er ist kein Bastard!" Die vier Frauen zogen einstimmig ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Nun…die meiste Zeit." Murmelte sie.

„Wo warst du die letzten 6 Jahre während Zaubertränke? Ich hatte komischerweise immer gedacht, du wärst mit mir dort gewesen." Parvati erholte sich von ihrem Schoch.

„Ok, ok! ER ist ein kleinbisschen ein Bastard. Aber ich kann ihm widersprechen, daher ist es mir egal."

„Er hat dir keine Punkte dafür abgezogen?" Nun war es Padma, die ihre Verwunderung äußerte.

„Wenn er es hätte, wären die Gryffindors im Negativen für ..oh…ungefähr..ein Jahrzehnt."

„Du musst mir später sagen., was du ihm gesagt hast. Vielleicht kann ich es das nächste Mal auch sagen, ohne dass er Ravenclaw Punkte abzieht." Padma war neugierig.

„Mmh, ich glaube irgendwie nicht ganz, dass du ohne Punkteabzug wegkommst. Wenn du ihm anbietest, ihm seinen Zauberstab in seinen A..ha ha." Hermine lachte nervös, als sie realisierte, wer noch in ihrer Gegenwart war.

„Wie gryffindorisch von dir, Mine. Als ein Ravenclaw würde ich mich nicht trauen." Padma schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Du hast vergessen uns das zu erzählen." Parvati grinste ihre Freundin an.

„Hab ich? Tschuldigung,mmmh..muss mir entfallen sein."

„Damen! Ihr könnt später weitertratschen. Nun möchte ich wissen, ob du Lust hast diesen Sommer nach mir zu schauen."

„Ich befürchte nicht, Lady Westwind. Severus bat mich..nun ja erbot mir zu arbeiten oder er würde mich zwingen dne Sommer bei ihm in Hogwarts zu verbringen."

„Ah, ich verstehe. Nun, in diesem Fall, würdest du mir helfen meine alte Bibliothek neu zu ordnen? Wenn du deine Freunde dabei haben willst, können sie helfen. Ich wäre sehr dankbar." Hermine Granger lächelte.

„Ich sehe kein Problem. Was sagt ihr Mädels?"

„Klar." „Würde es lieben."

„In Ordnung, dann mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr drei mich morgen zum Tee um vier besucht?"

„Geht in Ordnung, Lady Westwind." Hermine lächelte die ältere Hexe an und bekam eines als Antwort.

„Oh und Hermine, du kannst mich Estella nennen. Einen schönen Tag noch Zahra." Und sie verschwand mit einem lauten Plopp.

„Zwick mich, träume ich. Au! Ich habe einen Witz gemacht Padma!" Hermine schaute zornig ihre Freundin an und rieb sich ihren Arm.

„Wer war das, und was hast du mit der echten Hexe Westwind gemacht?" Zahra starrte Hermine offen an.

„Nenn mich Estella? Wann war es das letzte Mal, als sie jemandem erlaubte sie so zu nennen? Als Merlin jung war und gelernt hatte seine Magie zu kontrollieren?"

„Ohh, macht mal eine Pause! So schlimm ist sie nicht, wenn man sie besser kennt. Kommt, lasst uns was machen."

555555

Als das Ende des Sommers näher kam, wurden Parvati und Padma auf die Party ihres Cousins eingeladen.

„Ach komm schon, Mine! Es wird Spaß! Du musst ja nicht mit jemandem flirten, rede einfach! Bitte komm mit uns!" Padma Patil war sehr begabt darin, jemanden zu überreden. „Es ist eine Party, kein Date, außerdem gehst du mit uns. Biiiiiiiiiiiittttttttteeeeeeeeee!"

„Padma, verbesser mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber wurdest du nicht in Ravenclaw sortiert?"

„Du weißt sehr gut, dass ich dorthin kam.!" Antwortete die Ravenclaw verwirrt.

„Gut, also weiter. Auf der Party deines Cousins werden größtenteils Reinblüter sein. Riiichtiiig?"

„Größtenteils, schon."

„Du bist dir im Klaren darüber, dass der Tratsch von Reinblütern schneller als Lichtgeschwindigkeit reist? Richtig? Richtig! Und Severus ist ein Reinblüter. Ich hoffe, du hast es begriffen, meine liebe Ravenclaw- Freundin. Nicht? Lass es mich erklären. Wenn ein Typ mich anschaut, wird irgendjemand Severus erzählen, dass ich im Mittelpunkt der Orgie wildesten Sex gehabt habe mit mindestens zwei Männern! Ist das genug für dich, um mir eine Pause zu geben?"

„Nein. Mach dich fertig oder wir werden spät sein."

„Ich haße dich."

„Klar. Lass mich das Makeup für dich machen."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und schaute Padma an, die lächelte.

„Du siehst toll in diesem Kleid aus. Tiefes burgunderrot steht dir, Mine." Die Ravenclaw hatte recht; sie sah gut in ihrem neuen Kleid aus. Das Haar der Gryffindor war hochgesteckt, mit einigen losen Strähnen, die das Gesicht einrahmten. Ein rauchiger Lidschatten und ein bisschen pinkes Lipgloss war Parvati's Idee. Hermine benutzte normalerweise gar keines.

Fünf Minuten später gingen sie per Flohnetzwerk zur Party. Das erste, das Hermine bemerkte, war, dass es eine Erwachsen-freie-Zone war. Einige Zauberer und Hexen rauchten und tranken Feuerwhiskey. Die Gryffindor war nicht prüde, aber ise hatte genug verstand, um zu verstehen, dass dieser Platz hier später voll von betrunkenen Teenagern und vielen freien Zimmern war. Sie seufzte. „Ich pass wohl besser auf Padma und Parvati auf.'

Wie die meisten Teenager Parties war auch diese gefüllt von lachen, Rauch und Alkohol. Sehr gefährlich für Explosionen.

Ihre Gastgeberin war eine hübsche junge Hexe namens Cassandra. Sie passte gut darauf an, dass jeder genug zu trinken hatte. Bis Mitternacht hatte Hermine Spaß.

Als der Rauch zu viel wurde, ging die Gryffindor auf den verlassenen Balkon auf dem zweiten Stock, um ein bisschen frische Luft zu haben. Die Nacht war kalt und der Himmel voll von Sternen. Hermine schaute isch die Konstellation des großen Bären an, als sie plötzlich fühlte, wie jemand ihren Nacken küsste.

Sie erschrak und drehte sich um. Dicht hinter ihr stand ein Zauberer mit dunklen, blauen Augen. Sie versuchte an ihm vorbei zulaufen, aber war zwischen ihm und dem Balkon gefangen.

„Ich habe dich heute Abend beobachtet, Hermine." Seine Stimme war tief und heiser und die Erwähnung ihres Namens war bestimmt, um einen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. ‚Nur wenn die Engel beginnen aus deinem Hintern zu fliegen, hübsches Jungchen.'

„Gut für dich. Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich muss meine Freunde finden." Er grinste und hinderte sie wieder daran an ihm vorbeizukommen.

„Die Zwillinge? Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen, die genießen ihre Zeit mit mienen Freunden und vermissen dich nicht. Übrigens, mein Name ist Derek (Anm.d.Ü.: oder ‚Dirk' :D) Etwas in seiner Stimme lies sie aufhorchen und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich.

„Es war nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Derek, aber ich muss jetzt gehen." Er fing sie in einer Umarmung und sie konnte nicht nach ihrer Zauberstab fassen, der in ihrem Ärmel war.

„Lass mich los."

„Warum sollten wir keinen Spaß haben?" und versuchte sie zu küssen. Hermine konnte seinen alkoholgeschwängerten Atem riechen.

„Lass mich los. Oder es wird dir sehr, sehr leid tun."

„Was wirst du tun? Schreien? Ich habe einen Silencio über den Balkon gesprochen, also entspann dich und genieß die Fahrt." Nun konnte sie deutlich seine Erregung an ihrem Bauch spüren. Sie fing an Panik zu bekommen.

„Ich bin verheiratet." Plapperte sie los. Er lachte.

„Als ob ich das glauben würde. Netter Versuch. Und wer ist dein Ehemann? Ein impotenter alter Mann, der nicht auf seine Frau aufpassen kann. Bring mich nicht yum Lachen! Jeder wei- wo eine verheiratete Frau hingehört. Also kannst du schlecht verheiratet sein."

Das war genau das, was die Gryffindor gebraucht hatte. Plötzlich hatte sie Percy den Pickel vor sich und sie trat ihm in seine Kronjuwelen. Er fiel vor Schmerz.

„Hör zu, du Fehler der Natur. Ich bin verheiratet. Vielleicht sollte ich mich selbst dir vorstellen, du Punk? Der Name ist Hermine Snape. Wenn du auch nur versuchst etwas ähnliches wie ‚Ich verführte sie' zu behaupten, werde ich meinen Ehemann schicken. Ich denke mal, dass die klar ist, dass Severus Snape ein Ex- Todesser ist?" Er wurde blaß wie jemand, dem man all sein Blut entnommen hatte. „Gut. Oh, und noch eine Sache bevor ich gehe." Dieses Mal machte ihr Knie Kontakt mit seiner Nase und nach einem krankmachenden Stöhnen wurde er ohnmächtig.

Hermine sprach einen Zauber und erfuhr, dass ihre Freunde nur zwei Räume witer waren. Sie dankte Merlin zum ersten Mal, dass sie volljährig war und somit Magie anwenden konnte.

Sie krachte in das Zimmer ohne zu klopfen.

„Hey, sollte Derek nicht mit dir sein?" Es waren vier Zauberer um die 20-zig und vier Hexen, von denen zwei ihre Freundinnen waren.

„Derek setzt eine Runde aus. Mädchen, ich denke, es ist Zeit heim zu gehen." Parvati und Padma standen auf und zogen die anderen beiden Mädchen mit sich.

„ihr werdet nirgendwo hingehen." Protestierte einer der Zauberer. Er wollte offensichtlich seinen eingeplanten Spaß nicht verpassen. Hermine entschied sich, dass es Zeit war die schweren Geschütze hervor zu holen und heim zu gehen.

„Jungs, seid ihr alle Reinblüter?"

„Ja. Und?"

Hermine grinste teuflisch und zeigte ihnen ihren Ring; sie wurden blaß, als ob der dunkle Lord selbst vor ihnen stände. „Oh nichts. Also lasst die Hexen durch oder _mein Liebster_ wird von eurem Verhalten erfahren. Ihr würdet nicht wollen, dass _dies_ passiert, würdet ihr?" Die Männer vor ihr teilten sich wie das rote Meer selbst. Als sie am Feuer waren drehte sich Hermine um. „Oh, ich vergaß beinahe Derek, er liegt ohnmächtig auf dem Balkon." Und mit einem Grinsen war sie weg.

Um das mindeste zu sagen waren Parvati und Patil Hermine sehr dankbar, dass sie sie heimgebracht hatten. Nach einem stummen Pack wurde die Party den restlichen Sommer, der sonst ereignislos verlief, nicht mehr erwähnt.


	11. Chapter 11

Sooo, nach vielen Beschwerden (sorry), bin ich jetzt auf der Suche nach einem Beta, wer lust hat kann sich ja melden, falls keiner Lust hat  pech gehabt XD.

Viel Spaß

Wie immer Übersetzung aus Englischem:

‚Choice' von juanesfever

Im Moment schreibt sie nicht weiter, als schreibt auch fleißig Kommentare auf englisch an ihre Geschichte!

66666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kapitel 11

Der Sommer war friedlich und Hermine vergaß ihre Heirat (so gut wie sie konnte, dank dem Ring), bis sie den Brief bekam. Lavander und die Zwillinge taten ihr Bestes ihr zu helfen. Hermine schrieb Neville, und er verstand wie immer. Er wünschte ihr sogar Glück und sagte, dass sie die beste Wahl getroffen hatte. Es war gut, Freunde zu haben.

Praktisch keiner wusste, wo sie war.

Sie fürchtete sich zur Schule zurück zu gehen, aber hatte keine Wahl.

Die Gryffindor schaffte es, bis zum Fest, alle Bemerkungen zu umgehen. Harr, Ron und die anderen wollten wahrscheinlich wissen, wen sie geheiratet hatte; sie musste wissen, dass es Percy nicht war. Aber sie hatte Glück und traf sie nicht.

Am Ende des Gryffindortisches sitzend, konnte sie sehen, dass McGonnagoll eine Antwort bereit hatte. ‚Geschieht ihr recht.' Die Lehrerin schoß ohre kalte Blicke zo, so oft es ging. Neville wusste es durch ihren Brief. Und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass die Slytherins es auch wussten, alle.

Dann, zum ersten Mal seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, sah sie ihren Ehemann. Severus sah gefährlich aus, Hermine überlegte warum. Er trug seine schwarze Robe und sein Haar erschien sauber. Er war nicht hübsch im normalen Sinne, aber hatte eine Aura um ihn herum, die Achtung verlangte. Etwas würde kommen.

„Deine zauberhafte Fledermaus sieht mal wieder gut aus, Mine. Ich frage mich warum?" Lavender neckte ihre Freundin mit einem Flüstern.

Dann begann der Spaß.

Dumbledore fügte am Ende seiner normalen Rede hinzu: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr schon alle über das Heirats- Gesetz bescheid wisst. Traurigerweise muss ich verkünden, dass wir Schüler haben, die dies betrifft." Als sie das hörte, wollte Hermine ihren Kopf auf dne Tisch schlagen. ‚Muss er es heute verkünden? Oder jemals? Es geht sie nichts an.' „Unsere allseits beliebte Hermine Granger hat Professor Snape geheiratet."

Die Halle war totenstill. Severus schaute jeden böse an, der es wagte zu Hermine zu blicken. Also gab es nur wenige, die es wagten. Als jeder über seinen Schock hinweg war, gab es ein wildes Klatschen und Katzengeräusche von den Slytherins. Begleitet von Rufen „Ihr Turn Professor!" und „es wurde auch Zeit!" genauso wie „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Die Gryffindor grinste hämisch ‚hattest einen stressreichen Sommer, Severus'

Dann ein lautes „Was zum Teufel! Sie hatte Percy heiraten sollen, nicht Snape, verdammt nochmal! Was bei Merlin's Namen hast du dir dabie gedacht, Herm!"

„Mr POTTER! Ich rate ihnen, ihren Mund zu halten. Und halten sie sich aus den privaten Angelegenheiten meiner Frau raus. Sie haben dort nichts zu suchen."

„Ich bin ihr Freund!"

„Ein Freund, der nicht mitbekommen hat, dass sie seit 3 Monaten verheiratet war. Ich zweifelte wirklich daran." Severus war kühl und kalkulierend.

„Das geht dich nichts an Snape. Und du Mine! Ich wusste schon immer, dass du dumm warst, aber das hätte selbst ich nicht erwartet."

„Potter! Ich…"

„Nun, nun, nun Kinder. Beruhigt euch. Ich denke, es ist Zeit zu essen. Haut rein!"

„Das Essen beruhigte die Leidenschaft ein wenig, aber nicht ganz. Ungefähr jeder, außer den Slytherins und ein paar anderen, war noch immer schockiert, besonders Ronald Weasley. Sein Mund stand offen und er starrte Hermine über den Tisch hinweg an.

Hermine verfluchte unterdessen zornig den Direktor. Ihre Wangen waren feuerrot. ‚Ich wette McGonnagoll hatte auch etwas damit zu tun. Hat sie nicht schon genug angerichtet!' Die Gryffindor warf einen Blick auf dne Lehrertisch und begegnete Severus Blick. Hermine schaffte ein kleines Lächeln und er nickte. Die Gryffindor konnte ein paar dreckige Kommentar hören, die an sie gingen, aber ignorierte sie ruhig. Ginevra Weasley sah besonders giftig aus. Aber war weit entfernt davon, etwas zu ihr zu sagen.

Lavander und Parvati unterstützten sie still. Sie hatte erfolgreich blockierte all ihre Gedanken über die Heirat den Sommer über, und nun musste sie mit Professor Snape zusammen leben. ‚Merlin. Er möchte Kinder mit mir. Das bedeutet Sex. Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Denke über etwas anderes nach. Ich mochte seinen Kuss; vielleicht wird der Rest nicht so schlimm.' Die Braunäugige fühlte, wie er sie beobachtete, aber schaute nicht von ihrem Essen auf. Sie konnte ihn momentan nicht anblicken.

Als das Fest fast vorüber war, begann Lavander zu sprechen.

„Ich rate mal, dass du nicht mit uns in den Turm gehen wirst, Mine."

„Nein, für mich ist es ab jetzt der Kerker."

Dann unterbrach eine dritte Stimme.

„Hallo Hermine. Wie war dein Sommer?"

ES war das schwarzhaarige Mädchen „Hi Pansy. Er war in Ordnung." Sie lächelte die Slytherin warm an.

Die Rest der Gryffindors schauten ihr mit Verachtung entgegen.

„Hast du den Empfang unseres Tisches genossen?" Pansy grinste.

Hermine lachte. „Was hat er getan? Euch bedroht, jeden einzelnen zu verhexen?"

Pansy gluckste. „Nein. Ich sag einfach mal, dass es sich herumgesprochen hat und die Familien auf gutem Fuß mit der Familie Snape stehen wollen."

„Ich überlege Pansy. Wie genau hat es isch herumgesprochen?" Die Gryffindor zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nun, vielleicht habe ich es ein … oder zweimal fallen lassen."

„Natürlich aus reinem Versehen.

„Natürlich."

„Dann begann sich jeder am Tisch zu erheben und sie hörte eine seidene Stimme hinter sich, bevor auch nur einer ihrer Hauskameraden sie erreichen konnte.

„Hermine, Miss Parkinson denken sie nicht, es ist Zeit in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen?"

„JA, Sir, ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen, gute Nacht Hermine, Professor." Und ging eilig.

„Soo … hi, Severus. Wie war dein Sommer?"

„Befriedigend." Er bot ihr seine Hand an um aufzustehen. Als sie stand, hakte er ihn bei seinem Ellbogen ein. Hermine errötete; sie verstand, dass er mit ihr an seinem Arm gehen wollte. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit zu gehen."

„Ja. Ciao Mädels. Ich sehe euch morgen früh."

„Tschüss Mine."

„Ihre Wangen hatten die Farbe von Ron's Haar. Hermine konnte die Augen aller die noch nicht gegangen waren auf sich spüren. Manche bemitleideten sie, andere machten sich über sie lustig. Aber keiner hatte den Mut auf sie zu zugehen während Snape bei ihr war. Obwohl man Ron und Harry kaum zählen konnte, da diese bei ein paar Gryffindors zurück gehalten wurden. Sie verlies die Halle.

„Beachte sie einfach nicht." Er drückte sanft ihren Arm, der auf seinem Ellbogen lag.

„Einfach für dich, dass zu sagen." War der Weg zu seinen Räumen das letzte Mal genauso lang.

In den Kerkern begegneten sie ein paar Slytherins und tauschten höflich Begrüßungen aus.

‚Drei…'

‚Zwei…'

‚Eins…'

Endlich hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht.

„Ich habe die Räume so abgesichert, dass sie dich erkennen werden, das Passwort ist _Schwerer Wein_."

„Gut. Sind meine Sachen schon hier?"

„Ja, sie isnd im Schlafzimmer. Ich zeige dir, wohin du sie legen kannst."

Sie trat in einen großen Raum, der in dunklem Grün und Schwarz hergerichtet war. Ihre Box stand neben einem riesigen Bett, dass den Raum dominierte. Auf der Linken war eine Tür, die wahrscheinlich zum Badezimmer führte. Sie schluckte. Es war der gleiche Raum, in dem sie aufgewacht war, nachdem sie ohnmächtig geworden war. Es war **_sein _**Schlafzimmer.

Er öffnete einen großen Kleiderschrank und zeigte auf die leeren Fächer, die für ihre Sachen bestimmt waren.

„Wo werde ich schlafen, Severus?"

„In dem Bett natürlich." Der Man hate entweder die Andeutung nicht verstanden oder spielte taub.

„Und du?"

Er drehte sich um, um die nervöse Gryffindor zu mustern. „Wir werden es teilen." Severus ging zu Hermine, die immer noch bei der Tür stand. „Ich werde dich nicht berühren, bis du soweit bist. In Ordnung?"

Sie nickte.

„Möchtest ein bisschen Wein, bevor wir uns hinlegen?" Er führte sie zum offenen Kamin.

„Ja, bitte." Sie setzte sich vor das Feuer. „Die Slytherins haben die Neuigkeiten ziemlich gut verkraftet, ich frag mich wieso?" Fragte ihn Hermine, als er mit den Getränken zurück kam.

„Sie wissen, was gut für sie ist."

„Malfoy sah nicht glücklich aus. Bedauert wohl, dass er keine Chance mehr hat mich Mutter zu nennen."

Der Slytherin lachte leise. „Möglich. Oder vielleicht auch, weil Miss Parkinson ihn vor den Augen aller anderen verlassen hat nach der Zugfahrt. Du weißt nicht zufälligerweise warum?"

Hermine gab ihm ihr bestes ‚Wer? _Ich?_' Lächeln. „Vielleicht hat sie endlich eingesehen, dass sie zu gut für jemanden wie ihn ist?" Sie lies den Wein im Gefäß kreisen. „Du sahst nicht glücklich aus. Irgendetwas, was ich wissen sollte?"

Er zog eine Grimasse. „Ich hatte eine kleine Unterredung mit Minerva. Sie erwartet immer noch, dass ich ihr mitteile, dass das Ales ein Witz ist. Und du den Stinker geheiratet hast."

„Und als du es nicht sagtest?"

„Mal so gesehen, du wirst eine sehr lange Verwandlungsstunde morgen haben."

„Lass mich raten. Es ist die erste Morgen früh?" Nach seinem Nicken, stöhnte sie. „Wie hat sie das erste Mal reagiert? Ich hoffe, sie hat nicht versucht dich zu verhexen?"

Severus Snape lachte. „Sie war 3 Stunden lang ohnmächtig. Dann hatte ich eine lange Teestunde mit dem Direktor und schliesslich eine lange verbale Auseinandersetzung mit ihr. Es war ihnen anscheinend doch nicht so recht, dass du mich gewählt hast."

Hermine schnaubte. „Sicherlich habe ich ihnen damit das Herz gebrochen."

„Du siehst müde aus. Ich denke, es ist Zeit zu Bett zu gehen." Er stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Hermine's Herz schlug wie verrückt.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du erst in das Badezimmer gehst Severus, während ich mir mal mein Zeug aus meiner Truhe raussuche."

„In Ordnung." Er verschwand im Badezimmer.

Hermine fühlte sich wie in einem Schwebezustand. ‚Gut, Hermine du schaffst das schon. Es ist nicht so, als ob er gefragt hat mit mir Sex zu haben. Ruhe idch einfach auf dem Bett aus. Du kannst das. Hole dir deinen Schlafanzug. Na los!'

Als sie ihren Schlafanzug und ihre Kulturtasche gefunden hatte, ging die Tür zum Badezimmer auf. Sie wirbelte herum und erstarrte.

„Netter Schlafanzug, Severus." Die Worte verliessen ihren Mund, bevor sie überhaupt darüber nachdachte, was geschah. Ihr Ehemann stand stirnrunzelnd in der Tür und hatte einen slytheringrünen Schlafanzug an.

„Gibt es ein Problem damit?" Er verkreuzte seine Arme über seiner Brust und runzelte seine Stirn sogar noch mehr.

„Nein, nein. Er ist in Ordnung. Einfach nur…typisch slytherin." Sie konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. „Egal auch, ich gehe mich umziehen.." Als sie an ihm vorbei lief und fast die Tür geschlossen hatte, sagte sie. „Du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich kein gryffindorrot im Bett trage, es würde schrecklich aussehen." Und mit einem Lachen verschwand sie.

Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte und sich umschaute, blieb ihr Mund offen stehen. Das Badezimmer war riesig und aus purem schwarzen Marmor. Nur die Badewanne war weiß, und groß genug für 4 erwachsene Menschen, genau wie die großräumige Dusche am hinteren Ende des Zimmers. ‚Nett.'

Am Waschbecken konnte sie freien Platz entdecken, der offensichtlich für ihre Sachen war. Die Gryffindor lächelte. Er war bereit, sie aufzunehmen.

Sie zog sich um und kam nur mit ihrem Schlafanzug aus dem Badezimmer raus.

Severus lag schon im Bett. Sie schluckte. Er beobachtete sie mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen.

„netter Schlafanzug, Hermine."

„Oh, danke, Severus. Ich bin froh, dass er dir gefällt." Sie lächelte schwach, ging zum Blett, kletterte hinein und verbarg sich dann unter den Decken.

„Nox. Gute Nacht, Hermine."

Sie gähnte. „Nacht Severus." Sofort als ihr Kopf ihr Kissen berührte, war sie auch schon weg


	12. Chapter 12

So, hier ist das nächste, ich bedanke mich recht herzlich bie meiner neuen Beta- leserin usa-ani – bin auch froh :D

Viel Spaß,

Kapitel 12  
Hermine war warm. Aber etwas stimmte nicht. Sie versuchte auf ihre linke Seite zu rollen, aber konnte nicht. Ihr schlafumnebeltes Gehirn bemerkte, dass die Decke schwer war. Sie versuchte, sie weg zu drücken, aber versagte. Die Decke hielt sie nur noch fester um die Hüfte und schnarchte leise neben ihrer Schulter.

Schwere, starke und schnarchende Decken? Der Nebel in ihrem Kopf begann sich zu lichten. Ihre Augen flogen mit einem Schlag auf. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber der eiserne Griff um ihre Hüfte hielt sie davon ab. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf und sah sich ihrem schlafenden Zaubertrankprofessor gegenüber.

Sie erstarrte. Ihr Kopf war immer noch halb am Schlafen und sie konnte nicht verstehen, wieso sie ihrem Professor gegenüber lag. Dann traf es sie. Sie war zurück in Hogwarts und verheiratete. Scheiße. Sie rutschte herum. Er hatte einen Todesgriff um ihre Hüfte. Sie bemerkte, dass er nicht nur seine Hände um sie hatte, aber auch sein Bein über ihres gelegt hatte. Und er sah aus, als ob ihm bequem war.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass er kein Schlafanzug Oberteil trug, und seine Hände sich um ihre bloße Hüfte schlangen. Irgendwie war ihr Oberteil bis zu ihren Brüsten hoch gerutscht. Er kuschelte sich näher an sie.

‚Toll. Das ist, was ich brauche. Wenn er sich auch nur noch einen Deut mehr anschmiegt, liegt er auf mir! Er ist ein Kuschler. Wer hätte das gedacht?' Hermine kicherte. Und seufzte dann. ‚Er hat sich um mich gewunden wie eine Schlange. Hmm. Nein, keine Schlange. Mehr wie eine Sorte der Teufelsschlinge. Ja, das war es. Meine persönliche Teufelsschlinge. Aber diese wird mich nicht einmal gehen lassen, wenn ich still liege. Er hält mich, als ob sein Leben davon abhängt. Ich glaube, es ist Zeit aufzuwachen, Liebster.' Sie schaute ihn an. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. ‚Er sieht so… entspannt aus, wenn er schläft. Vielleicht sogar jünger. Aber er ist nicht der Einzige, der Schlaf braucht.'

„Severus… Severus… lass mich raus." Er schnarchte nur laut und atmete wieder gleichmäßig.  
„Severus, lös mal deinen Griff. Severus..." Sie stupste ihn an. 'War dieser Mann wirklich ein Spion? Er schläft wie ein Stein.'  
„Severus!" Seine Augen flogen auf und er starrte in ihre bersteinfarbenen. Sein Griff um ihre Hüfte löste sich jedoch nicht.  
„Was? Was ist los? Miss Granger, wieso sind Sie in meinem Bett?" Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr und lachte.  
„Es ist nicht mehr Miss…, Severus. Es ist Misses … Misses Snape. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe, aber jemand hat sich um mich geschlungen und ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Kannst du mich loslassen?"  
„Was du bist… oh… entschuldigung." Er errötete leicht und fing an sich zu lösen. Widerstrebend.

Sie verstand nie, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte das nächste zu sagen. „Nicht das es mich stört, aber ich möchte auf meiner Seite schlafen, und du hältst mich ein bisschen zu fest, um mich zu drehen. Süße Träume, Severus." Damit drehte sie sich auf ihre linke Seite. Sie konnte seine Körperwärme hinter ihr spüren. Er bewegte sich nicht und sie versuchte nicht sich von ihm weg zu bewegen.  
‚Oh süße Mutter von allem was heilig ist! Das habe ich gerade nicht gesagt! Ich habe einen halbnackten Mann fast auf mir und es macht mir nichts aus! Merlin. Wieso habe ich ihn aufgeweckt? Ich muss mich beruhigen. Er bewegt sich nicht. Gut. Er schläft wahrscheinlich schon wieder. Sogar besser. Wenn es einen Gott gibt, dass kann er sich morgen nicht mehr daran erinnern.' Ihr Herz beruhigte sich ein bisschen. Der Schlaf kroch ihr wieder in die Knochen. Hermine gähnte und streckte sich.  
Nach einiger Zeit sprangen ihre Augen plötzlich wieder auf. Etwas schlang sich wieder um ihre Hüfte. Sie konnte einen warmen Körper neben ihr fühlen. ‚Wird er mich heute Nacht noch schlafen lassen?'

„Severus." Er erstarrte und fluchte leise.  
„Ja?" Seine Stimme war unschuldig, nun so unschuldig wie sie, frisch bei der Tat ertappt, sein konnte.

„Ich brauche Schlaf. Mach dich bequem und lass uns schlafen." ‚Der Schlafmangel und die Nerven bringen mich um. Oder ich werde verrückt.'  
Nun Severus lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Ihr Rücken an seiner nackten Brust, ihr Kopf unter seinem Kinn und natürlich der eiserne Griff um ihre Hüfte. Die Gryffindor seufzte. Zumindest lag sie auf der Seite und nicht auf dem Rücken. ‚M… er hat starke Hände' war der letzte Gedanke, der ihr in den Kopf schoss, bevor sie einschlief.


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, nach tausenden von Wochen, endlich ein kapitel, entschuldigt.

immer noch Übersetzung von ‚choice'

i Kapitel 13

Hermine schlief eingehüllt in einen warmen Kokon. Sie wand sich träge, und bemerkte, dass etwas in ihren Hintern drückte. Sie schlängelte sich und erntete ein Stöhnen von der warmen Quelle hinter ihr. Jemand drückte ihre linke Brust und sie wachte auf und erstarrte. Dann atmete sie zittrig ein. Das Mädchen würde wahrscheinlich rot sehen, wenn der Raum nicht noch dunkel wäre. Ihre verehrter Ehemann umwand sie wie eine Boa. Kein Wunder, dass das Symbol der Slytherins eine Schlange war.

„Ich habe verdammt nochmal höchstens ein paar Stunden geschlafen! Ich werde noch seine Hände abhacken, wenn er seinen Griff nicht lockern und die Hände dort entfernen würde! Was zum Teufel drückte in ihren Hintern! … …… . Oh……. ..das…' Hermine's Wut verschwand und anstatt dessen kam blanke Panik. ‚Ohh meine süßen Gnadensengel! Er ist riesig… .Ist es nicht Zeit aufzustehen!' Hermine schaffte es ihren Kopf weit genug zu heben um die Uhr zu sehen. ‚Es ist Zeit! Ja! Danke Gott!'

„Guten Morgen Severus! Es ist Zeit aufzustehen!" Hermine's Stimme war fröhlich. Sie versuchte aufzustehen. Diese Bewegung rieb ihren Po an seine Erektion. Severus stöhnte in ihr Haar. Hermine holte tief Luft. ‚Zum Teufel.' „Guten Morgen Professor Mc Gonnagoll! Natürlich können sie einziehen, um hier mit uns zu leben!"

Severus Snape saß steil in seinem Bett auf und lies seinen Blick im Zimmer herum wandern. Panik war quer über seinen Gesicht geschrieben. „Was zur Hölle! Minerva!" Nachdem er die Hausmutter Gryffindors im Zimmer nicht ausmachen konnte, richtete sich des Slytherins Aufmerksamkeit Hermine zu, die momentan auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer war. „Was soll das!"

„Es ist Zeit aufzustehen, Severus." Die Gryffindor verschwand im Badezimmer. Jetzt erst bemerkte Severus den Grund ihres plötzlichen Rückzuges. Er wollte seinen Kopf gegen etwas schlagen. Er erinnerte sich in welcher Position sie geschlafen hatten. Der Slytherin hatte ihr versprochen Zeit zu lassen und nun wachte sie auf mit einem an ihren Hintern gedrückten Ständer. ‚Einfach toll! Ich werde glücklich sein, wenn sie mich je wieder näher als 10 Meter heran lässt. Ich habe sie praktisch im Schlaf missbraucht! Merlin!' Severus Snape seufzte. Dies geschah nicht. Der Mann war auf sich selbst wütend. ‚Fuck!' Er schnaubte ‚Nicht in der nahen Zukunft.' Alles war so gut gelaufen. Severus war sich perfekt bewusst, wieso Hermione ihn geheiratet hat. Er war die beste Wahl. Sie erhielt eine Chance die Ausbildung zu beenden und danach einen Beruf aus zu üben und beschützt zu werden. Er grinste. Seine kleine Löwin haate recht; Slytherins taten nichts um sonst. Er hatte sie bekommen und sie war sein jetzt und nur sein. Severus war sich bewusst wie er aussah, und seinem unrühmlichen Temperament, Frauen warfen sich ihm nicht gerade an den Hals. Eine Unterhaltung und sie rannten weinend weg. Er schnaubte. Seine Hermine hatte dieses Problem nicht. Sie gab nicht klein bei und war in der Lage einen ähnlich gemeinen Kommentar zurückzugeben. Sie war gerissen, geistreich und hatte den Mut ihm gegenüberzutreten. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hat Severus Snape das Best mögliche erhalten. Sie. Hermine wusste völlig, wen sie gewählt hatte und sie hat es trotzdem getan. Er holte tief Luft. In seinem Zorn war die Erektion zurück gegangen. Severus schaute die Badezimmertür an. ‚Nun, er hatte definitiv etwas zu erklären.' Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben würde Severus Sebstastian Snape freiwillig eine Erklärung abgeben. Das Ende der Welt stand ohne Frage vor der Tür, dies oder die Hölle fror momentan ein.

In der Zwischenzeit betrachtete sich Hermine Granger, jetzt Snape, im Spiegel. Sie sah überaschend erholt aus. Keine dunklen Augenringe und ihre Haut sah gesund aus und war immer noch vom Schlaf leicht rosa. Die Gryffindor lächelte. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie erholter war, als sie gedacht, dass sie sein würde. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie seit langem nicht mehr so gut geschlafen. Die junge Frau ächzte als sie sich an die Position erinnerte, in der sie geschlafen hatten. Hermine war es nicht gewöhnt ihr Bett zu teilen, dazu noch mit einem Mitglied des anderen Geschlechts: schon allein das Gefühl jemanden neben sich zu haben, war ihr fremd. Sie seufzte, aufzuwachen, weil ein harter Gegenstand in ihren Hintern drückte war definitv etwas neues.

Hermine machte ihren Ehemann nicht für den ‚Ständer' verantwortlich. Sie war auch in diesem Thema belesen und wusste, dass Männer ab und zu mit solch einem Problem aufwachten. Ihre Lippen zuckten ‚eine großes hartes Problem'. Sie kicherte und trat unter die Dusche. ‚Er sah nicht sehr erfreut aus, bei dem Gedanken Minerva hier zu haben.' Bei diesem Gedanken seufzte sie. ‚Sie als erstes morgens zu sehen, war einfach nur gemein.'

Hermine war angezogen und bereit zu gehen, als sie ein Klopfen an der Badezimmertür hörte.

„Ich bin gleich draußen, Severus!" Sie schaute noch einmal in den Spiegel und öffnete die Tür, um einem sehr verärgerten Zaubertränkemeister gegenüberzustehen. „Oh Kopf hoch Severus! Dein Wecker war nicht so schlimm! Denke einfach an all die Erstklässer, die das Unglück haben, dir heute über den Weg zu laufen! Mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck wirst du sogar den Sonnenschein verjagen. Geschweige denn all der Punkte, die du heute wieder abziehen kannst. Du kannst bestreiten, dass du es magst, aber ich weiß, dass du es den ganzen Sommer lang vermisst hast. Oder du kannst auch jedem heute einen Herzanfall verpassen und heute pink tragen!"

Der Slytherin musste grinsen. „Auf was bist du denn?"

„Dem Gedanken die Eiskönig Hogwarts in der ersten Stunde zu haben."

„Oh ja, Minerva, wenn wir gerade schon über sie sprechen, was in aller Welt hat dich dazu hingerissen mich auf so eine Art zu wecken?"

Hermine's frähliches Lächeln verschwand und eine Sekunde lang, starrte sie auf seine Hose."

„Du wurdest nicht wach und ich wollte nicht zu spät zu meiner ersten Stunde mit meiner Lieblingslehrerin kommen."

„Wirklich?" Er beäugte sie misstrauisch. Es war unmöglich, die Erötung auf ihren Wangen nicht zu bemerken. Er seufzte. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns unterhalten."

Hermine folgte ihm in das Wohnzimmer. Sie bemerkte, dass er wie frisch geduscht aussah.

„Severus, wo hast du geduscht?"

„Es gibt ein zweites Badezimmer in meinem Labor. Nun… heute Morgen… verstehst du… ich wollte nicht…" Ihm war unbehaglcih zumute.

Die Gryffindor lächelte leicht. „Das ist in Ordnung. Ich verstehe es… ‚es' … war unabsichtlich."

„Gut… Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit die Gerüchteküche zum Brodeln zu bringen und sich dme Rest der Schule beim Frühstück anzuschließen."

„Gute Idee, ich fühle mich ausgehungert." Sie wurde rot, als Severus ihr seine Hand anbot.

888888

In dem Moment, in dem sie die Große Halle betraten, lagen die Augen aller auf ihnen. Es kamen einige Katzenrufe von den Slytherins, Lächeln von ihren Freunden und überaschenderweise keine Reaktion bei den Gryffindors. Sie schaute besorgt zu Severus.

„Severus, bin das nur ich, oder zeigt mein Haus wirklich keinerlei Regung?" Ihr Ehemann hatte keine Zeit ihr zu antworten, da sie den Gryffindortisch erreichten und Hermine sich zwischen ihre Freunde setzte.

„Ich sehe dich später, Hermine." Severus küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen und ging zum Lehrertisch, wo eine eine versteinerte Verwandlungsprofessorin und ein glücklich aussehender Direktor saßen. Die restlichen Lehrer schauten neutral. Der Zaubertränkemeister nahm seinen üblichen Platz nahe am Ausgang und neben Professor Flitwick ein.

Jeder dort wusste, dass Severus Snape keinesfalls eine Morgenperson war und es dämlich war seinen Weg zu dieser Uhrzeit zu kreuzen, aber es hielt nie den kleinen Professor davon ab; komischerweise war Flitwick die einzige Person, die Severus aktzeptieren konnte. Der Zauberkaunst Lehrer war ein sehr vernünftiges Individuum und unwissend zu vielen hatte eine sehr dicke Haut und konnte des schwarzen Slytherin's sarkastische Witze verstehen.

„Guten Morgen Severus! Deine Frau sieht heute wunderschön aus!"

„Guten Morgen Filius. Ja, wir haben es geschafftr einander nicht umzubringen. Obwohl sie es beinahe geschafft hätte."

„Es ist gut, dass ihr beide so gut miteinander auskommt, und dass ihr anscheinend sogar Gemeinsamkeiten teilt." witzelte er „Ich bin froh, dass du dich uns beim Frühstück angeschlossen hast, I dachte, dass ihr in deinen Räumen essen würdet."

„Nun, Hermine flehte mich an, sie aus der Zelle in der ich sie die Nacht über gehalten hatte und sie essen zu lassen."

Im Hintergrund konnte man würgende Geräusche von Mme Hoch und Professor Sprout wahrnehmen. Die Frauen saßen nahe bei ihren zwei männlichen Kollegen und hatten sie hören können. Severus feixte in seine Kaffeetasse.

Pamora Sprout, die zwischen Flitiwick und Hooch saß, fing an den Slytherin anzuzischen.

„Severus Snape, wenn auch nur ein Wort von dem, was du sagst wahr ist, werde ich …"

„Wirst du was, Pamora? Wirst du mir Blumen schicken?" Severus schaute die vor Wut tobende Frau an.

„Beruhig dich, Pamora. Natürlich ist es nicht wahr. Miss..Ich meine Misses Snape ist ein Gryffindor und die Hölle würde zufrieren bevor sie sich von jemandem einsperren lassen würde." Hyacinth Hooch versuchte ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. „Lass uns einfach fertig essen, die erste Sutnde beginnt bald."

Als Hermine ihr Frühstück aß, bemerkte sie, dass der Gryffindor Tisch keinen Mucks von isch gab. Die einzige Person, neben ihren Zimmer Kameraden, die sie grüßte, war Neville. Der Rest ignorierte sie einfach, sogar Ron und Harry. Ginevra sah sie nicht ein einziges Mal an. ‚Komisch'. Fragend schaute sie Lavender an. Die blauäugige Freundin gabi hr zu verstehen, dass sie es ihr später sagen würde.

„Werdet ihr mir endlich erklären, was hier vor sich geht?" Fragte Hermine, sobald sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten. „Was planen sie? Warum scheinen sie mich zu ignorieren? Ich habe etwas erwartet, irgendetwas."

„Mine, du wirst es nus nicht glauben." Parvati schüttelte den Kopf.

„McGonagall tanze Hula in einem Bikini?"

„Mine, ich habe gerade erst gegessen!" Lavender war schlecht.

„Parvati lachte. „Nein."

„Seht ihr, alles andere werde ich euch glauben. Also macht schon."

Parvati atmete tief durch. "Gestern nach dem Fest hat McGonagall eine Rede im Gemeinschaftsraum gehalten."

„Wirklich?"

„Jup."

„Okaaaaay, was hat sie gesagt?"

„Nun, hauptsächlich, dass wenn wir nicht wollen, dass Snape uns jegliche Hauspunkte abzieht, wir Konfrontationen mit dir verwmeiden sollten, in anderen Worten ‚Sei ruhig' und ‚Halt deinen Mund'."

„Wie lange schätzt du, dass sie durchhalten, Lav?"

„2 Tage maximum."

Parvati feixte. „Das liebe cih an dir, Lavender. Du bist ein Optimist. Ich würde sagen höchstens bis heute Abend."

„Was auch immer. Nun es sieht aus, als ob wir da sind. Meint ihr, es ist zu spät es abzuwählen?"

„Leider, ja. Kopf hoch, Mine. Was ist wohl das Schlimmste, das sie tun kann."

88888

Die Gryffindors hatten zusammen mit den Slytherins Verwandlung. Pansy sagte Hallo, der Rest der Schlangen war höflich. Die Löwen auf der anderen Seite benahmen sich, als ob sie nicht da war- Die Stunde fing an. Professor McGonagall schaute sie alle ernst an und begann.

„Ich heiße euch alle, die ihr es bis in diesen Kurs geschafft habt willkommen. Ich bin froh, dass ihr da seid. Die Stunden dieses Jahr werden extrem schwer aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr alle der Herausforderung gewachsen seid. Also lasst nus anfangen."

Wie immer war Hermine auch diesmal, die erste die die Aufgabe löste und die Ratte in einen Hasen verwandelte. Sie sprach ihre Lehrerin an.

„Ich bin fertig, Professor."

„Das kann ich sehen, Mrs Snape." McGonagall sah aus, als ob der Name einen schlechten Geschmack in ihrem Mund zurücklassen würde. „Obwohl ich erstaunt bin, dass Sie im Sommer Zeit hatten zu lernen mit ihren Flitterwochen und allem." Die alte Hexe feixte, als das Mädchen errötete. „Sie dürfen die Sommeraufsätze einsammeln, während die anderen weiterarbeiten."

„Natürlich, Professor:" Hermine begann die Rollen ihrer Mitschüler einzusammeln. Die Gryffindors ignorierten sie wie sie es schon getan hatten, aber sie konnte immer noch die geflüsterten Kommnetare über ‚die Flitterwochen' hören. ‚Fahr zur Hölle, McGonagall'. Die Verwandlungsprofessorin sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. Die Slytherins schauten unbeeindruckt und fuhren mit ihrer Aufgabe fort. Pansy sah zornig aus, doch blieb still.

Am Ende der Klasse, knirschten Hermine's Zähne und sie zählte die Sekunden bis zum Klingeln. Sobald sie die Klingel wahrnahm, war sie auch schon aus der Tür raus.

Pansy stand auf und folgte ihr.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hermine? Diese Schlampe hatte kein Recht dein persönliches Leben zu kommentieren." Lavender und Parvati kamen auch dazu.

„Könnt ihr das glauben! Sie hat dir nicht einmal einen einzigen Punkt für deine Antworten gegeben."

Hermine war müde. „Was auch immer. Was haben wir jetzt noch?"

„Herbiologie, Mittagessen, Runen für dich und Wahrsagen für und dann eine Freistunde."

„Was meinst du mit Freistunde? Wir haben heute 4 Kurse, du hast nur 3 genannt."

„VgddK ist noch nicht da, also gehört die letzte Stunde uns."

„Gott sei dank!" Die Mädchen schauten Hermione besorgt an. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Je weniger Zeit ich mit ihnen verbringen muss um so besser. Lasst uns los gehen, bevor Prof Sprout uns Punkte abzieht."

Professor Sprout benahm sich komisch, aber Hermine lies es durchgehen.

Hermine war die einzige Gryffindor in Runen;Professor Adams zog einem Ravenclaw 15 Punkte ab, als dieser einen unhöflichen Kommentar über Hermine's Ehe machte.

88888

Die Große Halle war während dem Mittagessen still. Severus saß am Lehrertisch, somit gab es keine Kommentare der anderen Häuser. Hermione verbrachte den Rest des Mittags in der Bibliothek.

Parvati hatte recht. Auf dem Weg zur Halle wurde sie mit Ron und Ginny konfrontiert.

„Hallo Hermine." Die 2 Rotköpfe sahen ruhig aus.

„Guten Abend, Ginny, Ron." Sie versuchte vorbei zukommen, aber schaffte es nicht.

„Wir wollen mit dir sprechen." Es schien, als ob Ginevra die Sprecherin war.

„Ich habe keine Zeit dafür, das Abendessen beginnt gleich."

„Läufst du weg, Feigling?" Hermione erstarrte.

„Was nanntest du mich gerade Ronald?"

„Ich denke, du hast mich verstanden Minchen." Der Junge griente.

„Du ahst absolut kein Recht mich das zu nennen, du hast keine Ahnung, was ich…"

Ginevra unterbrach sie. „Du hast uns verlassen."

„Falls deine Erinnerung dich momentan im Stich lässt- ich habe es erklärt, Ginevra."

„Wir sind nicht hier um das zu diskutieren. Warum hast du nicht unseren Bruder geheiratet?"

„Weil ich studieren und eine Karriere machen will, ich möchte nicht als Hausfrau enden."

„Wie kannst du so von Percy sprechen? Er ist genauso ein Lern-Freak wie du, aber er hat wenigstens ein Hirn."

Ginevra griente Hermione an. „Ich denke, dass du eine Affaire mit Snape hattest, deswegen habt ihr geheiratet. Dieser alte Perversling war der einzige, der dich, Schlampe, wollte."

Herminone war nahe daran in Tränen auszubrechen, aber schaffte es zu antworten. Was nennst du dann deinen Bruder, er wollte mich auch haben, oder etwa nicht?"

Slap!

„Du bist nichts als ein Flittchen Granger!"

Hermione hielt sich ihre Wange. „Ich betrauer, dass der Titel schon dir gehört, Gin Gin."

„Wieso du…" Ginevra holte schon aus, aber hermione hatte sie schon mit ihrem Zauberstab fixiert.

„Haut ab ihr beiden. Kommt mir noch einmal nahe und ich werde euch verfluchen! Ist das klar?" Sie starrten sie nur zornig an, bevor sie gingen.

Als sie außer Sicht war, rannte Hermione weinend in den Kerker. Hermione erinnerte sich, wie sie es schaffte. Als sie das Schlafzimmer erreichte, lies sie isch aufs Bett fallen und weinte sich in den Schlaf.


	14. Chapter 14

nicht ihre einteilung, aber ich wollte ews los werden

Kapitel 14

Die Große Halle war war voller Gekläptter, Gerede, Gelächter und Menschen, die Spaß hatten. Severus Snape jedoch genoß seine Mahlzeit nicht. Das Abendessen hatte vor gut 20 Minuten angefangen und seine Frau war immer noch nicht da. Er schaute zum Gryffindortisch – wahrscheinlich schon zum zehnten Mal in diesr Minute. Er knurrte und klopfte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch. Patil, Brown und Longbottom sahen besorgt aus.

„Ist etwas los Severus? Du starrst den Gryffondortisch so an." Fragte Flitwick.

„Es scheint, dass meine Frau in der Bibliothek zu Abend isst."

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich erinner mich gut daran, dass deine liebliche Frau daran gewöhnt ist ihre Mahlzeiten zu verpassen und statt dessen zu lernen." Snape schaute den kleinen Zauberkunstprofessor zornig an.

„Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich gehe." Der Slytherin verliess den Lehrertisch mit wehender Robe. ‚Sie wird ihre Mahlzeiten nicht verpassen, so lange ich das Sagen habe.'

Sein erster Stop war die Bibliothek, doch Mme Pince erklärte ihm, dass Hermine schon lasnge vor dem Abendessen die Bibliothek verlassen hatte."

Der zweite waren seine Räume.

88888

Hermione fühlte, wie jemand sie mit einer Decke zudeckte. Sie öffnete müde ihre Augen.

„Severus?" Rief Hermione in das halbdunkle Schlafzimmer. „Wieviel Uhr ist es?"

„Acht, du hast das Abendessen verpasst, Lumos." Severus erstarrte mit der Decke in der Hand und einem scharfen Kommentar auf seiner Zunge. Er schaute seine Frau an.

„Was? Wieso schaust du mich so an?" Hermione fasste sich mit der Hand ins Gesicht und fühlte Flüssigkeit auf ihren Fingerspitzen.

„Was ist passiert?" Severus versuchte den Zorn nicht in seiner Stimme zu zeigen. Sein Zorn war nicht gegen die verweinte halbbedeckte Frau vor ihm gerichtet. Nein, dachte sich der Hauslehrer der Slytherins, als sein Blick die Wange, die einen Handabdruck inne hatte und die geschwollenen Lippen entlangwandertete. Er unterdrückte ein Grollen. ‚Jemand wird dafür teuer bezahlen.' „Wer?" Severus' ging in seinem Kopf eine List sehr langsamen und schmerzhaften tötenden Giften zusammen mit einer sehr langen Liste an sehr erfinderischen Folter Methoden durch.

Hermine sah an dem Gsichtsausdruck ihres Mannes wie er von Überraschung zu Zorn überging. Sie konnte seine Zerstörungswut so gut wie von der Stirn ablesen. Sie hörte, wie sie antwortete. „Ich fiel." ‚Scheiß Gryffindor Treue, ich sollte wirklich Severus auf diese Schlampe loslassen.' die Wörter des Rotkopfs hatten ihr mehr weh getan, als der Schlag. Sie schaute weg, aber er nahm ihr Kinn und Hermione schaute ihrem Ehemann in die Augen.

„Du…fielst?" Die Slytherin sah ruhig aus. Hermione schluckte. Das letzte Mal, als er so ruhgi war, waren sie am Ende verlobt.

Ihre Antwort war schwach. „Ja."

„Ich verstehe, und auf wessen Handfläche… bist du unglücklich gefallen?" Langsam fuhr er die roten Markierungen mit seinem Daumen nach.

„Ich…" Hermione konnte fühlen, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildete. Sie hickste.

Severus setzte sich langsam neben sie. Hermione schloss ihre Augen und erlaubte ihren Tränen über die Wangen zu strömen.

Kurz darauf fühlte sie, wie etwas ihre geschwollene Wange berührte. Die Gryffindor öffnete ihre verweinten Augen und sah in die dunklen ihres Ehemannes. ER lehnte sich langsam vor und küsste ihre linke Wange sanft, dann zog er sich zurück, als ob er erwartete, dass sie protestieren würde. Hermione bewunderte, wie er os sanft und zornig zu gleich sein konnte.

Sie schauten sich eine Minute an, bevor er sich iweder zu ihr beugte. Severus küsste sanft die andere Wange. Sie schloss ihre Augen als er vorsichtitg ihre Wangen küsste. Dann fühlte sie wie die Spitze seiner Zunge langsam die Tränen wegleckte. ‚Er küsst meine Tränen weg.' Hermione lächelte auf Grund dieser liebvollen Geste. Seine Hände fuhren in ihr Haar und sie keuchte uaf, als seine Zunge ihre geschwollene Lippe nachfuhr. Hermione konnte seinen heißen Atem auf ihren Lippen fühlen. Er war nah, aber sie berührten sich nicht.

Hermione schaute in die bodenlosen Augen ihres Ehemannes. Hermione frappiert, wie viel Gefühle sie zeigten. In all den Jahren als seine Schülerin hatte sie niemals soviele Gefühle in seinen dunkeln Augen sehen können. ‚Die Augen sind die Fenster zu der Seele eines Mannes.' hatte ihre Mutter ihr einmal erzählt, nun sah sie einen Teil davon.

Sie waren wütend auf den, der ihr wehgetan hatte und doch war auch Lust mit Sehnsucht vermischt. Hermione zitterte leicht. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen, doch blieb er hängen, bevor er wieder zu ihren Augen wanderte. Sie atmete schwerer. Ihr Mund war trocken. Sie ernnierte sich an den letzten Kuss. Äpfel und Feuerwhiskey. Hermione versuchte gar nicht erst sich selbst zu belügen; sie liebte es, wie er sie küsste. Sie saßen da, und sahen sich eine Zeit lang in die Augen. Dann küsste er sie.

Der Kuss war sanft, er leckte langsam an ihrer Lippen und Hermione öffnete widerstrebend. Severus' Zunge schlängelte sich in ihren Mund. Er schmeckte wie ein teurer Wein, sicher und ein bisschen. Ihre Zungen verührten. Sie traten nicht gegeneinadner an, sie tanzten einen vorsichtigen Rhythmus.

Severus' Arm schlang isch um ihre Hüfte und brachte sie näher an ihn. Er verstärkte den Druck seines Kusses. Er wollte sie stärker fühlen. Plötzlich schnappte sie auf und zog sich zurück.

Hermione hielt sich ihre Lippe. Die geschwollene Ecke schmerzte beißend.

„Es tut mir leid… Ich hätte nicht…"

„Es ist in Ordnung Severus, meine Lippe schmerzt gerade nur." Hermione versuchte zu lächeln, doch zog des Schmerzes wegen eine Grimasse. Sein Gesicht versteinerte, aber Severus biß sich auf die Zunge.

„Ich werde dir eine Heilsalbe holen und du kannst dich umziehen und eine Dusche in der Zwischenzeit nehmen." Er half ihr aufzustehen.

„Ich sehe wahrscheinlich schrecklich aus." Der leichte Witz beeindruckte ihren Ehemann nicht.

„Ich werde im Wohnzimmer auf dich warten." Hermione hätte schwören können, dass sie ihn Zähne knirschen sah, als er ihre geschwollene Lippe betrachtete.

44444

Hermione schleppte sich selbst zum Badezimmer. Sie zog ihre faltige Kleidung aus und sprang unter die Dusche. Als sie trocken war und sich nach ihrem Bademantel umsah. ‚Wo zum Teufel war er?' Sie suchte den Raum ab, aber konnnte ihn nicht finden. ‚Mist. Ich habe in Winky zum Waschen gegeben.' Hermione lächelte. Die kleine Elfe hatte sich selbst zu Hermione's persönlicher Elfe ernannt. Es nützte nichts zu protestieren, das kleine Ding war dickköpfiger als eine Nuss. Hemrione lächelte, zu mindest trank sie sich nun nicht mehr jede Nacht ins Bewusstlose und hatte sich an das Hogwartsleben angepasst.

Sie wollte Winky jetzt nicht rufen. Hermione schaute sich langsam noch einmal um. ‚Hmm… vielleicht sollte ich ein Handtuch benutzen und mir dann saubere Klamotten holen.' Sie wollte ihrem Ehemann nicht in nur einem Handtuch gegenüber treten, falls er im Schlafzimmer sein sollte oder eintreten sollte, während sie dort war.' ‚Winky hat auch meinen Schlafanzug genommnen. Warum habe ich mienen Zauberstab nicht mitgebracht? Ich hätte mir etwas Acion können. Ich glaube, mein Gehirn hat sich heute freigenommen.' Sie seufzte aber entdeckte dann etwas bei der Dusche hängen. Sie lächelte ‚nun, wieso nicht?'

Sie stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete ihre Wange. Es sah nicht schön aus. Der Handabdruck hatte häßliche rote und blaue Schattierungen. Ihre Lippe war geschwollen. ‚Einfach geleckt. (sorry dandy- try to translate) Severus wird es lieben. Er läuft wahrscheinlich schon auf und ab und wartet auf mich und eine Erklärung. ‚Nun, vielleicht incht hin- und herwandernd.' er schien nicht der Typ dafür. Was hat mich dazu gebracht, zu behaupten, dass ich gefallen bin? Das war die dämmlichste Ausrede.' sie schaute sich selbst noch einmal an und atmete tief ein. ‚Es ist Zeit, dem Teufel gegenüber zu treten.' Sie öffnete die Tür.

„Ich dachte schon, dass du versuchst hast, dich selbst in der Dusche zu ertränken." Hermione schrak unabsichtlich zusammen. Severus stand mit gekreuzten Armen vor ihr.

Der saure Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und der Slytherin schien sichtlich amüsiert. Hermione errötete. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und eine Ecke seines Mundes zuckte.

„Winky hat meinen Bademantel und meinen Schlafanzug… Ich hoffe, dass es dir nichts ausmacht." Sie plapperte und errötete noch stärker.

„Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus. Grün steht dir." Er bat ihr seine Hand an.

Hermione fluchte leise. ‚Ich hätte das Handtuch nehmen sollen. Mist.'

Hermione Snape trug momentan den Slytherin grünen Bademantel ihres Ehemannes, der ihr einige Größen zu groß war. Sie hatte erwartet, sich ein paar Klamotten aussuchen zu können und wieder zurück ins Badezimmer zu verschwinden um sich umzuziehen. Kein solches Glück.

„Ich werde mich gerade schnell umziehen…"

„Für was denn? Es sind nur wir beide, und mir macht es sicherlich nichts aus, wenn du dich so in unseren Räumen anziehst. Wenigstens wenn niemand anderes herum ist. Lass uns gehen, ich habe Creme auf deine Wange aufzutragen." Hermione musste den Bademantel in ihrer freien Hand zusammen raffen, um nicht hinzu fallen. Die Ärmel waren einige Male hochgeschlagen, damit es passte.

Severus setzte sie auf das Sofa vor dem Feuerplatz und brachte ihr die Salbe aus seinem Labor. Hermione machte es sich zwischenzeitlich gemütlich. Sie zog den grünen Bademantel enger, wie ein riesiges warmes Kokoon (hatten wir das nicht schon mal) und setzte sich auf ihre Beine..

„Ich muss dir die Creme einmassieren, lehne dich leicht vor." Severus setzte sich neben sie.

Hermione tat wie geraten. Sie wusste, dass diese Salben schneller wirken würden, wenn der Muskel entspannt war. Die Gryffindor atmete tief ein und entspannte sich und schloss ihre Augen.

Severus hielt ihr Kinn in einer Hand und massierte langsam die Creme ein. Sie bemerkte, dass er sich genüßlich Zeit beim Einreiben lies. Seine Frau sah ruhig aus und entspannte sich in seiner Führsorge. ‚Wann war das letzte Mal, dass dir jemand so vertraut hat, Severus?' Sein Zorn wütete in ihm beim Anblick des Fingerabdrucks, aber er wollte sie nicht erschrecken, also behielt er seine ruhige Fassade. ‚Letztendlich wird sie dir sagen, wer es war. Erst einmal kümmere ich mich um sie, und dann…' Er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich ein schnurrendes Geräusch von der Frau vor sich wahrnehmen konnte. „mmmh…. Erdbeere….die Creme riecht wirklich gut. In dem Krankenflügel riechen alle Tränke so schrecklich und schmecken so grausam." Sie sah ihn an. Severus grinste.

„Was erwartest du? Dass ich meine Zeit damit verschwende, wohlriechende Zaubertränke für den Krankenflügel zu erstellen?"

„Aber diese riecht gut." Hermione ohb ihre Hand, um ihre Wange zu berühren.

„Berühr es nicht. Es muss einsinken. Ich werde es in ein paar Minuten säubern, wenn es Zeit hatte absorbiert zu werden und seine Arbeit getan hat; nebenbei, die Salbe gehört zu meinem persönlichen Vorrat."

„Du magst Erdbeeren?"

„Wieso meinst du?"

„Die Salbe…"

„Ich habe sie für dich so riechen und schmecken lassen. Ich dachte, du fändest es ganz angenehm, wenn sie nicht so schmecken, wie die im Krankenflügel."

„Oh mein Gott, nein! Sie schmecken, als ob etwas in sie gekrochen und darin gestorben ist." Sie schauderte.

„Ich dachte es mir, bist du hungrig?" Ihre Antowrt war ein grummelnder Amgen. „Ich nehme das als ein Ja." Er stand auf. „Dobby!" Sofort hörte man ein lautes Plopp und zwei Hauselfen erschienen.

„Herrin! Ist alles in Ordnung Herrin? Winky hat gehört, was passiert ist. Die Graue Dame hat es ihr erzählt. Bose, böse, böse Miss Weasley. Die Hauselfen mögen sie nicht! Sie hat Herrin weh getan!" Winky begann zu weinen, als sie Hermione's Wange sah.

„Ist Herrin hungrig? Dobby wird Herrin alles bringen, was Herrin will!" Dobby schaute Hermione mit großen bittenden Augen an.

Die Gryffindor schaute in der Zwischenzeit ihren versteinerten Ehemann an. ‚Ginny, jetzt bist du dran.'

„Severus? Möchtest du irgendetwas?"

„Was? Oh ja, ein Steak wäre gut, blutig bitte." Hermione schluckte.

„Und Herrin, sie?" Die Elfen waren anscheinend mehr interessiert ihre Wünsche zu befriedigen und ignorierten den Mann, der sie gerufen hatte, beinahe.

„Gebratenes Hühnchen wäre schön, Dobby und ein par Früchte als Nachtisch:"

„Gibt es irgendetwas anderes, dass Herrin will?" Sie waren erfreut alles für sie zu tun.

„Nein, danke, das ist alles." Hermione lächelte die beiden an und sie verschwanden mit einem lauten Pop.

„Also war es Ginevra Weasley." Es war eine Aussage, keine Frage.

„Wir stritten uns ein ibsschen, das ist alles."

„Oh ja, ich kann sehen, dass sie eine starke Meinung hatte, da sie immer noch auf deiner Wange sichtbar ist." Er kontrollierte seinen Zorn kaum noch.

„Sie ist es nicht wert, Severus."

„DU möchtest sie damit wegkommen lassen?"

„Ich möchte ihr keinen Grund geben, wegen dir zu Dumbledore zu gehen."

„Erwarte nicht, dass ich es so stehen lass."

„Bitte nicht Severus. Verspreche mir einfach, dass du nichts drastisches tun wirst. Bedrohe sie, wie du es vor dem Fall Voldemort tatest oder so. Das letzte, dass ich brauche, ist mir Sorgen um dich zu machen." Severus feixte. Sie hatte ihm gerade die Erlaubnis gegeben, den Gören das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Nicht schlecht für den Anfang.

Das Essen erschien auf dem Tisch vor ihnen.

„ich denke die Salbe hat ihre Arbeit geleistet und kann nun entfernt werden Hermione." Mit einem Schnippser seines Zauberstabs war sie weg.

„Danke, lass uns essen." Sie aßen in Stille.

„Möchtest du ein Stück Blaubeerkuchen, Severus?" Severus reichte ihr seinen Teller für ein Stück. Er begann das ruhige Abendessen zu genießen. ‚Nur ich, sie und eine gute Mahlzeit. Daran könnte sich ein Mann gewöhnen.'

Plötzlich wurden die Flammen im Kamin grün.

„Albus, Minerva, was für eine unangenehmen Überraschung."

Und tatsächlich betraten die Direktorin und der Direktor das Zimmer.

Hermione versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. ‚Ich werde ihnen nicht das Vergnügen machen, mich zu schämen. Sie sind die, die uneingeladen in den Raum platzten.' Sie legte Severus noch ein zweites Stück auf den Teller und reichte es ihm.

„Hier ist dein Stück, Liebes." Sie lächelte ihn an und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann ihren Besuchern zu. „Oh, guten Abend Direktor, Prof. McGonagall. Möchten sie von dem Blaubeerkuchen probeiren? Er schmeckt absolut himmlisch." Sie gab ihnen ein träges Lächeln.

„Guten Abend Severus, Hermione. Nein danke, hermione." Der Direktor war wie immer.

„Ihr Pech, wie ich sagte, er schmeckt wirklich gut." ‚Alte Ziege.' Sie lächelte ihn süß an.

Severeus beschloss ruhig zu bleiben. Er wartete auf eine Erklräung Albus' für ihren ‚Besuch'.

In der Zwischenzeit starrte Hermione McGonagall zornig an. Die Brünette versuchte gar nicht erst ihr Grinsen zu verstecken und kuschelte sich enger in den Bademantel ihres Ehemannes.

„Mrs Snape, Sie wissen es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber es ist unhöflich Gäste in so einem Aufzug zu begrüßen." Hermione starrte die late hexe zornig an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es sie kümmert, Professor, wie ich mich in meinen persönlichen Räumen anziehe, um mit meinem Ehemann um halb zehn abend zu essen. Bitte erinnern sie mich, wann sie mich informiert haben, dass sie uns besuchen werden, denn ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Die Antwort zog, da die Verwandlungsprofessorin rot wurde.


	15. Chapter 15

So Teil 2. , sorry war in den Ferien

---------------------------------------------------------------

„Es tut uns leid, dass wir hier uneingeladen hergekommen sind, aber es scheint, dass wir einen Notfall haben, Severus."

„Und was sollte das sein Albus? Hast du keine Zitronenbonbons mehr?" Severus wollte nichts mehr als die beiden rauszuwerfen.

„Die Portraits lassen die Studenten nicht mehr in die Schlafsäale rein." Der Direktor schaute Severus ernsthaft an.

„Und weswegen kommst du zu mir?"

„Oh bitte, Severus! Ich weiß, dass du etwas damit zu tun hattest! Vielleicht hast du einen Zauber auf die fette Dame gelegt, so dass sie das Passwort nicht erkennen kann." Knurrte McGonagall. Hermione unterdrückte ein Grinsen. ‚Oh Anne, was hast du gemacht ?' Sie unterdrückte ein Kichern bei dem Gedanken an all die Gryffindors, die wartend vor dem Gemälde standen und versuchten sie reinzulassen.

„Also weißt du nichts darüber Severus?" Albus schaute besorgt.

„Gib mir eine Pause Albus, benutze dein Passwort als Direktor und lass uns in Frieden essen." Severus platzierte eine Hand auf Hermione's Schulter und sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn. Minerva Mc Gonagoll schüttelte es bei diesem Anblick.

„Wieso habe ich niemals…"

„Wir haben alle schon bemerkt, dass du noch nie hast, Minerva. Es gibt keinen Grund, dass uns mitzuteilen."

Die Gryffindor wurde sogar röter und fing an zu stottern. ‚Sie hatte schon beinahe die Farbe ihres Hauses.' Bemerkte Hermione und kicherte in Severus' Brust und nahm seine Hand in seine. Die alte Hexe sah sie wütend an und drehte sich zum Direktor für Unterstützung.

„Albus schau, was sie machen!"

„Und was machen wir, dass so schrecklich ist meine liebe Minerva!" Der Slytherin schlang beide Hände um die Hüfte seiner Frau und zog sie auf die Hüfte. „Eifersüchtig, dass andere kriegen, was du nicht kriegst?" Er fühlte, wie es Hermine vor Lachen schüttelte.

„Miss Granger würden sie so nett sein und sich von dem Schoß ihres Professors entfernen?" Severu Halt um Hermione's Hüfte wurde fester, sie konnte fühlen, wie er sich anspannte.

Die Stimme des Slytherins war eisig. „Zum einen wäre die richtige Ansprache für euch beide Lady Snape und leider scheine ich nicht ganz zu verstanden haben, warum ihr das Recht habt, meine Frau in unseren eigen Räumen herumkommandieren zu können, ganz besonders, da ihr unangemeldet hier herein geplatzt seid. Ich würde euch gerne daran erinnern, dass ich nicht mehr allleine lebe und ich es nicht gerne sehe, wenn das Familienleben gestört wird. _Meine Frau _kann nackt eine Parade durch die Räume führen und würde euch selbst dann noch kein Recht zur Beschwerde geben."

Eine Stille folgte. Der Direktor räusperte sich. „Nun… also nehme ich an, dass du, Severus, nicht weist, was mit der fetten Dame vor sich geht."

„Ich habe gerade erst geheiratet Albus, es gibt andere Sachen, die mich zur Zeit mehr interessieren und es bezieht sicherlich nicht das Baby-Sitting eines pinken Portraits ein. Vielleicht hat sie endlich eingesehen, dass ‚fett' kein Kompliment ist. Das erinnert mich an dich Minerva, vergesse bitte nicht die Asche zu entfernen, wenn ihr wieder geht. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Frau gezwungen wird hinter euch aufzuräumen. Gute Nacht."

„Deine Manieren, Severus Snape, haben sich von schlecht zu miserabel verändert haben." Mc Gonagoll starrte Hermione zornig an, die glücklich auf Severus Schoß saß.

„Was auch immer euch bald hier herausbekommt, bevor ich euch dafür verfluche, dass sie meine Frau falsch behandeln und unseren Abend in so einer Weise stören, Minerva. Nun, wie ich schon sagte _‚gute Nacht'_ und wenn ihr beide nicht zwischen den Zeilen lesen könnt, bin ich mehr als glücklch euch diese zwei Worte zu erklären."

Der Direktor seufzte. „Es gibt keinen Grund so unhöflich zu sein Severus, wir waren sowieso auf dem Weg nach draußen. Guten Appetit Hermione."

Die Verwandlungsprofessorin schnaubte nur. Sie gingen.

Hermione konnte ihr Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Sie lachte so stark, dass sie weinte. Severus zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Willst du mir erklären, warum du lachst?"

Hermione lachte weiter und versteckte ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken. „Ich habe niemals gedacht, dass sie es tun würde. Oh Anne.." Die Gryffindor beruhigte sich schliesslich. Sie rutschte ein bisschen hin und her, so dass sie Severus anschauen konnte. Er zog ein Gesicht.

„Wer ist Anne? Hat sie die fette Dame verhext?"

„Nein Severus. Anne ist die pinke Dame und sie ist zufälligerweise gut mit der grauen Dame befreundet."

„Was hat der Geist des Ravenclaw Schlafsaals mit dem Ganzen zu tun?"

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „Elisabet hat Anne erzählt, was zwischen mir und GinGin passiert ist."

„Elisabet?"

„Ehrlich Severus. Sag mir nicht, dass du nicht den Namen der grauen Dame kennst."

„Seit wann bist du mit den Geistern und Portraits auf erster Name Basis?"

„Seit meinem dritten Jahr, wenn du es wissen willst." Hermione lächelte ihn an und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar. „Du hast schönes Haar, wenn du es pflegst. Übrigens hat es mir sehr gefallen, wie du Prof Mc Gonagoll behandelt hast." ‚Ich denke, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen so von dir beschützt zu werden. Es fühlt sich gut an.'

„Was soll ich sagen? Jahrelange Übung mein Liebling." Er liebkoste ihre Wange. Hermione gähnte.

„Müde?"

„Mm mm," Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und gähnte noch einmal. Hermione's Augen wurden schwerer. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Umarmung sicher.

„Nicht, dass ich helfen will aber… was ist mit der fetten Dame?"

„Ich werde mmm drm kmmm" Sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Tut mir leid, ich befürchte, dass ich das Ganze nicht ganz verstanden habe."

Hermione setzte sich auf. „Ich sagte, dass ich mit ihr sprechen werde. Kann Alfred sie zu dem Gemälde in deiner Eingangshalle rufen."

„_Alfred?"_

"Der Blutige Baron, Severus."

"Sein Name ist _Alfred_?" sie schaute ihn mit müden Augen an.

„Du weißt nicht den Namen des Geist, der im Kerker herum flirrt?"

„Nun…Ich."

„Nun, jetzt weißt du es. Kannst du ihn holen?" Hermione rutschte von seinem Schoß.

„Ich bin in einer Minute zurück." Severus stand auf und sah Hermione an. Sie sah in seinem Bademantel und den halbtrockenen Haaren schön aus.

‚Wo ist der verdammte Baron?'


	16. Chapter 16

_Immer noch eine Übersetzung._

_Kapitel 15_

Wie jeder Mann war Severus Snape zu stolz zuzugeben, dass er etwas nicht wusste und momentan hatte er absolut keine Ahnung, wo der Blutige Baron war. Er machte seinen Weg durch die Gänge. ‚Wo zum Teufel ist der Blutige Baron? Ich habe nicht die Zeit durch das ganze Schloss zu laufen. Gott sei Dank, dass ich heute nicht Dienst habe.'

Severus erinnerte sich an die Küsse und runzelte die Stirn. ‚Wiesel, jetzt bist du dran.'

Menschen die das Sprichwort ‚sticks and stones may break my bones' hatten offensichtlich noch nie den Hauslehrer Slytherins getroffen. Jede Menge weinender Studenten(Professoren und auch anderer Erwachsener, deie das Glück hatten seine Wege zu kreuzen) konnten schwören, dass Snape's Beleidigungen den gleichen Effekt hatten; sie waren kurz, schnell und verdammt schmerzhaft, aber anders als der Crucio- Fluch waren sie legal.

Der Slytherin lief an einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer vorbei, als er leise Geräusche warnahm, die nicht zu einem alten Schloss passten. ‚Ich habe keine Zeit mich jetzt darum zu kümmern.' Er wollte schon weiterlaufen als:

„Oh… Ginny…" Severus stoppte. ‚Na na na… habe ich Glück oder was?'

Er platzierte einen Silencio- Zauber auf seinen Schuhen und schlich sich an seine Beute an. Severus öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und slid hinein während er versuchte unentdeckt zu bleiben. Er wurde von einem interessanten Anblick begrüßt. Ginevra Weasley war oben ohne und Edward Green, einem Ravenclaw, die auf einem der Tische rummachten.

„Nun sieh mal einer an, was wir hier haben?"

Die verängstigten Teenager versuchten vom Tisch zu springen aber fielen in einen unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden.

Die rothaarige Gryffindor schreite auf während sie versuchte ihre Robe zu finden und sich zu bedecken. Als sie endlich schaffte es zu tun hatte Ginevra's Gesicht die gleiche Farbe wie ihr Haar und es schien ansteckend zu sein, da Edwards Gesicht die gleiche Farbe hatte.

„Prof.. fessor Snape…"

„Sie helfen Mr. Green mit seinen Anatomiehausaufgaben, Miss Weasley?" Er grinste sie an. „Oder haben sie den Weg zum Gryffindorturm vergessen und Mr Green begleitete sie dorthin?"

„Ich komme nicht in den Schlafsaal, da das fette Ekel uns nicht hineinlassen will!"

„_Wirklich, _also _deswegen _sind sie nach Ausgehschluss mit Mr Green hier unten im Kerker? Mr Green lässt ihr Portraits sie etwa auch nicht in ihren Schlafsaal."

„Nun… nein."

„Ich verstehe." ‚Lass das Spiel beginnen.' „Da keiner ihrer Schlafsäale überhaupt in der Nähe ist, muss ich wohl schlussfolgern, dass sie in diesem Klassenzimmer rumgemacht haben, ist das richtig?"

„Entschuldigung, Sir. Es passiert nicht wieder." ‚Ein wahrer Ravenclaw versucht die Situation zu retten bevor es zu spät ist.' Severus belächelte ‚Zeit den Todesstoß auszuführen'.

„Es könnte mich wirklich nicht weniger interessieren, was sie hier getan haben; Ich habe aber einfach keine Zeit mehr einen weiteren Ilsupte Zaubertrank zu brauen." Die Gryffindor murmelte etwas, dass in etwa wie ‚ohne Zweifel, weil er diese Schlampe fickt'. Severus schaffte es gerade noch zu fluchen und einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten. Der Ravenclaw sah verwirrt aus.

„Warum sollten sie einen Zaubertrank brauen müssen, der dafür da ist Syphilis zu kurieren, Sir?"

Severus drehte sich zu Ginevra. „Oh, also haben sie es endlich überstanden, Miss Weasley?" Edward lies Ginevra's Hand los, als ob er heiße Kartoffeln gehalten hätte.

„Ich habe kein Syphilis!"

„Ich bin froh das zu hören, Miss Weasley. Ich war schon besorgt, dass es das Kind, dass sie tragen beeinträchtigt." Edward Green blieb der Mund offen stehen und starrte ihr auf den Bauch.

„Ich bin nicht schwanger, Professor Snape!" Ginevra sah aus, als ob sie gleich weinen würde.

„_Wirklich_, Miss Weasley, eine Abtreibung? Ich erwartete mehr von einer Gryffindor. Sie sind ja nach allem bekannt für ihren Mut Problemen entgegenzustehen." Seine Stimme verlor seine Besorgnis und war nun sarkastisch.

Green sah verstört aus. Die Zaubergemeinde tolerierte Abtreibungen nicht; sie waren nur gerechtfertigt, wenn das Leben der Mutter in Gefahr war. Man glaubte, dass es besser war ein Kind zu gebären und jemanden anders das Kind adoptieren lassen, als das Kind im Mitterleid zu töten. Alleinerziehende Mutter wurden zwar schräg angeschaut, aber für ihren Mut, dass Kind alleine zu erziehen respektiert. Kein Zauberer würde eine Hexe heiraten, von der er wusste, dass sie eine Abtreibung gehabt hatte.

„Ich war niemals schwanger Sir!" Ginny hatte nun schon Probleme ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. ‚Ach, kannst du es etwa auch nicht leiden, wenn du aus freiem Himmel beschuldigt wirst. Zu schade.'

„Ein falscher Alarm? Mr Potter war zweifelsohne erleichtert."

„Was! Harry ist mit Cho zusammen!" Rief Edward ungläubig.

„Edward, ich war niemals mit Harry zusammen! Wir sind nur Freunde! Ich liebe dich! Ich war niemals schwanger und hatte auch kein Syphilis!" Sie lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Doch der Ravenclaw sah nicht im mindesten überzeugt aus.

Severus hatte definitiv Spaß, aber trotzdem musste er jetzt den Geist finden. Der Schaden war gemacht. ‚Hm..vielleicht Nachsitzen? Nein, ich werde sie ihr am Montag in Zaubertränke geben.' „Entschuldigung Miss Weasley; ich muss sie mit jemand anderem verwechselt haben. Ihre Nachnamen sind ähnlich." Es schien ihm überhaupt nicht leid zu tun. „Gehen sie beide zu ihren Schlafsäalen zurück."

Green half Ginny ihre Klamotten zusammen zu suchen.

„OH und beinahe hätte ich es vergessen, 10 Punkte von Ravenclaw und 50 Punkte von Gryffindor."

„Was? Warum 50 von Gryffindor?" Ginny schien wütend.

„Der kleine Kommentar von vorhin; Miss Weasley, und 20 Punkte für das Ingtagestellen eines Lehrers."

„Aber…"

„Lass uns gehen, Ginny." Edward zog sie praktisch durch den Kerker.

‚Kein schlechter Abend. Wo ist nur den blutige Baron?'

5555

Voilà. Bitte um reviews, denn die englische Version stockt zur Zeit.


	17. Chapter 17

Ich übersetze immer noch.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er bereit zu der fetten Dame persönlich zu gehen, als Severus ihn endlich fand.

„Wo zum Teufel warst du!" Der Geist flog vor dem wütenden Zaubertränkemeister auf und ab.

„Da und dort, Professor Snape." Der Baron grinste arrogant wie immer.

Severus holte tief Luft und irgendwie schaffte er es sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Hör zu…_Alfred, _meine Frau fragte, ob du …_Ann_ zu dem Gemälde in meinen Räumen bringen könntest."

„Wieso sagst du mir erst jetzt, dass Lady Snape meine Hilfe braucht? Sende mir nächstes doch einfach eins der Portraits, sie finden mich viel schneller und es ist auch einfacher."

„Sie machen keine Botschaftsgänge. Ich habe es einmal versucht."

Der Geist grinste wieder. „Für Lady Snape werden sie alles tun, was Sie sie fragen. Ich gehe besser los und sag Anne bescheid; es gibt keinen Grund, warum wir unsere Lady warten lassen sollten." Er verschwand.

‚_Unsere Lady?_ Es wird besser und besser.'

5555

Hermione konnte fühlen, wie sie jemand an der Schulter schüttelte. Ihr Gehirn war vernebelt. Sie versuchte die Person zu ignorieren, aber sie war wirklich stur.

„Hau ab Parvati..es ist Samstag. Geh und mach mit Julian rum."

„Hermione, ich muss dich enttäuschen, aber ich bin nicht Miss Patil. Die pinke Dame wartet in dem Gemälde meines Arbeitszimmer auf dich." Das Einzige, was Hermine's Gehirn erreichte war, dass die Stimme männlich war. ‚Ein Mann in unserem Schlafsaal?' Hermine setzte sich plötzlich auf und als sie die Decke zurückwerfen wollte, machte ihre Faust Kontakt mit etwas hartem. Es gab einen dumpfen Schlag.

„Verdammte Frau!" Hermine rieb sich ihre Augen mit dem Ärmel des Bademantels. Als sie besser sah, bemerkte die Gryffindor, dass ihr Ehemann auf dem Boden saß und sich seine blutende Nase hielt.

„Oh mein Gott! Es tut mir so leid Severus! Bewege dich nicht! Ich hole meinen Zauberstab!" Hermione wollte von der Couch, auf der sie geschlafen hatte, aufspringen, doch ihre Beine verfingen sich im Bademantel und nach einem kurzen Kampf, landete sie neben Severus auf dem Boden. Der Slytherin bewegte sich und schaffte es dadurch ihren Kopf vor dem harten Boden zu schützen.

„Hermione, alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, gut. Bewege idch nicht, ich hole meinen Zauberstab und heile dir die Nade. es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte sie nicht brechen!" Sie versuchte aufzustehen, rutschte aus, fiel jedoch nicht hin.

„Setz dich Hermine."

„Aber deine Nase…ich muss meinen Zauberstab holen."

„In Ordnung. Accio Hermine's Zauberstab!" Eine Sekunde später hielt er ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. „Bewege dich nicht." Severus murmelte einen Zauberspruch während er auf seine Nase zeigte. „So gut wie neu."

„Bist du dir sicher? Vielleicht sollten wir zu Madam Pomfrey gehen."

„Das ist nicht nötig. Die fette Dame wartet. Geh."

„Aber…"

„GEH!"

Hermione flüchtete aus dem Zimmer.

5555

Sie lief tränenüberströmt in das Arbeitszimmer.

„Oh, Liebes! Wie geht es dir, Hermine? Elisabeth hat mir erzählt, was zwischen dir und der Harpie vorgefallen ist. Sie ist die Tränen nicht wert." Hermine schluckte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Gemälde.

„Ich bin ein dummer Tollpatsch! Ich habe ihm die Nase gebrochen!"

„Über was sprichst du Liebes? Wessen Nase hast du gebrochen?"

„Severus's, ich bin auf der Couch eingeschlafen und er versuchte mich zu wecken, ich war verschlafen und bekam angst und und… ich hab seine Nase gebrochen! Ich wollte es nicht! Alles verlief so gut und jetzt musste ich alles versauen!"

„Wisch dir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht Hermione; ich bin mir sicher, dass Prof Snape versteht, dass es ein Unfall war. Mach dir keine Gedanken; dein Ehemann ist ein vernünftiger Mensch. Wenn er gedacht hätte, dass du es absichtlich gemacht hättest, hätte er es idch iwssen lassen." Anne sprach mit Hermine wie mit einer Tochter. Sie beruhigte sie.

„Du hast recht Anne. Ich habe überreagiert. Ich haße es, wenn man mich plötzlich weckt, es macht mich unruhig." Sie wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel weg. Anne zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was für ein hübscher Bademantel, Liebes."

Hermine wurde rot. „Er gehört Severus, Winky hat meinen zum Waschen mitgenommen."

„Er steht dir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihn nicht stört, wenn du seine Wäsche trägst. Es passt zum Ring. Sehr _slytherin_." Hermine lachte.

„Ja. Übrigens habe ich das interessante Gerücht gehört, dass jemand die Schüler nicht in ihre Schlafsäale lässt."

„Sie verdienen es, nachdem sie dich so behandelt haben. So weit ich mitbestimmen darf, können sie auf dem Boden schlafen." Die pinke Dame schaute ernst und bestimmt.

„Sie könnten draußen schlafen und es wäre mir egal, aber ich habe immer noch Freunde in Gryffindor, Anee. Und ich möchte, dass sie heute Nacht in ihren betten schlafen." Die Dame lächelte triumphierend.

„Sie sind schon längst in ihren Betten, Liebes. Ich habe sie gerade noch vor der Harpie reingelassen. Sie war wirklich wütend, als ich ihr und Mr Potter verbot reinzukommen." Anne säuberte ihr pinkes Kleid. „Ich muss sagen, dass Mr Potter, wie auch Miss Weasley viele nette Wörter kennen."

„Ach, Anne. Du bist die Beste." Die Gryffindor hielt sich am Stuhl, um nicht von ihm hinunterzufallen. „Ha, nimm das GinGin!"

„Ich wusste, dass Sie es mögen würden Lady Snape."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich möchte nur eines wissen Anne. Wie ist das möglich? Ich meine, ich dachte immer, dass du jeden einlassen müsstest, der das Passwort weiß. Ich dachte, ich hätte es in ‚Hogwarts- eine Geschichte' gelesen."

„Also, Liebes, theoretisch besitzt der Direktor Hogwarts und somit sind wir an ihn gebunden, aber in Wirklichkeit hat das Schloss keinen Besitzer, bzw. eine Person zu der es seit dem Tod der 4 Gründer gebunden ist. Aber … „

5555555555

Voilà


	18. Chapter 18

_Still a translation_

„Ja?" Hermine war neugierig. ‚Das war definitv nicht im Buch.'

„Nun, die Gründer hatten eine solche Situation vorhergesehen und fanden eine Lösung. Die großen Vier beschlossen gleich zu Beginn, dass wenn die Schule ohne einen Meister oder einen starken verantwortlichen Zauberer oder Hexe aus ihren Blutlinien, dass das Schloss sich an das Herz der Flammen und das Herz der Weisheit,

ein Herz, das schläft um zu leben und zu lernen zu lieben,

Ein Herz, dass die Gnade der Hölle und den Zorn des Himmels erbittet…"

Hermine wurde weiß. Ihre Gedanken waren leer bis auf wenige Wörter:

‚_Ich stehe vor euch Geister der Vergangenheit,_

_und der Zukunft._

_Erhöret mein Flehen, ihr Götter!_

_Ich bin das Herz des Eis und das Herz der Gerechtigkeit,_

_Ein Herz, dass schlägt um zu leben und zu lernen zu lieben,_

_so erhöret mich!_

_Ich stehe und blute,_

_Aber ich werde nicht an meiner Aufgabe scheitern!_

_Ich bin das Herz, dass die Gnade der Hölle_

_und den Zorn des Himmels erbittet!_

_Lasst mir den Schutz vor meinen Feinden zu teil werden,_

_Lasst mir die Gnade vor den Flügeln der Gefallenen Engel zu teil werden!_

_Ich bin das Herz der Hoffnung!_

_PROTECTO!_

„Du machst Scherze Anne. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit…" Die Gryffindor saß mit aufgerissenen Augen festgefroren auf dem Stuhl. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht die erste Person bin, die seit 1000 Jahren in Hogwarts den Protecto beschworen hat!"

„Natürlich nicht, Liebes…

Hermine seufzte erleichtert. „Merlin sei Dank."

„…du bist die Erste, die ihn seit 953 Jahren beschwor"

„Was! Das kann nicht wahr sein! Ich kann nicht Hogwarts besitzen, weil ich den Protecto beschworen habe!"

„Du besitzt die Schule nicht, weil du ihn beschworen hast. Du besitzt sie, weil du bereit warst zu sterben, um die Schule zu beschützen. Du wusstest, dass die Chancen deines Überlebens gleich null waren. Es gab andere vor dir, die es versucht hatten und gescheitert waren. Nicht weil sie incht stark genug waren, nein, sondern weil sie nicht bereit gewesen waren zu sterben, um anderen eine Chance zu überleben zu geben. Der Zauberspruch kennt dein Herz."

„Nein…"

„Die Gründer unterwarfen die Schule einen Zauberspruch, nachdem sich die Schule an den binden wird, der kommen und sich als würdig erweisen wird, der die Schule beschützen wird. Somit wurdest du in der Sekunde, in der du den Zauber sprachst die Frau des Hauses, unsere Gebieterin. Seit diesem Tag ist dein Wunsch Gesetz innerhalb dieser Wände, Herrin."

„Aha. Und wer weiß davon?" Hermine war still blaß.

„Die Gemälde, die Portraits, die Geister und natürlich auch die Hauselfen, in anderen Worten, jeder der an die Schule gebunden ist."

„Und was ist mit dem Direktor?"

Anne grinste. „Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Verstehe. Aber… ich kann die Schule nicht besitzen! Ich bin nicht alt genug und es kostet wahrscheinlich ein Vermögen die Schüler zu ernähren und all das!"

„Du solltest wahrscheinlich erst einmal einen Ausflug zu Gringots machen, Liebes. Das Portrait von Alistair dem Verrückten erzählte mir, dass der Schlüssel zu dem Verlies in der Bücherei ist und als Besitzerin wirst du auch wissen, wo genau. Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab. Wo waren wir? Ach ja. Bis du den Protecto beschworen hast, waren wir verpflichtet jeden einzulassen, der das Passwort hatte; danach taten wir es nur, weil du uns nichts anderes befahlst. Aber jetzt; nach Miss Weasley's Tat, dachte ich, dass sie incht mehr das Recht hatten die Luxusartikel ihrer Schlafzimmer zu benutzen."

„Lass sie rein, Anne."

„Aber…"

„DU hast auch die Erstklässler mit ihnen ausgeschlossen." Hermine ireb isch die Schläfen. ‚Mein Königreich gegen einen Kopfweh-Befreiungstrank.' Anne schaute schuldbewusst. „Oh und sage den anderen, dass auch die Schüler ihrer Häuser nicht ausgeshclossen sein sollen. In Ordnung?"

„Du könntest uns über den Protecto reden lassen."

„Nein. Besonders jetzt nicht. Ich muss meine Rolle erst verstehen und dann werde ich mit ihnen reden. Ok?"

„Ja, Gebieterin. Du solltest dich ausruhen Liebes."

„Das habe ich vor. Gute Nacht Anne."

„Gute Nacht Hermine."

555555

Voilà


	19. Chapter 19

Voilà, der letzte der 4 kleine kapitelchen. Ich versuche in nächster Zeit zur englischen Geschichte aufzuschließen.

Die Gryffindor öffnete leise die Tür zum Schlafzimmer.

„Severus?" Keine Antwort. Sie betrat den Raum. Ihr Ehemann war schon im Bett und schlief. Hermine schlich auf Zehenspitzen ins Bad. Nach einer schnellen Dusche zog sie sich ihren Schlafanzug an, den Winky schon zurückgebracht hatte.

Hermine rutschte unter die Bettdecke und versuchte einzuschlafen, konnte aber nicht. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie ihm die Nase gebrochen hatte. Sie legte sich auf die Seite und beobachtete ihn. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht liebte und war sicher, dass er sie nicht liebte. Aber es war etwas Besonderes zwischen ihnen. Nicht Liebe, aber Vertrauen vielleicht? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Hermine fühlte sich sicher in seinen Umarmungen und wusste, dass er sie nicht absichtlich verletzen würde. Sie lächelte sanft als sie daran dachte, wie er ihre Hauslehrerin behandelt hatte. Sie fühlte sich geschätzt, wenn er so beschützend wurde. Ihre Freunde waren auch beschützend aber mit Severus war es anders. Gut anders.

Sie rückte näher. Sie berührten sich beinahe. Hermine stütze sich auf ihren Ellbogen und schaute leicht von oben auf ihn herab.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir die Nase gebrochen habe Severus."

Severus Snape hatte seine Frau hineinschleichen hören. ‚Sie denkt, dass ich schlafe.' Aber er tat nichts, um ihr das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Als sie ins Bett kroch, fühlte er, wie sie sich unruhig hin und her warf. Seine Frau rutschte näher heran. Severus kämpfte gegen den Drang, sie anzuschauen, während sie so über ihm wachte an. Eine lose Strähne ihres feuchten Haares lag ihm auf der Wange. Sie roch süß. Er hörte, wie sie eine Entschuldigung flüsterte. ‚Ich weiß, dass es ein Unfall war du Dummerchen.' Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als etwas unerwartetes passierte und er erstarrte. Hermine küsste sanft seine krumme Nase.

Die Gryffindor zog sich gerade zurück, als ein paar starke Arme sich um ihre Hüfte schlangen.

„Hermine…"

‚Du solltest geschlafen haben!' Sie wurde nervös und quiekte. „Ja?"

„Es war nicht deine Schuld." Sie sah direkt in seine Augen, die man in dem abgedunkelten Raum noch sehen konnte. Ein verzaubertes Fenster ließ wenig Licht herein.

„Aber es tut mir trotzdem leid."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir den Eindruck gegeben habe, sauer zu sein."

„Also bist du es nicht?"

„Natürlich nicht Dummerchen." Hermine lächelte. Er hielt sie immer noch und Hermine konnte sich nicht bewegen. ‚Er ist warm.' Sie fuhr sich nervös über die Lippen. ‚Ich werde verrückt. Ich kann wirklich nicht…' aus einem Impuls heraus beugte sie ihren Kopf und ihre Lippen trafen sich, dann zog sie sich zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid…"

„Mir jedoch nicht." Sie starrten sich kämpferisch an (staring contest?).

‚Ich bin eine Gryffindor, verdammt! Ich sollte keine Angst haben meinen Ehemann zu küssen.' Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und atmete tief ein.

Severus auf der anderen Seite kämpfte gegen sein Verlangen an, sie auf die Matratze zu drücken und sie besinnungslos zu vögeln. ‚Sie muss den ersten Schritt machen. Ich darf sie nicht zwingen. Wo zum Teufel ist der legendäre Gryffindormut, wenn man ihn braucht!'

Hermine beugte sich wieder runter, um ihn ein weiteres Mal zu küssen. Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Seine Hände wanderten langsam zu seiner Hüfte. Der Kuss wurde heißer und Severus fühlte, wie er erregt wurde. Er stöhnte und unterbrach den Kuss.

„Ich rate dir hier zu stoppen, wenn du nicht vor hast es ganz durchzuziehen."

Hermine unterbrach ihre Liebkosungen. ‚Noch nicht.' „Es tut mir leid." Sie legte sich neben ihn. Severus drehte sich, so dass sie beide auf ihrer Seite lagen und sich anschauen konnten.

„Das soll es nicht." Er liebkoste ihre Wange und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippe. „Wie war es die pinke Lady zu treffen?"

„Ihr Name ist Anne und es war in Ordnung…glaub ich."

Severus stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen. „Du… _glaubst_?"

„Da gibt es etwas, dass ich dir erzählen muss."

„Ich höre dir zu."

„Der Protecto scheint …hmm… Nebeneffekte zu haben."

Der Slytherin setzte sich auf und sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. 'Sie starb beinah. Nein… sie darf nicht krank sein…' „Und die wären?"

„Ich besitze Hogwarts."

Stille. „Ich mag solche Witze wirklich nicht, Hermine."

„Ich würde meine Seele dem Teufel verkaufen, wenn es dadurch ein Witz würde." Sie setzte sich auch auf.

„Was meinst du mit Hogwarts _besitzen_?

„Ich habe Anne gefragt, wie es sein konnte, dass sie die Studenten nicht eingelassen hat, obwohl sie das richtige Passwort wussten und..."

Eine halbe Stunde später.

„Das ist ein Witz, oder?"


	20. Chapter 20

Amazone15: danke

Mia0901: bis jetzt 29 und kein ende in sicht (inhaltlich gesehen), obwohl das schon das 20. Kapitel wird ist es im englischen erst das 16 Kapitel

Kapitel 16

„Nein, ist es nicht Severus:"

„Also, du _besitzt _die Schule?"

Hermine war frustriert. „Ja! Ich _besitze_ diese kack Schule! Ich habe es nicht geplant, ich wollte es nicht, aber ich habe es getan! Es ist nicht fair." Severus sah zu, wie sich seine Frau gegen die Rückwand des Bettes setzte und ihr Gesicht mit der Decke bedeckte.

„Die Gründer haben anscheinend anders gedacht." Er lag neben ihr und zog die Decke weg.

„Ich verstehe es nicht Severus. Was ist mit Salazar Slytherin? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr Reinblut-sind-better etwas getan hätte, um zu verhindern, dass Muggelgeborene Hogwarts besitzen."

„Nun, vielleicht wirst du morgen darauf eine Antwort bekommen. Bis dahin werde ich dich zu Gringotts begleiten."

„Danke, aber zu erst muss ich den Schlüssel in der Bibliothek finden. Wirst du mir helfen?"

„Ich habe gleich morgen früh eine Lehrerkonferenz. Aber danach…

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir bei der Bank sein werden, also werde ich ihn selbst finden und dann können wir uns nach deiner Konferenz am Haupteingang treffen. Ok?"

„Das passt mir."

„Gut, dann lass uns schlafen. Ich hatte einen wirklich langen Tag und brauche Ruhe." Hermine lächelte in sich hinein, als sie seine Arme um ihre Hüfte fühlte. „Süße Träume Severus."

5555555

Der nächste Morgen.

Severus sah seiner Frau zu, wie sie ihre nassen Haare bürstete.

„Wirst du zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gehen?"

„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, sie zu sehen. Ich werde Winky bitten, mir etwas zu essen zu bringen. Wirst du hier bleiben? Ich esse nicht gerne allein." Sie lächelte ihn vom Bett aus an.

„Deine Freunde werden besorgt sein."

„Ich habe Dobby gestern eine Notiz senden lassen. Es wird ihnen nichts ausmachen. Hören sich Rührei und Toast gut an?"

Sie aßen in Ruhe. Danach ging Severus zur Konferenz und Hermine in der Bibliothek auf Schlüsseljagd.

4444444444

Severus Snape brauchte etwas zu trinken. Schnell. Es war erst eins und er wollte jetzt schon jemanden umbringen. Dieser jemand hatte einen langen grauen Bart, trug eie halbmondförmige Brille und liebte Zitronenbonbons mehr als alles andere. ‚Dummer alter Bock.'

Flashback… … … … … … … … … ….

Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins traf im Büro des Direktors ein.

„Guten Morgen Severus, wieso setzt du nicht hier drüben zu mir?"

„Guten Morgen Filius. Ich denke, das werde ich." Es war eine nicht abgesprochenen Vereinbarung, aber der kleine Zauber Professor reservierte immer einen Platz für den Zaubertränkelehrer, ein Eckstuhl beim Kamin.

„Wir haben dich beim Frühstück vermisst."

„Wir haben in unseren Räumen gegessen. Dank sei Merlin ist es Samstag. Übrigens werde ich heute in die Winkelgasse gehen. Brauchst du etwas?"

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, Severus, könntest du nach einem neuen Zauberbuch bei Flourish and Blots schauen? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar." Der kleine Mann senkte seine Stimme. „Also, warum gehst du dorthin, führst du deine wunderschöne Frau etwa zu einem romantischen Abendessen aus?"

„Das auch. Ich werde nach dem Buch schauen. Was ist es? Fortgeschrittene Zauber…"

Sue wurden unterbrochen, als Dumbledore den Raum betrat. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich spät bin. Ich wurde vom Ministerium aufgehalten. Also, was ist das Thema unserer heutigen Konferenz? Ah, ja, der neue Stundenplan. Aber vorher haben wir noch eine neue Entwicklung. Minerva? Wärst du so freundlich?" Die Verwandlungslehrerin stand auf und grüßte ihre Kollegen.

„Die meisten von euch haben wahrscheinlich schon gehört, was gestern vor den Gryffindorschlafsäalen passiert ist. Die fette Dame hat die Studenten nach dem Abendessen nicht einlassen wollen, obwohl diese ihr das Passwort nennen konnten."

Hyacinth Hooch schien wie auch einige andere Professoren geschockt zu sein. „Aber das ist unmöglich! Vielleicht hat jemand das Passwort geändert und vergessen, es dem Rest mitzuteilen. Das passiert ab und zu."

Minerva schaute gekränt. „Nicht in Gryffindor. Außerdem hat sie sogar einige Schüler hineingelassen. Ein paar Stunden später war sie weg und als sie wieder kam, hat sie alle Studenten reingelassen."

„Hat sie jemand verflucht?" Fragte der Runen Professor Jocelyn Adams. Es gab zustimmendes Gemurmel.

Severus bemerkte wie einige Portraits die Augen rollten und grinste.

„Severus? Weißt du irgendetwas darüber?" Er schaute Minerva an.

„Wie ich schon _gestern_ sagte Minerva. Nein."

„Und deine… _Frau_?" Sie machte eine Grimasse bei dem letzten Wort.

Dadurch bekam sie seine volle Beachtung geschenkt. „Verzeihe mir, aber was hat Hermine damit zu tun?" ‚Oh ja mein liebes Minnchen' Dachte Severus ‚ als Miss Weasley meine Frau gestern schlug, hat das Anne sehr aufgewühlt. Das schöne ist, dass meine Frau den Zauber gesprochen hat, bei dem niemand glaubt, dass sie es getan hat, und un alle Portraits ihrem Befehl unterliegen und an sie gebunden sind.' Severus lächelte beinahe bei dieser Vorstellung.

Die restlichen Lehrer hatten keine Ahnung über was die Hexe sprach.

„Sie hätte der fetten Dame etwas an tun können."

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Wieso sollte meine Frau so etwas tun? Bitte erhelle mich?"

„Sie war offensichtlich nicht treu gegenüber ihrem Haus und hat wahrscheinlich eine offene Fehde mit Miss Weasley. Das Mädchen hat mir erzählt, dass deine Frau zu ihr seit geraumer Zeit unhöflich ist ohne jeglichen Grund zu haben."

Severus war bereit eine scharfe Erwiderung abzugeben als…

„Nur weil die frühere Miss Granger Severus als Ehemann erwählt hat, bedeutet nicht gleich, dass sie böse ist. Außerdem ist Miss Weasley die, die mit Lady Snape ein Hühnchen zu rupfen hat. Ich habe sie vor kurzem in der Halle gehört, und ich muss sagen, dass sie anscheinend einen sehr anschaulichen Wortschatz besitzt." Die antwortende Stimme gehörte niemande anderem als Filius Flitwick.

„Ich muss Filius zustimmen. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum Lady Snape ihre Hauskameraden ausschliessen sollte." Pamora Sprout lächelte schüchtern Severus an.

Auch die neue Arithmantikporfessorin stimmte diesem zu. „Außerdem müsste sie unglaublich mächtig sein, um einen Zauber, der die Hogwarts Gemälde nicht mehr die Passwörter erkennen lässt, zu sprechen. Persönlich glaube ich, dass es einfach ein schlechter Witz war."

Severus beobachtete Minerva interessiert. Die ältere Hexe sah aus, als ob sie lieber zu Tode gefoltert werden würde, als zuzgeben, dass Hermine eine mächtige Hexe war, vielleicht klug, aber _Gott-verbiete-es_ nicht mächtig. Der Slytherin lächelte höhnisch. Die Hexe aktzeptierte ihre Niederlage und die Professoren begannen den neuen Stundenplan zu diskutieren.

Severus war fest überzeugt, dass dies nur einem einzigen Zweck diente, den neusten Tratsch auszutauschen. Das neuste Thema war seine Hochzeit, doch diese konnte man auf keinen Fall in seiner Gegenwart diskutieren. Also ging die Konferenz nicht lange. Er wollte gerade den Raum verlassen…

„Oh, Severus! Würde es dir etwas ausmachen noch kurz hierzubleiben?" Der Direktor zwinkerte ihm zu. ‚Was jetzt?'

Es ging 15 Minuten bis alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten. Severus schaute den Direktor sauer an.

„Was ist es Albus? Ich habe Pläne."

„Severus, mein Junge…"

„Ja?" Er haßte die Unterhaltung jetzt schon. Jedesmal wenn der alte Zauberer ihn so ansprach, bat er ihn wieder um etwas dummes und selbstloses. ‚Der Krieg ist vorüber Albus, es wird nicht mehr funktionieren.'

„Hast du Lucius in letzter Zeit gesehen?"

„Nein."

„Es scheint, dass er irgendetwas im Ministerium veranstaltet hat…" Nromalerweise sagte Severus nun immer ‚Ich schaue, was ich heraus finden kann Albus.' ‚Ersticke an deinen Zitronenbonbons Albus' Dachte der jüngere Zauberer diesmal.

Der Direktor runzelte die Stirn bei dieser unerwarteten Stille. Die erwartete Antwort kam nicht.

„Weißt du irgendetwas darüber?"

„Nein."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Entgegen des allgemeinen Glaubens ist der alte Malfoy nicht mein Freund und ich weiß nicht die ganze Zeit, was er momentan tut." ‚Wenn du glaubst, dass ich nochmal so dumm sein werde, und für dich meinleben riskiere, kannst du lange warten.'

„Verstehe. Könntest du… irgendwie herausfinden, was er plant?"

„Nein:" Dumbledore blickte erschrocken auf. Severus Snape verweigerte zum ersten Mal seit 20 Jahren für ihn zu schnüffeln. Der Direktor war darüber nicht glücklich.

„Severus, das ist ein wichtiges Thema, über das ich rede."

„Ich habe daran keine Zweifel, aber lass mich dich daran erinnern, dass der Krieg vorüber ist und ich meine Schuld gezahlt habe." ‚Und einiges mehr, dummer narr.'

„Lucius Malfoy ist einTodesser, der ungestraft geflüchtet ist."

„Dann lass das Ministerium damit fertig werden."

„Du hast nie zuvor so eine Bitte verweigert."

„Ich hatte niemals eine Ehefrau. die mich braucht."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hermine das versteht."

„Auf jeden Fall wird sie verstehen, warum ich mitten in der Nacht blutüberströmt nach Hause komme."

„D hast Pflichten."

„JA, die habe ich. Und die oberste wäre gegenüber meiner Familie. Momentan sind es nur Hermine und ich; aber ich freue mich darauf eines Tages ein oder zwei Kinder mit meiner Ehefrau zu haben. Um das wichtigste zu sagen, das mindeste, was es dazu braucht, ist mich – lebend und strampelnd."

Der Direktor seufzte. „Du warst nie ein Familienmensch mein Junge."

„Weil ich keine Familie hatte Albus, was willst du von mir?"

„Nichts."

Severus lachte laut. „Das letzte Mal sagtest du, dass ich 20 Jahre lang Voldemort ausspionieren werde. Also rede Albus, denn ich spiele dieses Spiel nicht mehr."

„Du hättest sie nicht heiraten sollen."

Der Slytherin seufzte. „Deiner Meinung nach, aber ich habe, werde damit fertig."

„Du bist doppelt so alt, Percy hätte besser gepasst."

„Hast du ihr überhaupt zu gehört, als sie dir sagte, dass dieses Aas sie nicht einmal zur Schule gehen lassen wollte?"

„Nun aber Severus. Percy ist ein netter junger Mann."

„Was ist mit Hermine? Was denkst du über sie?"

„Miss Gran…"

„Mittlerweile Lady Snape."

„Oh ja. Natürlich. Lady Snape ist ein gutes Mädchem. Sie muss einfach nur in die richtige Richtung gestoßen werden. Wir wissen alle, dass ihr der Gryffindormut fehlt."

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Das ist komisch, Albus. Ich hatte gedacht, dass eine Hexe, die es schafft den Protecto über dies Schule und ihre ‚_Freunde'_ zu rufen, mutig genug ist, sogar den großartigen Godric Gryffindor in den Schatten stellt."

Der Direktor rollte mit den Augen. „Wirklich, Severus. Es gibt keine Erklärung, wie Miss…wie Lady Snape den Protecto Zauber ausgesprochen haben könnte. Er ist eine Mythe. Jeder, der es je probiert hat, ist gestorben."

„Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal. Sie…"

„Hat uns verraten. Sie verlies uns vor der letzten Schlacht. Wir hatten alle erwartet, dass ise uns helfen würde. Nicht, dass ich sie dafür, dass sie Angst bekam tadle, aber… ." Er steckte sich einZitronenbonbon in den Mund.

Severus Snape hielt seinen Stuhl so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er holte tief Luft.

„Lass mich raten. Mr Weasley und seine starke Wahrnehmung von Treue wären eine gute Wahl gewesen. Der Junge hat seine eigene Familie für eine Beförderung veraten!"

„Er tat, weil ich ihn darum bat."

Der Slytherin lachte höhnisch ‚als ob er dies nicht von allein getan hätte'. „Albus, ich glaube nicht, dass iwr hier zu einem Kompromis kommen. Meine Frau dachte offensichtlich, dass er keine gute Wahl war und ich stimmte ihr zu. Also lass es mich wiederholen. _Was willst du_?"

Stille. ‚Ich hätte es wissen sollen.' „Wenn ich etwas sinnvolles höre, werde ich es dich wissen lassen, aber ich möchte dich wissen lassen, dass meine Spionage-Tätigkeit aufhörte, als Potter Voldemort besiegt hatte. Du wirst es wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen, aber ich habe festgesteltt, dass es viel schöner ist morgens neben meiner Frau aufzuwachen und nicht im Krankenflügel mit gebrochenen Knochen."

„Wenn du dir sicher bist…"

„_Einen schönen Tag noch_, Albus." Severus verschwand, bevor er den alten Narr verfluchen konnte.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

Hermine hatte einen schöneren Morgen. Nachdem sie Severus verlassen hatte, ging sie direkt in die Bibliothek. Sie war beinahe leer. Nach dem Fall Voldemorts durften Füfntklässler und drüber jedes Wochenende nach Hogsmead. Also blieben nur sehr wenige übrig (2 oder 3 Ravenclaws). Hermione vermutete, dass diese wahrscheinlich auch nur da waren, weil sie vergessen hatten einen Aufsatz oder eine Aufgabe über den Sommer zu bearbeiten.

Die Gryffindor schaute sich langsam um. Es waren 2 Ravenclaws und 1 Hufflepuff, der eilig etwas ausradierte in der Bibliothek. Hermine wartete bis er das Buch einige Minuten spääter zurück legte. Auch die Ravenclaws verschwanden kurz darauf. ‚Auf nach Hogsmead, kein Zweifel. Gut für sie.' Madam Pince war nicht in Sichtweite.

Sie setzte sich an einen der Tische und dachte nach. Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie jemand seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Waaah!" Sie sprang auf und drehte sich um. „Neville! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt! Tu das nicht mehr!"

Der Junge grinste. „Tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Aber auch egal, wir haben dich vermisst. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Ja. Ich habe in unseren Räumen gegessen. Du brauchst idr keine Sorgen machen. Was machst du hier?" Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das Buch in seiner hand. „Lass mich raten, Herbiologie?"

„Jah, Professor Sprout hat mir für ein Projekt Auszeichung überreicht." Er sah stolz aus. „Ich habe gerade noch einige Notitzen gemacht. Ich wollte es zurücklegen, als ich dich bemerkte. Wirst du etwas lesen?"

„Man könnte eher sagen, dass ich nach etwas suche."

„Ich mach mich mal auf den Weg. Das Ding ist schwer." Neville lächelte wieder. „Arbeite nicht zuviel."

„Werde ich nicht. Versprochen." Sie beobachtete, wie er zwischen den Regalen verschwand. Neville Longbottom war zu einem netten jungen Mann herangewachsen. Er hat Muskeln und eine leichte Bräune bekommen, dadurch das er den ganzen Sommer im Garten gearbeitet hatte. Hermine lächelte. Er war ein wahrer Gryffindor. Freundlich und mutig. Neville hatte mehr als einmal zu ihr gestanden und war an ihrer Seite. Ihre Worte waren für ihn genug, um ihr den Proecto Zauber zu glauben. ‚Eines Tages wird ein Mädchen sehr glücklich werden.'

Während sie nachdachte, bemerkte sie nicht eine andere Freundin.

„Was machste?"

„Wah! Pansy! Du hast mich erschrocken. Ich überlegte, was ich lesen sollte. Die Frage ist eher, was _du _hier machst? Ich dachte, du wärst in Hogsmeade:"

„Fühle mich nicht danach."

„Jeder fühlt sich danach. Es ist das erste Wochenende und das Wetter ist toll."

„Was istm it _dir_?"

„_Wir _gehen in die Winkelgaße – warum so enttäuscht?"

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen seufzte. „Alle Mädchen haben eine Verabredung oder sind schon weg. Ich möchte gehen, aber nicht alleine. Du warst meine letzte Hoffnung."

Hermine lächelte sie an. „Du hättest losgehen und sie dort finden können. Du kannst immer noch."

„Ja. Alleine. Zu Fuß. Den ganzen Weg. Ich habe nichts gegen die Strecke, aber ich werde definitiv nicht alleine gehen."

Etwas in Hermine's Gehirn machte Klick. „Ich habe einen Freund, der dich begleiten könnte."

Pansy's Gesicht hellte auf."Wirklich? Wer ist sie?"

„Es ist ein Er."

Die Slytherin kniff die Augen zusammen. „Versuchst du mich zu verkuppeln?"

„Die Tatsache, dass ich verheiratet bin Pansyliebling, bedeutet nicht, dass ich euch alle verheiraten möchte..zumindest nicht jetzt. Es wird kein Date. Ich werde ihn einfach fragen, dich zu begleiten. _Als ein Freund_. Was sagst du? Ich verspreche dir, dass er nichts versuchen wird. Hmm?"

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Ich möchte wirklich nicht hier drin bleiben. Also, wo ist mein Ritter in seiner leuchtenden Rüstung?"

„Er sollte kommen…ungefähr…jetzt! Neville! Kommst du kurz einmal?" Zum glück war die Bibliothek leer und Madam Pince immer noch in der Lehrerkonferenz, also machte es niemandem was aus.

Pansy zischte sie an. „Longbottom! Bist du verrückt? Granger, sag, dass du Witze machst."

Der Junge schaute verwirrt. „Klar…was brauchst du?"

„Nicht ich, sondern Pansy." Sie zeigte auf die Slytherin. „Sie braucht eine Begleitung nach Hogsmead. Sie möchte nicht alleine gehen und ich habe schno etwas vor. Wärst du so freundlich Neville und passt auf sie auf für mich?"

Neville schaute Pansy an und lächelte. „Alle Freunde von Hermine sind auch meine Freunde. Mein Name ist Neville."

Die Slytherin errötete noch mehr. „Erfreut dich kennen zu lernen. Nenn mich Pansy." Neville küsste ihr die Hand mit einer Verbeugung."

„Also los ihr beiden! Ich möchte in Ruhe lesen." Neville bot Pansy die Hand an.

„Keine Sorge Hermine; sie wird sicher und glücklich zurück kommen."

„Das hoffe ich. Viel Spaß!" Dies brachte ihr einen weiteren zornigen Blick von der Slytherin ein.

Endlich gingen die Beiden. Hermine blieb alleine in der großen Bibliothek zurück.

‚Nuuuuuuuuun… wenn ich ein Schlüssel wäre, wo würde ich sein?"

Hermine verbrachte genug Zeit in diesem Teil des Schlosses, um zu wissen, wie groß es war. Das allgemeine Gerücht, dass sie alle Bücher hier gelsen hatte, war offensichtlich von Leuten erfunden worden, die noch niemals einen Fuß in die Bibliothek gesetzt hatten. Zu sagen, dass sie groß war, war eine Untertreibung. Sie war riesig mit sehr vielen Plätzen kleine Schlüssel zu verstecken. Hermine seufzte. ‚Was weiß ich? Der Schlüssel ist klein und die Bibliothek riesig. Argg! Das hilft mir nicht. Anne sagte, dass ich es wissen werde." Hermine stand auf und schaute sich noch einmal um. Ihr Blick fiel auf eines der Gemälde, einen Werwolf und einen Vollmond. Es war ihr Lieblingsbild. Sie lief zu ihm. Der Werwolf wedelte mit seinem Schwanz. es war das erste Gemälde mit dem Hermine sich angefreundet hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte jeder Angst davor. Es hing zwischen 2 Regalen in einer Ecke.

„Hallo. hast du mich vermisst? Ich war den ganzen Sommer weg." Sie redete sanft mit dem Werwolf. Hermine lächelte und tätschelte ihn. Sie tat es jedes Mal, wenn sie aus den Ferien kam. Niemand kam in diese Abteilung, also gab es auch keine Möglichkeit gesehen zu werden. „Ich bin geschmissen. Ich muss einen kleinen Schlüssel in einer großen Bibliothek finden und habe keine Ahnung, wo cih anfangen soll." ‚Der Schlüssel muss schon seit fast 1000 Jahren hier sein. Er kann nicht zu sehr versteckt sein oder wo ihn Kinder erreichen könnten. Wenn du etwas verstecken willst, lege es irgendwohin, wo jeder es sehen könnte. Einfachheit ist die Mutter jedes Genies. Was ist schon am längsten in der Bibliothek? Bücher? Nein, dass ist es nicht, jemand hätte es gefunden. Oh mein Gott, ich bin so blind.!' „Die Portaits! Gemälde! Wolfie, wer ist der älteste von euch?" Irgendwie wusste sie, dass dies die gesuchte Antwort sein musste. Der Werwolf grinste sie an. „Du kannst nicht… ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, was ein Werwolf-Gemälde in der Bibliothek verloren hatte. Also…" Die eine Million-Frage. „Wo ist der Schlüssel? Ich weiß, dass du ihn hast. Weiß nicht warum, aber ich weiß es." ‚Komm schon Werwolf!' Hermine tätschelte ihn wieder. Plötzlich fühlten ihre Finger metal anstatt Fell. Ihre Hand verschwand im Gemälde und tauchte mit dem Schlüsel wieder auf. „Ja! Ich wusste es! Danke Wolfie!" Sie lehnte sich hinein und küsste ihn auf die Nase. Das Lebewesen heulte auf und schatue glücklich. „Ich muss los! Es hat länger gedauert als erwartet. Sei nett!" Sie lief los, um ihren Ehemann zu treffen.

Voilà


	21. Chapter 21

Mia: ja, ich habe das 15 kapitel in 4 kapitel unterteilt, weil ich es manchmal angenehmer so finde, aber ab jetzt wird es wieder normal weiterlaufen, weil sonst eine zu große ‚kapiteldifferenz' da ist, und ich es selbst nicht mehr verstehe

Mia: danke für kapitelkommentar

Eule: ja, sorry, bin aber mom einfach zu faul für einen beta, oder selbst zu beta(n) – ich weiß, dass das leicht mies ist, aber ich möchte jetzt einfach schnell viel online stellen

Chapter 17

Hermine Snape rannte die Korridore entlang, um ihren Ehemann zu treffen. Die Gemälde und die Portraits lächelten und winkten ihr zu. ‚Bis jetzt verlief mein Tag ganz gut.'

Sie erblickte eine schwarze Figur am Haupteingang. „Severus!" Die Gryffindor umarmte ihn und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

Einen Kuss den Severus nicht stoppte sondern erwiderte. Seine Arme waren um ihre Hüfte. Als sie stoppten um Luft zu holen, bemerkte Hermine, dass ihre Füße dank ihres Größenunterschiedes nicht den Boden berührten. Severus hielt sie.

„Ich nehme an, du hast gefunden, was du gesucht hast."

„Ja. Lässt du mich runterß Ich denke, wir haben schon genug Studenten schockiert." Sie ruckte ihr Kinn in Richtung einer kleinen Gruppe Drittklässler, die sie anstarrten. Severus runzetle die Stirn und wollte schon Punkte abziehen, als Hermine ihn am Ärmel zupfte.

„Lass sie Severus. Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht. Es war meine Schuld." Sie lächelte die Kinder an, diese lächelten schüchtern zurück. Der Slytherin war darüber nicht glücklich, lies es aber dabei.

Das Pärchen lief zu den Toren und weiter am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Als sie ihren Zielort erreicht hatten, packte sie Severus um die Hüfte.

„Du möchtest wahrscheinlich deine Augen schliessen. Dir wird ein schwindlig sein, bereit?" Hermine griff nach seinem Umhang und schloss ihre Augen. Ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust gedrückt nickte sie. Sie verschwanden mit einem Pop.

Hermine war schwindlig, doch fühlte sie sich in Severus Umarmung sicher. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. ‚Ich haße Apparieren.'

„Setz dich Hermine. Ich hole dir etwas zu trinken."

Hermine schaute sich um; sie waren in der Ecke des Leaky Cauldron. Sie saß an einem Tisch.

„Ok, ich warte auf dich hier…glaube ich." Er grinste. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Severus verlies sie. ‚Verdammte eingebildeter Slytherin. es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sich alles dreht!' She was sitting by a table.

Hermine sah in ihrem dunkelblauen, feingeschnittenen Umhang elegant aus und ihr gezähmtes Haar fiel frei den Rücken herunter. Sie trug kein Make-Up, und endlich war ihr auch nicht mehr schwindlig.

„Guten Tag Schönheit!"

Bevor sie nur reagieren konnte, saß ein hübscher Zauberer mit schulterlangem aschblondem Haar und grünen Augen neben ihr. Hermine unterdrückte einen Seufzer. ‚Ist er lebensmüde? Severus wird jede Sekunde mit den Getränken zurück sein.'

„Kann ich dich auf etwas einladen?"

„Nein, danke."

„Irgendetwas anderes? Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute abend essen gehen würden?"

‚Du schaufelst dir nur ein tieferes Grab!' „Ich glaube kaum. Ich bin nicht allein hier. Also…" ‚Verschwinde schnell!'

„Ein Mann sollte eine so schöne Frau nicht alleine lassen."

Hermine starrte den Zauberer zornig an. „Er holt die Getränke und es wäre besser, wenn Sie gehen, bevor er zurück kommt."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mit mir gehen würdest Süße?"

Hermine hatte genug. Sie hoffte schon beinahe, er würde bleiben, einfach damit sie sah, wie Severus ihn in Stücke riss. Der Optimist neben ihr, jedoch dachte, dass er unwiderstehlich war. „Dieser Mann ist zufälligerweise mein Ehemann, und ich würde ihn noch ein dutzend weitere Male wählen, bevor ich Sie auch nur anschauen würde. Also, wieso lassen Sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?"

„Du lebst mit dem alten Mann zusammen? Was für eine Schande. Du kannst immer noch mit mir verschwinden, ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihn nicht stört." Er zwinkterte verschwörerisch und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Sie versuchte aufzustehen.

„Wieso tun Sie mir nicht den Gefallen und verschwinden? Und bitte lassen Sie meinen Arm los."

Der Mann wollte protestieren, doch bevor er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, befand er sich schon mit dem Gesicht zum Boden.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine?"

Hermine setzte sich und lächelte. „Alles bestens, Severus." Sie nippte an ihrem Butterbier.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu dem Deppen auf dem Boden. Zu sagen, dass er keinen Gefallen an dem Esel fand, der versuchte bei seiner Frau anzukommen war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Er knurrte.

Mittlerweile schauten einige Besucher des Pubs interessiert rüber. Der jüngere Zauberer schaffte es aufzustehen und schaute törichterweise seinen Angreifer zornig an.

„Was glaubst du, wer du bist?"

Severus schaute zu Hermine, die zur Antwort mit den Augen rollte. Der Slytherin grinste süffisant. ‚Das wird ein Spaß.'

„Ich bin der Ehemann der Frau, die du erfolglos versucht hast mit deinem gebleichten Haar und deinem honig-süßen Geplapper zu verzaubern. Ich rate dir, ihren Rat anzunehmen und zu _verschwinden_."

„Ich bin Ignatius Lark und es geht dich nichts an, was ich mache Opa und die kleine Lady ist wahrscheinlich schon längst gelangweilt von dir. Bist du das nicht, Püppchen? Möchtest du nicht ein bisschen _Spaß_ mit mir haben?"

Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Bier. ‚_Opa_? Ach du lieber,…ein berühmter Nachname wird dir jetzt auch nicht weiterhelfen Schwachkopf.'

Es gab einige Keucher aus dem Publikum. Ignatius verstand es fälschlicherweise als Reaktion auf seinen Familiennamen. Die Hexen und Zauberer jedoch sahen nicht ihn, sondern den schwarzhaarigen Mann an. Jemand hatte Severus Snape beleidigt. Er war bekannt als ein Mann mit mörderischem Temperament. Dann wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit Hermine zu. Sie waren geschockt. Die junge Lady Snape sah umwerfend aus; bis jetzt hatten sie nur von den Gerüchten gehört, dass der Slytherin eine junge wunderschöne Frau hatte, und schon dies war eine große Überraschung. Der Besitzer Tom schaute besorgt; kein Zauberer nahm es leicht von seiner Frau beleidigt zu werden.

„Severus…" Hermine bekam Panik. Sie war sich sicher, dass nicht-atmen ein schlechtes Zeichen bei ihrem Ehemann war. „Severus…_atme._"

Severus' Augen fixierten den bald eines qualvollen Todes sterbenden Mann. „Lark? Ich glaube, ich kannte deinen Vater." Ignatius grinste arrogant. „Dein Papa hatte Mut, aber unglücklicherweise keinen Kopf." Lark schien beleidigt ohne Ende. Hermine nahm ihre Augen jedoch nicht von Severus. Schweißperlen begannen sich an ihrer Stirn zu formen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du weißt, wie er starb. Lass mich dich aufklären. Er fragte den schwarzen Lord, ob die Gerüchte, dass er ein Halbblut war, wahr waren. Er lebte noch ungefähr eine Stunde."

„Woher solltest du das wissen?"

„Oh, du möchtest mir sagen, dass meine Ehefrau sich nicht vorgestellt hat? Ihr Name ist Hermine Snape." Der Junge wurde bleich. „Mein Name ist Severus Snape."

Nach einigen Minuten wiedergewann Ignatius seine Stimme. „Das dachte ich mir. Der einzige Grund, dass so ein Mädchen bei dir bleibt, ist weil sie Angst hat, du alter Perv…"

Und wieder lag er mit einem einzigen Schlag auf dem Boden. „Du kleiner..:" Severus zog seinen Zauberstab. Niemand wagte es ihn zu behindern.

„Severus! Nein!" Hermine fasste nach der Zauberhand ihres Ehemannes. Sie hing praktisch daran. „Beruhig dich! Bitte!" ‚Was machen! Was soll ich machen! Merlin! Ach scheiße!' Hermine reckte sich und küsste ihn. Ihre Hände schlängelten sich um seinen Hals. Sie leckte an seiner Lippe. Er öffnete seinen Mund und lies sie ein. Severus' Hände wanderten um ihre Hüfte und hielten sie. Sie unterbrach den Kuss nach einer Minute und räusperte sich. „Jetzt besser?"

Severus schaute sie zornig an und drehte sich dann zu dem wie Espenlaub zitternden Mann. „Glück gehabt, _für heute_." Mit einem arroganten Lächeln und seiner Frau an seinem Arm machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse.

Als sie weit genug entfernt waren brach Hermine das Schweigen. „Also…wohin als erstes?"

„Ich muss etwas bei Flourish und Bots nachschauen. Möchtest du noch irgendwo anders hin?"

„Die Bank reicht mir."

5555555

Hermine fühlte sich auf dem Weg zur Bank wie ein Preis, jeder wollte sehen, wen ihr Ehemann letztendlich geheiratet hatte. Der Halt im Buchladen war für Hermine ein wahrer Albtraum. Der Ladenangestellte verbrachte den Hauptteil der Zeit damit ihrem Ehemann und dadurch auch ihr in dne Hintern zu kriechen. Sie war angeekelt. Als sie endlich bei Gringotts waren, war Hermine bereit die nächste person, die auch nur in ihre Richtung schauten zu verfluchen.

„Hermine, vergess nicht, dass man Kobolde leicht beleidigen kann…"

„Severus, ich war schon früher hier, lass uns rein gehen." Sie wollte wirklich keine Vorhaltungen hören; die Kobolde sollten besser mit ihr keine Probleme bekommen, für ihr eigenes Wohl. Sie betraten die Bank.

Die Zauberbank war geräumig. Hermine ging zum ersten freien Schalter mit Severus an ihrer Seite.

„Ja, Miss?" Der Kobold schaute sie uninteressiert an.

Sie lächelte ihn an und holte den silbernen Schlüssel aus ihrer Umhangtasche. „Ich würde gern das Verlies…" Hermine schaute auf den Griff des Schlüssels, der eine Nummer eingraviert hatte. „…009 besuchen."

Die Augen des Koboldes wurden so groß wie Untertassen. „Was? Aber das… wir mögen diese Art von Witzen nicht Miss…"

„Lady Snape, und ich möchte das Verlies _jetzt _sehen."

„Wenn sie keinen Schlüssel haben…"

Hermine zeigte ihm den Schlüssel. Der kleine Kobold wurde noch blasser. „Mein Verhalten tut mir leid, Herrin. Dieser Kobold bittet um ihr Erbarmen…" In weniger als einer Sekunde war der Kobold aufgestanden, stand neben ihr und verbeugte sich.

„Wie ist ihr Name?" Hermine's Stimme war streng.

„Das-ss .. Sauryhook…Herrin…Es tut mir… „

„Mr Saurhook, Sie entschuldigen sich zu viel und bitte nennen sich mich Hermine. Zeigen Sie mir das Verlies." Der Kobold schaute schockiert und strahlte dann.

„Bitte folgen Sie mir. Es ist mir eine große Ehre." Sie liefen so lange, dass Hermine schon dachte, dass der Tunnel gar nicht mehr aufhören würde. Auf der anderen Seite musste sie jedoch auch nicht mit den Wägelchen fahren. Während des Weges sagte Severus nichts und beobachtete seine Frau im Stillen. Sie schien incht sehr erfreut das Verlies zu öffnen.

Nach etwas, dass Hermine iwe eine Ewigkeit vorkam, standen sie vor einer hölzernen Tür. „Hier sind wir. Wenn Sie fertig sind, rufen Sie mich einfach." Und der Kobold verschwand.

Hermine holte tief Luft und lächelte ihren Ehemann schwach an. „In Ordnung. Hier passiert nichts." Sie drehte den kleine Schlüssel in dem rostikalen Schloss. Die Gryffindor schien sichtlich verwundert über das Fehlen von Sicherheit. Sie betrat das dunkle Verlies.

„Lumos!" Rief Hermine und schaute sich um. Es gab eine weitere Überraschung. Das Verlies war so geräumig wie die Große Halle und … leer. „Ihr müsst scherzen! Ich habe diesen ganzen Mist heute gemacht nur um mir ein leeres Verlies anzuschauen? Die Gründer können froh sein, dass sie Tod sind! Jetzt würde ich sie selbst töten!" Hermine's zornige Stimme warf Echos.

Severus unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Nun…zumindest hatten die Gründer einen Sinn für Humor."

Hermine schaute ihren Ehemann zornig an. „Einen Sinn für Humor? Du denkst, dass das alles ein Witz war? …Dann…Ja! Dann bin ich nicht Hogwarts Besitzerin! Merlin sei Dank! Ich wusste, dass es eine Erklärung geben musste!" Hermine war bereit vor Glück einen Siegestanz aufzuführen.

„Ich muss sie enttäuschen, Herrin. Sie _sind_ die neue Gebieterin." Die beiden drehten sich um und sagen einen kleinen alten Mann, dessen grauer Bart den Boden erreichte. Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und war vor Hermine getreten.

„Wer sind Sie?" Severus' Stimme war blanker Stahl.

Der kleinen Mann grinste. „Du bist ein Narr, wenn du denkst, dass du mich stoppen könntest."

„Expelliarmus!" Der kleine Mann blockte Severus Attacke mit einem Wink seiner Hand ab.

„Stuferio" Severus erstarrte. Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Accio Gebieterin's Zauberstab." Die Gryffindor war zauberstablos. Sie stand neben ihrem Ehemann.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Mein Name ist Mellor, meine Liebe. Es gibt keinen Grund Angst vor mir zu haben."

„Dann entstarren Sie meinen Ehemann."

„Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht. Das müssen Sie übernehmen."

„Was? Sie haben meinen Zauberstab."

„Meine Liebe, stuferio ist kein Erstarrungszauber… es ist ein langsam tötender." Hermine wurde todesblaß.

„Nein…"

„Wollen Sie ihn retten? Er ist viel älter als Sie…"

„Das geht Sie nichts an! Sagen Sie den Konterzauber!"

„Wie ich schon sagte, dass müssen sie tun, Herrin. Sie wissen, wie sie ihn retten können."

„Ich kenne keine Zauber, die ohne Zauberstab erfolgreich gesprochen werden können…"

„Außer?" Mellor tätschelte seinen Bart.

„…Protecto…"

„Ich würde mich beeilen. Die Zeit läuft…"

Hermines Knie wackelten bei der Erinnerung an den Zauber aber… sie konnte Severus nocht sterben lassen. Er hatte sie gerettet, als er sie geheiratet hat. Nun war sie dran. Sie schaute Mellor zornig an und drehte sich zu seiner Überraschung zu Severus und begann:

‚_Ich stehe vor euch Geister der Vergangenheit,_

_und der Zukunft._

_Erhöret mein Flehen, ihr Götter!_

_Ich bin das Herz des Eis und das Herz der Gerechtigkeit,_

_Ein Herz, dass schlägt um zu leben und zu lernen zu lieben,_

_so erhöret mich!_

_Ich stehe und blute,_

_Aber ich werde nicht an meiner Aufgabe scheitern!_

_Ich bin das Herz, dass die Gnade der Hölle_

_und den Zorn des Himmels erbittet!_

_Lasst mir den Schutz vor meinen Feinden zu teil werden,_

_Lasst mir die Gnade vor den Flügeln der Gefallenen Engel zu teil werden!_

_Ich bin das Herz der Hoffnung!_

_PROTECTO!_

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und erwartete die Welle des Schmerzes, doch sie kam nie. Sie fühlte auch nicht den Sog der Magie. Sie hörte klatschen.

„Gut gemacht, meine Liebe." Mellor stand neben ihr und hielt ihr ihren Zauberstab hin. Hermine umfasste ihn und zeigte auf ihn.

„Es hat nicht funktioniert! Wieso?"

„Weil es das nicht sollte, Herrin."

„Aber Severus…"

„wird es gut gehen. Der Erstarrungszauber wird in einigen Minuten vorbei sein."

„Wer _sind _Sie Mr Mellor?"

Mellor zeigte ein zähnezeigendes Lächeln. „Ich wurde von den vier Gründern gebittet auf den einen zu warten und ihm oder ihr das zu geben." Mellor griff in seine Hose und überreichte Hermine etwas. Es war eine Medaillon mit dem Kreuz Hogwarts. Die 4 Tierte, die die Gründer präsentierten bewegten sich. Als Hermine von dem Kreuz aufsah, war Mellor verschwunden. Die Gryffindor schaute sich um. Sie war alleine in dem Verlies.

„Severus? Wo bist du?" Sie wurde panisch, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und ein besorgter Severus hereinstürmte.

„Hermine! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Er ist weg Severus, ich schaute mich um und er war weg."

Der Slytherin schaute sie fragend an. „Über was sprichst du? War jemand in dem Verlies? Als du das Verlies betreten hast, haben sich die Türen geschlossen und ich konnte sie ein gute Stunde lang nicht öffnen. Bist du dir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?" Er schaute sie an, als ob er sie auf Kratzer und Schäden untersuchte.


	22. Chapter 22

Mia: mom nicht, normalerweise schreibt sie alle 1,5 Monate oder so

Chapter 18/ 21

„Was meinst du? Du bist mit mir herein gekommen…"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendetwas hat mich zurück gehalten bevor ich dir folgen konnte, und dann haben sich die Türen geschlossen. Was ist hier passiert?" Er runzelte die Stirn.

Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus und drückte ihm das Medaillon in die Hand. „Dies ist der große Preis, Severus."

„Ein Medallion? Ein verdammtes Medallion! Ich bin fast verrückt da draußen geworden wegen einem Stück Schmuck!" Hermine trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück. Severus Snape sah mörderisch aus. Die junge Frau wurde leicht blass. Der Mann vor ihr sah zum Fürchten aus. Sie umklammerte das Medallion vor ihrer Brust.

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld! Ich wusste nicht, was hier drin ist." Sie schaute ihn zornig mit tränenden Augen an und verließ das Verlies schnell. ‚Wie konnte er es wagen!'

Plötzlich stoppte die Gryffindor, als eine Hand ihre hielt.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint…" Hermine versuchte frei zu kommen.

„Lass los, Severus…" Sie vermied ihm in die Augen zu sehen als er vor ihr Stand.

„Nein." Seine Hand hielt ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen trafen sich. Bernstein schaute in den bodenlosen Abgrund.

Severus stand so nahe, dass sie sich beinahe berührten. Sie konnte seine Körperwärme in Wellen von ihm ausgehen spüren. Ihr Blick wurde weicher. Vor einen Augenblick war sie noch zu Tode schockiert, bei der Vorstellung ihn zu verlieren. Es war selbst für Hermine schwer einzugestehen aber sie sorgte sich um den schwarzhaarigen Mann. Hermine lehnte sich in ihn und vergrub seinen Geruch einatmend ihr Gesicht in seinem Umhang. Für einen Moment hielt sie ihn fest. Regen und Sandelholz. Alle seine Umhänge rochen so. Hermine fand es beruhigend.

Er hielt sie. Es gab nur wenige Dinge in der Welt, vor denen er Angst hatte und die Frau in seinen Armen zu verlieren, war eines dieser. Wenn Severus sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich war, führte sie die Liste an. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er vor der Tür gestanden hatte und versucht hatte hinein zu kommen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie verletzt gewesen wäre? Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl neben ihr zu erwachen. Ihre einfache Anwesenheit schien alle Albträume die seinen Schlaf immer geplagt hatten, fern zu halten. Als sie nach dem Sommer zurückkam, hatte er gehofft, dass sie eines Tages so für ihn fühlen würde, wie er für sie. Es war wahrscheinlich wie das Leben in der Hölle, wenn das, was dir in deinem ganzen leben am wichtigsten ist in Gefahr ist und du nichts dagegen unternehmen kannst. ‚Ich werde sie nicht verlieren.'

Sie standen eine Weile einfach da. Hermine drückte sich weg und lächelte leicht.

„Es tut mir leid Hermine…" Flüsterte Severus in ihr Haar.

„Ich vergebe dir. Lass uns hier rausgehen; ich bekomme von diesem Ort Gänsehaut. Sauryhook!" Sofort war der langnasige Kobold an ihrer Seite.

„Sind die Meister fertig?" Hermine nickte schwach. „Gut, der Chefkobold erwartet sie bereits Herrin, folgen sie mir."

Die Gryffindor stöhnte innerlich. ‚Was noch?' aber folgte trotz alledem.

Severus war verwundert. Er hakte sich bei Hermine ein. ‚Nur im Falle.'

Der Weg war wieder weit. Sie traten in einen kleinen Raum, der voll mit Papier, Dokumenten und Pergament war. An einem großen Tisch, der für so wenig Platz zu groß war, saß ein Kobold. Er schrieb wütend auf etwas und bemerkte die Gäste nicht einmal. Souryhook hustete höflich und der Chefkobold sprang auf und wollte den jungen Kobold schon zu Recht weisen, als er die Gäste erblickte. Der Chefkobold lächelte freundlich.

„Ah, Herrin, setzten Sie sich. Kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten?"

Der Slytherin war zutiefst schockiert. Niemals zuvor hatte er von einem höflichen Kobold gehört, geschweige denn erlebt. Worte wie höflich und Kobold wurden nicht in einem Satz gesagt. Der Mann hatte solides Vermögen in der Bank. Trotzdem wurde er wie ein Bettler behandelt. Severus hatte sich genug Beschwerden von anderen Reinblütern anhören müssen, um zu wissen, dass ‚Behandle jeden wie Dreck und sei nicht freundlich' das Motte der Kobolde war, und jetzt… der Chefkobold kroch seiner Frau praktisch in den Hintern. Es war ein unangenehmes Bild um das wenigste zu sagen.

Hermine saß in einem bequemen Stuhl, den der Chefkobold herbei gezaubert hatte und versuchte, warum im Namen Merlins Mr Cremnock über gute soziale Verbindungen zwischen Kobolden und Zauberern sprach. 20 Minuten später hatte sie genug.

„Mr. Cremnock, ich möchte wirklich nicht unhöflich sein, aber können wir diesen Teil überspringen und auf den Punkt kommen?"

Cremnock schaute besorgt, aber sammelte sich. „Ja, ja der Punkt, natürlich. Haben sie das Medallion?" Hermine zeigte es ihm. „Gut, könnten Sie es sich bitte überstreifen?"

Mit Severus Hilfe zog sie es sich über den Kopf. Es hing zwischen ihren Brüsten. Sie fuhr sanft über die Tiere auf der kalten Oberfläche, als es in einem sanften neonblau zu glühen begann und plötzlich ihren Körper verschwand. Die junge Gryffindor saß wie gelähmt, aber kam wieder zu Besinnung, als Severus sie an der Schulter schüttelte.

„Es geht mir gut Severus. Wo ist es hin?" Sie schaute mit aufgerissenen Augen den Kobold an.

„Das möchte ich auch wissen. Was haben sie ihr getan?" Severus stand vor dem Kobold und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die kleine Kreatur.

„Master Snape, ich habe der Herrin nichts getan. Das Medallion der Gründer wurde bei den Gründern selbst zurückgelassen. Warum setzen Sie sich nicht und erkläre es Ihnen."

Der Slytherin nahm Platz schaute immer noch wütend den Kobold an. Hermine legte sanft ihre Hand auf sein und lächelte.

„Es ist in Ordnung Severus. Ich bin mit sicher, dass es eine Erklärung für das Geschehene gibt." ‚Zumindest hoffe ich das.' Sie schaute aufmerksam Cremnock an.

„Ja Herrin, die gibt es. In dem Verlies haben Sie den Wärter getroffen."

„Mellor…"

„Ja. Sie müssen verstehen, dass es seine Hauptaufgabe ist Sie zu testen."

Severus schaute Hermine aufmerksam an, aber sie ignorierte ihn.

„Es ist nichts passiert. Ich habe es getan, aber nichts ist passiert. Ich weiß es. Ich habe den Zauber oft genug gesprochen, um zu wissen, dass ich diesmal versagt habe. Wie kann es sein, dass ich immer noch lebe?" Severus wurde blass, sagte jedoch nichts; er drückte ihr Hand; _fest_."

„Das war die Idee, meine Liebe. Sie waren bereit ihn zu sprechen."

Hermine fühlte sich beleidigt. „Aber ich habe ihn gesprochen!"

Der Kobold grinste die beiden zum ersten Mal an. „Das ist, was sie denken, Herrin. Aber es war nur eine Illusion. Von der Sekunde an, in der sie das Verlies betreten haben, bis zu der Sekunde, in der der Wächter ihnen das Medallion überreicht hat, war alles nur eine Täuschung. Eine weitere Aufgabe, die Sie brilliant gemeistert haben."

Hermine's rechtes Auge begann unkontrolliert zu zwinkern. „Ich _hoffe_, dass diese _Aufgabe_ die _letzte _war."

Der Kobold sah, wie der Zorn von Hexe ausging und schluckte schwer. „Ja Herrin. Es war die letzte."

Severus Snape konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Was soll das bedeuten? Was meinst du mit ‚_noch am Leben_' Hermine?"

„Nichts Severus, es war nur eine Täuschung, schon vergessen?"

„Aber du wusstest das nicht."

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Ich habe die Aufgabe gemeistert und jetzt möchte ich sie einfach vergessen." Hermine schaute ihren Ehemann bittend an. Er schien nicht all zu glücklich darüber zu sein, aber er biß sich auf die Zunge und machte sich mental eine Notiz später nachzufragen.

Die Gryffindor drehte sich wieder zum Kobold. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Sie mit uns sprechen wollen Mr Cremnock."

Der Kobold räusperte sich. „Nun, sie müssen wissen…Die Gründer Hogwarts ließen eine sehr große Menge an Galleons für ihre Nachfolger zurück."

Severus und Hermine schauten sich verwirrt an. „Aber das Verlies ist leer."

„Ja, das Verlies ist leer. Sie müssen verstehen, dass die Gründer uns erlaubt haben, ihr Geld zu nutzen, um Gringotts zu stabilisieren und unterstützen, da sie einer der ersten Kunden waren. Also könnte man behaupten, dass sie dieses Geld in uns investiert haben. Wir haben den Lohn der Lehrer bezahlt und bezahlen ihn immer noch so, wie es uns die Gründer angeordnet haben."

Der Slytherin runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, dass das Ministerium unsere Gehälter zahlt. Der Schulausschuss trägt die Verantwortung dafür. oder?"

Der Kobold lachte höhnisch. „Das Ministerium versuchte mehr als einmal die Unterlagen in ihre Hände zu bekommen, um herauszufinden, woher das Geld kommt. Sie schafften es nie. Der Ausschuss hat keinerlei Rechte oder Verantwortungen bezüglich Angelegenheiten, die Hogwarts betreffen."

„Mr Cremnock. Als sie sagten, dass die Gründer in Gringotts investiert haben, was meinten Sie damit?" Hermine fühlte Kopfschmerzen aufkommen.

„Dank dieses Gelds konnte Gringotts erschaffen werden. Natürlich haben auch einige andere Zauberer investiert. Es gibt kein speziellen Verlies, in dem das Geld untergebracht ist, aber wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, dann teilen Sie uns, bzw. irgendeinem Kobold, dies mit und wir werden es ihnen liefern, Herrin."

„Also wenn ich ihnen sagen würde, dass ich 5 Millionen Galleonen brauchte, geben Sie mir diese einfach?" Hermine machte einen Witz, aber ihr Lächeln erstarrte, als der Chefkobold etwas auf ein Blatt Pergament schrieb.

„Braucht die Herrin es jetzt, oder sollen wir es nach Hogwarts senden? In welcher Währung wäre es ihnen genehm? Muggel oder Zauber?"

„Wie groß genau ist der Anteil der Gründer, und jetzt meiner, an dieser Bank?" ‚Bitte sag mir, dass dies ein Witz ist.'

„Groß genug um Gringotts an einem Tag leer zu räumen, wenn sie alles nehmen. Sprich den Hauptanteil."

Severus und Hermine schauten den Chefkobold mit offenem Mund an.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass dies ein Witz ist. Ich besitze schon die Schule und habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll. Das letzte, was ich jetzt brauch, ist eine Bank."

„Das tut mir leid, Herrin, aber die Schule und Gringotts sind ein Packet."

Hermine stand schwer atmend auf. ‚Irgendjemand da oben muss mich _wirklich_ hassen.' Der Raum fing an sich zu drehen und plötzlich war alles schwarz.

55555

Ihr Kopf schien zu explodieren. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen.

„Wie fühlst du dich Hermine?" Severus blickte sie besorgt an.

„Was ist passiert?" Schwarzweiße Erinnerungen flitzen an ihrem Auge vorbei. „Scheiße. Gringotts." Sie schaute sich um. Der Chefkobold hatte wahrscheinlich ihren Sessel in das Bett verwandelt, in dem sie lag. Sie saß mit Severus Hilfe auf. „In Ordnung Mr Cremnock, Und was jetzt?"

Der Kobold setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Bürotisch. „Es liegt alles an ihnen Herrin; wenn sie die Leitung der Bank an das Ministerium übergeben wol…"

Hermine schaute ihn an, als ob er dumm war. „Wem genau? Mr. Fudge-der-Fischkopf mit einem Gehirn in der Größe einer Erbse? Oder dem inoffiziellen Minister Mister Malfoy, dessen einzige Aufgabe es ist, dass Leben anderer zur Hölle zu machen? Nebenbei, was für ein Problem gibt es mit der momentanen Führung?"

„Wir sind Kobolde:"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Sie haben die Frage anscheinend nicht verstanden, lassen Sie mich sie wiederholen. Was für ein Problem gibt es mit der momentanen Führung?"

„Nun wir dachten…"

„Sie lagen falsch. Sie machen einen großartigen Job seit langer Zeit und ich sehe keinen Grund irgendetwas zu verändern."

Die Brust des Kobolds schien sichtlich anzuschwellen. „Herrin wird diese Entscheidung nicht Leid tun. Alle Kobolde sind glücklich der Herrin Hermine dienen zu dürfen. Nun können wir auch mit den Papiere…"

Hermine erblich und schaute Severus flehend an.

„Morgen."

„Mister Snape?" Dremnock schaute ihn fragend an.

„Meine Frau ist müde."

„Ja, natürlich. Wenn Herrin es wünscht, werden wir morgen per Flohnetzwerk nach Hogwarts kommen."

„Die einzigen Verbindungen, die nach draußen führt, ist im Zimmer des Direktors und den Gemeinschaftsräumen."

Goblin hustete diplomatisch. „Lady Snape ist Gebieterin, wenn sie es wünscht, wird es auch eine Verbindung zu Gringotts in ihre Räume geben. Alles, was sie tun müssen, ist ein Passwort zu wählen, so dass ungebetene Gäste nicht kommen können. Also wann wäre es ihnen recht?"

Hermine überlegte kurz. „Um 1:00 Uhr wird in Ordnung sein. Ich werde die Flohnetzverbindung für Sie öffnen. Wenn das alles ist, werde ich jetzt gehen, bis morgen Mr Cremnock."

„Ich wünsche dem Herrn und der Herrin einen angenehmen Abend." (Anm. d. Ü.: und eine geruhsame Nacht ;))

Die Bank war schon geschlossen und der Chefkobold eskortierte sie durch die leeren Korridore.

Als sie nach draußen traten, atmete Hermine tief ein. „Severus, ich weiß, was ich mich mein Leben lang widmen werde."

Ihr Ehemann schaute sie neugierig an. „Und was wäre das?"

„Ich werde einen Zaubertrank entwickeln, der die Toten zurückbringt."

„Eine interessante Wahl…"

„Dann werde ich die vier beschissenen Gründer wiederbeleben und ihnen alphabetisch jeden einzelnen Knochen in ihrem Körper brechen, um sie dann mit dem Crucio zu quälen und sie letztendlich mit meinen eigenen Händen erwürgen, nur dass ich sie dann wiederbeleben kann…"

Severus lachte leise. „Ich glaube, du bist nicht sehr glücklich über die letzten Entwicklungen."

„Geeeeez. Wie konntest du das erraten_, Severus?" _Der Mann lachte und Hermine lächelte.

„Können wir noch einen Spaziergang machen? Ich möchte Hogwarts momentan nicht sehen."

„Wie wäre es mit einem Abendessen? Ich habe einen Tisch für uns in einem Restaurant gebucht." Er bot ihr einen Arm an.

„Wirklich?" Hermine lächelte breit. ‚Ein Abendessen mit Severus? Wie ein Date.' Sie kicherte vor sich hin.

„Was ist so lustig?"

„Unsere erste Verabredung." Sie erstarrte und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. ‚Das habe ich gerade nicht laut ausgesprochen! Nein!' Geistig verzog sie ihr Gesicht und verfluchte sich selbst. Hermine war sich sicher, dass ihre Wangen momentan Taschenlampen ähnelten.

Severus beobachtete sie still ein Minute. „Möchtest du, dass dies eine Verabredung wird?" Seine Stimme war tief. Es klang dumm, da sie ja schon verheiratet waren. Aber Severus wollte es wissen.

Hermine lächelte ihn vorsichtig an. „Ja… Ich…nun…ja…" Sie holte tief Lust und sammelte Mut. „Ich weiß, dass diese Ehe eigentlich arrangiert genannt werden kann aber… Ich weiß, das klingt blöd, aber ich möchte mit dir erst ausgehen. Es fühlt sich falsch an jemanden zu küssen, mit dem man nicht ausgegangen ist." Hermine war sich sicher, dass dies keinerlei Sinn machte, aber sie konnte keine anderen Worte finden. Die Löwin spottete stumm. ‚Es gibt ein erstes Mal für alles.'

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherin war unlesbar. „Dann ist es eine Verabredung." ‚Wirst du mich danach vielleicht näher lassen?'

„Klasse… Gehen wir?"

Er lächelte sie an. „Ja, liebste Gemahlin."

Sie gingen die wenig beleuchtete Winkelgasse entlang und Passanten schauten sie an. Sie machten ein komisches Paar: ein grimmig schauender Mann in den 30ern und eine junge lächelnde Frau, nicht älter als 20. Sie schienen nichts gemein zu haben, wenn man die Eheringe nicht beachtete.

Das Paar trat in ein teuer erscheinendes Restaurant. Der Bedienstete war innerhalb weniger Sekunde neben ihnen. Bereit Severus die Schuhe zu küssen, bemerkte Hermine angeekelt.

„Mister Snape! Was für eine Freude, sie hier zu sehen. Der Tisch für sie und ihre kleine Freundin ist bereit." Der dumme Mann behandelte Hermine wie ein Einrichtungsstück. _Großer Fehler._

Severus schaute den Mann so grimmig an, dass dieser einen Schritt rückwarts nahm. „Diese Dame ist meine _Gattin._ Schätze sie noch einmal gering und du wirst nicht lang genug leben, um es zu bereuen. Verstanden?"

„Jaaa…Sir. Entschuldigen Sie vielmals My Lady…"

„Der Tisch. Sie verschwenden unsere Zeit." Severus unterbrach ihn. Hermine tat der Mann nicht leid. ‚Geschieht ihm recht'. Sie lächelte ihren Mann breit an und zusammen liefen sie zu ihrem Tisch.

Der Tisch war nochmals eine Überraschung. Er stand in einer Ecke abgesondert. Eine einzige rote Rose stand in einer kleinen kristallenen Vase in der Mitte des Tisches. Verzauberte Kerzen schwebten herum. Die schneeweiße Tischdecke und Silberwaren waren geschmackvoll. Es sah alles, durfte sie es wagen zu sagen..., _romantisch_ aus. Hermine schaute ihren Ehemann an. ‚Wird er etwa rot?' Es war nur schwach, aber da.

„Wow…Was ich meine ist…wow…"

Der Slytherin grinste überheblich. „Ich habe etwas richtig gemacht, meine Frau ist sprachlos. Ich sollte es in den Kalender eintragen."

„Nur wenn auch dazu geschrieben wird, warum ich sprachlos war, allerliebster Ehemann." Sie blinzelte ihm spielerisch zu. Severus runzelte scherzhaft die Stirn, bevor sie beide gemeinsam zu lachen begannen.

Sie studieren ihr Menü in Stille. Hermine konnte kein Wort verstehen. ‚Ernsthaft_. Medusa's Haar mit dem Nektar des Olymps?_ Was ist das? _Knöchel einer Meerjungfrau mit himmlischen Äpfeln?_ Ich brauchte ein Mythologien Buch, um hier bestellen zu können.' Sie blickte zu Severus, der keinerlei Probleme zu haben schien das Menü zu verstehen. Hermine legte leicht ihre Hand auf seine. Severus senkte seine Karte, um sie anzuschauen. Er schaute langsam hoch.

Sie drückte sanft seine Hand. „Gibt es ein Problem?" Sie wurde rot. ‚Vielleicht, mag er es nicht, wenn wir in Öffentlichkeit Händchen halten.' Hermine versuchte schnell ihre Hand zurück zu ziehen, wurde jedoch von Severus gestoppt, der ihre mit seiner Hand überdeckte und lächelte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Der Moment fühlte sich vertraulich an, obwohl sie in der Öffentlichkeit waren. Sie sahen einander in die Augen und Hermine fühlte, wie es ihr warm den Rücken runter lief, als Severus ihre Hand sanft streichelte. Sie wollte bei dieser Berührung schnurren. Sie tat es anscheinend auch, denn ihr Ehemann grinste sie an, hob ihre Hand und küsste sanft ihre Knöchel ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen.

„Ähm…" Hermine fiel vor Überraschung beinah vom Stuhl. Sie bemerkte den jungen Kellner, der an ihren Tisch trat nicht. Ihr war es unangenehm, aber nahm ihre Hand nicht weg.

Severus auf der anderen Seite tötete den jungen Kellner mit den verschiedensten Flüchen und gab widerwillig die Hand seiner Frau frei.

„Haben Ms und Mr. …" Der Kellner wurde plötzlich bleich, als er den Begleiter der wunderschönen Frau, die er schon vorher begafft hatte aus näherer Entfernung sah. „Professsssorrr Snape…" Für Hermine glich der Kellner Neville vor einer Kesselexplosion. Sein Gesicht drückte deutlich aus, dass er überall lieber wäre als hier. Nach ein paar Sekunden, schaffte er es seinen Satz zu beenden. „…entschieden, was Sie bestellen möchten?"

„Ja, das habe ich, aber meine Gattin ist noch am überlegen."

Es schien als ob die Augäpfel des Kellners herausfallen würden und er machte einen großen Fehler seine Überraschung kundzutun.

„Ihre Gattin?"

„Ja, meine Gattin. Soll das ein Problem sein?" Hermine unterdrückte ein Grinsen, da der arme Junge aussah, als ob er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

„Nein, Sssir…. "

Severus fand keinesfalls gefallen daran, dass seine Frau so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam. „Mr Downrinse, ich muss Ihnen gratulieren, Sie haben sich nicht wieder nass gemacht, wie das letzte Mal, als sie mich während ihres Newt's Examen sahen. Eine starke Verbesserung für 5 Jahre. Ich hoffe, Sie haben auch aufgehört kristallisiertes Werwolfsblut mit pulverisierten Phönixfedern zu mischen. Es hat einen Monat gedauert bis der Klassenraum wieder repariert war. Es ist ein Wunder, dass bei der Explosion niemandem etwas passiert ist."

Downrinse hoffte, dass der Erdboden ihn verschlucken würde.

Hermine bekam Mitleid mit ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine Faust. „Severus, wieso bestellst du nicht etwas für mich?" Ihre Berührung schien den verärgerten Slytherin zu beruhigen. ‚Eine sanfte Berührung kann Wunder bringen.' Hermine kicherte in sich rein. ‚Zu wahr.'

Severus schaute den Kellner zornig an und drehte sich zu seiner Frau, „Was sagst du zu einem Auflauf? Was möchtest du als Dessert?"

„Schokoladentorte wäre schön."

„Ich nehme das Steak, blutig, und eine Flasche ihres besten roten Weines Mr Downrinse. Ich hoffe, dass Sie in der Lage sind, diese einfachen Anweisungen zu verstehen."

„Ja, Sir. Sofort." Der Kellner war so schnell verschwunden, dass es Magie hätte sein können.

Hermine lachte laut. „Severus, ehrlich. War das nötig?"

Ihre einzige Antwort war finsterer Blick.

Bald kam das Essen. Hermine liebte das Dessert. Sie überredete sogar Severus davon zu probieren. Sie sprachen über Geschichte und die Revolution der Kobolde. Es war ein angenehmes Abendessen. Der Wein war auch gut. Hermine benommen nach dem Mahl. Auf dem Weg nach draußen war der Bedienstete sogar so verängstigt, dass er Severus nicht nah kam und daher auch nicht schleimte. Dafür war Hermine ihm aufrichtig dankbar.

55555555555555555555

Voilà


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 19/ 22

Severus und Hermine apparierten an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Der Slytherin hielt seine Frau fest, so dass sie keine Probleme hatte stehen zu bleibe.

„Ich _hasse _apparieren." Sie hörte ihn leise lachen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Es wird besser werden, wenn du selbst apparieren kannst."

„Besser. So ein Scheiß." Er blickte zu ihr, als sie zum Schloss liefen.

„Eine Dame sollte nicht so sprechen."

Hermine grinste ihn spöttisch an. „Was für ein Glück, dass ich keine bin." Die Gryffindor schaute in den Himmel hoch und schnappte nach Luft. „Schau! Schau! Eine Sternschnuppe! Wünsch dir was! Schnell!"

„Das ist Blödsinn."

„Ach komm schon! Für mich! Bitte!"

Severus schaute die Sternschnuppe an und schloss für eine Sekunde seine Augen. „Voilà. Jetzt glücklich?"

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du noch nie in deinem Leben dir etwas bei einer Sternsschnuppe gewünscht hast, Severus."

„Nein."

„Nicht einmal als du ein Kind warst."

„Ich war nie ein Kind."

„Weißt du Severus, du solltest das lieber nicht vor Ron sagen, er würde es dir glatt glauben. Aber ernsthaft, du hast dir niemals etwas bei einer Sternschnuppe gewünscht? Du behauptest, dass der kleine mit kurzen Hosen rum rennende Severus niemals durch sein Schlafzimmerfenster geschaut hat und eine Sternschnuppe an Weihnachten um einen neuen Besen gebeten hat?" Sie schaute ihn liebevoll an und stupste ihn spielerisch in die Lippen.

„Ich war beschäftigt."

Hermine schien nicht überzeugt. „Mit was hättest du als Kind beschäftigt sein können?"

„Schwarzer Magie."

„Oh." ‚Welche Eltern würden ihr Kind zwingen schwarze Magie zu erlernen? Ich bezweifel, dass es Kindern Spaß macht Crucio zu lernen." Für eine Sekunde studierte Hermine den steinigen Boden in der Eingangshalle und schaute ihn dann an. „Keine Sorge Severus, es wird noch viele Möglichkeiten geben, sich etwas zu wünschen. Es macht Spaß. Du wirst sehen. Was hast du dir gewünscht?" Hermine war neugierig.

„Ich habe gehört. dass wenn ich es jemandem erzähle, sie nicht wahr werden." Er grinste die schmollende Gryffindor schräg an.

„In Ordnung, aber du musst mir sagen, wenn es wahr geworden ist. Versprochen?"

„Ich verspreche es."

Bis zu seinen Räumen trafen sie keine Menschenseele.

„Ich gehe und schaue noch einmal nach einem Zaubertrank in meinem Labor."

Hermine schaute ihren Mann an und gähnte.

„In Ordnung." Die Gryffindor war im Badezimmer. „Was für ein Tag!" Sie sah sich selbst im Spiegel an. ‚_Gut, dass dieser nicht verzaubert ist. Ich möchte wirklich nicht hören, wie schrecklich ich aussehe.'_ Sie machte eine Grimasse und lächelte. _‚Mein erstes date mit meinem Mann. Parvati kriegt einen Herzinfarkt.'_ Sie kicherte.

Hermine's Robe war wunderschön, aber hatte ein Problem. Es war schwierig sie auszuziehen. Hermine öffnete einige Knöpfe an der Vorderseite und versuchte durch über den Kopf ziehen herauszukommen. Doch das ungebändigte Haar schaffte es sich mit den einzigen 3 Knöpfen an der ganzen Robe zu verhaken. Nun hing sie ihr am Kopf. Da sie das Problem nicht sehen konnte, konnte Hermine nicht mit ihrem Zauberstab drauf zeigen und es entwirren. Sie versuchte leicht daran zuziehen. „Ahhh!" kein Glück. Nach kurzem hätte Hermine alles gegeben, um aus dem bösartigen Kleidungsstück herauszukommen. „Entwirre dich du verdammtes Ding! Scheiße!" Sie war kurz davor es zu zerreißen.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" Hermine drehte sich schwungvoll um und sah einen sehr amüsiert schauenden Severus im Türrahmen stehen. Er grinste sie überheblich an.

„Steh nicht einfach rum! Hilf mir!"

Sie sah seinen triumphierenden Blick nicht. Er lief langsam zu ihr. Und aus einem unbekannten Grund fühlte sich Hermine plötzlich wie das Kaninchen, dass von einer hungrigen Schlange verfolgt wird. _‚Ich bin dämlich. Der Stress wird mir wohl zu viel.'_

„Dreh dich um und bewege dich nicht. Ich werde die Haare von deiner Robe befreien." Hermine tat, was ihr befohlen wurde.

Die Löwin drehte sich zum Spiegel. Plötzlich stockte ihr der Atem. Sie sah sich, besser gesagt die Kleidung, die sie trug, bzw. nicht trug. In ihrem Zorn hatte sie total vergessen, wie weit sie sich schon ausgezogen hatte. _‚Kein Wunder, dass Severus so bereitwillig geholfen hat.' _Das einzige, was sie anhatte, war ein BH und ein Slip. Ein _slytheringrüner_ BH und Slip. Lavender's Geschenk für die Hochzeitsnacht.

„So. Fertig." Severus warf das Kleidungsstück in eine Ecke. Hermine schaute immer noch in den Spiegel. Sie hatte Angst sich umzudrehen. Sie sah Severus im Spiegelbild in die Augen. Er stand neben ihr in seinem schwarzen Umhang wie eine große Katze neben seiner Beute. Sein Blick war voll Feuer und Hermine wurde das Atmen schwerer. Sie fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen, die plötzlich sehr trocken waren und zitterte.

„Ist dir kalt Hermine?" Severus legte seine Hände auf ihre nackten Schultern und zog sie gegen seine Brust.

„Nein, ist mir nicht." Ihre Antwort war ein Flüstern. Es war ihr sogar recht warm. Hermine beobachtete im Spiegel wie Severus' Hände die Seiten hinunterführen und ihre nackte Taille umschlungen. Die sanfte Berührung seiner Hände sorgte für Gänsehaut und ein Gefühl wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut. _‚Werde ich verrückt?'_ Sie wusste, dass sie bald etwas sagen, sich umdrehen und den Raum verlassen sollte, aber ihr Körper weigerte sich mit der Vernunft zusammen zu arbeiten und ihr Anstand blieb stumm.

„Es wird Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, oder?" Es war unmöglich die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte zu überhören. Er beugte sich leicht und Hermine konnte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Nacken spüren. Ihr Atem war flach. Ihre Augen ließen sich im Spiegelbild nicht los. Hermine fühlte, wie er den Griff um ihre Taille verstärkte und sie näher an und mit dem Gesicht zu sich zog.

Der Kuss war stürmisch und atemberaubend. Hermine konnte sein Bedürfnis, sein Begehren, seine Wolllust und Gier für sie spüren. ihre Knie wurden weich. Sie schlang ihrem Arme um seinen Nacken und antwortete sanft auf seinen Kuss. Ihre Körper verschmolzen. Severus hob sie leicht hoch und Hermine fühlte, wie er sie auf den Waschtisch setzte. Instinktiv schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Severus stöhnte zustimmend auf. Seine Hände liebkosten ihren Rücken und Po. _‚So weich.' _Der Slytherin küsste ihren Nacken und weiter zu ihrem Ohrläppchen. Hermine stöhnte auf. Ihre Hände begannen vol alleine seinen Umhang aufzuknöpfen.

Severus fuhr ihr sanft über die Hüfte. Ihre Haut war weich. Er zog sie näher an sich und drückte seine steinharte Erektion gegen ihre Mitte. Hermine warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte die Brüste an ihn drückend laut auf. Severus leckte das sanfte Fleisch ihrer üppigen Brüste. Er saugte und hinterließ ein Mal. Hermine umfasste sein Gesicht und küsste ihn. Die Hände des Slytherins wollten gerade ihren BH öffnen als…

Klopf! Klopf!

Die beiden erstarrten. Hermine schloss ihre Augen fest, hoffend, dass dadurch der ungebetene Gast verschwinden würde.

Klopf! Klopf!

Severus stöhnte, aber bewegte sich nicht. ‚Warum gerade jetzt!'

Klopf Klopf!

Wer auch immer das war, ließ nicht locker und verlor langsam die Geduld. Hermine nahm ihre Hände aus Severus' Haar und räusperte sich. Ihr Ehemann hatte seinen Kopf immer noch in dem Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten liegen.

„Severus...es scheint, dass wir besucht haben…"

‚_Ehrlich.'_

Severus hob seinen Kopf und küsste sie hart auf die Lippen bevor er ihr vom Tisch half. Die ganze Zeit sagte er nichts. Noch vor einer Sekunde hatte er seine Frau in den Armen gehalten halb nackt, erregt und _willig. _Wer auch immer an der Tür war, sollte einen guten Grund haben. Hermine schaute ihn schüchtern an. Ihr Körper war gerötet und Severus unterdrückte ein Knurren bei dem Anblick ihres feuchten Slips. Wer auch immer an der Tür war sollte _sterben._ Er gab ihr einen letzten flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Wir werden später weitermachen." Und mit einer Umdrehung war er weg.

Severus Snape lief auf die Tür zu wie ein Krieger auf Kriegspfad. Er riss die Tür auf und blickte der Eiskönigin Hogwarts ins Gesicht. Er versuchte erst gar nicht, nicht zu zeigen, wie glücklich er über ihren Besuch war. Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Was willst du Minerva?"

„Ich habe schon früher versucht per Flohnetzwerk zu euch zu kommen. Willst du mich nicht reinlassen?"

Sie starrte ihn an.

Seine Erektion war schon verschwundne, als er sie in der Tür gesehen hatte. Alles, was er wollte, war zurück zu seiner Frau zu gehen. Sein Freund regte sich bei der Erinnerung an ihre geschwollenen Lippen und ihren weichen tollen Körper, die feine Haut und _sie wollte es auch_!

Er starrte zornig zurück.

„Es ist _spät _Minerva. _Was willst du?"_

„Es gibt etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen Severus. Ich kann dies definitiv nicht zwischen Tür und Angel sagen." Severus atmete tief ein und ließ sie rein.

44444

Hermine versuchte in der Zwischenzeit ihr wie verrückt pochendes Herz zu beruhigen.

‚_Was mache ich?'_ Eine gemeine Stimme in ihrem Kopf antwortete sofort. _‚Was wohl! Du weißt genau, was du tust. Du wirst warten und dann einen horizontalen Tango tanzen. Versuch erst gar nicht, es zu leugnen. Die Flüssigkeit in deinem Slip ist sicher nicht von an Gilderoy Lockhart denken.'_ Zu wahr. Hermine stöhnte. Es fühlte sich so gut na, wenn sie in seinen Armen lag. Seine Hände über ihren Körper fuhren. Sie umarmte sich selbst und versuchte klar zu denken. _‚Reiß dich zusammen Hermine. Eine schnelle Dusche wird dir gut tun.'_

Die Löwin trat ein paar Minuten später mit einem kuscheligen Handtuch aus der Dusche.

Hermine zitterte. Es war kalt. Als Severus gegangen war, wurde es kühl. Sie sah sich um. Ihre Bademäntel hingen neben der Dusche, genauso wie der Schlafanzug ihres Mannes. Hermine grinste schräg und zog sich Severus Schlafanzug Oberteil an. _‚Er schläft sowieso nicht gern darin.'_ Das Oberteil reichte ihr bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels. Die Ärmel rollte sie auf. Hermine's dunkle Honiglocken waren immer noch feucht und umrahmten offen das Gesicht. Der Halsausschnitt zeigte wenig ihrer geschwollenen Brüste und ließen einen Blick auf Hermine's schwarzen Spitzen-BH erhaschen.

‚_Zeit nachzuschauen, wer zu so später Stunde noch anklopft' _Ihren Kopf gerade haltend marschierte Hermine in das Wohnzimmer.

58555

„Nein Minerva. Ich werde dir _nichts _zu trinken anbieten." Severus Snape war bereit, seine Kollegin beim Kragen zu packen und raus zuwerfen, wenn sie nicht bald auf den Punkt kommen würde. „Was ist so dringend, dass es nicht bis morgen warten kann?"

„Severus?" Der Slytherin drehte sich zu seiner Frau um und erstarrte. Wenn er vorher gedacht hatte, dass er eine steinharte Erektion hatte, dann war sie jetzt titanhart. Seine Frau lehnte im Türrahmen in seinem Schlafanzug Oberteil. Ihr nasses gewelltes Haar, gab ihr ein exotisches Aussehen. _‚Ist das schwarze Spitze?'_ Sie lächelte ihn unschuldig an, ihre Lippen waren noch immer von ihrem letzten Kuss geschwollen und die Augen leuchteten. In anderen Worten – die junge Gryffindor sah aus, als ob sie wild rumgemacht hatte.

"Ahem."

„Professor Mc Gonagall. Was für eine … _nette_ …Überraschung. Was bringt Sie zu dieser Stunde zu uns?" Hermine's Stimme war honigsüß. _‚Was willst du, du alte Krähe?'_

Die Verwandlungslehrerin schaute die junge Frau arrogant an. „Mrs Snape. Haben Sie nicht ihre eigene Bettbekleidung?"

Hermine lächelte breit. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Severus mag es, wenn ich nackt schlafe." Mit Befriedigung beobachtete Hermine, wie ihre Lehrerin scharlachrot wurde. _‚Eifersüchtig?'_

„Minerva, ich glaube nicht, dass sie hier herkamen, um über die Kleidung meiner Frau zu sprechen."

Minerva sammelte sich. „Du hast Recht Severus. Aber ich kam, um mit ihr zu sprechen."

„Ich höre Professor."

„Wo waren Sie heute Abend Mrs Snape?"

Severus starrte Minerva zornig an.

„Ich habe Hermine in das Orpheus Den ausgeführt."

„Dir sollte klar sein, dass deine Frau eine Schülerin ist und somit das Gelände nicht verlassen darf…"

„…es sei denn ein Lehrer begleitet sie. _Ich_ habe sie begleitet. Also entspricht alles den Regeln. Ist das alles."

„Nein ist es nicht Severus. Ich würde gern mit dir privat sprechen."

„Alles, was du mir sagst, kann vor meiner Frau gesagt werden Minerva."_ ‚Was denkst du, wer du bist Minerva? Die Zauberministerin?'_

„Es ist in Ordnung Severus. Ich bin sowieso müde." Sie lächelte ihn an und zog an seinem halb zugeknöpften Umhang, so dass er sich zu ihr beugte. Severus tat es und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Zu Minerva's Missmut.

Als sie auseinander gingen, verlies Hermine das Zimmer ohne ihrer Hauslehrerin eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen.

„Ihr Slytherins wisst wirklich nichts von guten Manieren." Sie schaute Severus zornig und erbost an.

„Ich muss dich daran erinnern, dass Hermine in Gryffindor sortiert wurde. Trotzdem muss ich dir zustimmen, sie ist _zu gut_ für dein Haus. Ich bin heute kurz angebunden. Komm zum Punkt oder geh."

Die ältere Hexe schien beleidigt.

„Du wagst…"

„_Lass es_ Minerva. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust darauf."

„Auf was denn dann? Eine Knutscherei mit _ihr?_ Was habt ihr überhaupt getan? Du siehst schrecklich aus."

„So sieht ein Mann aus, der gerade mit seiner Frau rumgemacht hat Minerva. Du hast es geschafft genau dann zukommen. Nur damit du es weißt, falls du jemals wieder unangekündigt hier herkommst, werde ich dich persönlich Crucion. Verstanden? Und zum letzten Mal: _Was zum Teufel willst du!"_

„Deine Manieren…"

„_Raus"_

„Was?"

Severus packte sie beim Arm und führte sie zur Tür. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass das Problem, über das du sprechen wolltest nicht so dringend ist. Wir werden morgen darüber sprechen. Zu einer angebrachteren Stunde." Mit diesen Worten schlug er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. _‚Endlich.'_

Bevor er unter die seidene Decke zu seiner Frau schlüpfte, nahm Severus eine Dusche und zog sich seine Schlafanzughose an. Das Oberteil fehlte. Nicht das es ihm was ausmachte, im Gegenteil.

Hermine fühlte wie Severus unter die Decke schlüpfte und biß sich auf die Lippe. _‚Was soll ich tun?' _Ihr Wissen über solche Situation reichte dafür nicht aus. Sie lag auf ihrer Seite. _‚Soll ich etwas sagen? Ich sollte darüber wirklich mit Lav sprechen.' _Hermine konnte fühlen, wie ihr Mann näher rückte und ‚löffelte' sie von hinten. (anm. d. ü.: wie heißt das?)

Severus lehnte sich auf seinen Ellbogen und beobachtete ihr Profil. Hermine's Augen waren halbgeschlossen und sie atmete ungleichmäßig. _‚Sie ist nervös. Was ist, wenn sie ihre Meinung geändert hat?'_ Der Gedanke an eine Zurückweisung war nicht angenehm. _‚Und was ist, wenn sie es immer noch will?'_ Er strich langsam ihr Haar zur Seite, so dass ihr Nacken frei war und die kühle Nachtluft drüber hinweg strich. Sie zitterte.


	24. Chapter 24

Bettina: sorry, keine ahnung, was da passiert ist

Mia: bis jetzt habe ich jeden tag eins hochgestellt, aber ab mo bis do wird gar nichts passieren, da ich in ferien bin

Chapter 20

Pansy Parkinson war keine rachsüchtige Person…meistens, aber sie würde Gran… Sna… Hermine erwürgen.

Okay, vielleicht reagierte sie gerade über. Die Slytherin räusperte sich noch einmal.

„Also…Neville…Was hast du diesen wunderschönen Morgen in der Bibliothek getan?" Pansy versuchte zum 5. Mal in 10 Minuten eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen. Die Stille ging er auf die Nerven.

„Ich habe nach Informationen über die verfluchte Lilien gesucht. Ich mache ein Projekt in Herbiologie." Die Stimme des Jungen war warm und weich. Er lächelte sie freundlich an. Kein durchtriebenes oder gemeines Lächeln, einfach … warm.

Pansy lächelte schüchtern zurück. Als eine Slytherin war sie so etwas nicht gewöhnt. Nun Hermine war nett, aber trotzdem…

„Also…"

„Du weißt, dass du das nicht tun musst."

Pansy sah erschrocken auf.

„Was?"

Neville lächelte wieder.

„Reden. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich nehme gern lange Spaziergänge." Sie liefen durch einen kleinen Wald. „Du musst keine höfliche Unterhaltung mit mir führen."

„Nein, ich habe einfach…" ‚_Longbottom soll nicht schlau sein!' _„Ähh…"

Der Gryffindor gluckste.

„Nicht lustig Longb…_Neville_…"

„Ich mache mich nicht über dich lustig. Aber es ist diese Situation. Sie list lustig. Gebs zu. Vor einem Jahr wäre niemand von uns, lebend oder tot, in dieser Situation gewesen. Ich, du, redend, und nach Hogsmeade gehend. _Willig_." Er gluckste noch einmal.

Pansy lächelte leicht. Es war lustig.

„Ich hätte die Person, die mir das vorgeschlagen hätte, zu einer psychischen Kontrolle nach St Mungo's geschickt."

„Ich hoffe, dass du deswegen keine Probleme bekommst."

Die Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn.

„Über was sprichst du?"

„Nun, Slytherins mögen Menschen, die sich mit Gryffindors verstehen nicht."

Pansy blinzelte. _‚Ist er etwa besorgt?' _Das war komisch.

„Das war bevor Snape Hermine geheiratet."

„Oh ja, die Hochzeit des Jahrhunderts. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben."

„Erzähl mir darüber. Hast du gesehen, wie er Potter nach seinem kleinem Zornausbruch beinahe verhext hätte?"

„Kleinen? Ich war nach seinem Geschrei beinah taub."

„Was für ein Problem hatte er überhaupt?"

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube, er hat erwartet, dass sie Ron's Bruder heiratet."

Pansy schnaubte, richtete sich ihren teuren Umhang und spielte mit den Verschlüssen.

Das Wetter war toll. Warm, ein bisschen windig und Sonne hoch am Himmel.

„Sie hätte genauso gut ihren Zauberstaub zerbrechen und in die Muggelwelt zurückkehren müssen."

„Sie haben ihr 3 Tage zum Entscheiden gegeben."

„Ich bin einfach froh, dass ich nicht an ihrer Stelle war."

„Jah…"

Es war komisch. Pansy runzelte die Stirn. Sich mit Longbottom zu unterhalten machte… Spaß. Sie sprachen über vieles. Wie Wetter und Blumen. Blöd. Aber nett. Pansy schaute zu Neville rüber. Er erklärte etwas über die verschiedenen Sorten dieser Lilien und Flammenden Weiße Lilien. Es klang sogar interessant. Das Mädchen erschrak, als er sie etwas fragte, was sie darüber dachte.

„Ich mag die Flammende Weiße Lilien mehr. Sie sehen schön aus." Sie fühlte sich blöd eine so dumme Antwort zu geben. Aber es war die einzige, die ihr einfiel. ‚_Klasse. Jetzt wird er sich über mich lustig machen.'_ Er fühlte, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden und sie verfluchte sich selbst.

„Ich mag sie auch, aber sie sind so extrem selten, also konnte ich sie nicht für mein Projekt zu wählen."

Pansy atmete erleichtert. Draco hätte sir bloßgestellt.

„Vorsichtig!"

„Woo..hoo!" Pansy war so gedankenverloren, dass sie nicht schaute, wo sie war. Der Boden war naß und glitschig vom gestrigen Tag. Große dreckige Wasserpfützen waren auf dem Weg. Mit ihrem Kopf in den Wolken lief direkt in eine von ihnen.

Ihr Fuß rutschte und sie war kurz davor mit ihrem gesicht in einer riesigen, schwarzen Pfütze zu landen. Ängstlich schloss sie die Augen und erwartete, sich zu demütigen, aber der Aufprall kam nie. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch trocken und sauber, wie sie selbst auch. Sie öffnete ein Augen einen Spalt. Der Boden war nicht weit entfernt. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und seufzte.

„Alles okay, Pansy?"

Sie riss die Augen auf und bewegte sich.

„Vorsichtig oder ich werde dich fallen lassen."

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!"

„Ich würde es nicht testen."

Sie wurde still. _‚Es ist so peinlich'. _Neville Longbottom, von allen Zauberern hielt er sie an der Taille fest. _‚Verdammt ist er stark.'_

Er hob sie vorsichtig das Gleichgewicht nicht verlierend und seinen Umhang nicht dreckig machend hoch.

Kurz darauf stand sie wieder auf ihren eigenen weichen Beinen und versuchte ihren Umhang wieder richtig zu zupfen, der hochgerutscht war.

Sie blickte zu ihrem Retter und biß sich auf die Lippen. Er war sprichwörtlich ins Wasser gesprungen um sie zu retten und jetzt dreckig und naß bis zu den Knien, aber auf ihr befand sich kein Tropfen Wasser.

Pansy räusperte sich. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was sie hätte sagen können. Niemand hatte sie jemals gerettet.

„Ähh..danke?"

Neville lachte.

„Jederzeit wieder. Ich bin immer bereit einer Jungfer/Fräulein in Bedrängnis beizustehen." Er verbeugte sich tief.

Pansy kicherte

„Meinen tiefsten Dank Sir Longbottom, ich bin Ihnen zutiefst verschuldet. Wie kann ich Sie jemals abzahlen? Ich werde meinen Herr Vater fragen, Ihnen sein halbes Königreich zu schenken, mein Retter!"

„Meine wunderschöne Dame! Sie gerettet zu sehen ist die beste Bezahlung! Obwohl ihr halbes Königreich fast gleich aufkommt."

Pansy schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. Beide brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Danke, Neville. Nichts für ungut oder so, aber ist du ab und zu? Du wiegst nichts. Ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt noch stehst." Er schaute sie besorgt an.

„Nichts? Ich wieg soviel wie ein Schwein!" Ihr Gewicht war beinah ein wundes Thema.

„Das Schwein müsste wirklich klein sein und in meine Tasche passen. Es ist schrecklich, wenn Mädchen nur Haut und Knochen sind. Ich meine, was bringt rum machen denn, wenn du nur eine flache Oberfläche vor dir hast." Er schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf.

„Dann bist du der einzige, Longbottom."

„Du solltest wirklich mehr weggehen. Es gibt nur wenige Männer, die Haut und Knochen mögen und der Rest von uns möchte noch ein bisschen mehr haben. Vertrau mir."

„Draco…"

„Wie ich _sagte_, Pansy. Der Rest von uns, die _normalen_ Jungs, sind wie Drachen, wir stehen auf Fleisch."

„Ich weiß nicht…" Pansy biß sich auf die Lippe. Sie sah zu, wie ihr Held erfolglos versuchte sich zu säubern und lächelte. „Lass mich dir helfen. Scourgify!" Ein helles blaues Licht schoß aus Pansy's Zauberstab und umwickelte Neville's dreckigen Beine. Eine Sekunde später waren sie sauber.

„Danke."

„Gern geschehen."

„Bedeutet das, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr die Hälfte deines Königreichs bekomme?"

Pansy kicherte.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Nun mein verehrter Ritter in leuchtenden Schuhen, führe mich zu dem wundervollen Ort, der sich Hogsmeade nennt!"

Neville bot ihr ihre Hand an, die sie dankbar aktzeptierte.

„Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl, oh Schönheit."

Immer noch lachend, liefen sie dne Rest des Weges.

Das kleine Örtchen war zum Platzen gefüllt.

„Hier sind wir." Eine unangenehme Stille.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging und sie allein ließ. Pansy hatte die Begleitung des Gryffindors wirklich genoßen. Die Mädchen waren wahrscheinlich eh mit den Jungs und sie würde allein sein…

Um es einfach auszudrücken, sie suchte nach einer Entschuldigung, um das, was sie sagen würde zu rechtfertigen.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Butterbier?"

„Was?" Er schaute sie fragend an.

Pansy fluchte leise. _‚Er hätte auch: Na klar, lass uns gehen. Sagen können – aber nein…'_

„Es ist nicht so, dass wir wirklich etwas zu tun haben…" Ihre Wangen wurden gryffindor rot.

„Ich muss zu erst was einkaufen, aber dann gerne." Neville lächelte Pansy warm an und das Mädchen schmolz innerlich. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir zusammen gehen? Erst zu Flourish und Botts, dann Honeydukes und zuletzt die Drei Besen."

„Klingt gut." _‚Ich bin verrückt geowrden.'_

Neville bot ihr ihre Hand an und Pansy aktzeptierte sie mit einem Lächeln.

‚_ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen wie ein … Mädchen behandelt zu werden.'_

In Flourish und Botts lief Pansy in Millicent Bulstrode. Ihre Freundin zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als ihre Begleitung ihr anbot ihr Sachen, die sie gekauft hatte, für sie zu tragen.

Pansy zog auch herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch, und wartete darauf, dass das größere Mädchen etwas sagen würde und schaute explizit Milli's Begleitung an. Ein netter Hufflepuff aus der 7., der Milli über alles liebte.

Die Neuigkeiten, dass ihr eigener Hauslehrerin eine Gryffindor geheiratet hatte, erlaubte einigen Pärchen aus den Abstellkammern zu kommen. Wen interessierte es, ob sie jemanden aus einem anderen Haus trafen, wenn ihr Hauslehrer Granger geheiratet hatte.

Es schien, dass einige Studenten aus den anderen Häusern exzellente Limonade aus Granger's Zitrone gemacht hatte (Anm d. Ü.: Wenn das Leben dir eine zitrone gibt, mach Limonade draus.)

„Schön dich hier zu sehen Milli."

„So geht es mir auch Pansy."

Mit diesen Worten trennten sich ihre Wege.

Nach einem Besuch im Honigtopf saßen an einem Ecktisch im 3 Besen.

Pansy nippte an ihrem Getränk.

„Weißt du schon, was du nach der Schule machen wirst?"

„Wenn Prof Sprout mich nehmen würde, würde ich gerne eine Ausbildung in Herbiologie machen."

„Klingt gut."

„Und was ist mit dir Pansy?"

„Ich? Um dir die Wahrheit zu erzählen, ich weiß es nicht."

„Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu beeilen, du hast noch Zeit." Beide aßen ihr Essen in Stille und lächelten ab und zu. Als der Nachtisch kam, machte Pansy nach dem ersten Bissen ein langes Gesicht.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben. Der Apfelkuchen ist immer noch genauso schlecht wie vor 4 Jahren."

Neville probierte ein Stück und reagierte ähnlich.

„Ja. Aber das verstehe ich nicht. Der Rest des Essens ist lecker. Apfelkuchen ist das einzige Gericht, dass immer …"

„Schimmlig?"

„Als ob sie verdorbene Äpfel _und_ Schimmel gemischt hätten."

Sie lachten.

Plötzlich wurde ihr Lachen von einem lauten Geräusch von draußen uterbrochen. Pansy zitterte.

„Hört sich an, als ob es regnen wird."

„Wir sollten besser die Kutschen nicht verpassen sonst müssen wir durch den Regen laufen."

‚_Blöder Regen'_ Pansy hatte damit gerechnet nach Hause begleitet zu werden. Sie trank ihr Getränk mit einem Schluck aus und seufzte.

„Du vermisst den Sommer oder?" Neville lächelte sie mitfühlend an.

„Hm? Oh ja." _‚Er hat wohl meinen Seufzer gehört.'_ Sie tat als ob sie den Ärmel ihres Umhangs genauer untersuchte hoffend nicht zu erröten.

„Wir sollten besser bald los."

Er legte einige Galleonen auf den Tisch, während Pansy ihr Geld rauskramte.

„Kurz noch. Ich muss noch…"

„Ich hab schon."

Pansy fühlte, wie rot wurde.

„Das brauchst du nicht, ich kann selbst bezahlen. Ehrlich."

Pansy, lass uns gehen. Ich habe schon bezahlt. Es ist nicht höflich die hübsche Dame für das Abendessen selbst zahlen zu lassen."

Er nahm sie beim Arm und führte sie sanft zum Ausgang. Pansy fühlte sich wie auf ihrem ersten Date.

Die Slytherin durch eine bekannte Stimme aus ihren Träumen geholt.

„Pansy, was machst _du _hier?" Sie sah direkt in die kalten grauen Augen und lächelte sofort arrogant.

„Das letzte Mal als ich nachgeschaut habe, war dies ein öffentlicher Platz, _Draco._"

Als Antwort schaute der Blonde mit Ekel auf ihre Begleitung.

„Longbottom, Pansy?"

Das Mädchen hielt Neville's Hand noch fester.

„Was soll ich sagen, Draco. Ich habe jetzt höhere Ansprüche."

„Wie kannst…" Malfoy wollte Pansy eine runter hauen, als seine Hand aufgehalten wurde.

„_Denk_ nicht einmal daran Malfoy. Hat dir den deine Mutter nie erklärt, dass es ehrlos ist eine Frau zu schlagen?"

Neville schaute Malfoy zornig an und hielt seine Hand in einem eisernen Griff, nachdem er den Blonden weggedrängt hatte, ließ er die Hand los und trat beschützend vor Pansy.

„Hast dir einen Helden gesucht Pans? Wie erbärmlich."

„Hau ab, Malofy." Neville war von Malfoy nicht beeindruckt.

Plötzlich holte Malfoy aus und schlug den überraschten Gryffindor mit seiner Linken und verletzte seine Wange. Aber Neville verlor nicht die Orientierung, sondern schlug einen starken rechten Haken und setzte einen sauberen Tritt in die Rippen drauf.

„Jungs! Was macht ihr?" Madam Rosmerta kam zornig auf sie zu.

Nevillie hielt sich seine recht Wange.

Pansy schaute erstaunt auf den blonden Jungen, der versuchte vom Boden aufzustehen.

Als der Schock vorüber war, drehte sich Pansy zur Barbesitzerin um und lächelte süßlich.

„Es war Mafloy's Schuld." Die wenigen Studenten, die den Kampf mitbekommen hatten, nickten einstimmig.

„Das ist mir egal. Ich werde mit euren Hauslehrern sprechen. Geht jetzt."

Das taten sie so schnell sie konnten.

„Du bist mein Held Neville."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Pansy lag in ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Der Tag war nicht wie geplant verlaufen. Er war 100 000 Mal so gut gewesen.

Pansy rollte sich, so dass sie ihren Nachtisch im Blickfeld hatte. Sie nahm einen Bissen der Schokolade, die er ihr im Honigtopf gekauft hatte. „Um dein Leben zu versüßen" Dann trennten sie sich.

Pansy Parkinson seufzte in ihr Kissen.

„Bitte avadad mich jemand, ich verliebe mich in Neville Longbottom."

Chapter 21

Severus lehnte sich auf seinen Ellbogen und beobachtete ihr Profil. Hermine's Augen waren halbgeschlossen und sie atmete ungleichmäßig. _‚Sie ist nervös. Was ist, wenn sie ihre Meinung geändert hat?'_ Der Gedanke an eine Zurückweisung war nicht angenehm. _‚Und was ist, wenn sie es immer noch will?'_ Er strich langsam ihr Haar zur Seite, so dass ihr Nacken frei war und die kühle Nachtluft drüber hinweg strich. Sie zitterte.

Hermine schluckte nervös. Sie war aufgeregt und verängstigt. Sie hatte ihre Knutscherei im Badezimmmer genoßen und wollte ihn, aber… Sie wollte es, war aber nicht bereit. Severus küsste sanft ihren Nacken und ihre Wange. Seine Hand fuhr über ihre Hüfte.

Angst schien sie zu überkommen und Hermine biss isch auf die Lippe. Die Erkenntnis, was passieren würde, wenn sie nicht nein sagen würde, wollte sie weglaufen lassen.

„_Nein…"_

Hermine drückte ihr Gesicht in die Kissen. Sie wollte weinen, konnte aber nicht.

„Hermine…"

Sein Atem kitzelte am Ohr.

„Es tut mir leid…"

„Was ist los?" Severus' Herz raste und er überlegte, was er getan haben könnte, um ise zu verängstigen. Er drehte sie sanft auf den Rücken und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich kann einfach nicht…"

Der Brustkorb des Slytherins wurde vor Unsicherheit schwer.

„Stoße ich dich ab?" Seine Stimme war gefühllos.

„Was? NEIN!" Ihr Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Vermutung. Ihr Ehemann war nicht Mr Bildschön, aner er war nicht abstoßen, ihr zumindest nicht.

„Was ist dann los? Vorhin war alles in Ordnung." Er sah aus, als ob er es unbedingt wissen wollte.

„Weil!" Sie wusste nicth, was sie sagen sollte, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie fühlte. „Severus..Ich habe erst vor 2 Monaten verstanden, dass du ein Mann bist. Ich habe dich den ganzen Sommer über nicht gesehen. Es …ist... die Hölle…Ich habe Angst."

„Ich würde dir nie wehtun." Er fuhr ihr mit dem Daumen über die Wange.

„Das ist es nicht." Sie lächelte traurig. Ihr Flüstern echote in dem großzügigen Zimmer. Schatten schienen um das Bett zu tanzen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich bin 18 Severus. Ich komme kaum mit unserer Hochzeit zu recht. Langsam gewöhne ich mich an dich… deine Berührungen… und sie stoßen mich _nicht _ab. Ich brauche einfach…ich muss mich einfach daran gewöhnen. Ich kann _es_ nicht nach meiner ersten Knutscherei machen. Ich kann einfach nicht…"

„DU bist eine Jungfrau?"

„Als ob das nicht offensichtlich wäre…" Ihre Stimme war sarkastisch.

„Gut."

„Ich hatte einen wunderschönen Abend."

„Ich ebenso."

Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie langsam. Sie reagierte sofort und öffnete ihre Mund.

Er schlang seine Arme um sie und sie lagen einfach da, nicht redend, nicht bewegend. Dem Klopfen ihrer Herze zuhörend.

Severus schaute in die Ferne. Er wunderte sich. Seine Frau war eine Jungfrau. Nun, er hatte es erwartet, aber es zuhören war trotzdem schön. Er musste nicht so tun, als ob er nicht enttäuscht war, dass er nichts bekommen hatte, gut, dass er sich schon vorher in der Dusche erleichtert hatte.

Er musste zugeben, dass er geschmeichelt war, dass sie seine Berührungen genoß. Es war dumm, aber er konnte nicht anders.

Sie fragte nach Zeit. Er würde sie ihr geben.

Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss ihre Augen. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass er es verstand. Sie brauchte Zeit. Nicht viel, aber mehr als ein oder zwei Tage.

Sein muskulöser Körper war warm und sie seufzte.

„Träum was Schönes Severus…"

„Du auch Liebling."

Sie lächelte in die Dunkelheit als der Schlaf sie langsam benebelte.

Severus Snape beobachtete seine schlafende Frau als er morgens aufwachte. Ihr Gesicht war rosa und ihr Mund leicht geöffnet.

Da es schon kurz nach halb 10 war, sollten sie langsam aufstehen.

Er schüttelte sanft ihre Schulter.

„Zeit aufzustehen…" Doch seine Frau murmelte nur etwas in das Kissen und schlief weiter.

„Hermine…du bist zu spät in Zaubertränke."

Das Mädchen sprang förmlich aus dem Bett und blinzelte wild um sich.

„Ich darf nicht zu spät sein!" Dann entdeckte sie den grinsenden Slytherin auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und ihre Augen wurden zu schlitzen. „Es ist Sonntag! Wie konntest du..!"

Er gluckste.

Hermine packte ihr Kussen und schmiss es nach ihm. Severus hatte das nicht erwartet umd bekam es mitten in das Gesicht.

„Tor!" Ihr Lachen erstarb, als sie sein Gesicht sah. Er sah bösartig aus. Nicht darauf wartend, was er mit ihr vorhatte, sprintete Hermine mit einem Schrei ins Badezimmer.

Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, konnte sie Severus Stimme hören.

„Wo ist dein Gryffindormut?"

Sie rollte ihre Augen bei seinem Versuch sie aus dem Bad zu locken.

„Momentan nicht verfügbar aufgrund technischer Schwierigkeiten! Bitte versuchen sie es später wieder!"

„Seid ihr Gryffinfdors nicht die, die erst etwas tun und dann darüber nachdenken?"

„Netter Versuch! Aber momentan habe ich mich für ‚renne, damit du leben kannst um an einem anderen Tag zu kämpfen'! Wieviel Uhr ist es überhaupt?"

„Fast zehn. Sollen wir hier oder in der Großen Halle essen?"

Hermine dachte während des Zähneputzens nach.

„Die Große Halle. Ich muss allen ziegen, dass ich noch lebe, nachdem ich mich gestern gar nicht gezeigt habe." Sie zog den Schlafanzug aus und erstarrte.

„Severus! Ich kann es nicht glauben! Du hast mir einen Knutschfleck gegeben!"

Keine Antwort. ‚Depp'

Auf ihrem Hals, kurz unter ihrem rechten Ohr war eine Erinnerung an ihren gestrigen ‚Zusammenstoß'. Sie stöhnte auf. Ihr Kragen würde es nicht verstecken. ‚Hol dich doch der Teufel!'

Sie verließ das dampfende Badezimmer mit der Absicht ihrem Ehemann mitzuteilen, was sie davon hielt.

Aber das Zimmer war leer. Ihr lieber Ehemann hatte nicht darauf gewartet ihren Zorn zu spüren. Sie lächelte letztendlich.

‚_Wie slytherin von dir, Severus.'_

Heute trug sie einen Pullover. Ihre schwrazen Lieblignspulli mit dem Hogwartswappen auf dem Rücken und eine Jeans. Ihre Haare hatte sie in ienen Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

Wie Hermine erwartet hatte, wartete Severus im Wohnzimmer. Schwarz und kämpferisch. Nun er sah aus wie immer, ohne sein fettiges Haar. Und ein bisschen zu arrogant für ihren Geschmack.

‚_Jaaaaa, ich wunder mich bloß warum…'_

„Bereit zu gehen?"

Sie starrte ihn zornig an.

„Wie wäre es mit einem bisschen Heilsalbe erst?"

Hermine hätte schwören können, dass seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Ihre Augen verengten sich.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund dafür."

„Severus…"

„Ja?"

Der unschuldige Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, würde ihm keiner glauben. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Spiel nicht den Unschuldigen Severus Snape. Es steht dir nicht."

Die Maske fiel und er grinste sie arrogant an. Kein bösartiges Grinsen aber ein nerviges.

„Mir fällt nichts schlechtes an dir auf. Du siehst gut aus."

„Natürlich nicht. Aber der Rest der Welt. Ich werde schon genug angestarrt."

"Of course you don't. But the rest of the world will. I am already stared at enough."

Bei ihren letzten Worten runzelte er die Stirn.

„Das habe ich bemerkt."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Hermine, sie starren dich an nicth weil du meine Frau bist, sondern weil du eine wunderschöne Frau bist."

„Und _wie_ wird mir der Knutschfleck da genau weiterhelfen?" Er grinste sie wieder an. Es war ihr sofort klar. „Ich dachte, dass der Ring, den ich trage genug ist, um zu zeigen, dass ich nicht mehr zur Wahl stehe."

„Ein paar weitere Zeichen schaden nicht."

„Keine Salbe?"

„Nein."

‚_Einfach toll.'_

„Können wir jetzt gehen?"

Hermine hätte ihr Haar offen gelassen, wenn sie vor einem halben Jahr nicht einen unangenehmen Zwischenfall mit Honig und Marmelade gehabt hätte.

Sie schaute ihn noch einmal zornig an und verließ dann ihr Räume.

Und rate, wer die erste Person war, in die sie hineinliefen?

Wenn du an Minerva MC Gonagall gedacht hast, lasgst du völlig richtig!

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Sie sahen sie vor dem ins Bett gehen und nun als erste Person morgens._'Schläft sie vor unseren Räumen?' _Die Götter hatten einen wirklich komischen Sinn für Humor. Sie hörte Severus knurren.

„Minerva, was bringt dich hier her? Gibt es nicht andere Menschen, die du nerven kannst?"

Die Verwandlungsprofessorin tat, als ob sie dies nicht gehört hätte.

"Severus, Mrs. Snape. Da Sie nicht gestern mit mir sprechen konnten, kam ich gleich heute früh. Es gab einen Vorfall in Hogsmeade, an demr Schüler aus unseren Häusern mitschuld waren."

„Gab es verletzte?"

„Mr Malfoy hatte eine gebrochene Nase aber Poppy konnte ihn heilen."

Ihr Ehemann murmelte etwas, dass ‚es wird nicht das einzige gebrochen an ihm sein, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin' gleich kam.

„Hermine, ich muss zum Tee beim Direktor. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Bist du um zwölf zurück?" Hermine war nervös vor dem Treffen mit dem Kobold.

„Ich werde es versuchen." Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

Als er sich umdrehte, war Mc Gonagall schon einige Schritte voraus wie eine Harpie, die ihr Opfer zum Tod führt. Hermine rollte mit den Augen. ‚_Werden sie es je lernen?'_

„Oh und Severus, sei nett."

Seine Antwort war ein gemeines Lachen, dass durch die düsteren Korridore echote.

Hermine lief zur Großen Halle.

Die Halle war halb leer, nur ein Dutzend Schüler waren so spät wie sie aufgestanden. Der Lehrertisch war bis auf zwei Lehrer auch verlassen.

Sie setzte sich an ein Ende des Gryffindor Tisches und füllte sich ihren Teller. Von ihren wenigen Freunden war momentan nur Padma Patil da, die sich vom Ravenclaw Tisch entschuldigte und sich zu ihr setzte.

„Mia, wo warst du gestern?"

„Ich lebe nich keine Angst. Wir sind in die Winkelgasse gegangen. Hat es dir deine Schwester nicht gesagt?"

„Nun, das hat sie, aber es klang zu sehr nach einem Date, also habe ich ihr nicht geglaubt."

Hermine schluckte ihr Essen und schaute ihre Freundin genauer an.

„Es _war_ ein Date."

„Nein, jetzt mal ernsthaft. Wo wart ihr gestern?"

„Wir waren in Gringotts und haben dann Abend gegessen, _wie bei einem Date_."

Padma starrte sie an.

„Warum ist das so schwer zu glauben?"

„Komm schon. Dieser Mann…"

„Das ist mein Ehemann, also pass auf, was du sagst."

Padma kicherte.

„Stehst gerade für den Ruf deines Gattens?"

Hermine streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

Plötzlich wurden Padma's Augen groß wie Untertassen.

„Padma? Alles in Ordnung?" Hermine war beunruhigt, da sie dachte, dass Padma sich an etwas verschluckt hatte.

„Oh Gott… Oh Gott…Ich glaube es nicht…" Die Ravenclaw wurde grünlich und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf Hermine's Hals, worauf die Gryffindor dunkelrot anlief.

„Oh,_ das."_

„Was meinst du mit ‚_oh das'? _Das ist ein_ Knutschfleck!" _ Zischte sie Hermine an.

„Ich weiß, dass es ein Knutschfleck ist, Padma."

„Aber was ist wenn es Severus sieht?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn-

„Er hat es schon heute morgen gesehen und hat sich geweigert mit Heilsalbe zu geben, dieser Arsch…"

Padma war kurz vorm Zusammenbrechen.

„Und er hat nichts gesagt?"

„Außer, dass er will, dass jedes männliche Wesen auf dieser Welt weiß, dass ich ihm gehöre? Nein, dann nicht. Ich bin froh, dass er mir nur einen gemacht hat."

„Ohhh…dann ist es von ihm?"

„Von wem sonst sollte es denn sein Padma? Es gibt keinen Mann, der so mutig und so dumm ist, Severus Snape's Ehefrau einen Knutschfleck zu verpassen. Es gibt weniger schmerzhafte Arten zu sterben."

„Tut mir leid, ich hatte ein Problem damit, mir vorzustellen…du weißt schon…Sechs lange Jahre waren wir sicher, dass sich die Fledermaus nicht für die weibliche Spezies interessiert. Es ist immer noch ein kleiner Schock"

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass er keine Flügel unter diesen Umhängen hat, keine Fangzähne und sehr definitiv ein männliches Wesen ist, dass sich für die weibliche Spezies interessiert."

„Danke für die Information." Padma schüttelte sich.

Hermine lachte weich.

„Gern geschen."

„Nicht, dass ich es wissen will aber…habt ihr beide…du weißt schon?"

„Das ist vertraulich."

„Oh bitte." Dann bemerkte Padma, wie Hermine den mit offenen Mündern lauschenden Schülern zuzwinkerte. „Später?"

„Sicher. Aber eher morgen. Ich muss heute einige Unterlagen lesen."

„Wirst du mit deiner zauberhaften Fledermaus Abendessen?"

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Nicht in diesem Leben."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Padma begleitete sie zurück in die Kerker, als sie 2 Fünftklässer aus Ravenclaw reden hörten. Wie auf Absprache blieben beide stehen.

„Hast du es schon gehört?"

„Was?"

„Was gestern in Hogsmeade passiert ist?"

„Du meinist den Kampf?"

„JA! Neville Longbotom, der Gryffindor, hat Malfoy die Anse gebrochen! Wegen einem Mädchen!"

„Echt, das glaube ich nicht!"

„Melinda aus Hufflepuff hat es gesehen!"

„Wirklich?"

Dann begannen sie sich über andere Gerüchte zu unterhalten und die Mädchen liefen weiter, kichernd.

Es war eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache, dass Ravenclaws nicht nur schlaue sondern auch große Schwätzer waren.

„Neville ist mein Held." Padma konnte nicht aufhören zu kichern.

„Ich wunder mich, was das Frettchen gemacht hatte, um ihn dazu zu bekommen."

„Wen interessiert das? Malfoy hat es bekommen, alles andere ist unwichtig. Oder weißt du etwas, das ich nicht weiß?"

„Nun, ich habe ihn gefragt Pansy nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten."

„Parkinson? Hat sie Blondie nicht schon vor langem verlassen? Du denkst, sie haben sich gestritten wegen Parkinson?"

„Jup, und das ist auch der Grund, warum MC Gonagall mit Severus sprechen wollte."

„Severus?" Padma zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie sind _verheiratet_, falls du es vergessen haben solltest."

„So hier sind wir. Der Bereich deines wunderbaren Ehemannes. Die Kerker."

„Sehr lustig. Bis Morgen, Padma."


	25. Chapter 25

Es tut mir leid, dass es so extreme langsam geht, aber mit Abitur und allem, bin ich mehr ausgelastet als gedacht, aber schließlich geht es um meine Zukunft…

Hoffe ihr habt Spaß, ich persönlich liebe dieses Kapitel, das Kapitel danach, ist das fehlende in der Bank

Lg white rose4

Chapter 22

Severus Snape starrte MC Gonagalls Rücken sauer an, als sie den Weg zum Büro des Direktor zurücklegten

‚Freude. Kann sie nicht einfach mal verschwinden? Einfach nur einmal? Sie kann Malfoy selbst Punkte abziehen. Was hat dieser Idiot diese Mal getan?'

Der Slytherin unterdrückte den Drang mit den Augen zu rollen. Seine liebste Kollegin benahm sich, als ob sie ihn vor das Oberste Gericht führte.

‚_War dort, schon getan.'_ Er zog bei der Erinnerung eine scheußliche Grimasse. Es war gut zu den Gewinnern zu gehören. Die einzigen Menschen die ruhig geblieben waren, waren Bones und Dumbledore. Der Rest der Minstieriumsbeamte verhielt sich wie die Erstklässler in ihrer ersten Zaubertrankstunde. _‚Lächerlich'_

Nebenbei hatte er nicht für nichts all die Jahre spioniert. Sie haben ihm alle seine Verstöße

Sie erreichten endlich ihr Ziel. Das Büro.

Das erste, was ihm auffiel war die Besetzung der Stühle, bzw. wie sich manche freiwillig neben andere gesetzt hatten. _‚Interessant'_

„Zitronenbonbon, Severus?"

„Nein. Danke. Ich mag vor dem Frühstück keine Süßigkeiten. Also was ist passiert?" Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, schaute er Pansy Parkinson an, die neben Longbottom saß. Dann Draco Malfoy, der in der anderen Seite des Zimmers saß. Das Gesicht des Jungen wurde rötlich.

„Nun Severus, einer deiner Schüler hat einen Streit begonnen."

„Wirklich? Wer hat gewonnen?" Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins schien neugierig aber nicht wütend zu sein. Er hatte entschieden, dass Mc Gonagall zornig genug schaute, um für ihn mitzugelten.

„Severus! Das ist…."

„Neville, Sir:" Pansy Parkinson sah stolz aus und ignorierte die geschwollen daherredende Hexe total.

„Danke, Ms Parkinson. Kompliment Mr Longbottom."

„Interessiert es dich überhaupt nicht, was passiert ist oder bist du zu…?"

„_Lass es Minerva." _Zischte Severzs seiner Kollegin zu. „Ich bin nicht blind. Wenn ich nicht falsch liege, aht Mr Malfoy den Streit mit Longbottom irgendwo außerhalb Hogwarts begonnen, vielleicht in Hogsmeade, wenn nicht, hättest _du,_ Minerva, mich letzte Nacht am Kragen hierher geschleift, da Ms Parkinson hier ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie der Grund des Streits ist." Das purpurrot, dass sich über ihre Wangen zog bestätigte seine Vermutung und er grinste arrogant. „Wie mir gerade mitgeteilt wurde, wurde Mr Malfoy in den Arsch getreten und wieviel Punkte wird das Slytherin kosten?"

Dieses Mal war Minerva glücklich etwas sagen zu können. „Fünfzig."

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Es war alles gut und richtig mit der Tatsache, dass Malfoy verhauen wurde aber die Punkte. „_Fünfzig?_ Für eine einzige Person? Du machst Witze." Er übertrieb ein bisschen, aber er _war _der Hauslehrer und es war seine Aufgabe aufzupassen, dass Slytherin keine Punkte verlor…nicht zuviele. Minerva schaute ihn zornig an und er seufzte. „Egal, ich denke mal, dass ihr es mir überlassen habt, wie das Nachsitzen aussehen wird."

„JA, Severus. Da du der Hauslehrer bist, haben wir dir diese Entscheidung überlassen. Bist du idr sicher, dass du kein Zitronenbonbon möchtest?

„Nein, Albus." Er schaute Draco zornig an, bevor er sich zum Direktor drehte. „Ich denke 2 Wochen Hagrid im Verbotenen Wald zu helfen sind genug:"

„Was?! 2 Wochen mit diesem Elefantenbaby! Im _Verbotenen Wald_! Sind Sie _verrückt_!"

„Das werden 20 weitere Punkte Abzug sein sein und ich werde Lucius über ihren _kleinen Zusammenstoß_ mit Longbottom wissen lassen. Möchten Sie uns noch _irgend_etwas anderes mitteilen?"Stille, fast, da er Parkinson kichern hörte. „Wie sind Sie eigentlich an Longbottom gekommen, Ms Parkinson?" _‚Das sollte sie ruhig stellen.'_

Stattdessen grinste die Slytherin den Hauslehrer verrückt an.

„Hermine..Oh…ich meine _Lady Snape_ war so nett Neville zu bitten, mich nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten. War das nicht lieb von ihr?" ‚_Okay, ein bisschen zuviel, aber…wen interessiert es? Der Blick auf Mc Gonagall's Gesicht war es wert.' _Pansy hätte schwören können, dass sie die Mundwinkel Snapes hatte sich bewegen sehen.

„Ja, das war es. Wenn das nun alles geklärt ist, denke ich, dass es Zeit fürs Frühstück ist."

„Eine Sache noch, Severus. Dein Rundgangplan."

„Was ist mit ihm? Ich dachte, er ist geklärt."

„Es gibt noch einige Angleichungen zu machen."

„_Freude…"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione ging langsam zu ihren Zimmern. Die Kerker schienen leer und ruhig. 'Ich wette, dass jeder draußen ist.' Gewöhnlich würde Hermione solch eine Zeit verwenden, um etwas in der Bibliothek zu Lesen. Sie fühlte ein bittersüßes Gefühl über sich kommen und lachte über sich selbst. _'Sehnsucht sollte nicht aufkommen bis man alt und grau ist. Außerdem ist es nicht als ob ich tot bin oder außer Stande zu lesen. Ich bin einfach verheiratet und habe einige andere Verantwortungen. Ich werde morgen nach dem Unterricht in die Bibliothek gehen. Ich habe noch eine Stunde bis zu unserem Treffen. Ich wunder mich…'_

Hermine schaute sich im Korridor um, bis sie das Gemälde fand. _‚Hier ist es!'_

„Hallo." Sie lächelte den Mann höflich an. _‚100 Reinblut.'_

„Ah…Herrin, wie kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?"

„Wie ist ihr Name, Sir?"

Der Mann verbeugte sich. „Jirgan der Erfinder, Milady."

„Nun Jirgan. Können sie einen der früheren Direktoren Portraits in das Arbeitszimmer meines Mannes bitten? Ich muss etwas fragen."

„Natürlich." Und er verschwand.

……………………………………………………………….

Die Gryffindor schaute sich im Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes um. Sie war nur ein paar Mal hier gewesen. Das erste Mal als Schülerin und das zweite Mal, als sie sich mit Anne unterhalten hatte. Es war ein düsterer Platz. Es _war _Severus, daher war es keine Überraschung. _‚Es könnte wirklich ein paar helle Farben gebrauchen' _Aber sie hielt sich davon ab, irgenetwas zu veränderm, da es nicht ihr Arbeitsplatz war, nur seiner und er hatte jedes Recht, es sich os einzurcihten, wie er arbeiten wollte. _‚Selbst wenn es mich an ein Grab erinnert.'_

Hermine stand gerade und ruhig. _‚Ach zum Teufel. Wahrscheinlich wird er es nicht einmal bemerken.'_ Sie war gerade davor einen Spruch aufzusagen, als sie ein höfliches Räuspern hinter sich hörte. _‚Scheiße.' _

Sie drehte sich langsam um, betend, dass es nicht ihr Ehemann war. Er war es nicht. _‚Danke.'_ Der Räusperer kam von einer alten Ehxe im Portrait.

Hermine räusperte sich und lächelte sie an.

„Guten Tag, Mrs…?"

„Slowlewalk, Liebes. Und es ist Ms. Slowlewalk." Die Hexe sah wirklich alt aus, streng aber angenehm. Sie erinnerte sie an Mme Pomfrey. Hermine liebte die Schulkrankenschwester; sie wurde manchmal Glucke genannt, weil sie so über sorgsam war.

„Nun, es ist schön sie kennen zu lernen Ms, Slowlewalk. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Das Portrait kicherte.

„Sehr gut, meine Liebe. Danke der Nachfrage. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Hermine lächelte nervös. Sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher, wie sie das, was sie wissen wollte, fragen sollte.

„Sie waren einmal Hogwarts Direktorin. Ist das richtig?"

„Ja, ist es."

„Ich wunder mich, kann der momentane Direktor die Anwesenheit eines Kobolds in der Schule spüren?"

„Ich fürchte, dass ich die frage nicht verstehe, meine Liebe."

„Ok…Ich habe ein Treffen mit einem Kobold. Wird der Direktor wissen, dass er in meinen Räumen ist?"

Die alte Hexe dachte einen Moment nach.

„Hmmm…während ich Direktorin war, hatte ich diese Fähigkeit nicht, aber ich war auch incht halb so mächtig wie Albus es ist. Ich weiß nicht einmal…Warte einen Moment undi ch werde die anderen Fragen. Ytan war Direktor während der Koboldkämpfe, er sollte es wissen."

„Ich wäre ihnen sehr dankbar."

„Es ist eine Feude ihnen zu helfen."

Hermine lächelte.

Das Lächeln des Portraits wurde breiter.

„Nenn mich doch Ipola, Hermine."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Hexe und Hermine war wieder alleine im Arbeitszimmer.

Dcoh bevor die Gryffindor irgendwelche dekorativen Ideen in Tat umsetzen konnte, war die Hexe zurück.

„Wie ich es dachte, Liebes. Er kann nichts fühlen, wenn es nicht vor ihm steht."

„Wirklich? Ich dachte immer, dass er über alles, was in der Schule passierte, Bescheid wüsste."

„Als ob. Wir erzählen ihm alles. Das ist der Grund, warum er weiß, was vor sich geht. Die Gemälde hängen fast überall und wo keine Gemälde sind, wirst du immer Geister sehen."

„Nun, das erklärt es. Danke für deine Hilfe Ipola. Übrigens, hast du Severus auf dem Weg hierher gesehen?"

„Dein Ehemann war immer noch beim Direktor. Ich befürchte, dass er dort einige Zeit sein wird. Irgendetwas über nächtliche Rundgänge. Ist das alles, Liebes?"

„Ja, Ipola."

„Dann gehe ich wieder. Eine schönen Tag noch Hermine."

„Dir auch Ipola."

‚_Also kann der Direktor es nicht mitbekommen. Gut. Das letzte, was ich brauche, ist eine Konfrontation mit dem alten Geisbock.'_

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Was? Einmal die Woche? Sicherlich nicht." Hermine's Rücken schmerzte aufgrund ihrer schlechten Sitzhaltung. Sie hatte nach ihrer Meinung mehr als eine Million Papiere unterschrieben, sie würde dies sicherlich nicht _jeden _Sonntag machen. Sie war nicht verrückt, _noch nicht_.

„Aber Herrin…"

„Ihr habt das die letzten tausend Jahre gut hinbekommen, ich denke, es wird reichen ,wenn wir uns nur einmal im _Monat_ treffen. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich alles verstehe," Hermine zeigte auf den Stapel unterschriebener Papiere und Dokumente. Es war schon nach dem Abendessen und sie wollte essen. „Außerdem ist, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, ein starker Fluch auf der Bank, so dass, falls jemand versucht absichtlich zu mogeln, dieser schwer bestraft wird."

„Ja, aber Sie werden die Bank einige Male pro Monat besuchen kommen müssen. Ihre Anwesenheit verstärkt das magische Schutzschild, dass Diebe hindert einzubrechen."

Hermine nickte während ihr Kopf, aufgrund all dieser Informationen und magischen Unterschriften, zu schmerzen begonnen hatte. Sie wusste, dass es nicht gesund war, so viel bindende Magie auf einmal zu verbrauchen.

„Nun, gibt es noch irgendetwas?"

Der Kobold sammelte die Dokumente ein und überprüfte, ob sie unterschrieben waren. „Momentan glaube ich nicht. Doch wir müssen noch wissen, wie wir Sie bei einem Notfall erreichen können? Die Bank ist, wie Sie gut wissen, nicht unerschütterlich."

Hermine's Gedanken wanderten zurück zu ihrem ersten Schuljahr. Es gab keinen Ort, zu dem man nicht vorstoßen konnte.

„Eulen Sie mir. Wenn ich nicht antworte, senden sie einen der Fluchbrecher zu meinem Ehemann, er wird höchstwahrscheinlich wissen, wo ich bin."

Der Kobold schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein.

Nachdem er gegangen war, seufzte Hermine schwer und stand auf. _‚Kein Wunder, dass Severus während des Unterrichts so zornig ist, diese Stühle sind die Höhle! Wo ich schon von meinem Mann spreche, wo zum Teufel steckt er?' _Hermine hatte Hunger, war müde und ihre SLytherinhälfte war nirgends in Sicht. _‚Er hätte mir helfen sollen! Ich würde halb Hogwarts jetzt für eine gute Massage hergeben.'_ Sie versuchte ihre Schultern selbst zu kneten. _‚Ein heißes Bad wird mir gut tun.'_

Die Gryffindor entschied sich, nachdem sie in der Badewanne beinahe eingeschlafen wäre, sich nur schnell einen Snack zu holen und dann sofort ins Bett zu gehen.

Sie kuschelte sich mit einem glücklichen Seufzer in ihre Kissen. Und versuchte ohne großen Erfolg einzuschlafen. Sie war besorgt.

‚_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich seine Anwesenheit tatsächlich vermisse..wo könnte er sein?'_

Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie etwas kaltes ihre Schulter berührte. Hermine hatte die Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit eines heißblütigen Gryffindors. Sie sprang schreiend aus dem Bett, aber verstummte sofort und starrte den Eindringling zornig an. Dieser kicherte nur.

„Alfred, was zum Teufel tust du hier?"

Der Slytheringeist grinste arrogant.

"Professor Snape bat mich ihnen zu sagen, dass er heute bis in spät in die Nacht die Nachtrunden drehen muss."

Hermine kroch wieder unter die Bettdecke.

„Danke, Alfred. Aber wenn du mich noch einmal so erschreckst, dann werde ich persönlich Hogwarts von dir befreien."

Das arrogante Lächeln des Geists wurde nicht schwächer. Sie wussten beide, dass dies eine leete Drohung war, die nur dazu diente, dass sie sich besser fühlte.

„Dein Ehemann ist heute abend nicht sehr glücklich."

"Was gibt es sonst neues?"

„Ich habe ihn in dieser Laune eine Zeit lang nicht mehr gesehen."

Hermine gähnte.

„Ich werde ihn fragen, was los ist. Morgen. Gute Nach, Alfred."

Hermine fühlte, wie jemand sie schüttelte. Sie murmelte etwas unhöfliches und versuchte die Hand wegzuschlagen. Sie wollte shclafen. Aber die Person hörte nicht auf. Hermine öffnete ein Auge einen Spalt breit, um einen schwarzen Schatten über ihr zu sehen.

„Severus?" Wieso weckte er sie zu dieser unchristlichen Zeit um sieben Uhr…_dreißig_!

Beovr der Slytherin auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, schoss sie aus dem Bett, in das Badezimmer und acciote ihre Kleidung auf dme Weg. 10 Minuten später war sie fertig angezogen und rot im Gesicht von der Eile.

„Warum hast du mich nicht früher geweckt!" Hermine sah über ihre Schulter, während sie ihre Notizen und Hausaufgaben in ihre Tasche packte.

„Ich versuchte es. Aber du hast mir erklärt, mich selbst zu ficken."

Hermine drehte isch nicht um, obwohl das Blut ihr in den Kopf schuss.

„Es scheint, dass du ganz schön problematisch wirst, wenn man versucht dich aus dem Tiefschlaf zu reißen."

„Entschuldigung. Aber du bist nicht der Richtige, um das zu sagen." Sagte die Gryffindor vorwitzig. Sie hatte immer noch genug Zeit, es rechtzeitig zu Unterrichtsbeginn zu schaffen.

„Wie bitte? Ich bin ein sehr leichter Schläfer, falls du es wissen willst." Siene Stimme klang verärgert und Hermine drehte sich ganz um, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Etwas stimmte nicht. Sie konnte es fühlen.

„Was ist los Severus? Ich sagte schon, dass es mir leid tut, falls ich dich beleidigt habe. Ich hatte gestern einen wirklich langen Tag. Ich habe keines der Dinge, die ich vielleicht gesagt habe gemeint."

"Und du denkst, ich hatte Spaß?" Er war sichtlich verärgert über etwas. Hermine erschrak aufgrund seinen harten Tons. Sie schaute ihn überrascht an.

„So etwas habe ich nicht gesagt. Was…"

„Ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas. Solltest du nicht auf dem Weg zum Unterricht sein?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und lies Hermine, Mund und Augen sperrangelweit geöffnet, stehen.

„Was ist seinen Hintern hoch gekrochen und dort gestorben? Scheiße…ich muss mich beeilen, wenn ich es rechtzeitig schaffen will…"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Auf ihrem Weg zu VgddK konnte sie Severus' Verhalten nicht vergessen. Sie fühlte sich verletzt.

‚_Ich habe nichts falsch getan! Warum lässt er seinen Zorn an mir aus!' _Sie biß sich auf die Lippe.

Der Großteil der Klassenkameraden war schon da. Pansy winkte ihr zu und zeigte auf einen frieen Platz neben ihr.

„Guten Morgen Hermine. Warum so ein langes Gesicht?"

Hermine lies sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl fallen. Sie saßen am Nähsten zum Ausgang und am Weitesten entfernt vom Lehrer, aber heute war die Gryffindor nicht in Laune, in erster Reihe zu sitzen. Sie lächelte PAnsy atemlos an.

„Hi Pansy. Ich habe verschlafen und musste mich beeilen. Die Kerker sind viel zu weit weg."

„Warum hat dich Professor Snape nicht geweckt?"

„Gute Frage, ich wünschte, ich würde es wissen. Aber erzähl mir lieber über deinen Hogsmead-Ausflug. Wie war es?" Hermine wechselte schnell das Thema und bemerkte, wie Pansy's Gesicht leicht errötete und sie lächelte.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben. Es war das …"

Die Augen des Slytherin Mädchen wurden riesengroß, als sie jemanden ansah, der gerade heringekommen war. Sie sah nicht sehr erfreut aus, sondern eher schockiert. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Die gesamte Klasse war leise gewroden und sie bemerkte, dass das Frettchen extrem überheblich heute aussah. Es gab einige erschrockene Atemzüge von den Gryffindors und Hermine's Stirn runzelte sich noch mehr, während sie gegen den Drang sich umzudrehen, ankämpfte. Es hatte eine Person zu sein, die fast alle kannten. Sie fühlte, wie ihr ein Schauer langsam den Rücken hinunterlief, als der neue Lehrer nach vorne lief. Es gab einige Flüche von Hauskameraden und dann war es wieder still.

‚_Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein…..'_

„Guten Morgen, Klasse. Ich bin euer neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Er lächelte überheblich. „Professor Malfoy."

Hermine sprach die Meinung aus, die durch den todesstillen Raum echote.

„Fuck…"


	26. Chapter 27

SO keine Ahnung wie viele noch die deutsche übersetzung lesen aber hier kommt ise..

Hoffe ihr habt Spaß, spaßig, aufregend.

Lg white rose4

Kapitel 23

Hermine blinzelte einige Male, fuhr sich über die Augen, um das, was sie sah, zu auszumerzen. Es half nicht.

„Fuck…"

Unglaublich, wie Wörter durch den Raum echoten, wenn jeder still war. Hermine schaute zu Ron und Harry, die in der ersten Reihe saßen. _‚Die haben wohl kaum erwartet, dass Malfoy ihr neuer Lehrer ist.'_ Die Jungs sahen aus, wie vom Donner gerührt. Ihre Münder offen.

‚_Dumbledore hat wohl sein letztes Zitronenbonbon verloren. Wie zum Teufel konnte er Malfoy anheuern?'_

„Miss Granger, Sie bleiben nach der Stunde da." Seine Stimme war samtig und höflich. Hermine starrte ihn einfach nur sekundenlang an, bevor sie verstand, dass er auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Ja, Sir." _‚Wieso kann ich meinen Mund einfach nicht halten? Ein privat Treffen mit Malfoy Senior. Jeehaa…'_ Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog ihr Buch aus der Tasche. Momentan wollte sie wirklich gern ein Theater machen. Dieser Mann gehörte nicht nach Hogwarts. Während Hermine leise vor sich hinschmorr, begann Lucius Malfoy seine Unterrichtstunde. Er sah selbstbewusst aus, sprach gleichmäßig und beantwortete einige unwichtige Fragen, die gestellt wurden. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht im Buch und gab vor, dass erste Kapitel wie die anderen zu lesen.

‚_War ja klar, dass ich Luzifer als Lehrer bekomme. Als ob ich nicht schon jedes Mal, wenn ich seinen Sohn sehe, mich daran erinnern würde, dass er um mich geworben hat! Severus wird verrückt, wenn er es herausfindet…' _Etwas in ihr machte klick und sie fluchte innerlich. _‚Das war der Grund für seine schlechte Laune heute Morgen! Schweinepriester! Ich…' _

'_Just my luck to get Lucifer for a Professor. Like I don't remember that that man petitioned for me every time I see his son! Severus will have kittens when he finds out…_ ' Something in her mind clicked and she swore mentally. '_That's why he was all moody this morning! Son of a bitch! __I… _'

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Miss Granger?" In ihrer Wut, hatte Hermine ihren neuen Lehrer nicht bemerkt, der neben ihr stand und sich über sie beugte. Das Herz des Mädchens rutschte in die Hose. _‚Hat er etwas gefragt?' _Wenn es so weitergehen würde, würde sie bald alle Hauspunkte, die sie hatten in VgddK verlieren. _‚Gryffindor wird ins Minus geraten…'_

Sie zwang sich zu lächeln und dem Mann nicht diese kalten grauen Augen auszukratzen.

„Nein, Sir. Ich war gerade nur so in das Lesen vertieft." _‚Natürlich…'_

„Nun, lassen Sie es nicht noch einmal passieren, Miss Granger."

'_Was? Keine Punktabzüge? Ist alles in Ordnung?' _Hermine's Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen. Sie sah sich um und konnte erkennen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die überascht über das beinahe …_nette_ Verhalten ihres Professors gegenüber ihr.

„Ja, Sir." Ihre Antwort war ein bisschen schwach.

Hermine beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel Lucius Malfoy für den Rest der Stunde, welche sich ewig hinzig. Zum ersten Mal bereite Hermine eine Doppelstunde zu haben. Ihre Nerven waren am Rande des Zusammenbruchs. Nun, wer wäre es nicht, wenn er einen Lehrer bekommen würde, der ihn mehr als einmal versucht hatte, umzubringen? Und dich dann _heiraten_ wollte?

‚_Wenn er nicht um mich geworben hätte, hätte ich Snape nicht heiraten müssen.' _ Hermine beobachtete, wie Slytherin für eine falsche Antwort 5 Punkte verlor. _‚Was versuchte er damit zu erreichen?'_

Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie Pansy sie anstubste und sich näher lehnte.

„Was macht Draco's Vater hier?" Pansy's Stimme war beinahe lautlos. Anscheinend war sie nicht all zu glücklich ihren Ex-Vater als Lehrer zu haben.

„Unterrichten?"

Die Slytherin schaute ihre Nachbarin zornig an. „Lustig. Wiiirklich lustig. Glaubst du…"

"Gibt es etwas, dass Sie fragen wollten, Miss Parkinson?"

„Nun, Sir. Könnten Sie das Ende des Kapitels erklären?"

Wieder einmal war Hermine beeindruckt, dass Pansy's Stimme kein bisschen wackelte, als sie die Lüge vortrug. _‚Ich frag mich, ob sie mir das beibringen könnte.'_

Eine Ewigkeit später war die Stunde vorbei und Hermine blieb zurück, als alle einpackten und den Raum eilig verliesen.

„Möchtest du, dass ich auf dich warte?"

„Nein Pansy. Es wird schon schief gehen." Sie schielte zu dem blonden Zauberer und seufzte. Es war heute einfach nicht ihr Tag. „Geh schon."

"Sehe ich dich in der Großen Halle?"

„Ich werde das Essen ausfallen lassen. Wir sehen uns in Doppelzaubertränke."

Pansy nickte nur und ging.

Hermine atmete tief durch, um sich selbst zu beruhigen und lief langsam nach vorne.

„Sie wollten mit mir sprechen, Professor?" Sie musste zugeben, dass sie stolz war, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte.

„Nun, Miss Granger. Denken Sie nicht, dass solch eine Sprache im Klassenzimmer unangebracht ist?"

„Ja, das ist sie…Sir."

"Warum haben Sie sie dann benutzt?"

„Ich war überrascht _Sie _hier zu sehen_, Sir_."

„Nennen Sie mich Lucius, Ms Granger."

„Danke, aber ich werde bei dem _Sir_ bleiben. Und es ist mittlerweile _Mrs Snape, Mr Malfoy._"

Malfoy schien einen nervöses Zittern in seiner rechten Wange zu haben. Hermine lächelte innerlich. Sie würde alles machen, um diesen Bastard zuzusetzen."

„Ja, wie geht es Severus zur Zeit?"

„Sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage. War das alles?"

„Ich habe ihn heute nicht gesehen. Ist wirklich alles mit ihm in Ordnung?"

„Kerngesund, Sir."

"Probleme?"

"Heute morgen nur eines." Hermine lächelte honigsüß. "Sie."

Sie nahm ihre Tasche und drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Ich habe Sie noch nicht entlassen, Ms Granger."

„Privates geht Sie nichts an. Also denke ich, dass Sie fertig sind."

„Was ist los, Hermine? Befriedigt dich Severus nicht?"

Die Gryffindor knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Was wollen Sie, Sir?"

„Meine Liebe, Sie wollen doch nicht etwa Hauspunkte verlieren, weil sie unhöflich gegenüber einem Professor waren, oder?"

„Touché. – Ich habe noch Pläne, Sir. Können Sie zum Punkt kommen?"

Lucius Malfoy stand langsam auf und kam auf Hermine zu. Die Gryffindor wollte keinerlei weitere Überraschungen erleben und zog ihren Zauberstab. Sie richtete ihn nicht auf ihn, aber hielt ihn so, dass er ihn sehen konnte. Er blieb ein paar Schritte eintfernt stehen und grinste.

„Ich denke, dass Nachsitzen für ihr heutiges Benehmen in der Klasse angebracht wäre. Morgen nach dem Abendessen im Klassenzimmer."

Die Hexe wollte nichts mehr, als einen gut gezielten Fluch auf ihn jagen, aber momentan hatte er die volle Macht über sie." _‚Ich hasse ihn so sehr.'_

"Ja, Sir."

"Sie dürfen gehen, Ms Granger."

„Das wäre _Mrs Snape, Sir_."

„Nun, wir alle begehen Fehler."

Hermine verlies das Klassenzimmer ohne ihm eine Antwort zu würdigen.

Hinter der Tür seufzte sie.

‚_Ich haße Montage.'_ Heute war wirklich nicht ihr Tag.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Anstatt zum Mittagessen zu gehen, wanderte Hermine durch die verlassenen Korridore. Sie musste sich beruhigen.

Sie freute sich nicth auf Zaubertränke. Es war einfach zuviel Zeit mit einer Person, auf die sie suaer war.

Hermine schaute durch eines der vielen Fesnter auf dne See, als sie einen weibliche Stimme ihren Namen rufen hörte.

„Ich bin hier, Elizabeth."

Kurz darauf schwebte ein durchsichtiger Geist neben ihr.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Liebes? Ich habe gerade davon gehört! Wie konnten sie diesen Mann inder Schule erlauben! Ich habe ihn nie gemocht, nicht einmal, als er hier noch Schüler war. Heiratete eine Ravenclaw. Ich habe nie verstehen können, wie jemand so intelligentes ihn heiraten konnte."

"ICh enhme an, du hast von der neuen Stellenbesetzung gehört?"

„Ja! Überall im Schloss wird davon geredet. Wie geth es dir?"

„Ich werde es überleben. Wo sind die anderen?" Hermine sah sich um, um andere nichtlebende Schlossbewohner zu sehen. Es war komisch, dass Anne incth vorbeikam. Die Rahmen in der Halle waren leer.

„Ich wurde von den anderen ausgewählt, um nach dir zu schauen. Einige Gemälde sagten, dass du aufgebracht und wütend wirkst, also haben wir uns entschieden, dass du keine Menge um dich gebrauchen kannst."

Hermine lachte.

"Nun, ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass ihr nicht Alber hergeschickt habt."

„Er ist nicht soo schlimm. Anne sagt, dass alle Slytherins ein Gewissen haben…Lach nicht!"

„Tschuldigung…" Die Gryffindor hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Es ist wahr!"

„Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen."

„Auf jeden Fall, wie ich schon sagte, sie haben es alle…"

„_Natürlich."_

Elizabeth ignorierte sie.

„…Sie haben es alle, sie benutzen es nur nicht."

„Das kann ich bestätigen."

"Du hast einen von ihnen _geheiratet_, Hermine."

„Jaaah…Ich scheiße. Ich bin fast zu spät. Danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast. Ich muss mich beeilen, Zaubertränke. Sag allen, dass es mir gut geht. Wenn Malfoy irgendetwas versucht, dann jage ich Severus auf ihn."

„Ok. Viel Glück."

Hermine lief lächelnd davon, aber innerlich fürchtete sie sich vor den kommenden Stunden.

Auf ihrem Weg zu Zaubertränke lief sie an Ginny vorbei, die sie glücklicherweise nicht sah. Die rothaarige Gryffindor weinte sich an der Schulter ihrer Freundin aus.

‚_Worum es da wohl geht?'_ Aber sie hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Es war Zeit für den spassigen Teil des Tages. Die Stunde ihes Ehemanns.

Zum zweiten Mal, schaffte es Hermine gerade zum Klingeln der Glocken ins Klassenzimmer. Gut das ihre Slytherinhälfte noch nicht da war.

‚_oh…wo wir grade vom Teufel sprechen…'_

Gerade als Hermine ihre Bücher rauszog, kam der in schwarz gekleidete Mann hereinstolziert. Sie nahm ihre Augen nicht von den Büchern, aber sie wusste, dass er es war, so still wie die Klasse mittlerweile war. Hermine las sogar weiter, als sie seinen Blick auf sich fühlte.

Pansy beobachtete still den kalten Krieg der beiden und schluckte. Eine war stur, der andere war ein Slytherin. _'Ich hoffe wirklich nicht in der Nähe zu sein, wenn sie ausflippt.' _Die Gryffindor schnitt ihre getrockneten Wurzeln ruhig. Sie schien in ihre Arbeit vertieft zu sein. Pansy schaute zum Lehrerpult. Snape starrte Löcher in seine Frau, aber Hermine schien entschlossen zu sein, ihn die volle Stunde zu ignorieren. Und Junge, Snape schien dies nicht zu gefallen.

Severus schaute zum 10. Mal in der gleichen Minute zu ihr. Es wurde lächerlich. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht einmal angeschaut. Oder gesprochen. Oder ihre Hand gehoben, um eine Frage zu beantworten. Oder etwas gefragt.

Kein einziges verdammtes Ding. Keinerlei Gefühle gegenüber ihm.

‚_Sie hätte wenigstens Hallo sagen können. Sie ist immer zu den anderen Lehrern höflich. Hmm… ich frage mich, ob dies irgendetwas mit Malfoy zu tun hat. Er hat ihr hoffentlich nichts getan.'_ Er schaute sie ein weiteres Mal an. Sie war so gut wie immer.

‚_Vielleicht hätte ich ihr heute Morgen über Malfoy Bescheid geben müssen…'_

Oh ja. _Malfoy._ Er hätte seinen Augen nicht getraut, wenn nicht der Direktor neben ihm gestanden hätte. _‚Verdammter alter Zitronenlutscher. Malfoy einzustellen. Einen Tag vorher fragt er mich noch ihn auszuspionieren. Ich hoffe Albus glaubt incht, Lucius umerziehen zu können.'_

„Die Zeit ist um. Füllen Sie ihren Trank ab und gehen Sie." Es gab keinerlei Beschwerden von den Studenten.

Hermine würde nicht länger als nötig herum hängen. Sie packte zusammen mit Pansy ihre Sachen zusammen, füllte ihren Trank ab und brachte ihn vor zum Lehrerpult.

Severus schaute gerade rechtzeitig von den zu korrigierenden Aufsätzen auf, um zu sehen wie Hermine ihr Flässchen abstellte.

„Hermine."

„Ja, Sir?"

Hermine's Stimme war neutral. Ein erstes Anzeichen für Gefahr, wenn man mit weiblichen Gryffindors sprach.

Pansy konnte die Spannung zwischen ihnen praktisch sehen und würde nicht länger als nötig hierbleiben.

„Hermine, ich gehe schon mal vor."

„In Ordnung. Kannst du Parvati sagen, dass sie nicht auf mich warten braucht."

"Klar."

Bald waren Hermine und Severus die einzigen im Klassenzimmer.

Severus räusperte sich.

„Du warst nicht beim Mittagessen."

„Ich hatte keinen Hunger."

„Du solltest keine Mahlzeiten auslassen."

„Ich war nicht in der Stimmung, Sir."

„_Severus."_

„_Was auch immer_. Momentan habe ich Hunger, also wenn das alles ist..?"

Der Slytherin erhob sich.

„Ich werde die Elfen bitten, etwas zu bringen."

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich werde mir einfach selbst etwas auf der Küche holen." Hermine gratulierte sich, ihre Wut unter Kontrolle zu haben.

„_Ich verstehe_. Wann wirst du zurück sein?"

Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber man konnte die Schärfe und Kälte erahnen.

Hermine war geneigt zu sagen, dass es ihn nichts anging.

„Vor Sperrstunde. Schönen Tag noch, Severus."

SIe ging ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.


	27. Chapter 28

So , es ist Zeit sich zu freuen, schließlich kommt das nächste Kapitel, das ich mit ein BISSCHEN BISCHEN Hilfe von Cornelius67 übersetzt habe, wobei sie das meiste gemacht . Also Vielen Dank noch mal, denn ohne sie wäre es wahrscheinlich erst in 4 Wochen soweit.

Also viel Spaß

Kapitel 24

Hermine störte die Hauselfen nur ungern in der Küche, aber sie war fast am Verhungern. Der ganze Stress und die Wut über ihren nervigen und dummen Ehemann entzog ihr jegliche Kräfte. Also steuerte Hermine nach einer kurzen Debatte, bei der ihr knurrender Magen für die Störung der Hauselfen stimmte, die Küche an.

Die Elfen waren wie im Siebten Himmel, sie zu sehen. Eine Möglichkeit, ihrer Herrin persönlich zu dienen, war eine große Ehre für sie. Daher war der Teller und die Zusammenstellung verschiedenster Speisen, die der Gryffindor gebracht wurden, beeindruckend. Als sie die Küche schließlich verließ, war Hermine so voll, dass sie kaum noch gehen konnte, aber die kleinen Geschöpfe brachten ihr immer noch Snacks zum Mitnehmen für später. Nur für den Fall.

Die Bibliothek war immer noch einer der Plätze, an denen Hermine sich entspannen konnte. Hier kümmerte sich jeder um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten. Das war genau das, was sie benötigte. Ein wenig Frieden und Ruhe.

Gerade als sie es sich in der Abteilung der Geschichte der Magie behaglich gemacht hatte, einem Platz, den außer Hermine nie jemand aufsuchte, bekam sie einen Besucher.

„Beim Lernen?"

Hermine wollte stöhnen.

„Ja, Harry. Tu ich."

„Also… Wie geht es dir?"

„Einfach großartig. Was willst du?"

Sie hob noch nicht einmal den Kopf, um ihn anzuschauen.

„Was wollte Malfoy von dir?"

„Ich scheitere zu sehen, wie das in irgendeiner Form für dich von Belang sein sollte."

„Ich bin dein Freund."

„Du _warst_ mein Freund, Harry."

„Du bist nicht fair, Hermione."

„Das von dir zu hören, ist schon ein bisschen krass."

„Ich habe dich nicht gebeten, den verdammten Snape zu heiraten."

Nun legte Hermine ihre Schreibfeder beiseite und schaute den Jugendlichen, der an einem der Regale lehnte, an.

„Was interessiert es dich, wen ich geheiratet habe, Harry? Ich war dir egal, als ich aufgrund der Petitionen völlig fertig war. Sage mir nicht, dass du es nicht wusstest, dass McGonagall es nicht erzählt hätte? Also, warum jetzt? Warum all das Getue?"

„Warum hast du nicht Percy geheiratet?"

Hermine rieb sich müde ihre Schläfen.

„Harry, bist du wirklich so dumm, oder tust du nur so?"

„Das ist vollkommen fehl am Platz."

„Wirklich? Entschuldige. Lass es mich neu formulieren. Weißt du, was mein Lebenstraum ist, Harry? Was ich sein möchte?"

Es war unbehaglich still. Was hatte sie erwartet? Hermine wollte darüber lachen.

„Ich möchte als Wissenschaftlerin tätig sein. Das ist es, was ich mir wünsche. Es bedeutet stundenlanges Lesen von alten Büchern. Ich muss in Zaubertränke und in Zauberkunst exzellent sein. Und gut in Verwandlung und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, in Verteidigung und Alte Runen. Es ist für mich perfekt. Keine strengen Arbeitszeiten und kein ärgerlicher Boss. Ich könnte zu Hause arbeiten, Seite an Seite mit Fluchbrechern, verschiedenen Professoren und Meistern. Durch die Erforschung der Magie könnte ich neue Zauber oder Banne erschaffen.."

„Und?"

„_Und _bedeutet eine Menge Arbeit. Hingabe. Lernen. Zeit. Das alles könnte ich nicht tun, wenn ich in der Küche eingeschlossen wäre."

„Percy…"

„Ist ein Esel, Harry. Hast du das kranke Gesetz gelesen? Nein? Wie dumm von mir. Lass mich dich erhellen. Ich habe keine Rechte nach der Unterzeichnung. Ich habe zu tun, was mein Ehemann sagt. Ich kann ohne seine Erlaubnis keinen Job ausüben oder eine längere Zeit wegfahren. Und ich möchte Wissenschaftlerin werden. _Darum _habe ich Snape geheiratet. Ich weiß, dass er nicht Prinz Charming ist, aber er respektiert mich und das ist ein Anfang. Er lässt mich meinen Traum leben."

„Das glaub ich dir nicht. Percy kann gelegentlich ein richtiger Schwachkopf sein, aber er hätte dir erlaubt, dass zu tun, was du möchtest. Er liebt seinen Job mehr als alles andere, also hätte er auch von dir erwartet, dass du ein Berufsleben hast."

„Oh, mach die Augen auf, Harry. Percy lebt im Mittelalter, in dem die Frau nicht mehr ist, als eine Hausfrau und Mutter. Das ist _nicht_ meine Vorstellung vom Leben."

„Das stimmt nicht. Er ist ein Workaholic, nicht irgendein Verrückter."

„Los, Harry. Sag es. Ich kann sehen, dass du es willst. Sag, dass ich lüge. Nach all dem anderen klingt das doch verdächtig, nicht wahr? Es wäre zu viel, zu bitten, meinem Wort zu glauben?"

„Du hast vorher gelogen." Harrys Augen waren kalt und zornig.

Hermine seufzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, mit ihm zu reden.

„Wenn du es sagst." Sie lachte bekümmert. „Du bist so ein guter Freund, Harry. Es macht mich froh, dass ich dir glauben konnte, als jeder dachte, dass du lügst."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe, Hermione."

„Es ist genau dasselbe, aber das ist nur meine Meinung. Das gilt nicht viel, stimmts?"

„Hör dich selbst an. Es ist zu fantastisch, um es zu glauben."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zu ihrer Arbeit zurück.

"Ja, mach die Kammer des Schreckens nicht auf, Harry. Es könnte tatsächlich ein Basilisk auf der anderen Seite sein."

Sie hörte, wie er ging. Seine Schritte hallten in der leeren Bibliothek wider.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Wenige Stunden und all ihre Snacks später war Hermine noch immer in die Arbeit vertieft und nahm das Auftauchen eines bekannten Schattens über ihr nicht wahr.

Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

Den Stuhl umwerfend, sprang sie mit einem Aufschrei auf und zog ihren Zauberstab mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung hervor.

„Zur Hölle, Severus! Musstest du mich so erschrecken?" Sie steckte den Zauberstab weg und hob den Stuhl auf. Er starrte sie nur sauer an.

„Wirst du hier schlafen?"

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, es gibt hier keine Betten und außerdem bezweifle ich, dass Madame Pince mich lassen würde."

Er ignorierte ihren Vorwitz.

„Es ist fast Sperrstunde."

Hermine sammelte langsam ihre Bücher und Notizen ein. Ihre Tasche war schwer. Mit einem Seufzer zog sie sie vom Boden herauf und war im Begriff zu gehen, als sie fühlte, wie jemand ihr die Tasche abnahm.

„Was hast du hinein getan? Steine?"

„Gib sie zurück, Severus. Ich bat nicht um deine Hilfe."

Die Gryffindor versuchte, die Tasche zurückzunehmen, wurde aber durch einen Blick des Slytherins gestoppt. Sie trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und hob die Hände schützend vor ihre Brust.

Als Severus dies sah, knirschte er mit den Zähnen. _Vertraut sie nicht darauf, dass ich sie nicht verletzen würde?._' Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm er ihre Hand und drehte sich um, die Bibliothek zu verlassen.

„Lass mich gehen." Hermine versuchte ihn abzubremsen und sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

Der Mann zog heftig an ihrer Hand und Hermine prallte an seine Brust. Sie fühlte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr.

„Wage es nicht, hier eine Szene zu machen. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für deine Mätzchen."

Ihre Rückkehr in die Kerker verlief still. Hermine war seiner Behandlung wegen verärgert und beleidigt.

Die wenigen Schüler, die das Unglück hatten, ihnen zu begegnen, sprangen umgehend aus dem Weg, als sie die Laune ihres Ehemannes wahrnahmen. Hermine selbst wäre deswegen vermutlich davon gelaufen, wenn er nicht ihre Hand festgehalten hätte.

Sobald die Tür zu ihren Räumen geschlossen war, zog Hermine heftig ihre Hand frei. Sie war verärgert, müde und konfus, aber bevor sie ihren Mund öffnen konnte, sprach Severus.

„Ich wünsche nicht, dass du irgendwohin gehst, ohne mich darüber zu informieren, wo du dich aufhältst. Ist das klar?"

„Glasklar, Sir."

Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen. ,_Was, zur Hölle, ist sein Problem_?'

„Gut. Nun, bist du hungrig?"

Darauf büßte die Gryffindor fast ihre Wut ein. ,_Wie kann er so tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre?_ '

„Was ist heute los mit dir, Severus?"

Sie beobachtete ihn, während er Essen über die Flohverbindung aus der Küche bestellte. Der Slytherin sah ruhig aus.

„Nichts ist los."

Sie verspürte den Wunsch, ihn zu schlagen.

"Mit all den stechenden Blicken und dem höhnischen Lächeln hättest du mich beinah täuschen können."

Ihre Anmerkung wurde ignoriert.

„Severus, schau mich an. Ist es etwa Malfoy?"

„_Nichts ist los_, Hermine. Komm, iss, bevor es kalt wird."

„Deine Stimmungslage ist ein klein wenig zu düster, als dass alles in Ordnung sein könnte."

Der Slytherin fing einfach an zu essen.

„Wie war dein Tag?"

Hermine versuchte es auf andere Weise. „Er war ein einziger, großer Alptraum. Wusstest du, dass Malfoy Senior zu unserem neuen Professor ernannt wurde?"

„Ich hörte es."

„Und weil du es mir nicht mitteiltest, erhielt ich eine Strafarbeit."

Severus' Hand mit der Gabel stoppte auf halben Wege zum Mund und senkte sich dann.

„_Was_?"

„Nachsitzen bei Professor Malfoy. Morgen nach dem Abendessen. Ich war ein _wenig_ überrascht, ihn heute morgen zum Unterricht antanzen zu sehen."

Severus grinste.

„Hat er irgendetwas zu dir gesagt?"

„Nein. Tatsächlich war er fast… nett. Daher kann ich mir nicht erklären, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Warum ist er hier?"

„Ich denke, diese Frage gilt dem Direktor, nicht mir."

„Ist es deswegen, dass du so bist? Wegen des Albinos?"

„Iss dein Essen."

„Ich bin nicht hungrig."

„Du benötigst Nahrung."

„Ich benötige _Antworten_."

„Es gibt nichts."

„_Natürlich_…"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eine Stunde später aalte sich Hermine in einem heißen Bad. Ihr langes, braunes Haar umgab ihren Kopf wie ein Heiligenschein.

_Welch ein schrecklicher Tag. Erst Malfoy als Professor und jetzt ist Severus missgestimmt.'_

Die Unterhaltung mit ihrem Ehemann war, als hätte sie zu einer Mauer geredet. Er sagte nichts Aufschlussreiches. Aber es war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er mit etwas unzufrieden war. Das machte Hermine verrückt.

Sie tauchte für einige Sekunden unter Wasser. Nichts war so gut wie ein langes, heißes, duftendes Bad.

_Klopf, klopf._

Hermine erschien wieder und stöhnte, während sie sich die Schaumblasen von ihren Augen wischte.

„Was!"

„Brauchst du noch lange?"

„Ja!"

„Ich brauche etwas von dort."

_Ich werde nicht aufstehen. Keinesfalls.'_

„Dann komm und hols dir!"

Für eine Minute war es still.

„Bist du bekleidet?"

_,Das ist süß. Mein Ehemann ist besorgt über meine Züchtigkeit.'_

„Wäre es ein Problem, wenn ich es nicht bin?"

Nach diesen Worten öffnete sich die Tür und Severus trat ein. Hermine beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, als sie begann, ihr Haar einzuseifen. Das Wasser bedeckte sie gerade bis zu den Ansätzen ihrer Brüste, um die eine dichte Schicht Badeschaum lag.

„Severus? Huhuu! Was machst du hier?"

Hermines Stimme schreckte Severus aus seiner Trance, in der er sich befand.

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

Seine Stimme klang ein bisschen heiser. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

_Siehst du etwas, das dir gefällt, Severus?'_

„Also, was wünschst du?" Das erklang sachlich und vieldeutig.

„Was?" Seine Augen wirkten überrascht.

_Mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen, Severus.'_

„Du sagtest, du bräuchtest etwas. Beeil dich. Du erzeugst Zugluft."

Hermine schaute in Ruhe zu, wie ihr Ehemann etwas aus dem Schrank wählte und ging.

Sie wusste, dass er sich für ihre Sticheleien rächen würde, aber es tat gut, ab und zu die Oberhand zu haben.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	28. Chapter 29

SO, ich denke es wird jetzt wieder mehr. Ich habe noch 2 Monate bis ich mit dem Studium anfange. Ich muss allerdings währenddessen ein 6-wöchiges Praktikum machen. Also 7 Uhr bis 15 Uhr arbeiten, bisschen übersetzen und dann Feierabend.

ALLERDINGS WICHTIG:

Diese Geschichte ist nun kaum noch durch mich verändert oder beeinflusst, da wie ihr alle wisst, sie das Werk von juanafever ist und ich ein großes Helferlein habe, dass mir die gesamte Geschichte fertig übersetzt hat. Das bedeutet, dass ich fauler Keks nur noch drüber gehe, hier und da es abändere und dann hochlade, sehr viel Ruhm für nichts tun, also meldet euch auch gern bei Cornelius67 oder juanafever.

Viel Spaß

Original: The choice by juanafever

25

´Ich frage mich, ob in jedem Slytherins Lebenslauf Schmoll-Stunden miteingeschlossen sind." Hermine blickte flüchtig auf den Lehrertisch. _Severus muss einen Fortgeschrittenen-Kurs besucht haben.'_

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären alle lärmende Schüler an diesem Tag tot gewesen. Mehrmals! Mr Ich-Liebe-Schmollen-Und-Brüten war mit voller Kraft zurück gekehrt.

_´Wie lange noch wird er nicht mit mir reden?'_ Gut, zu behaupten, dass Severus nicht mit ihr redete, wäre nicht richtig. Sie sprachen schon. Über allgemeine Themen wie _Wetter_ und _Essen_. Hermine murrte ein bisschen. Er vermied es, darüber zu sprechen, was los war. Sie musste sich wirklich eingestehen, dass er gut darin war, vom Thema abzulenken.

„Mia, was ist heute mit deinem Batguard los?" Flüsterte Lavender in ihr Ohr, nachdem sie den Slytherin betrachtet hatte.

„Ja, er schaut sogar…." Parvati schloss sich dem Gespräch an.

„Böser?"

„Ist das möglich?"

„Scheinbar ja."

Hermine schaute ihre beiden Freundinnen böse an.

„Lav, Parvati, könnt ihr für fünf Minuten aufhören über meinen Ehemann zu sprechen?

„Redet er immer noch nicht mit dir?"

„Das hängt davon ab, wie du es betrachtest."

Parvati warf einen flüchtigen Blick zum Lehrertisch und ihre Augen trafen sich mit denen des Tränkemeisters. Sie drehte sich schnell weg und zischte:

„Er beobachtet uns!"

Hermine schaute auf. Dunkle Augen trafen auf Bernstein.

„Das tut er. Ich denke, dass es Zeit ist zu gehen."

„Hast du irgendwelche Pläne? Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir eine ruhige Ecke finden und reden könnten. Wir haben einiges nachzuholen"

Parvati setzte einen jämmerlich aussehenden Hundewelpenblick auf. Dieser brachte die Leute normalerweise dazu, in Tränen auszubrechen. Aber Hermine war mehr ein Katzentyp, also war sie nicht übermäßig beeindruckt. Außerdem wusste Hermine, dass Parvati diesen Ausdruck vor ihrem verzauberten Spiegel übte und wusste, was zu erwarten war.

„Sehr gern, Parvati. Aber unser neuer Professor für Verteidigung gab mir eine Strafarbeit. Erinnerst du dich?

„Oh..., das. Ist es für dich in Ordnung?"

Hermine blickte sich um und sah, wie Severus sich näherte.

„Das wird schon. Severus begleitet mich dorthin."

„Du kannst immer noch sagen, dass du krank bist."

„Ich bin gesund wie nie zuvor."

„Dein Ehemann _ist_ ein Tränkemeister. Er könnte dir etwas geben."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.

„Ich möchte es hinter mich bringen. Außerdem will ich wirklich wissen, was er hier in Hogwarts verloren hat."

„Außer seinem Verstand?"

Hermine grinste.

„Du kannst nicht etwas verlieren, das du nicht hast."

Nach jenen Worten war Severus bei ihr angekommen.

„Bereit?"

„Nein. Aber lass uns trotzdem gehen."

Hermine verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden und ging mit Severus unter den missbilligenden Blicken des restlichen Gryffindortisch.

Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer, versuchte die Gryffindor nochmals einige Informationen von ihm zu bekommen, aber wie immer umsonst. Der Slytherin wusste, was kommen würde und änderte das Thema, bevor sie mit der Befragung anfangen konnte. _Raffiniert. Wirklich raffiniert. Das muss der Einfluss der Spionspiele sein, die er spielen musste.'_

Am Verteidigungsklassenzimmer liefen sie in ihren Lieblingsprofessor. Malfoy gab ihnen ein strahlendes Lächeln und grüßte sie wie alte Freunde. Hermine fühlte, wie sich Severus Finger schmerzlich in ihren Arm gruben. Man konnte die Spannung mit einem Messer schneiden.

„Severus, Hermione. Was für eine _angenehme_ Überraschung." Lucius' Stimme war zuckersüß. Das Mädchen würgte fast.

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Mr Malfoy, das Vergnügen ist ganz auf Ihrer Seite."

Das kam überraschenderweise von Hermine. Höflichkeit für Lucius Malfoy stand nicht unter den Top-Ten ihrer To-Do-Liste. Sie zog Severus' Hand aus ihrer. Das dauerte einige Zeit.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide auf einen Sprung vorbeischaut."

„Sicher bist du das, Lucius. Das ist der Grund, warum du ihr Nachsitzen gabst."

Severus schaute nicht glücklich. Was für eine Überraschung.

„Nun, ich muss die Ordnung in meiner Klasse aufrechterhalten, oder etwa nicht?"

„Du hättest es übersehen können. Ich habe dies genügende Male für deinen Sohn getan."

Das musste einen Nerv in Lucius getroffen haben.

„Zwei Wochen mit Hagrid im Verbotenen Wald kann man nicht übersehen nennen, oder?"

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben erlebte Hermine, dass der Austausch von Beleidigungen eine Form der Kunst sein konnte. Sie musste Malfoy Senior lassen, dass seine Beleidigungen viel ausgeklügelter, delikater und stärker auf den Punkt gebracht waren, als Juniors. _Muss der Unterschied an Erfahrungen sein_.'

Sie musste auch zugeben, dass das, was ihr Ehemann auf Lager hatte, bestehend aus feinem Sarkasmus und verdrehender Logik, sehr eindrucksvoll war.

Nach einer Weile jedoch begann Hermine, sich zu langweilen. Sie verschob ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Es wurde Zeit, die beiden daran zu erinnern, dass sie noch da war. Ein kleines Detail, das die Zauberer anscheinend vergessen hatten.

„Gentlemen, warum bleiben wir nicht bei einem Unentschieden? Ihre rhetorischen Fähigkeiten sind wirklich eindrucksvoll, aber ich habe keinerlei Zeit übrig oder auch den Wunsch, Zeugin von noch mehr kindischem Wortgefechten zu sein."

Die beiden Slytherins starrten sie bei ihrem letzten Kommentar sauer an.

Hermine seufzte und warf ihr Haar über ihre Schulter.

„Severus, Mr Malfoy, ihr könnt, _sobald es euch beliebt,_ aufhören, mich anzustarren. Vorzugsweise noch heute."

Severus räusperte sich und er sprach Lucius wieder an.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee, während meine Frau ihre Strafarbeit verrichtet?"

_Die edle Kunst von Diplomatie mit dem Feind.'_ Es war ihr immer noch rätselhaft, wie sie ohne Schwierigkeiten von den Beleidigungen zu einem höflichen Gespräch kommen konnten. _Muss die Übung sein.'_

„Ich würde gern, aber ich muss die Schülerin beaufsichtigen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Freund, sie wird gesund und munter zu dir zurückkehren."

„Das wird sie besser…"

Das Oberhaupt der Slytherins sprach diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende aus, sondern drehte sich einfach nur zu Hermine, küsste sie auf die Lippen und mit einem Schwenk seiner schwarzen Roben war er gegangen.

Lucius zorniger Blick folgte ihm, als er sich nachgebend zurückzog, bis er außer Sicht war.

„Nun gut, Miss Granger…"

„_Mrs Snape_."

„…, warum gehen wir nicht hinein?"

Lucius ignorierte die Berichtigung und Hermine folgte ihm missbilligend und schweigend in die Klasse. Der Raum sah größer und dunkler aus als vorher. _Das muss der Einfluss des neuen Professors sein.'_

Als sie am Lehrerpult vorbei gingen und er auf die Tür seines privaten Büros zuging, hielt Hermine inne.

Die Schritte der jungen Frau hinter ihm nicht mehr hörend, stoppte Lucius und drehte sich um.

„Miss Granger, kommen Sie?"

Die Gryffindor betrachtete ihn misstrauisch.

„Nein."

Der Slytherin rollte mit den Augen.

„Sie werden meine Bücher auspacken und sie ordnen. Ohne Magie selbstverständlich. Sie sind in meinem Arbeitszimmer. Sie werden nicht imstande sein, dies von hier draußen zu tun."

Hermine dachte darüber nach. Bücher einsortieren als Aufgabe. Ron sagte, dass er dies einmal für McGonagall tun musste, also war das wohl keine unübliche Strafe.

Sie nickte.

„Nach Ihnen, Mr Malfoy."

Der Zauberer lächelte süffisant. „So umsichtig, meine Liebe?"

„Wegen Ihnen?" Hermine zog ein empörtes Gesicht. „… _schon immer_." Süßlich lächelnd bewegte sie sich zu ihm.

Drinnen zeigte er nur auf die Bücher, die in wenigen Kisten waren und auf die Regale, in denen er sie wünschte. Dann begann Lucius hinter seinem Schreibtisch Schülerarbeiten zu ordnen.Für die nächsten Stunden wechselten sie nicht ein einziges Wort, aber Hermine konnte spüren, dass er sie beobachtete. Nicht, dass sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Sie war nicht mehr wütend.

„Fertig." Schließlich wandte sich Hermine von den Büchern ab. Es gab nicht ein einziges Buch über dunkle Magie, einige wenige könnten als grau angesehen werden, aber der Rest war zugelassen. Sie wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie hatte die Arbeit in Rekordzeit erledigt und freute sich selbst darüber.

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger."

„Warum nennen Sie mich ständig bei meinem Mädchennamen, Mr Malfoy? Wie Sie wissen, _bin _Ich verheiratet."

Hermine kam dem Zauberer näher und setzte auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. Lucius setzte seine Feder ab und betrachtete Hermine mit seinen durchdringenden grauen Augen. Die Gryffindor erwiderte seinen Blick, ohne zu blinzeln.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich über deine Entscheidung enttäuscht war, Hermine. Du bist viel, _viel _mehr wert."

Die Gryffindor hob die Augenbrauen. _Hören Wunder niemals auf? Lucius Malfoy hat mir gerade ein Kompliment gemachtt._'

„Und viel, viel mehr trägt nicht zufälligerweise den Nachnamen Malfoy, oder, Professor?"

„Nun definitiv nicht Weasley. Obgleich ich ein wenig überrascht war, dass du nicht einen von Arthurs Brut gewählt hast."

„Nur ein wenig?"

„Ja. Ich verstehe nicht, wie eine Hexe mit gesundem Menschenverstand und in deinem Fall Intellekt einen hirnlosen Weasley wählen würde, aber ich schätze, ein Mensch kann sich an alles gewöhnen. Du _hast_ schließlich einen sechs Jahre lang erduldet."

„Daraus schließe ich, dass Sie Severus ebenso wenig akzeptieren, wie Sie Weasley nicht gebilligt hätten. Ich frage mich, warum _Sie_ mir einen Antrag gemacht haben."

Für einen Augenblick dachte Hermine, in seinen Augen funkelte Zorn und noch ein anderes sehr starkes Gefühl, welches sie nicht erkannte. Doch der blonde Zauberer konnte seine Gefühle schnell wieder unter Kontrolle bringen.

„Wie ich sagte, bist du _mehr_ wert, Hermine."

„Warum sind Sie hier, Mr Malfoy?"

„Warum wähltest du Severus?"

„Nun, ich hätte nicht Percy wählen können, also musste Severus hinhalten."

„Also hast du einen Todesser gewählt."

„Sie waren _beide_ in dem gleichen Verein oder liege ich da etwa falsch?"

„Ich wurde von _allen_ Vorwürfen _freigesprochen_. Es war nichts, als ein Fehler."

„Ja, aber es ist eine gute Sache, dass wir es besser wissen, nicht wahr?"

Lucius grinste süffisant und gab genau Acht, als sich Hermine von ihrem Sitz erhob.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Severus froh über deine Entscheidung war."

„Ich habe ihn nicht sich beschweren gehört. Wenn das alles ist, werde ich jetzt gehen, Sir."

„Ja, das ist alles, Miss Granger…"

„_Mrs Snape_."

„… Ich werde Sie hinunter geleiten, es ist ein wenig spät geworden."

„Das wird _nicht_ notwendig sein, Sir."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Severus nicht möchte, dass Sie ganz allein durch die dunklen Gänge gehen."

„Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich das Gefühl, dass Severus es mehr als missfallen würde, wenn ich mit _Ihnen_ allein durch die Gänge gehen würde, Mr Malfoy."

„Unsinn."

´_Jaah,... Genau_. „Gute Nacht. Ich finde selbst hinaus."

Sobald Hermine außerhalb des Klassenzimmers war und einen tiefen Atemzug genommen hatte, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, sprang sie beinah gegen die Decke, als ihr Ehemann aus dem Schatten trat.

„Ich nehme an, die Strafarbeit verlief gut."

„Ich hätte es vorgezogen, wenn sie nie stattgefunden hätte, aber man kann sagen, dass sie in Ordnung war. Er verfluchte mich nicht oder ähnliches."

„Ich denke, dass es dann an der Zeit ist, uns in unsere Räume zurückzuziehen."

„Ja…"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	29. Chapter 30

Wie gesagt, meine Arbeit ist pupsig.

Kapitel 26

Zwei Wochen später saß Hermine in der großen Halle und nahm ihr Abendessen zu sich. Beziehungsweise versuchte sie es. Ihr Appetit war gleich null.

_MERLIN, das ist lächerlich._' Sie schob das halbgegessene Hühnerbein auf ihrem Teller herum. _Es ist jetzt__ zwei Wochen her, seit er mich ausschließt. Das geht zu weit._'

„Mia? Erde an Hermine, bist du bei uns?"

„Hmmm? Oh, ja, Tschuldigung, Lavender."

Lavender Brown schüttelte den Kopf.

„Pass auf, Mädchen. Es ist Freitag und Parvati hat ein Meeting einberufen."

Beim letzten Wort spitzte Hermine die Ohren. _Meeting_?' Ihre Mundwinkel zucken und verzogen sich nach oben. Meeting war eine höfliche Bezeichnung für ein Weiberabend. Üblicherweise trafen sich die Mädchen irgendwo, lamentierten, wie nutzlos die Gattung Mann sei und immer endete es damit, dass sie nur für einen einzigen Punkt im Leben brauchbar seien.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Soviel sie wusste, ging es ihren Freunden persönlich gut und ein Meeting wurde nur einberufen, wenn jemand Streit hatte oder mit dem Freund Schluss war. Das traf auf keinen ihrer Freunde in letzter Zeit zu. Das Liebesleben von jemandem auseinander zunehmen war immer der Kern ihrer Treffen.

_Oh, zur Hölle…_' sie waren nicht etwa im Begriff, ihr Liebesleben auseinander zunehmen, oder? Hermine blinzelte einige Male.

,_Was denke ich? Ich habe kein Liebeleben, worüber man sprechen kann… Ist das nicht Mitleid erregend?_ '

Sie blickte das Oberhaupt der Schlangen flüchtig an und seufzte.

, _Was Schlimmes kann schon passieren_? '

„Wann?"

„Heute Abend um zehn im Raum der Wünsche."

„Muss ich irgendetwas mitbringen?"

„Nein. Einfach kommen."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Später an diesem Abend in den Snapeschen Familienräumen…

„_WAS_!"

Hermine zuckte bei dieser Lautstärke zusammen. Der Mann hatte einen gesunden Satz Lungen und Stimmbänder. Ihr Ehemann entwickelte ein nervöses Zucken in seinem linken Auge.

„Du hast mich gehört, Severus."

_,Warum, zur Hölle, musste er auftauchen, als ich im Begriff war zu gehen?'_

„Ja, ich habe dich gehört und du gehst _nirgendwohin_."

Die Gryffindor kreuzte die Arme über der Brust.

„Was ist dein Problem? Wir werden nur herumsitzen und reden. Außerdem sind nur Mädchen da."

„Es ist nach der Sperrstunde."

„Ich bin sicher, dass du es überlebst, Severus. Du kannst mich bei einer der Prunktreppen abholen, wenn du magst."

_Das ist das letzte Mal, das ich ihm erkläre, wo ich hingehe._'

„Ich sehe nicht die Notwendigkeit für dich…"

„Aber du siehst die Notwendigkeit für mich, hier in den Räumen ganz alleine zu sitzen? In den letzten zwei Wochen sind die einzigen Sachen, die ich sehe, die Klassenzimmer, die Große Halle und gelegentlich die Bibliothek. Ich habe nicht für immer aufgehört, mit meinen Freunden zu sprechen. Wenn du erwartest, mich hier unten einzusperren, kommen noch ganz andere Sachen! "

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Hermine aus den Kerkern, einen verärgerten Slytherin zurück lassend.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermine betrat wütend den Raum der Wünsche. Sie plumpste auf eines der vielen weichen Kissen, die den Fußboden neben einem sehr großen Kamin bedeckten.

„Wir dachten schon, du kommst nicht mehr, Hermine."

„Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, dass wir schon mal ohne dich angefangen haben."

Schließlich schaute sich Hermine um und schenkte den versammelten Mädchen ein müdes Lächeln.

„Hallo, alle zusammen."

Sitzend und liegend weilten fünf ihrer weiblichen Freunde um sie. Padma und Parvati saßen nach indischer Art und verschlangen den Inhalt eines Kasten, der aussah wie weiße Schokolade. Lavender lag auf dem Bauch neben Hermine und trank etwas, das verdächtig wie Feuerwhisky aussah und roch. Auf der anderen Seite von Hermine waren noch Pansy Parkinson und Hannah Abbott, die in halbsitzender Stellung sich auf die Kissen stützten.

„Wein?"

„Du hast Alkohol hier?"

Lavender grinste und deutete mit einem Nicken in die Richtung der Ecke, in der ihre Versorgungsvorräte waren.

„Gern. Ich brauche einen Drink. So, über was habt ihr gesprochen, bevor ich kam? Klärt mich auf"

Padmas Augen leuchteten wie Weihnachtslichter.

Hermine kicherte. _Tratsch. Ich hätte es wissen sollen.''_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eine Stunde später war Hermine überrascht, wie lang das Ravenclaw Mädchen ohne Pause sprechen konnte.

„… und du glaubst es nicht. Ich hörte es von Alex, er teilt sich sein Zimmer mit Robert und er sagte, dass Ginny _Syphilis_ hat!"

Diejenigen, die gerade tranken, spukten oder würgten.

„Nie im Leben!"

„Du spinnst, ernsthaft?"

„MERLIN…"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Etwas roch an dieser Geschichte verdächtig.

„Wie fand er es heraus? Hat Ginny es ihm erzählt?"

Padma konzentrierte sich an alle schlüpfrigen Details zu denken.

„Nein. Robert sagte es ihm, und er wurde aufgeklärt durch… _Oh… Hölle_… Professor Snape…"

Hermine nickte, bestätigt durch die Übereinstimmung mit der rätselhaften Andeutung.

„Ginny hat keine Syphilis, Mädels. Severus hat einfach kein Auge für sie."

Parvati schnaubte und erstickte beinahe an den Plätzchen, welche sie aß. Ihre mandelförmigen Augen glänzten im Schein des Feuers.

„Auf wen _hat_ er ein Auge, Mia?"

Jeder schaute gleichsam die schweigsame Brünette an.

„Du fragst mich, ob ich weiß… Professor Flitwick möglicherweise?"

Pansy stand auf und räusperte sich, um jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

„Meine Damen. Ich denke, es wird jetzt Zeit, dass wir über den Hauptgrund diskutieren, warum wir... _hicks... _ Tschuldigung… warum wir heute hier sind, übrigens Danke fürs Einladen. " Dann zeigte sie mit ihrem halb gegessenen Riegel dunkler Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf auf Hermine.

„Wie können wir unserer lieben Freundin und Heldin helfen, ihren Ehemann wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu bekommen, bevor er sie in den Wahnsinn treibt und uns zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte dieser feinen Schule beweist, dass es möglich _ist, _einenegative Gesamtmenge an Hauspunkten zu haben."

„Amen, Parkinson. Nun, wie Pansy es gerade gesagt hat, haben wir uns getroffen, um Mia zu helfen."

Hermine schob einen Muffin in ihren Mund und kaute langsam, während jeder sie betrachtete.

Bis jetzt vermied jeder das Thema ihres persönlichen Lebens.

_Ich wusste, dass mein Glück nicht ewig dauern würde.'_

Plötzlich schniefte Hannah als ob jemand ihren Hund getreten hätte.

„Du bist meine Heldin."

Hermine blinzelte. Was sollte sie darauf antworten?

„Äh ..., danke!"

„Ich meine, du hast etwas getan, wo wir alle dachten, dass es unmöglich wäre…"

„Das war nichts, Hannah."

„… Du hast Snape geheiratet und lebst!"

Der Raum brach in Gelächter aus. Hannah schaute unschuldig drein, aber eine Sekunde später platzte auch sie.

Parvati erholte sich zuerst.

„Eine gute Methode, auszudrücken, was alle wir denken, liebe Hannah. Aber lasst uns zum vorhandenen Problem gelangen, meine Damen."

Die Mädchen nickten und für neue Inspiration füllten sie ihre Becher wieder auf.

„Okay, lasst uns anfangen. Der erste Schritt zum Erfolg ist, das Problem festzustellen."

„Oh, das ist einfach, Brown. Er ist ein Mann."

„Ich habe Angst, dass wir hierfür etwas tiefgründiger Einsicht nehmen müssen, Parkinson. Obgleich es wie ein guter Start klingt."

„Wir könnten das beheben! Ein gut gezielter Fluch an seinem…"

Hermine inhalierte ihr Getränk bei diesem Vorschlag.

„Ich denke, dass du für den heutigen Tag genug zu trinken gehabt hast, Parvati."

„Ich bin Padma, Parkinson."

„Was auch immer, _Patil_. Außerdem, wenn wir... "

„Aus ihm einen Eunuch machen?"

„Ja, genau. Hermine könnte einen gut gezielten Fluch auf dich werfen."

„Lasst uns durch Details nicht vom Thema abweichen. Hermine, was zur Hölle ist falsch mit deinem Slytherin… Ich meine _Ehemann_? Ich erinnere mich nicht, wann Hufflepuff zuletzt so viele Hauspunkte durch ihn verloren hat."

„Ich stimme mit Hannah hier überein. Hast du ihn gesehen? Er ist auf Blut aus. Es ist unheimlich, um das Wenigste zu sagen."

„Hör mal, die Ravenclaws denken, doch du führst dich nicht auf wie einer."

„Oh, wir reden über _das_. Ist es wahr, was sie sagen über Männer mit langen Nasen und ihr... _du weißt schon_?"

Hannah wackelte eindringlich mit den Augenbrauen.

Alle Mädchen schauten Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich dachte, dass wir hier sind, um mir zu helfen und nicht über die Größe meines Ehemanns... Glied zu sprechen."

„Um dir zu helfen, Granger, müssen wir alle Details kennen."

„Richtig, Parkinson. Also?"

„_Also_ nichts, Parvati."

„Oh mach schon. Ich erzähle dir jederzeit etwas über Julian."

„Nur wenn ich dem nicht entgehen kann."

„So, wie groß ist Julians?"

„Durchschnittlich, aber _Junge,_ kann er damit umgehen!"

„Details, Parvati. Einige von uns sind noch Jungfrau und wünschen alle schmutzigen Details."

„Amen."

Alle Aufmerksamkeit war wieder bei Hermine. Sie stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus.

„Was? Wir _kuscheln_ noch nicht einmal mehr, seit er in dieser Gemütsverfassung ist."

Ruhe. Bleiche Gesichter. Hannah Abbott schien einem Ohnmachtsanfall zu erleiden.

Das schwarzhaarige Slytherinmädchen probierte sich ein paar Mal zu räuspern und sprach dann mit qualvoller Stimme.

„Granger, als ich sagte, dass wir _alle_ Details wünschen, hatte ich Details gemeint, die uns _nicht_ Alpträume für den Rest unserer Tage bescheren."

Lavender und die Patils nickten schwächlich.

„Du bist wie unsere Schwester, aber erspare uns solche Details. _Bitte_."

Hermine nahm ein Schlückchen ihres Weins. Das Getränk war gut.

„Sehe ich das richtig? Du möchtest seine Größe wissen, aber nicht, dass er es mag…"

„Sag es nicht!"

„Bei MERLINS Willen, ich werde es in meinen schlimmsten Träumen sehen!"

Darauf kam Hannah vom Land der Scheintoten zurück. „Er mag kuscheln!"

„Abbott!

„Hannah!"

„Mir wird schlecht…" Pansy sah nicht gut aus.

Die verheiratete Partei grinste.

„Ja, das tut er."

Ruhe.

„Wie falsch ist es zu sagen, dass ich eifersüchtig bin?"

„Bist du krank, Padma?" Parvati war bereit, zur Medihexe zu rennen.

„Ich bin nicht krank, Schwester. Aber kannst du dir vorstellen, wie schwierig es ist, einen Kerl zu finden, der Kuscheln mag? _Danach_ rollt Eric sich einfach rüber und ist eingeschlafen, obwohl er so ein großer Kerl ist."

„Wer ist _Eric_?"

„Was meinst du mit _danach_?"

Padma errötete, nachdem sie verstand, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, aber es war zu spät, die Worte rückgängig zu machen.

„Wir hören, meine liebe Ravenclawfreundin." Lavenders Stimme ließ keinen Platz für Argumente.

„Eric ist ein Kerl, den ich diesen Sommer traf. Er ist sehr süß."

„Eric… Eric… Es gibt einen Eric in Hufflepuff. Ein Sechstklässler."

Padma errötete noch mehr.

„Stehst du auf die jüngeren Männer, Patil?"

Padmas Schwester lachte über die Ravenclaw.

„Ich wette, dass er süß ist. Du würdest nicht zu ihm gehen, wenn er nicht ein König der Süsse wäre. Also bist du keine Jungfrau mehr. Nur fürs Protokoll, wie viele sind hier?"

Es gab drei erhobene Hände. Niemand war überrascht, dass Lavender ihre Hand oben hatte. Sie würde nur dem Mann alles geben, der ihr den Trauring auf ihren Finger steckte. Hannah hingegen hatte ihre Hand unten und grinste ängstlich. Sie waren alle überrascht, dass Pansy auch ihre Hand anhob, aber dann schenkte jeder der letzten Hand Beachtung.

„Hermine!"

„Aber… aber… Du bist verheiratet!"

„Es kann nicht sein!"

„Nie im Leben!"

„Du scherzt, stimmts?"

Die Gryffindor zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich meine es wirklich ernst."

„Du bist verheiratet!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Wirklich? Und ich dachte, dass der Ring hier auf meinem Finger für die Schönheit wäre."

„Es ist unmöglich. Du meinst Snape… Er _hat_ _nicht_… Ich meine, du _hast nicht_…"

„Er war ein Gentleman und gab mir Zeit, mich an ihn zu gewöhnen."

„Was meinst du mit _war_? Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt sind wir in einer Zone des kalten Krieges. Und ich habe nicht die nebligste Idee warum. Wie ich sagte, kuscheln wir selbst nicht mehr."

„Möglicherweise ist er homosexuell?"

„Nein, Hannah. _Ist er nicht_."

„Wie kannst du das wissen? Du hast nicht mit ihm geschlafen, richtig?"

„Einen homosexuellen, gluckenhaften Kerl als Ehemann! Er gönnt dich keinem anderen und lässt dich nicht anderswohin gehen… Oh Mann… Es tut mir so leid für dich…"

„Er hat dich nicht angesehen, als du von Malfoy kamst. Möglicherweise ist er… Süße Circe… _mit Malfoy!_"

„Severus ist nicht schwul! Behaltet euer Mitleid für euch! Du meine Güte… er ist launisch, hat aber keinen Hang zur anderen Richtung. "

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Er bekam einen „Ständer", als wir uns küssten. O.K.? Also ist er _nicht_ homosexuell. Außerdem ist die einzige Sache, die er mit Malfoy tun möchte, ihm den Hals umzudrehen."

„Yeah… So, wie auch immer, was ist falsch mit ihm?"

„Das ist es, was ich wissen möchte."

„Du meinst, eines Morgens ist er aufgewacht und war total launisch?"

„Nun… Ja…"

Jeder runzelte die Stirn. Niemand war einfach so launisch.

„Ich habe Snape nie gemocht, aber selbst er muss einen Grund für dieses Verhalten haben."

„Patil hat recht. Es muss etwas geschehen sein. Denk nach, Hermine."

Hermine schloss sie Augen und konzentrierte sich.

„Okay. Am Samstag war alles in Ordnung. Sonntag… ging auch gut. Wir wachten auf, waren unterwegs zur Großen Halle zum Frühstück, auf dem Weg kam McGonagall und Severus ging zum Direktor… Ich war… den ganzen Tag mit einer Studie beschäftigt und habe ihn nicht gesehen, … der Montag begann und seit dem ist er so bissig zu mir."

Auch die jungen Frauen versuchten sich zu erinnern, ob etwas geschehen war, was als wichtig gelten könnte.

„Ich hörte, dass Professor Snape sich in letzter Zeit nicht allzu gut mit dem Direktor versteht. Möglicherweise sagte Dumbledore etwas zu ihm?"

„Sie haben sich nicht mehr unterhalten, seit Dumbledore die Tatsache herausfand, dass Severus mich heiratete. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er es war."

„Wer weiß? Der alte Mann stellte _Malfoy _ein. Was geht im Direktor vor, solch eine Sache zu tun?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich bin nicht auf der Lieblingsliste von Dumbledore und McGonagall, wie du weißt."

Hermine spielte mit ihrem Ehering.

_Severus…_'

Sie zwang sich, nach einer Minute anderswohin zu schauen.

„Ich denke, dass Severus in der Nacht bei seinen Rundgängen irgendwie die Ernennung Malfoys herausfand."

Lavender öffnete eine neue Tafel Schokolade und verteilte sie ringsum.

„Möchtest du eins, Hermine?"

„Ja, gib mir die weiße Schokoladenrose."

„Bitte sehr. Das mit Malfoy würde erklären, warum Snape in solch mieser Stimmung am nächsten Tag war, aber warum ist er wütend auf _dich_?"

„Lavender hat recht. Außerdem, sollte er nicht jetzt schon drüber weg sein? Es ist zwei Wochen her, richtig? Sogar Potter hat sich ein bisschen beruhigt. Ich habe gehört, dass er noch am gleichen Tag das Büro des Direktors geradezu gestürmt hat."

„Die Portraits in Dumbledores Büro sagten, dass sie nur den Zeitplan für die Nachtpatrouille besprachen."

„Ich denke, dass es etwas mit dem Auftauchen Malfoys zu tun hat."

„Hast du versucht, Snape zu fragen, was nicht in Ordnung ist?"

Hermine funkelte Padma an. Überraschend, wie dumm intelligente Leute manchmal sein können.

„Nur ungefähr _fünfhundertmal_."

„Wenn er mit dir nicht darüber spricht, was falsch ist, über was unterhaltet ihr euch dann?"

„Wetter."

Ruhe.

„Oh Mann…"

„Das ist schlecht…"

„Was ist das Nächste? Getrennte Schlafzimmer? … Warte Oh, eine Sek,…, du schläfst ja sowieso nicht mit ihm zusammen …"

„Ja, ich weiß, dass das übel ist. Ich habe alles, außer ihn zu verfluchen, probiert, damit er sich mit mir unterhält. "

„Es kann nicht so schlimm sein."

„Vertrau mir, es kann, Lavender. Aber ich wäre es vermutlich gewöhnt, wenn er nicht so ganz anders zu Anfang gewesen wäre."

„Wie anders?"

„Hat er sich sehr verändert?"

„Abgesehen vom Offensichtlichen?"

„Bevor du dich in Erklärungen stürzt, Hermine, möchten wir unterstreichen, dass er für uns die gleiche überdimensionale Fledermaus der Kerker ist, die er an unserem ersten Tag hier war. Mit der Ausnahme, dass er jetzt nicht mehr schmierig ist."

„Er ist nicht _so _schlimm… die ganze Zeit…. Das Leben ist einfach nicht fair…"

„Das kannst du laut sagen, Granger. Wir haben Malfoy als Lehrer."

„Wir sprechen über den Schleimer. Er hat einen netten Arsch. Meinst du nicht auch?"

Tödliche Ruhe. Jedermanns Augen wurden groß.

„Jesus, Hannah…"

„Was zum Teufel ist in deinem Glas, Abbott?"

Pansy griff nach dem Getränk des Mädchens.

„Ich hätte auch gern etwas davon."

Die Hufflepuff lachte bei Pansys Forderung.

„Nur Wein. Also, was denkst du, Hermine?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, selbst wenn ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und die bernsteinfarbigen Augen funkelten.

„Über Malfoy oder seinen Arsch?"

„Über beides. Sie kommen als Angebot im Paket, fürchte ich."

„In diesem Fall denke ich, dass Malfoy ein Arsch _ist_."

Darauf stießen sie mit den Gläsern an. Hermine war nicht die Einzige, die so dachte.

„Gut, ja. Aber das war nicht das, was ich wissen wollte."

Hermine warf ihr Haar über die Schulter, sie versuchte eine verletzte Stimme zu imitieren.

„Ehrlich. Ms Abbott, ich bin jetzt eine verheiratete Frau, ich ergehe mich nicht in Diskussionen über die Rückseiten anderer Männer."

Das wiederum verursachte ein Gebrüll an Gelächter ihrer Freunde.

„Einmalig, Hermine." Parvati wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange ab.

„Ich denke trotzdem, dass er schwul ist." Hannah hielt an ihrer Meinung fest.

„Snape oder Malfoy?"

„Hölle, wenn ich das wüsste. Beide?"

„Zum letzten Mal! Severus ist _nicht_ schwul!"

„Okay, okay. Behalt dein Höschen an, Hermine."

„Ich sage trotzdem, dass Malfoy eine nette Rückseite hat."

„Wirklich, was für ein Pech, dass seine Persönlichkeit so faul ist wie die Eier von letztem Jahr."

„Ich trinke darauf."

Pansy betrachtete ihre Freundin und seufzte.

„Du bist wirklich um ihn besorgt, nicht wahr?"

„Jah…"

Hermine hob nicht den Blick von der blutroten Flüssigkeit in ihrem Becher.

„Wie verzweifelt brauchst du eine Antwort von ihm?"

„Genug, um ihn so lange zu verfluchen, bis es ihm besser geht."

„Okay, dann. Verzweifelte Zeiten verlangen Verzweiflungstaten…"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	30. Chapter 31

Freut euch, wer weiß, wie lange es anhält

Kapitel 27

„_Okay, dann. Verzweifelte Zeiten verlangen Verzweiflungstaten…"_

Hermine schaute in die Runde und leerte ihr Glas.

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge, meine lieben Hexen?"

„Verhex ihn?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Er hat auch einen Zauberstab, wie du weißt und ein Duell mit ihm ist im Augenblick die letzte Sache, die ich möchte. Weiter?"

„Du könntest es mit Veritaserum versuchen."

Die Gryffindor machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten, da Lavender das für sie freiwillig übernahm.

„Abbott, wir möchten, dass sie nach der Konfrontation noch lebt, weißt du."

Jeder fiel für eine Weile in schweigsames Denken.

„Du musst ihn in eine Ecke drängen, aus der er sich nicht mehr zurückziehen kann."

„Oder aus der er sich herausschlängeln kann."

„Oder das Gesprächsthema ändern kann."

„Männer neigen dazu, ehrlicher zu sein, wenn du sie mit heruntergelassenen Hosen erwischst."

Ruhe.

„Sprichst du aus persönlicher Erfahrung, Parkinson?"

„Nein, aber ich höre zu, wenn andere mit Erfahrung sich unterhalten."

Hermine sah interessiert an ihrem Vorschlag aus.

„Also, was schlägst du vor, Pansy?"

„Bring ihn in eine Position, in der du die Oberhand hast. Wenn er sich umzieht oder im Bett. Wo auch immer. Ich empfehle dir, erst seinen Zauberstab an dich zu bringen. Vorsorgen ist besser als Heilen."

Es klang wie ein Plan.

„Das könnte gerade das sein, was ich brauche."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Lavender schaute wenig besorgt.

„Snape wird nicht glücklich sein."

„Und ist er es jetzt?"

„Gib acht auf dich, er war früher ein Todesser. Gute Reflexe und Wut. Das ist eine tödliche Mischung."

„Es entsetzt dich vermutlich, aber ich habe dieses kleine Detail berücksichtigt."

Parvati gähnte streckte sich wie eine Katze.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„Fast eins."

„Wirklich? Ich muss gehen."

„Was ist los, Hermine? Es ist nicht so, als ob du zu dieser Stunde irgendwo sein musst."

„Doch, das muss ich. Meine Eskorte wartet auf mich an der Prunktreppe."

„Du Unglückliche."

„Ich muss auch gehen, es ist ein langer Weg zu den Slytherinschlafsälen, wie du weißt."

„Wie auch immer. Ich gehe zuerst und du wartest lieber ein Weilchen. Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, dass Severus dich sieht. Ich habe das Gefühl, es würde ihn nicht erfreuen."

„Wenn ich sehe, was du tust, bin ich wirklich glücklich, nicht verheiratet zu sein."

„Das unterstütze ich."

„Wie auch immer. Ich gehe jetzt. Gute Nacht, Mädels. Passt auf euch auf, wenn ihr zu die Schlafsäle spaziert."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermine machte sich langsam auf den Weg zu ihrem Bestimmungsort. Die meiste Zeit ging sie gerade.

_Gottseidank, die Gemälde schlafen. Ich muss derzeit ein Anblick sein.'_ Sie kicherte, nachdem sie um die nächste Ecke bog. Ihre Schritte hallten in den leeren Fluren wider. Das Schloss schlief. Die großen verzauberten Fenster zeigten einen Nachthimmel voller Sterne. Alles war ruhig.

Die Gryffindor liebte diese Momente. Die Welt schien vollkommen, verdeckt im Nebel und in der Dämmerung. Alle Katzen sind nachts schwarz. Du brauchst nicht zu wählen, auf welcher Seite du stehst. Du brauchst nicht denen zuzulächeln, die du verabscheust. Keine Freunde, keine Feinde, nur die endlose Nacht mit ihren schlafenden Geheimnissen.

Hermine konnte den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes sehen. Merkwürdig, nachts betrachtet, schien der dunkle Wald lebendiger als zur Tageszeit. Stell dir das vor.

Die Hexe zitterte. Es war kalt im Schloss und auch außerhalb. Der Herbst war da.

Sie lächelte leicht und war dabei, die nächste Ecke zu umrunden, als sie den Abstand zwischen ihrer großen Zeh und dem Untersatz einer Eisenrüstung verkalkulierte.

„Verdammt, zur Hölle… Mmmmm…" Hermine sprang auf einem Bein und zog das andere hoch. Sie sprang mehr des Eindrucks wegen statt des Schmerzes.„Dank MERLIN, dass ich betrunken bin. Das wird morgen schmerzen."Sie belastete vorsichtig den verletzten Fuß. Es schmerzte nur geringfügig und war erträglich. Sie ließ die Rüstung los, an die sie sich gelehnt hatte. Die Rüstung zitterte ein wenig.

„Du lachst besser _nicht_…"

Es war schwierig, mit ihm zu reden, da der Eisenmann kein Gesicht, sondern nur einen Helm hatte. Er stellte sich aufrecht, aber seine Schultern zitterten noch ein wenig.

Hermine knurrte, während sie davon humpelte.

„Dumme Rüstung, steht in andrer Leute Weg…"

Als sie schließlich ihren Bestimmungsort erreichte, hielt sie humpelnd inne. Hermine schaute sich um und bald bemerkte sie eine dunkle Gestalt, die auf einem der Treppenabsätze lauerte.

„Und hier ist mein dunkler König…" Ihre Stimme war ein schwaches Flüstern.

Als ob er ihre Worte gehört hätte, drehte der Slytherin den Kopf und sah sie am Anfang der magischen Treppe stehen.

Ihre Augen trafen sich im schwachen Licht der Fackeln und Hermine fing an, langsam nach unten zu kommen. Je näher sie dem Zauberer kam, desto mehr hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass sie sich weiter entfernten.

„Halt…"

Es war ein Flüstern, aber wie auf Befehl stoppte die bewegliche Treppe mitten in der Bewegung und damit auch alle anderen magischen Treppen.

_Nun, was hättest du gedacht? Sie gehorchen mir. Das ist einmalig._'

Sie machte einen letzten Schritt, den Blickkontakt mit dem wartenden Zauberer nie unterbrechend. Er verengte seine Augen bei dieser Zurschaustellung.

„Bewegen…"

Die Treppen setzten ihren Flug fort und schlossen am Absatz mit einem leisen Rums an.

Die Menge des Alkohols, den sie diesen Abend konsumiert hatte, machte sie unglücklicherweise ein wenig unstabil und hatte die Wirkung, sie nach vorn fliegen zu lassen, bis sie in Berührung mit etwas Warmem und Schwarzem kam. Sie blickte flüchtig auf und lächelte ängstlich.

„Hallo…"

Severus half ihr, gerade zu stehen, aber nach dem ersten Schritt verlor sie ihr Gleichgewicht beinah wieder.

„Du bist betrunken."

Hermine lächelte ihn wieder an und nickte.

„Yep."

„Weißt du wie gefährlich es ist, nachts zu dieser Zeit durch die Gänge zu wandern und _du bist zu all dem auch noch betrunken_?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als ob sie stark nachdenke. Der Wein in ihrem Körper erledigte seine Arbeit.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du im Augenblick nicht sehr glücklich bist, Severus."

Der Slytherin war so verärgert, dass er für einen Moment sprachlos war.

Nach dem zehnten Versuch lief Hermines gesunder Menschenverstand schließlich wieder an und sie schluckte. Möglicherweise war es nicht ihre beste Idee, ihren Mann zu verärgern, wenn er schon all die Zeit so launisch war. Bevor der vor Wut rauchende Slytherin sie beschimpfen konnte, dass man es bis zum Astronomieturm gehört hätte, zog Hermine ein Gesicht und mit ihrer schwächsten Stimme sagte sie:

„Mein Zeh ist verletzt…"

Der Zauberer blinzelte für einige Augenblicke, offensichtlich seinen Gedankengang verlierend. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund einige Male wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Hermine hielt ihr Kichern zurück.

_Er sieht so nett aus, wenn er so verwirrt ist wie jetzt.'_

Schließlich gewann Severus seine Stimme wieder.

„Was?"

Hermine zog wieder ein schmerzvolles Gesicht und schaffte es sogar, ein wenig zu schniefen. Sie sank auf den Boden und entfernte ihren Schuh, um ihm ihren geschwollenen Zeh zu zeigen. Es war sogar ein wenig Blut am Nagel und schaute schlimmer aus, als sie erwartet hatte, aber sie übertrieb die leidende Rolle, damit ihre Verletzung ernsthafter wirkte.

_O.K. Was jetzt?_' Hermine saß auf dem kalten Fußboden und versuchte, so mitleiderregend wie möglich auszuschauen, betend, dass es Severus davon abhalten würde, in Raserei zu verfallen.

Anfangs sagte der Slytherin nichts. Er überprüfte sorgfältig die Verletzung.

„Er scheint nicht gebrochen zu sein."

„Aber es tut noch immer weh."

„Wie ist es passiert? Hast du gegen eine Wand getreten?"

Hermine tat, als ob sie schmollte, da seine Vermutung zu dicht an der Wahrheit war, nicht dass sie ihm, dass auf die Nase binden würde..

„Eigentlich war es eine Eisenrüstung." Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und fluchte. Ihr Gehirn kam heute abend nicht ihrer Zunge hinterher. Der Slytherin kicherte.

„Das erklärt sich."

„Ich muss sagen, das ist nicht… autsch! Um MERLINS Willen, drück sie nicht!"

„Schmerzt es, wenn ich das tue?"

„NEIN! Es ist nur, dass ich glaube, dass du probierst, sie abzureißen!" Hermine spürte Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln aufsteigen. Der Zeh tat nun wirklich weh. Severus untersuchte ihn, indem er ein paar Diagnostikzaubersprüche darauf warf. Sie wischte die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihrer Robe ab.

„Nun, du hast sie also doch gebrochen. War wohl ein guter Tritt…"

_Oh, ich möchte __**dich**__ in eine Stelle treten…_' Hermine funkelte den Zauberer an und schlug seine Hand weg und versuchte in den Schuh hinein zu kommen, nachdem sie die Socken angezogen hatte.

„Scheiße…"

„Was ist los?"

„Ich kann den Schuh nicht anziehen." Hermine war ein wenig frustriert mit den Versuchen, das verflixte Ding anzubekommen.

„Nun, was erwartest du? Du hast einen gebrochenen Zeh."

„Und wie werde ich dann in die Kerker gelangen? Ich kann nicht den ganzen Weg auf einem Bein hopsen."

„Ja, das würde schwierig werden, angesichts dessen, dass du schon ein Problem hast, auf beiden Beinen zu laufen. Wie viel hast du genau getrunken?"

„Weiß nicht, aber mein Glas war immer voll. Außerdem weißt du, wie wenig ich brauche, um mich zu betrinken. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich es ständig täte." Sie versuchte, auf den verletzten Zeh zu treten und stöhnte. Bevor sie die Bewegung wiederholen konnte, wurde Hermine auf Brautart vom Boden gefegt.

„Was tust du?"

„Nach was sieht es denn aus? Ich bringe dich ach Hause."

„Das musst du nicht."

„Und du, wirst du hier auf der Treppe schlafen?"

„Nicht lustig…"

„Du hast Recht. Ist es nicht. Du könntest ernsthaft verletzt werden. Es ist das letzte Mal, dass du ohne meine Erlaubnis irgendwohin gehst. Ist das klar?"

„Aber…"

„_Ist das klar?_"

Hermine glaubte spüren zu können, dass er erneut zornig wurde und sie mochte die eisigen Töne in seiner Stimme nicht, während er in ihr Ohr zischte. Sie schluckte.

„Ja, ist klar…"

_Ich beginne mich zu fragen, was ich getan habe, als Gott Glück vergeben hat, wahrscheinlich stand ich zum zweiten Mal in der Warteschlange für Verstand... _Hermine seufzte, schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an Severus Schulter. Das rhythmische Schlagen seines Herzens brachte sie zum Einschlafen. _Ich will nur kurz meine Augen schließen,… Es wird das erste Mal sein, dass wir gleichzeitig schlafen gehen …'_ In letzter Zeit ging Severus prinzipiell erst schlafen, wenn Hermine bereits schlief und stand vor ihrem Erwachen auf. Es erschien ihr dumm, aber niemand bat um ihre Meinung in dieser Angelegenheit.

Hermine fühlte, wie sie sorgfältig auf das Bett gelegt wurde. _Sind wir bereits zu Hause?_' Sie öffnete einen Spalt breit ein Auge. _Ich muss eingeschlafen sein…_' Das Kissen wurde unter ihren Kopf geschoben und Hermine kuschelte sich hinein.

„Hermine …?" Severus' Stimme war leise, als ob er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie wach war oder nicht.

„Hmmm?"

„Schmerzt dein Zeh noch?"

Hermine versuchte, sich vom Kissen zu heben, aber ihre Muskeln weigerten sich, ihre Lage zu verändern.

„Ein bisschen…" Sie versuchte, ihn zu bewegen und spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz.

„Ich heile ihn, aber zuerst muss ich etwas Salbe darauf streichen…" Hermine war sich recht sicher, dass er sprach, aber alles, was ihren Verstand erreichte, war blah blah _blah_. So nickte sie nur in das Kissen und ihr Bewusstsein schwand wiederum.

Hermine fühlte, wie jemand etwas Kaltes an ihre Lippen setzte.

„Trink das…" Ihr nebliger Verstand kannte irgendwie die Stimme und sie trank, was ihr gegeben wurde, ohne nachzudenken. Es schmeckte wie Vanille und Erdbeeren.

„Danke…"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermine war warm, aber etwas fehlte. Ein Körper nahe bei ihr. Sie drehte sich um und wickelte sich noch fester ein.

Irgendetwas stimmte immer noch nicht.

_Seit wann schlafe ich in meinem BH und in Slip? Was ist das? Ein Nachthemd?_' Ihr Verstand war schläfrig, als Hermine versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Sie musterte ihre Nachtbekleidung. Zum einen war sie zu groß, um ihre zu sein und zweitens roch sie wie Sandelholz und Regen. _Severus…_' Langsam kamen die Geschehnisse der Nacht zurück. Hermine betrachtete den leeren Platz neben sich und schaute dann auf die Uhr. _Fünf Uhr Zwanzig? Was tut er so früh am Samstagmorgen?'_ Sie bemerkte ebenfalls, dass sie nichts davon spürte, dass sie zuviel getrunken hatte und es keine Symptome des Katers gab, den sie haben sollte. _Er muss mir einen Nüchternheitstrank gegeben haben_'

Hermine erspähte ein Licht, das unterhalb der Badezimmertür durch den Schlitz fiel und biss sich auf die Lippe. _Verzweiflungstaten…… nun... was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen…_'

Sie schwang langsam ihre Beine vom Bett und stand auf. Nicht allzu schnell, muss man hinzufügen. In Wirklichkeit wurden ihre Bewegungen exponentiell langsamer, bis sie vor der Tür anhielt, die ins Badezimmer führte.

_O.K.… Jetzt oder nie…_'

Sie konnte das Geräusch der laufenden Dusche hören.

_Nie klingt nicht so schlecht, sobald du mal darüber nachdenkst…_'

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, sammelte all ihren Scharfsinn und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tür.

„Alohomora…"

Sie meinte, es lauter herauszusagen, aber alles, was kam, war ein Flüstern. _Das müssen die Nerven sein…_' Die Tür öffnete sich lautlos, Hermine schlich hinein und die Tür schloss sich wieder.

Die Gryffindor spürte, wie ihr Herz zu hüpfen begann, es übersprang einen Schlag, nachdem sie Severus unter der dampfenden Dusche sah. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er in seiner ganzen nackten Herrlichkeit gut aussah. _Ich sollte weniger mit Parvati herumhängen, … ich bin dabei, pervers zu werden_' Ihre Augen waren auf seine Rückseite fixiert und Hermine konnte fühlen, wie ihre Lippen trocken wurden und sie darüber leckte.

_Ich sollte wahrscheinlich etwas sagen…_'

„..." Sie öffnete und schloss ihren Mund ein paar Mal.

_Er_ hätte _wenigstens die Duschtür schließen können._' Hermine machte einige Schritte vorwärts und fror wieder, als sie zusah, wie Severus sein Haar wusch. Ihr Mut verschwand von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr.

_Ich kann das nicht tun…_' Sie war im Begriff, sich herum zu drehen und wegzulaufen, als Severus das Wasser abdrehte und mit einem Schritt aus der Dusche trat.

_Zum Teufel…_'

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	31. Chapter 32

So, das ist alles, was ich momentan habe, sorry. Aber wie gesagt, es ist in Produktion

**Kapitel 28**

_Oh, mein - … Augen auf das Gesicht, Hermine! Auf das Gesicht um MERLINS Willen! Erinnere dich daran, warum du herkamst!' _

„Hermine?" Severus klang ein bisschen überrascht.

„Was? Hast du jemand anderes erwartet?"

_Sarkasmus. Sarkasmus ist gut. Ernst schauen. Augen auf die Eier! … Ich meine das Gesicht! Das Gesicht!' _

Dann begriff Severus, dass nur einer von ihnen mehr oder weniger angekleidet war und dies war nicht er. Die Hände des Slytherins schoben sich automatisch vor seine privaten Teile.

„Ich habe geduscht, Hermine."

„Das hab ich bemerkt, Severus."

Hermines Stimme schwankte ein wenig, aber mehr oder weniger bewahrte sie ihre Kühle. Erst jetzt fiel dem Slytherin auf, dass die Hexe vor ihm ihren Zauberstab hielt.

„Nun, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht…"

„Es macht mir etwas aus. Du gehst nirgendwohin, bis du mir einige Fragen beantwortet hast."

Severus Augen verengten sich. Hermine wurde zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Zeugin eines Ganzkörpererrötens.

_Süß.' _

„Hermine…" Die Stimme des Zauberers war ein Knurren und sie würde wirklich einschüchternd geklungen haben, wenn nicht ein kleines Detail vorhanden gewesen wäre: er war splitterfasernackt.

Hermine räusperte sich. _Kein Ausweg da.'_

„Severus, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich auf diese Art und Weise hier hineinplatze." Die Hexe klang beinahe mitleidig, aber auch nur beinah. „Aber ich brauche Antworten." Zur Verdeutlichung zielte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab für eine Sekunde auf ihn, senkte ihn aber, nachdem sie entschieden hatte, dass es dumm aussah. Sie musste ernst ausgesehen haben, da ihr Ehemann sich nicht bewegte.

Severus Snape hingegen sah ungehalten, nass und sehr nackt aus. Hermine tat ihr bestes, um den letzten Fakt zu ignorieren, aber sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen sekündlich röter wurden.

„Gut, da ich unsere Aufmerksamkeit jetzt habe. Was ist mit dir in den letzten zwei Wochen los gewesen?"

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest." Seine Augen waren sogar dunkler als üblich.

„Überraschung: ich weiß es nicht."

„Willst du mich nicht gehen lassen, damit ich mir etwas überziehen kann?"

„Damit du gehen und vortäuschen kannst, dass dieses Gespräch nie stattfand? Als ob."

Mit irgendeiner Bemerkung, die Hermine nicht genau verstanden hatte, drehte sich Severus herum und sie bekam nun seine Rückseite zur Ansicht.

„Nun?"

„Was nun?"

Die Geduld der Gryffindor endete auf einem Schlag.

„Was ist passiert, du Idiot!"

Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Severus um, seine Nacktheit vollständig vergessend.

„Wage es nicht, mich anzuschreien!"

„Ich bin müde, von dir nicht gehört zu werden!"

„Meine Hörfähigkeit ist ausgezeichnet, Schlampe!"

Hermines Kinnlade fiel vor Entrüstung herunter.

„Was erlaubst du dir! Ich…"

Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit ihren Satz zu beenden, da sie so schnell gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde, dass die Luft aus ihren Lungen herausgestoßen wurde. Severus hatte sie mit ihren Schultern an die Wand gepresst.

„Lass mich gehen!"

„Ist er gut?"

Hermine hörte vor Überraschung auf, sich zu wehren.

„Was?"

„Lacht ihr beide über mich, wenn ihr zusammen seid?"

Ihre Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen. Sie war sprachlos für einen Augenblick und versuchte zu begreifen, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Als der Knut schließlich gefallen war, lachte sie fast. Fast. Sie hätte es zumindest getan, wenn Severus nicht förmlich mörderisch geschaut hätte.

„Du bist wütend." Sie zwang ihre Stimme nicht zu zittern.

„Wer ist er?"

„Es gibt keinen. Warum ist…"

„Lüg mich nicht an! Ich habe genug davon."

Hermine versuchte, wieder frei zu kommen. Sie begann auszuflippen. Sie mochte es nicht, wie er sie ansah. Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter.

„Du redest Unsinn. Lass mich gehen. Du tust mir weh."

„Dich gehen lassen? Lass mich dich erinnern, dass du die Wahl hattest und du wähltest mich."

Seine Stimme war tief und dunkel. Er stand so nah bei ihr, dass Hermine die Wärme spüren konnte, die er ausstrahlte. Angst fing langsam an sich um ihr Herz einzuschließen. Severus Gesicht war so nah an ihrem, dass ihre Nasen sich fast berührten. Sie konnte die kleinen Wassertropfen sehen, die an seiner Wange hinunter glitten.

Jetzt hatte sie Angst. Schlicht und einfach. Sie fühlte Furcht durch ihre Venen fließen, die jede Zelle ihres zitternden Körpers erreichte. Sie war wie eine kalte Welle, die über ihre Sinne rauschte und sie gelähmt zurück ließ.

Hermine hatte ihn nie zuvor so gesehen und es war nicht etwa, weil er nackt war, sondern er sah gefährlich aus. Die Gryffindor schluckte, als sie verstand, was sie von Anfang an wusste. Der Slytherin vor ihr war gefährlich. Manchmal kann man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehen.

Die Hexe versuchte, ihre Stimme wiederzufinden. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Sie versuchte es noch einmal.

„Severus, ich weiß das. Ich würde nie…"

Seine Handflächen schlugen beidseitig zu ihrem Kopf an die Wand.

„Du weißt es, aber dennoch sagst du den Namen eines anderen Mannes in meinem Bett."

„Ich betrüge dich nicht." Hermine wollte für das Unterstellen einer solchen Sache ihn anschreien und schlagen, aber sie stand wie eingefroren auf dem Punkt, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Kaninchen, das durch eine Schlange hypnotisiert wird. Sie war sein Opfer und er schaute sehr verärgert und sehr hungrig aus. Keine dieser Entdeckungen gaben Hermine ein besseres Gefühl.

„Was du nicht sagst." Severus' Stimme tropfte vor Gift und Wut.

„Ich verstehe nicht, … was habe ich falsch gemacht? Ich kann nicht den Namen eines anderen Mannes sagen, weil es niemanden gibt. Es ist nicht zutreffend… Du hast dich immer um mich gekümmert…"

„Ich kümmere mich immer um das, was mein ist."

„Warum beschuldigst du mich derlei?"

„Spiel nicht die Unschuldige. Es steht dir nicht."

Hermine wollte ihren Kopf an die Wand schlagen oder noch besser, seinen Kopf auf den schwarzen Marmor.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich dich betrüge?"

„Du solltest wirklich aufhören, im Schlaf zu sprechen."

Die Hexe sprang nahezu hoch, als sie fühlte, wie seine Fingerspitzen langsam an ihrer Wange entlang strichen. Sie fuhren über die Seite ihres Halses hinunter und erreichten das V ihres Ausschnittes. Er strich leicht über die Wölbung ihrer Brust.

Vorher war Hermine nur ängstlich gewesen. Hölle, jetzt war es nicht einmal mehr Panik, die sie spürte.

_Das ist nicht gut…'_

„Severus?"

Sie betete, dass seine Augen zu ihrem Gesicht zurückkommen würden, anstatt auf ihre Brüste fixiert zu sein. Hermine versuchte nicht zu tief zu atmen, sodass ihre Brust sich nicht so deutlich angheben würde, aber in ihrer gegenwärtigen Lage, war sie nicht imstande, ihre Atmung zu steuern.

Hermine konnte fühlen, wie ein paar Tropfen von Severus nassem Haar auf ihre Haut fielen. Einige fielen auf den Ansatz ihrer Brüste und glitten langsam hinunter, was die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Ehemanns gefangen nahm. Er neigte sich hinunter und leckte sie weg.

Ein Keuchen konnte von der überraschten Hexe gehört werden. Hermine presste ihre Fäuste zusammen und nahm zum ersten Mal wahr, dass ihr Zauberstab fehlte. Irgendwann musste er ihn ihr weggeschnappt haben. Als er im Begriff war, noch mehr Wasser wegzulecken, flogen Hermines Hände vorwärts, um ihn wegzudrücken, aber bevor ihre Hände seine Brust berühren konnten, hatte er sie über ihrem Kopf fest umklammert.

_Verdammt! Er hatte schnelle Reflexe.'_

Ihr Atem war stoßweise, als er sie behutsam in den Hals biss. Dann küsste er die Stelle mit der gleichen Sorgfalt.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie mehr erschrak. Sein Zorn oder seine Sanftheit. Sie konnte nur schwer verstehen, wie er so sein konnte. Sein Zorn war geradezu siedend unter der Oberfläche zu sehen und statt mit Gewalt ihn auszudrücken, wurde es eine Art sadistischer Weichheit.

Sie fühlte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr.

„Du gehst nirgendwo, meine Frau." Er leckte die Ohrmuschel und biss sanft auf das Ohrläppchen. „Du hast um Zeit gebeten, um mich zu hintergehen. Nun, ich habe genug gewartet."

Hermines Herz war irgendwo im Bereich ihrer Fußknöchel.

_Das kann er nicht ernst meinen…'_

„Severus, bitte lass mich gehen …"

„Du wolltest wissen was das Problem ist, nicht wahr?" Er umfing ihre Brust mit seiner freien Hand, was Hermine unter der spöttisch zarten Berührung winden ließ. „Ich erkläre dir, was das Problem ist. Meine Frau liegt bei mir, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Dabei gibt es irgendeinen Hurensohn, der denkt, dass er damit davon kommt, seine Pratzen auf etwas zu legen, das mir gehört."

„Du irrst dich, Severus…"

Sie kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden, da Severus' Lippen sich auf ihre pressten. Sein Kuss war fordernd und so unterschiedlich zu denen, die sie vorher teilten. Sie wurde zwischen dem dunklen Marmor und dem dunklen Mann eingeschlossen. Sein Körper drückte sich an ihren, machte ihr bewusst, was er in ihrer Nähe fühlte.

Jede andere Frau in Hermines Lage würde in Ohnmacht gefallen sein, aber unglücklicherweise war sie keine andere Frau. Sie musste irgendeinen anderen Ausweg aus dieser Situation finden. Severus' Druck auf ihre Arme war zu stark, dass sie freikommen würde, mit seinem Körper, der ihrem so nah war, hatte sie ein Problem, sich zu konzentrieren, aber sie war fest entschlossen, nicht aufzugeben.

Hermine weigerte sich, ihn zurückzuküssen und der Zauberer gab ein Knurren von sich. Er küsste sie wieder und diesmal biss er ihr auf die Lippe. Sie keuchte und konnte den bittersüßen Geschmack ihres eigenen Blutes schmecken, als seine Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang.

Als er schließlich den Kuss abbrach, waren Hermines Wangen von Tränen nass. Sie schluchzte, als Severus ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht schob.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, Hermine. Ich habe wie ein Idiot gewartet, dass du mich ansehen würdest."

„Ich habe nichts getan, um dies zu verdienen."

„Sehe ich aus, als ob ich dumm wäre?"

„Im Augenblick? Ja!"

Hermine schluckte ein Stöhnen hinunter, während sein Griff an ihren Handgelenken schmerzhaft wurde.

„Du hast eine Menge Nerven, um mich so anzulügen. Zu wissen, wer ich war und zu was ich fähig bin."

„Ich weiß auch, dass du einmal zu oft von Unverzeihlichen Flüchen getroffen wurdest und dass du Stimmen hörst."

Sie konnte sehen, wie die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer deutlicher heraustraten.

„So,_ ich _höre Stimmen? Das kann ich dir versichern, während du mich mit deinem Geliebten verwechselt hast, meine reizende Frau. _Meine _Hörfähigkeit war im bestem Zustand."

„Du halluzinierst, Severus. Ich habe keinen Geliebten. Nie gehabt…"

Severus berührte die Male, die an Hermines Hals geblieben waren, mit seinen Fingern.

„Ah, also sagt der Name Crooks dir nichts? Er muss dir ziemlich nahe stehen, wenn du ihn Kätzchen' rufst. Mich rufst du nie mit Koseworten."

_Crooks? Kitten? Könnte es sein…?'_

„Severus, lass mich gehen. Ich…."

Ihre Worte wurden wieder in einem Kuss ertränkt, nur diesmal länger. Seine freie Hand glitt unter ihre Nachtbekleidung und schob ihren BH weg, um ihre Brüste zu befreien.

Der Slytherin war offenbar nicht daran interessiert, was Hermine zu sagen hatte, zu sehr getragen von seinem Zorn und der Eifersucht, die jede Berührung und jedes Wort ausstrahlten.

Die Angst, die ihren Körper gelähmt hatte, trieb sie nun dazu sich zu bewegen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pansy Parkinson plante, bis zum Mittag zu schlafen. Aber wie so oft in Hogwarts, war es auch diesmal anders, als es sollte.

Klopf klopf

Das Slytherin Mädchen bewegte sich nicht. Alkoholgegebener Schlaf ist der tiefste und sie fuhr fort zu träumen und die wirkliche Welt zu vergessen.

Nach wenigen Minuten des leisen, aber hartnäckigen Klopfens, schleppte sich Pansys Zimmergenossin höchstpersönlich aus der behaglichen Wärme des Bettes und war fest entschlossen, wen auch immer zu verfluchen, der zu so unchristlicher Stunde entschieden hatte, hier einzufallen.

Millicent Bullstrode rieb sich die Augen mit der linken Hand, während sie die Tür mit einem Zauber öffnete. Die hochgewachsene Slytherin hatte ein feuriges Temperament, so dass niemand normalerweise den Schneid besaß, sie so früh zu stören. Als die Tür aufschwang, war sie dabei, diesem Niemand die Meinung zu geigen, während ihre Augen sich endlich scharf stellten.

„Es ist hoffentlich im ..." Millicent erstarrte, nicht ganz verstehend, was sie sah. Nur für den Fall rieb sie sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Augen und klappte ihren Mund zu.

„Hallo… tut mir leid, dich aufzuwecken… ist Pansy hier?"

Aller Schlaf wich umgehend aus Millicents Körper. Sie ging beiseite, winkte dem Gast hereinzukommen und schloss die Tür.

„Komm rein…" Millicent bewegte sich zu ihrem Schrank auf der Suche nach einem Paar Hausschuhen und einem extra Bademantel. Während sie das tat, warf sie etwas über Pansys Bettvorhänge. „Pansy, erhebe deinen Arsch. Jetzt!"

Es gab ein Stöhnen und als der Vorhang am zweiten Bett sich teilte, enthüllte er den schwarzhaarigen Kopf der Slytherin.

„Teufel nochmal. Mils, mein Kopf bringt mich um. Warum hast du….?" Pansy blinzelte und rieb ihre Augen mit den Fingerspitzen, genau wie Millicent vor einer Minute. „Hermione?"

Pansy runzelte die Stirn, als sie ihre Gryffindorfreundin von oben bis unten ansah. Hermine sah bedauernswert aus. Ihr Haar war wild und ihr Gesicht tränenverschmiert. Bis Millicent ihr den Bademantel und die Hausschuhe gab, trug sie etwas, was wie ein Pyjamaoberteil für Männer aussah.

Der Verstand der Slytherin Mädchen ratterte und ratterte in Höchstgeschwindigkeit und sie mochten die Erklärung für diese Erscheinung keineswegs.

Pansy räusperte sich und wandte ihre Augen von der Gryffindor ab.

„Was ist passiert, Hermine?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	32. Chapter 33

So, nachdem nun auch dieses Thema geklärt wurde und wir viele, wirklich viele tolle Reviews bekommen haben (noch mal ein riesen Dankeschön dafür!!!! -Eindeutig schneller, als meine Hochlade und Übersetzungsgeschwindigkeit!), geht es weiter.

Es ging hier nicht darum, jemanden bloßzustellen. Aber darum, auch zu zeigen, dass auch das, was im Internet geschrieben wird zu einem gewissen Teil Ernst ist und zu einem gewissen Teil Folgen haben kann.

**Egal – Viel Spaß – Ab jetzt sind wir wieder im Reich der Fantasie :P **

**Achtung! Mega-Schmalz-Tropfen**

**Kapitel 29**

Pansy schaute den Gast mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Träumte sie? _Bei Merlin_, sie hoffte es.

„Pansy… Entschuldige, dass ich dich so überfalle… Aber ich wusste keinen anderen Ort, wo ich hingehen könnte… Es tut mir so leid…"

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Mrs Snape. Es macht uns nichts aus. Stimmts Pans?"

Fragte Millicent Bulstrode, die Stimme an ihre Zimmergenossin gerichtet, um das Mädchen davon abzubringen, Hermione weiterhin anzustarren, während sie ihr den Bademantel und die Hausschuhe gab.

Pansy begann den Schock zu überwinden und versuchte, ihre Stimmbänder zu benutzen - leider ohne großen Erfolg. Da half auch ihr Riesenbrummschädel nicht. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen wusste, dass sie unhöflich war, aber ihre Überraschung war zu groß, um sie schnell zu überwinden. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war zu starren und versuchen, die tausend-und-eins Fragen zu stellen, welche ihr auf der Zungenspitze lagen.

Zu sagen, dass ihr Gast verrückt und total von der Rolle aussah, war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

Hermine sah schrecklich aus! Ihr Haar war wirr, die Augen rot und verquollen, das Gesicht tränenüberströmt und die Lippe leicht geschwollen.

Pansy runzelte die Stirn. _Was trägt Hermine da?'_ Es sah zu groß für ihren Körper aus. War das… ein männliches Pyjamaoberteil? Dreimal raten, wessen...

Sie beobachtete Hermine, als sie den Bademantel, den Millicent ihr gab, überzog und atmete tief durch. Sie musste ruhig Blut bewahren.

„Accio Anti-Kater-Trank!"

Eine dunkelblaue Phiole flog in ihre Hand. Sie musste ihren Kopf ein wenig klären. Der Geschmack des Tranks war so schrecklich wie immer. Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Bäh" _Jetzt zur Sache._

„Setz dich, Hermine. Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Die Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf, während sie sich auf Pansys Bett niederließ. Im Zimmer war es für einen Moment unangenehm still. Keines der Mädchen wusste etwas zu sagen.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich dein Badezimmer benutze?"

Die zwei Slytherins zuckten leicht zusammen, als Hermine endlich die Stille durchbrach. Sofort bot Pansy ihr ein Handtuch an.

„Der ganze Krempel auf der rechten Seite gehört mir. Du kannst verwenden, was du willst…"

„Danke, ich wasche mir nur meine Hände."

„Ja, natürlich"

„Könntest du die Tür bitte schließen?"

„Tschuldigung…"

Pansy schloss sorgfältig die Tür von der anderen Seite.

„Pans!"

„Wah! _Gott_, Millicent, hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt!"

Pansy Parkinson fasste mit einer Hand auf s Herz, während sie ihre Zimmergenossin neben sich ansah und zischte.

„Was machst du?"

„Ich mache gar nichts." Zischte ihre Freundin zurück. „Ich versuche gerade nur zu verstehen, warum die Frau unseres Oberhauptes um fünf Uhr morgens in unserem Schlafsaal ist."

„Gute Frage…"

„Was zum Teufel, ist geschehen?"

„Sprich leiser! Wie zur Hölle, soll ich das wissen? Ich war hier, falls ich dich daran erinnern darf? Und als ich sie das letzte Mal sah, ging es ihr gut."

„Nun, irgendetwas muss passiert sein."

„Kein Witz. Ich bin besorgter, darum, dass Snape sie nicht sucht als… Er ist gewöhnlich die ganze Zeit hinter ihr her…"

Millicent erstarrte und fixierte Pansy für eine Minute, als ihr Verstand den Zusammenhang begriff.

„Nein… Er würde nicht… Ich meine… Sie?"

„Ja. Sie. Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen? Wie sie gekleidet ist? Zum Teufel, dieses Oberteil war ganz sicher nicht ihres. Und die Lippe…"

Millicent schüttelte noch immer den Kopf.

„Nie im Leben! Das würde er niemals jemandem antun… Zumindest nicht ihr… Was sollen wir tun?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Geh du schlafen. Ich versuche, mit ihr zu sprechen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie reden will."

„Ich weiß. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird sie den Rest der Nacht hier verbringen."

„Was ist, wenn Snape sie sucht?"

„Lass uns beten, dass er es nicht tut."

„Ich glaube immer noch, dass…"

Die Tür öffnete sich leise, Millicent verfiel in Schweigen und beendete den Satz nicht. Ihr Herz zog sich bei dem Anblick zusammen. Es war nicht wirklich schlimm. Hermine sah tatsächlich ein wenig besser mit ihrem gekämmten Haar und gewaschenen Gesicht aus. Es war nicht das. Es war, wie sie versuchte, tapfer auszusehen. Sie konnten nahezu sehen, wie sie sich zusammen riss und versuchte, nicht zusammenzubrechen. Ihr versuchtes Lächeln fiel eher schmerzlich als dankbar aus. Es war, als würde man zur Erde segelnde Herbstblätter beobachten. Traurig und deprimierend, aber alles, was man tun kann, war zuzusehen und zu warten.

Beide Slytherins wandten ihre Augen von der Gryffindor ab. Sie taten ihr Bestes, um sie nicht anzustarren. Millicent räusperte sich.

„Gut, ich denke, ich gehe wieder schlafen"

„Tu das, Mills." Millicent sah kurz böse zu Pansy. „Ich meinte gute Nacht. Süße Träume… Geh!"

„Gute Nacht Millicent. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe…"

„Kein Problem, ich freue mich immer, dich zu sehen, Mrs Snape."

Millicent lächelte Hermione aufrichtig an.

„Gute Nacht…"

Millicent schloss die Vorhänge an ihrem Bett und es zog wieder Ruhe ein. Hermione sah sich um. Es fühlte sich ein wenig eigenartig an in einem Slytherinschlafsaal zu sein. Es sah viel besser aus, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber immer noch düster. Schließlich richtete sie ihren Blick auf Pansy. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen beobachtete sie genau.

„Tut mir leid…"

Pansy seufzte.

„Das sagst du zu oft. Es lässt einen wundern… Was tut dir leid?"

„Sehr viele Dinge. Willst du eine Liste?"

„Nein. Aber gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ihn geheiratet zu haben, unter die Top Ten fällt?"

„Eventuell…"

„Jah… Gut, ich schätze, dass du hier bleibst."

„Wenn es dich nicht stört…"

„Du weißt, dass es das nicht tut. So, jetzt hoffe ich, dass die Schlafkoje bei mir für dich okay ist. Ich könnte ein Bett für dich verwandeln, aber wir beide wissen, dass ich keine gute Verwandlungskünstlerin bin. Ich gebe dir eine extra Decke und ein Kissen. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Ja, danke. Das ist klasse."

„Gut."

Aber die Sachen, die durch Pansys Kopf gingen, waren Meilen entfernt von Kissen und Decken und dergleichen. Sie war schrecklich gespannt zu hören, was passiert war. Sie wusste, dass sie einfach fragen könnte. Aber Hermine sah aus, als würde sie im Sitzen auf dem Stuhl einschlafen. Außerdem lag es nicht in ihrer Natur, so direkt auf den Punkt zu kommen. Meistens Zeit zumindest. So viele Gefühle kamen nacheinander in ihr hoch. Neugier, Zorn, Mitleid und Sympathie.

Es war offensichtlich, was geschehen war. Die Frage war: wie weit ist es gekommen? Einige verärgerte Worte? Schreien? Zerbrochene Teller? Handgreiflichkeiten? …

Pansy konnte sich Snape nicht in einem Streit vorstellen. Er schien immer gerecht. Unfehlbar. Du sagtest, was du denkst, er bewies dir, dass du falsch liegst. Ende der Geschichte. Schnell, einfach und unkompliziert.

„Nox."

Pansy nahm wahr, wie Hermine gleichmäßig atmete und einschlief. Es passierte schnell. Ein kleines Wunder. Zweifellos war sie sehr erschöpft. Halb im Schock. Sie hoffte wahrscheinlich, dass, was auch immer geschehen war, nur ein Traum war, ein schlechter, wirklich schlechter Traum.

Aber die Realität erwies sich üblicherweise als viel schlimmer als jegliche Alpträume, die man haben konnte.

Wenn Pansy ehrlich war, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie wissen wollte, was geschehen war. Sie betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und seufzte. Manchmal musste man den Tatsachen einfach ins Auge sehen, und sie würde es tun… morgen.

Die Slytherin träumte. Es war einer jener Träume, aus denen man nicht schlau werden konnte. Kerker, fortlaufen. Sie wachte mit einem Ruck auf und saß kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. Angstschweiß lief ihr den Rücken hinunter.

_Es war nur ein Traum…"_ Mit einem erleichtertem Seufzer, die Arme ausbreitend, plumpste Pansy zurück. Ihr rechter Arm kam mit etwas Festem in Berührung.

„Autsch! Pansy, wenn du möchtest, dass ich aufstehe, dann sag es."

Pansy sprang aus ihrem Bett, als sie eine Stimme daraus vernahm. Ihr Verstand war noch etwas diesig.

„Wer ist da?"

Ihr Gehirn nahm seine Tätigkeit auf, sobald sie den verwirrten Blick auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mädchen sah.

„Pansy, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ja… tut mir leid… Du hast mich ein wenig erschreckt"

Die Gryffindor kicherte leise, während sie versuchte, ihr Haar mit den Fingern zu kämmen.

„Ein wenig? Du sahst aus, als hättest du einen Herzinfarkt Pansy"

„Sah ich nicht!"

Das Slytherin versuchte so normal wie möglich zu schauen. _,Das ist es Mädchen, konzentrier dich! Du bist kühl, du bist ruhig und du bist gefasst.'_ Hermine schaute nicht sehr überzeugt.

„Was auch immer…"

Sie bemerkte, dass das Mädchen immer noch eine Hand vor ihre Schulter hielt.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht weh getan."

„Was?"

Hermine folgte Pansys Blick und verstand nun, was sie tat. Sie entfernte schnell die Hand, dabei jedoch schob sich ihr Hemd ein wenig von der Schulter nach unten. Pansy keuchte und bedeckte ihren weit offenen Mund mit ihrer Handfläche.

„OH… mein… Gott…"

Hermines Schulter war feuerrot und ein blau schimmernder Bluterguss formte eine Hand. Die Gryffindor wurde scharlachrot und versuchte, sich zu bedecken. Ähnliche Spuren offenbarten ihre Handgelenke.

Pansy fühlte sich schwach, als sie sich auf dem Bettrand, immer noch mit der Hand vor dem geöffneten Mund, nieder ließ.

„Es ist nicht, wie es aussieht, Pansy, ehrlich!"

Hermines Stimme war leise und klang nicht sehr überzeugend.

Ihre Augen blieben auf die Blutergüsse fixiert. Das Gefühl der Übelkeit in ihrem Magen ließ Pansy für einige Minuten schweigen.

„Hat… hat… Hat er…?"

Ihre Hände zitterten leicht und ihre Zunge war nicht in der Lage die Worte auszusprechen.

„Nein! Gott, nein… Wir hatten … nur einen Streit…"

„Was du nicht sagst! Deine Schulter! …"

Pansy wusste nicht, wie sie auch nur ansatzweise ihre Empörung ausdrücken sollte. Es gab nicht genügend Worte, um zu beschreiben, was sie fühlte.

„Was, zum Teufel, ist passiert?"

Hermine schlang die Hände um ihre Knie und lächelte halbherzig, als würde sie über einen schlechten Witz lachen.

„Ich habe herausgefunden, warum er in den letzten Wochen so ein Arsch gewesen ist …"

„Und? Raus damit! Momentan habe ich wirklich einen Herzinfarkt!"

„Er denkt… dass ich ihn betrüge."

„Er… Was?"

Pansy erwartete wirklich nicht, _das_ zu hören.

„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm… stimmt's?"

„Siehst du mich lachen?"

„Was… Wie… Warum?"

„Du glaubst es nicht… Ich kann es selbst auch noch nicht fassen…"

„Heraus mit der Sprache!"

„Anscheinend habe ich im Schlaf gesprochen." Sie lehnte sich an das Kopfteil. „Ich habe das verkackteste Glück auf dem Planeten, weißt du das?" Sie seufzte. „Nun… anscheinend sagte ich… Crooks' und Kitten' und oh, ich weiß wirklich nicht. Und er, als wahrer Slytherin, zog voreilig Schlüsse."

„Wer ist Crooks?"

„Meine Katze!"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du eine Katze hast."

„Meine _tote_ Katze. Er weckte mich früher morgens auf."

„Warte… All das… Du meinst, all das, was dir die Hölle bescherte, war eine… tote Katze? Und was hat Snape dazu gesagt?"

„Er war dabei, ihn zu finden und… füllte die Lücke selbst. Er denkt, dass „Crooks" ein Kerl ist. Du hättest ihn vorhin sehen sollen…"

Hermine zog die Decke bis zum Kinn und zitterte.

„Du hast keine Idee… Ich habe Angst, daran zu denken, was vielleicht geschehen wäre, wenn ich nicht beschlossen hätte wegzurennen."

„Also… er hat nicht… Ich meine … er hat nicht …?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn er hätte, wäre ich geradewegs aus Hogwarts gelaufen und nicht nur in dein Zimmer. Er … Die Konfrontation ging nicht gut, das ist alles, was ich sagen kann."

Pansy biss sich auf die Lippe. In ihrem Bauch breitete sich ein flaues Gefühl aus, denn es war ihre Idee gewesen…, sie schauderte.

„Es tut mir **so** leid. Ich hätte es nie vorgeschlagen sollen… Gott"

„Nein. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Zu mindestens weiß ich jetzt, was nicht gestimmt hat."

„Was gedenkst du zu tun?"

„Was _kann_ ich tun? Die Wahrheit in sein Gesicht reiben und ihn solange wie möglich meiden."

„Er wird dich suchen."

„Ich weiß."

„Du kannst hier bleiben, wenn du willst."

„Danke."

„Oooder… wir könnten ausgehen."

„Aus?"

„Hogsmead-Wochenende. Erinnerst du dich? Wann war das letzte Mal, dass du draußen warst? Letztes Jahr?"

„Letzten Monat"

„Wie nett. Also ist es abgemacht. Gut… du kannst aber nicht in diesen Klamotten gehen.

Pansy sprang auf, es war besser, etwas zu tun.

„Hast du nicht zugehört? Ich kann nicht zurück gehen und mich umziehen."

„OH, ich habe genügend Roben, um eine Armee zu kleiden… vielleicht noch mehr… Also kein Problem. Aber was wirst du tun? Betreffend Snape?"

„Hast du jemals gehört, dass ein Bild mehr als tausend Worte sagt?"

„In deinem Fall gibt es tausend und eins."

„Ich hoffe es."

„Die Frage ist, wie du vorgehen willst? Du kannst nicht selbst gehen und ich bin nicht selbstmörderisch genug, mich freiwillig anzubieten."

„Ich werde um Hilfe bitten. Ich hasse es, dies zu tun. Sie haben weit bessere Sachen zu tun, aber ich bin verzweifelt… Winky!"

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien die kleine Hauselfe.

„Oh Herrin! Winky ist glücklich! Die Herrin hat Winky gerufen und hier ist Winky."

Die Gryffindor lächelte über den Feuereifer des Elfen. Sie waren alle einfach so süß? Aber sie hatte keine Zeit, im Augenblick zu verweilen.

„Winky, wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, sehr gut geht's Winky."

„Gut, das zu hören, Winky. Jetzt bitte ich dich, etwas für mich zu tun."

„Ja! Ja! Oh ja, bitte"

Hermine gluckste, während Winkys Augen vor Freude groß wurden.

„Okay, nun Winky, du weißt, wo mein alter Koffer ist?"

„Selbstverständlich weiß es Winky, Winky legte ihn selbst dort ab."

„Gut. Danke übrigens dafür. Du hast tolle Arbeit geleistet. Also… was sagte ich? Ja der Koffer…. Auf dem Boden befindet sich ein Album. Es ist purpurrot, nicht zu übersehen. Im Album gibt es eine Menge Fotos… Ich möchte, dass du eines für mich heraussuchst…"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pansy schaute sich nervös um, während sie den Haupteingang zu den Kerkern verließen.

„Er wird nicht gleich um die Ecke springen, Pansy."

Hermine hatte es irgendwie geschafft, ihre eigene Nervosität zu verbergen, als sie die langen Flure aus den Kerkern hinausgingen. Sie wollte so bald wie möglich draußen sein. Pansy neben ihr sah so nervös aus, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Wenn ihr zwei das alles auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead diskutieren könntet. Ich werde euch sonst ganz sicher verfluchen."

Millicent hielt an, um den sich streitenden Mädchen einen gereizten Blick zu zuwerfen. Pansy und Hermine hatten begonnen zu diskutieren, sobald sie den Slytherin Schlafsaal verlassen hatten.

„_Der zweite Korridor vor dem Verwandlungsraum ist der kürzeste Weg zum Zauberkunstklassenraum."_

„_Du meinst, der längste"_

„_Hast du es überhaupt schon ausprobiert?"_

„_Nein, es ist immer so überfüllt…"_

Millicent war dabei, bald ihre Geduld zu verlieren. Wen interessierte es, was der kürzeste oder der längste Weg zum Zauberkunstklassenraum war? Es dauerte immer noch eine Ewigkeit dorthin zu gelangen.

„Was auch immer, ihr zwei seid _**so**_ nervig"

„Verklage uns, Mills, wir unterhalten uns nur."

„Das denkt ihr. Ich bin überrascht, dass Snape euch nicht schon gehört hat, so wie ihr schreit."

Daraufhin schwiegen beide Mädchen einen Augenblick . Keiner von ihnen wollte ihm jetzt begegnen.

Als sie durch die Tore Richtung Hogsmead schritten, sprach Pansy schließlich wieder.

„Wie konntest du wissen, dass er dich nicht sucht?"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung, ich wusste es."

„Ich dachte, dass du Winky gebeten hättest, dir etwas Kleidung zu holen."

„Sie hat wichtigere Sachen zu tun, als für mich noch mehr Botengänge zu erledigen und außerdem hat Severus eine Nase für solche Sachen. Es würde ihm sofort auffallen, wenn auch nur eine einzige Sache fehlen würde. Er würde wissen, dass ich in Hogsmead wäre. Und ich möchteihn im Augenblick_ wirklich_ nicht sehen."

„Wie denkst du, wird er reagieren?"

Hermine seufzte. „Schlecht!"

„Bist du besorgt?"

„Ja, ich bin schließlich mit ihm verheiratet? Na ja, seine Launen machen mir Sorgen. Ich hoffe, dass er sich gerade so schlecht fühlt, wie ich gestern."

Millicent beobachtete unbewegt, wie Hermine ihre Schulter rieb. Keiner von ihnen war gut in Heilzaubern. So versuchten sie gar nicht erst, die schmerzliche Erinnerung der Nacht zu behandeln. Sie bedauerte die Gryffindor und bewunderte sie gleichzeitig. Millicent an ihrer Stelle, wäre ausgeflippt und so schnell und so weit das Auge reichte, davon gelaufen. Aber sie war ein Slytherin und kein Gryffindor und es gab keine Debatte darüber, welches das tapferere der Häuser war.

Sie wanderten den durchnässten Pfad hinunter und plauderten über belanglose Sachen während des Laufens, was sie sich ansehen wollten und über verschiedene Pläne, um solange sie konnten, von der Schule weg zu bleiben.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**CRASH!**_

Ein Glas Feuerwhiskey verwandelte sich in eine Million kleine Stücken als es an der Steinwand zerbarst.

Severus Snape versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Versuchen war das Schlüsselwort, es funktionierte nicht.

_Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen._

„**Ich würde nie…"**

_**CRASH!**_

Eine antike Kristallvase folgte dem Glas.

„**Über was sprichst du…?"**

MERLIN, er war wütend. Er hatte die Grenze seiner Geduld heute Morgen erreicht.

Zum ersten Mal bedauerte er, dass Voldemort tot war. Er wollte Blut! Viel davon! Blut, um seine Wut wegzuwaschen… und den Geschmack ihrer Lippen …

Er war solch ein Dummkopf! Was hatte er gedacht? Wenn er auch nur ein wenig nachgedacht hätte … Er war nur so lange geduldig gewesen, damit sie fortfahren konnte, sich ihm zu verweigern.

„Du bist mein, Hermine, nur mein!"

_Wie kann sie es wagen… diese kleine Schlampe!'_

Er konnte immer noch die Weichheit ihrer Haut unter seinen Fingerkuppen spüren.

Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass es ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Die Empfindung ihres Körpers, während er sich an sie presste…

Gott, wie er sich wünschte, das Oberteil von ihr zu reißen und noch mehr zu fühlen. Ein Mann konnte sich nur zu einem gewissen Maß in Schach halten.

_Ich habe ein Recht darauf, meine eigene Frau zu vögeln!'_

Alle Sachen, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen, flogen in verstreutem Durcheinander auf den Fußboden.

Er konnte die Eifersucht fühlen, die durch seine Adern pulsierte. Es war ein eiskaltes Empfinden, als er realisierte, dass jemand versucht hatte, sich zu nehmen, was ihm gehörte. Dass irgendein Mann sie berührt hatte … sie geküsst … er…

Ein Stoß von unkontrollierten Aufsätzen gesellte sich zu dem Wirrwarr, das bereits den Boden bedeckte.

Er war so wütend, dass er sich einen Moment schwindlig fühlte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und sein Blutdruck schnellte in die Höhe.

_Einatmen. Ausatmen. _

Für einen kurzen Moment war ihm nach Weinen zumute.

Konnten nicht einmal in seinem Leben die Dinge einfach verlaufen? Einmal! War es zu viel, darum zu bitten?

Jedes einzelne Mal, wenn er dachte, dass die Dinge in Ordnung waren, bewiesen ihm die Götter das Gegenteil.

Nun, die Götter konnten sich selbst einmal. Er würde es nicht dabei belassen.

Severus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und bekam endlich seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle. Sein Verstand gewann die Kontrolle über sein verletztes Ego.

Die Dinge standen nicht zu schlecht. Hermine war dabei, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, auch wenn sie jemanden hinter seinem Rücken sah.

Die Muskeln seines Kiefers verkrampften sich so sehr, dass es schmerzte.

_Ich werde die Kontrolle nicht verlieren.'_

Wer zum Teufel war er? Wer könnte es sein? Jemand von Gryffindor? Nicht wahrscheinlich. Hufflepuff? Nein, sicher nicht. Ravenclaw? Hmmm… Es war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass jemand aus diesem Haus besonders auf seine Frau acht gegeben hätte. Slytherin? Sicher war niemand in seinem Haus, der so oder ähnlich dachte?

Das bedeutete, dass es jemand außerhalb von Hogwarts sein musste. Die Frage war… wer?

Er hatte sie so gut bewacht, wie er konnte. Sie traf niemanden außer ihre wenigen Freunde. Keine heimlichen Mitteilungen, Briefe oder Verabredungen. Wer zur Hölle war „Crooks"?

„Verdammt nochmal!"

Die Wahrheit war, dass Severus aufgehört hatte sich Sorgen zu machen, wer es war, solange er den Bastard leiden lassen konnte! Und das war genau das, was er plante zu tun. Der Bastard, der seine Frau berührt hatte, würde den Tag bereuen, an dem er sie zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Die Gedanken in Severus' Kopf waren wirr. Selbst die Luft in seinem Büro schien zu schwer und es war schwierig, Luft zu holen. Der Zorn, der durch seine Adern pulsierte, schien einen bitteren Geschmack auf seinen Lippen zu hinterlassen. Der zartbittere Geruch von Hermines Angst heizte nur das Feuer, welches in ihm loderte, weiter an.

„**Severus, du tust mir weh…"**

Oh, ja… er wollte sie verletzen! Er wollte, dass sie es bereute, ihn verraten zu haben.

Aber nein, er würde nicht seine Hand gegen sie erheben. Er gehörte nicht zu dieser Art von Männern… Nun, er** war** diese Art von Mann. Er war ein Todesser _um Merlins Willen_, für mehr Jahre als er es vorzog, sich zu erinnern.

Severus fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar.

„Hermione… Du bist solch eine törichte, törichte Hexe."

Was hatte sie gedacht? Wie hatte sie auch nur in Betracht ziehen können, dass heimlich laufen lassen zu können? Dass er es nicht herausfinden würde?

Wie weit waren sie zusammen gegangen? Küsse? Berührungen? …

Er wollte nicht daran denken… Sie sind nicht weiter gegangen, oder ...? Hermione behauptete, sie sei noch Jungfrau. Er würde wissen, wenn es nicht stimmte, wenn sie schließlich zusammen schliefen würden.

Seine Atmung beruhigte sich wieder. Hermione würde ihn nicht täuschen können, egal wie schlau sie war. Es gab einige Dinge, die kann man nicht verbergen, während man im Ehebett lag.

Es war gut dies zu wissen. Er mochte von jeher Logik; sie hielt ihn viele Jahre bei Verstand. Die Muskeln in seinem Körper fingen langsam an, sich zu entspannen.

Wenn sie nicht zusammen geschlafen hatten, dann standen die Dinge nicht gänzlich schlecht. Aber es gab nur einen Weg das herauszufinden.

Ein leichtes überhebliches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er würde sie nicht zwingen. Nein, er würde mit ihr sprechen. Sie einer dringend benötigten Realitätsprüfung unterziehen. Es fühlte sich gut an, einen Plan zu haben, nun da er sich so weit beruhigt hatte, um nicht mehr durchzudrehen.

Wo war sie überhaupt? Severus' Augen schnellten zur Uhr an seiner Bürowand. Fast elf. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nicht vermutet, dass es so spät war. Sie war nicht entsprechend gekleidet, um so lang, speziell in den Kerkern, unterwegs zu sein. Überhaupt war sie nicht so gekleidet, um außerhalb ihrer Räume zu sein. Also, wo konnte sie sein? Als sie ihn verlassen hatte, war es gegen sechs gewesen. Sie würde nicht zum Gryffindorturm gegangen sein. Das war ein langer Weg. Zu lang für eine barfüßige und kaum bekleidete Hexe. Aber wenn nicht in den Turm, wohin sonst?

Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. Nur seine Frau könnte so etwas Leichtsinniges tun.

_Sie wird bald zurück sein… Wohin kann sie sonst gehen? Sie wird bald frieren; darauf wette ich … Schüler sollten jetzt nicht draußen sein.'_ Er grinste wieder arrogant. _Sie wird nicht wollen, dass man sie so bekleidet sieht… oder vielmehr so unbekleidet. Du weißt, ich warte auf dich Hermine, nicht wahr? Du gibst mir genügend Zeit, um mich zu beruhigen. Wie nett!'_

Trotz seiner Wut, begann Severus sich Sorgen zu machen. Er konnte es nicht ändern. Sie war seine Frau; er sah es als seine Aufgabe, sich um sie zu kümmern. Egal was, aber Severus Snape hatte nie versucht, sich vor seinen Aufgaben zu drücken. Außerdem interessierte er sich für die Hexe. Selbst jetzt… War das nicht Ironie?

Sein Leben war ein einziger großer ironischer Witz.

Der Zauberer grinste selbstgefällig.

_Was für ein Pech, dass du jetzt an mir festklebst, meine liebe kleine Frau, Pech gehabt. Nun gut, ich werde auf dich warten. Wir benötigen definitiv… ein Gespräch.'_

Severus schaute sich in aller Seelenruhe im Raum um, bevor er ihn verließ. Er überließ den Hauselfen noch etwas Arbeit. Er verstand den Wunsch seiner Frau nicht, diese Geschöpfe zu befreien. Das musste irgendein Muggel- geborenen – Ding- sein; sie war einfach nicht an Elfen gewöhnt, die alles putzten. Einige Sachen dauerten lange bis man sich daran gewöhnte.

Gerade als er das Wohnzimmer betreten wollte, hörte er von drinnen einen gedämpften Knall. Der Ton war so klar wie der helle Tag.

_Ein Hauself? Um diese Zeit? Sie haben gestern alles geputzt.'_ Als er den Raum betrat, entdeckte er zunächst nichts Merkwürdiges. _Sonderbar.'_ Er sah sich noch einmal im Wohnzimmer um. Die Hauselfen störten sonst nie, es sei denn sie wurden gerufen. Er hatte zweifellos keinen von ihnen herzitiert…

Diesmal erfassten seine Augen etwas Ungewöhnliches. Irgendetwas war fehl am Platz. Ein Stück Pergament lag auf einer der Armlehnen des Ledersessels, in dem er gern am Abend saß. Er kam näher und nahm es zu sich. Einige Worte waren darauf geschrieben.

**Crooks und ich.**

Der Atem stockte ihm vor Zorn.

„Diese arrogante, kleine…!" Er beendete den Satz nicht, da ihm das Blut plötzlich in den Adern gefror.

Von dem Photo ihn anschauend, sah er seine Frau auf einer Muggelfotografie. Sie sah ein wenig jünger aus. Es musste schon ein paar Jahre her sein, seit es aufgenommen wurde. Sie umarmte etwas und hatte ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

In ihren Armen hielt sie eine große, orange Katze.

_Crooks'_

„Süße Mutter von allem, was heilig ist …"

Darunter stand ein P.S in der Handschrift Hermines.

**Er starb vor einem Jahr.**

Für eine Weile war alles, was er tun konnte, das Bild anzustarren.

_Ich war eifersüchtig… auf eine tote Katze?'_

Das geschah nicht, es konnte nicht sein!

„**Kitten"**

„Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße." Was musste sie jetzt von ihm denken? Kein Wunder, das sie ausgeflippt und weggelaufen ist."

Wenn irgendetwas ihr deswegen geschehen war - nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie musste Angst haben. Höllische Angst … vor ihm! Und sie hatte nichts, aber absolut nichts falsch gemacht. Nichts, um all das zu verdienen.

„**Severus, was ist nicht in Ordnung?"** Ihre Worte in der vorigen Nacht und die Furcht in ihrer Stimme, ließen ihn wünschen zu schrumpfen und um Gnade zu bitten.

Wie hatte er so dumm sein können? Wie?

Er musste sie finden. Jetzt!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	33. Chapter 34

**So, und wieder geht es mit einem Kapitel weiter. Wir nähern uns langsam aber sicher dem Stand der englischen Version.**

**Nochmal für alle, die nicht mehr warten können:**

**Originalstory: Author: juanafever ; Title: The Choice**

**Ab nun ist auch Franziska als Betaleserin dabei, somit komme ich nun nach 30 Kapiteln (schäm) der Bitte nach etwas gegen Tippfehler und Rechtschreibung zu unternehmen.**

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und hinterlasst viele hilfreiche Kommentare für Cornelius67, Franziska und mich.**

**Kapitel 30**

„Denkst du, dass er dich schon sucht?"

Hermione schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen und seufzte.

„Pansy, können wir über etwas anderes reden, _irgendetwas _anderes? Und ja, höchstwahrscheinlich sucht er mich schon. Das ist der Grund, warum ich Winky bat, ihm das Foto erst zukommen zu lassen _nachdem_ wir gegangen sind. Nur für den Fall."

Hermione und Pansy schlenderten ohne Eile in Hogsmead herum. Das Wetter war klar und frisch. Ein vollkommener Herbsttag, glücklicherweise ohne jegliche Spur von Regen. Das Dorf sah aus wie von jeher, alt und quirlig, die Hexen und Zauberer gingen ihrer Wege mit vergnügtem Lächeln und freundlichem Geschnatter. Es schien fast, als ob hier jeder immer guter Laune war.

Die Gryffindor fühlte sich fast sofort nach Betreten des alten Dorfs besser. Sie mochte es. Etwas lag in der Luft, das ein vollkommenes Gefühl der Behaglichkeit aufkommen ließ. All die kleinen Läden waren voll mit magischen Dingen. Es faszinierte sie. Sie könnte jeden Tag vor den Schaufenstern bummeln und sich immer noch fühlen, als hätte sie etwas Wundervolles vollbracht.

„Wohin als nächstes?"

„Wie spät ist es?"

Pansy zog eine kleine Taschenuhr aus ihrer Robe und pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Fast vier. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge!"

„Wie wäre es mit etwas zu Essen? Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber das Frühstück scheint mir schon sehr lange her zu sein."

„Klingt gut."

Hermione lächelte. Pansy war eine gute Freundin… sobald sie aufgehört hatte sich bei jedem Geräusch oder Schatten zu erschrecken. Die Nerven der beiden Mädchen waren aufs äußerste gespannt, mit dem Unterschied, dass Hermione dies mehr oder minder gewohnt war und es hinter einer gleichmütigen Fassade verstecken konnte. Nachdem Millicent sich kurz nach Eintreffen im Dorf verabschiedet hatte, da sie ihre eigenen Pläne für den Tag hatte, waren die beiden den ganzen Tag zu zweit durch die Stadt geschlendert.

Als die zwei Hexen die Drei Besen erreichten, war es bereits vier Uhr und sie waren beide ausgehungert.

„Mmmm… Das habe ich jetzt wirklich gebraucht!" Hermione stöhnte, während sie mit Begeisterung ihre Fischpastete verdrückte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so etwas essen kannst."

„Was? Es ist köstlich!"

Pansy rümpfte die Nase, während sie Hermione beim Essen zusah.

„Du solltest es eines Tages selbst probieren."

„Nein danke. Ich mag Fisch nicht! Ich bleibe bei Fleisch oder Gemüse, danke."

„Wie du willst. Aber da wir gerade über Gemüse sprechen. In diesem kleinen Laden… Wie war der Name? Mit den hellen gelben Vorhängen?"

„Oh, ja! Ich erinnere mich. Es war Bambley… irgendwas. Es hatte einen komischen Namen."

„Ich habe das immer noch nicht verstanden. War das eine Tomate oder ein Apfel?"

„Tomate… denk ich"

„Hast du jemals eine so große Tomatenpflanze gesehen wie **die**? Ich mein, die war doch an die 2. Stockwerke hoch. Sie sah eher aus wie ein Apfelbaum…"

„Das wird **Magie** genannt, Hermione. Hast du in Kräuterkunde etwa nicht genügend aufgepasst, es gibt einige echt gruslige Pflanzen da draußen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wegen einer Riesentomate so aus dem Häuschen bist."

„Ja, aber trotzdem…"

Hermione versuchte das Gespräch hinauszuzögern und sie wusste es. Sie wurde nervös. Es war spät und das bedeutete, dass sie bald zurückgehen musste. Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Als Schülerin hatte sie keine Erlaubnis, über Nacht in Hogsmead zu bleiben. Und Severus musste sie jetzt suchen. Und wenn sie für die Nacht nicht zurückkam, da war sich Hermione sicher, würde er jeden alarmieren, um sie zu suchen. Ihre persönlichen.. Probleme Publik zu machen, stand jedenfalls nicht auf ihrer To-Do-Liste. Die Dinge standen bereits schlecht genug.

Warum mussten Männer auch so doof sein? Severus war im Allgemeinen weit entfernt davon dumm zu sein und doch hat er es geschafft mit so etwas daher zu kommen. Vielleicht war es doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen, Percy zu heiraten? Zumindest war er nie ein Todesser gewesen. Er war nur ein kompletter und völliger Arsch … mit einem Napoleon-Komplex… und einem Broterwerb als Schuhlecker von Fudge ... er war ein chauvinistisches Schwein und undenkbar kurzsichtig.

Natürlich gab es auch noch Mr Malfoy. Nun… sie konnte hoffnungslos im Augenblick sein, aber sie war nicht selbstmörderisch.

Hermione rührte Zucker in ihren schwarzen Tee und versuchte, Pansy zu zuhören und sich aus ihren eigenen kreisenden Gedanken heraus zu brechen.

Wie ironisch war es auch, dass selbst nach all dem, was geschehen war, Severus immer noch die beste Wahl war. Er war ihre Wahl. Und jetzt war sie an ihn gebunden.

_Zauberehen sind scheiße!'_

Wer heiratet überhaupt fürs Leben? Jeder macht mal Fehler. Liebe hört manchmal auf. Oder man betrachtet alles irgendwann nüchtern und entdeckt, dass man gar nicht mal verliebt war.

Selbstverständlich war das nicht das, was ihr geschehen war. Neiiiin… Ihr Problem war nicht diese Ehe oder gar Severus. Es war Fudge! Wie konnte jemand so dumm sein und so etwas, wie dieses Gesetz erfinden? Das war praktisch moderne Sklaverei.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie viele andere Hexen von dem Gesetz betroffen waren. Sie hatte nur flüchtig darüber nachgedacht, da sie schließlich bis zum Hals in ihren eigenen Problemen steckte.

„Hermione? Hörst du zu?"

Die Aufmerksamkeit der Gryffindor sprang zu Pansy zurück und die Slytherin schaute sie böse an.

„Was? Ja, tu ich."

„Gut! Ich sagte gerade, dass deine Haare in Flammen stehen und du hast nur genickt. Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie besorgt.

„In Ordnung, ich habe gerade…"

„Hermione!"

Eine verärgerte Stimme neben ihnen unterbrach Pansys und Hermiones Gespräch. Ginevra Weasley stand vor ihrem Tisch, die Hände auf ihre Hüften gestützt und starrte sie böse an. Es war einfach unheimlich, wie sehr sie ihrer Mutter ähnelte, wenn sie so auftrat.

„Was?"

Hermione wusste nicht, was Ginny von ihr wollen könnte.

„Kannst du ihn an einer Leine halten oder sowas? Das _**ist**_ dein Job jetzt, oder etwa nicht?!

Hermione starrte Ginny an, ohne zu verstehen, was diese von ihr wollte, während sich Pansy über die Unterbrechung ärgerte.

„Geh und wasch deinen Kopf, Weaslette. Vielleicht ist es dann möglich, dass du etwas sinnvolles von dir gibst. Und nun zieh Leine!"

„Was erlaubst du dir! Ich spreche nicht mal mit dir!"

„Du sprichst mit meiner Freundin in einer Art, die ich nicht schätze."

„Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten, Parkinson!"

„Ich denke, dass du diejenige bist, die an einer Leine gehalten werden sollte. Wie andere tollwütige Tiere. Nun, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, wir sind beim Essen. Oder willst du lieber hinaus geworfen werden?"

Mit diesen Worten ging Ginny mit hochrotem Kopf hinaus.

„Du bist richtig gut."

„Nein, nur verärgert."

„Trotzdem danke. Irgendeine Idee, was sie wollte? Ich habe es nicht kapiert."

„Ich auch nicht. Wer weiß? Es hat überhaupt keinen Sinn gemacht."

„Na, das ist nichts neues. Nach einer Weile gewöhnst du dich dran. Du kannst dich an alles gewöhnen, wenn es lang genug um dich herum ist."

Pansy versuchte zu lächeln, als sie die offensichtlichen Implikationen verstand. Warum mussten solche Sache immer guten Menschen passieren? Die Slytherin beobachtete ihre Freundin still, bis diese ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatte. Auch wenn das Mädchen sich erfrischt und ein bisschen geschlafen hatte, konnte Pansy immer noch dunkle Ringe um ihre Augen sehen. Sogar die Farbe ihrer Haut schien einen ungesunden Teint zu haben. Wenn man sich die Mühe gab genau hinzuschauen, konnte man an dem isolierten Blick ihrer bersteinfarbigen Augen, sowie an den Bewegungen ihrer Hand, die minimal zitterte, als sie die Tasse anhob, erkennen wie besorgt sie war.

Pansy hatte das Gefühl, als müsse sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch schlagen. Sie hasste es, sich so zu fühlen. So hilflos. Selbstverständlich versuchte sie zu helfen, indem sie Hermiones Gemüt und ihren Geist beschäftigte. Nur jetzt verstand sie, wie schwer es für Hermione sein musste und das schloss noch nicht mal den Kampf von heute Morgen ein. Seit Pansy von der Heirat des Gryffindormädchens mit ihrem Hauslehrer wusste, hatte Hermione immer ihre Entscheidung bekräftigt und voller Zuversicht davon gesprochen. _Die beste Wahl.'_ Sie zeigte niemals Bedauern. Sagte niemals, wie viel Mühe sie sich geben musste. All die kleinen Sachen, die sie gezwungen war, anzunehmen. Die Kerker, Snapes Räume, den Mann selbst.

Jedermann wünschte sich ein wenig _Glück und Zufriedenheit_, egal wer sie waren. Es war klar, dass Liebe niemals Teil der Verbindung war. Überraschend, was aus Respekt und reiner Willenskraft erbaut werden konnte. Man könnte ein Leben darauf aufbauen. Wie hart es war, es zu erschaffen und wie einfach es war, es zu zerstören.

Die Frage war: was würde als nächstes geschehen?

Pansy schob die Reste ihres Abendessens auf dem Teller herum.

„Keinen Hunger mehr, Pans?"

„Habe meinen Appetit verloren."

Pansy war ein bisschen schlecht. Was würde Hermione tun? Sie konnte nicht gehen, sie konnte nicht bleiben. Wie würde sie damit fertig werden? Snape würde bereuen, was er getan hatte; darüber gab es keinen Zweifel, aber dennoch. Solch ein Augenöffner war eine widerliche Angelegenheit.

Hermione hatte ihr über das Geschehene keine Details erzählt. Aber Pansy war nicht dumm. Es war nicht Potter, mit dem Hermione „einen Streit" hatte, es war Snape. Ein Mann mit einer dunklen Vergangenheit. Nur Gott wusste, zu was er fähig war. Er hatte sie vielleicht nicht genötigt, aber von Blutergüssen ausgehend war es nicht weit davon entfernt gewesen, und was auch immer geschehen _WAR_, es war genug, um die Gryffindor wegrennen zu lassen. Und Gryffindors waren keine Menschen, die weg rannten. Besonders nicht Hermione.

_Gut, zumindest hätte es schlimmer sein können.'_

In dieser Stimmung fand Millicent die Mädchen. An ihrem kleinen Tisch sitzend, das Essen auf den Tellern herum schiebend, tief in Gedanken.

„Wer ist gestorben?"

Beide Mädchen zuckten leicht zusammen, als sich Millicent hinsetzte. Die Drei Besen war beinahe leer gewesen, doch Leute waren gekommen, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten.

„Millicent, du sollst dich nicht so an Leute ranschleichen!"

„Sieh es positiv, Pans, es ist ein guter Abend."

Hermione und Pansy betrachteten sie verständnislos.

„Oder… nicht so schlecht. Egal. Das Wichtigste ist, dass wir alle lebendig sind und das ist ein Anfang."

„Du redest Unsinn, Mills, das weißt du doch, oder?"

Millicent funkelte ihre Zimmergenossin an.

„Zumindest versuche ich, optimistisch zu sein. Ihr seht aus, als ob euch jemand offenbart hat, dass ihr morgen sterbt."

„Bist du heute Abend nicht angeblich beschäftigt, Mills? Was tust du hier?"

Hermione guckte zu, während sich die beiden verbale Attacken lieferten. Das taten sie oft, es war eine Art Sport zwischen ihnen und es bereitete ihr großen Spaß, zuzuhören.

Millicent seufzte und sah Hermione an. „Ich bin in Kürze beschäftigt, es ist nur… Ich traf vorhin eine Freundin… Snape war in unserem Schlafsaal. Jemand hat uns gesehen, als wir gegangen sind. Also… es wäre nicht sehr klug, dorthin zurück zugehen, wenn du ihm noch nicht begegnen willst."

Stille trat ein.

„Vielen… Dank, dass du gekommen bist, um es mir zu sagen, Millicent."

„Schon gut. Ich hoffe für dich, dass alles klappt. Okay, ich muss gehen. Macht's gut ihr zwei."

Als Millicent gegangen war, schoben Pansy und Hermione ihre Teller beiseite. Keine war mehr hungrig.

„Er sucht dich…"

„Tut er"

„Möglicherweise…"

„Nein."

„Du weißt nicht, was ich sagen wollte."

„Das ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Ich gehe nicht zu Dumbledore. Es ist mein Problem und ich werde nicht mehr Leuten hineinziehen, als ich es bereits getan habe. Außerdem wird Dumbledore alles McGonagall sagen, die mir dann eine ihrer blödsinnigen Ansprachen hält und ich würde ausrasten. Es wird schon genug über uns geredet. Wenn einer von ihnen mich mit Percy aufzieht, ich schwöre…"

„Da hast du recht. Aber…"

„Niemand kann mir helfen, Pansy. Ich bin dankbar für alles, was du getan hast. Aber nur ich und… _er_ können das klären. Du weißt, ich hasse mein Leben."

„Was wirst du tun?"

„Ich habe keine Idee."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Es war spät, als Pansy und Hermione zur Schule zurückgingen und die Kerker erreichten.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ich habe im Augenblick keine andere Wahl. Gut, hätte ich. Aber ich möchte mir nicht die Konsequenzen vorstellen, wenn er die ganze Schule nach mir absucht."

„Er würde nicht…"

„Oh, er würde. Glaub' mir."

„Na dann. Werde ich dich morgen früh sehen?"

„Es wird schon gehen. Du wirst sehen."

Plötzlich umarmte Pansy sie und beeilte sich in Richtung der Slytherinschlafsäle wegzukommen.

Für einen Moment… für einen sehr langen Moment stand Hermione noch dort. Aber es war schon einige Minuten nach der Sperrstunde. Zeit, um nach Hause zu gehen.

Die Räume waren dunkel und leer, als Hermione die Tür öffnete. Ihre Hände waren kalt und schwitzig. Sie hasste es, zurückzukommen. Aber es gab einfach keinen anderen Platz, wo sie bleiben konnte.

„Lumos…"

Die Räume wirkten kalt, obwohl im Wohnzimmerkamin ein Feuer entzündet war. Wenigstens war er nicht da… noch nicht.

Hermione fühlte sich verschwitzt. Sie benötigte dringend eine Dusche. Ein Schauer lief zwar durch ihren Körper, aber sie würde zum Duschen nicht in ihr gemeinsames Bad gehen. Gerade jetzt wollte sie nicht durch ihr Schlafzimmer gehen.

_Ich benutze einfach die Dusche in seinem Labor. Das muss reichen, ich beeile mich besser, bevor er zurückkommt.'_

Obwohl die Konfrontation unvermeidbar war, fürchtete sie sie.

Als sie Lavender sagte, dass sie das gesamte Slytherinhaus geheiratet hatte, hatte die gescherzt. Schade, dass dies nicht einer dem Slytherinhaus erklärt hatte.

Hermione wurde mitten beim Duschen durch ein verzaubertes Klopfen unterbrochen. Zuerst dachte sie, dass es Severus wäre, doch dem war wohl nicht so. Das Klopfen kam von einer Wand. Genau von einem versteckten Bereich des Durchganges zum Slytherinschlafsaal.

Es war einer der jüngeren Schüler. Ein Kampf war im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgebrochen.

_,Wo zur Hölle ist Severus, wenn man ihn braucht?'_

Hermione wurde gezwungen, sich um die Situation selbst zu kümmern. Sie beendete den Kampf, schickte alle in ihre Betten und übergab die zwei Amateurduellanten Madame Pomfreys sanfter Gnade. Das ganze in einem Bademantel, in puschligen Hausschuhen und mit nassem Haar, nicht ihre würdevollste Stunde. Sie brauchte wirklich keine eigenen Kinder; sie hatte ein komplettes Haus voll von ihnen. Als Hermione schließlich von der Krankenstation zurückkam, wollte sie für ein Jahr lang nur noch schlafen.

Während sie sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer drehte, durchflutete Kälte das Blut in ihren Adern; jemand saß im Ledersessel am Feuer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	34. Chapter 35

So hier geht es weiter.

Viel Spaß!

Kommentare erwünscht ;)

**Kapitel 31**

Ihr Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose, als ihre Augen ihn erblickten. Hermiones Stimme verschwand, während sie in seine dunklen Augen schaute. Selbst das Feuer schien stumm zu sein, in Erwartung, was kommen würde. Die Knöchel ihrer Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, traten durch den Druck weiß hervor. Sie war wie erstarrt, während sie ihre Zauberstabhand vor der Brust hielt und mit der anderen den Saum ihres Bademantels ergriff. Sie hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass er so bald von seinem Rundgang zurück sein würde.

„Hermione…"

Severus stand auf, um sich ihr zu nähern und tat einen Schritt in ihre Richtung, aber die Gryffindor ging einen Schritt rückwärts und hielt den Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Ihre Augen waren groß und zeigten Furcht. Severus blieb stehen. Sie sah wie ein verängstigtes Reh aus, bereit bei dem geringfügigsten Zeichen von Gefahr wegzulaufen.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

„Oh, wirklich?"

Hermione blinzelte nicht einmal, als sie zurückschnappte. Ihr reichte es. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis sie verstand, dass es ungeweinte Tränen waren, die ihren Blick verschleierten. Severus setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Wage es ja nicht, näher zu kommen!"

„Du benimmst dich kindisch."

„Wie bitte? Kindisch? Wie kannst du es wagen! Du arroganter Bastard!"

All ihre tapferen Gedanken des Höflichseins, des Verstehens und dem Ganzen hatten sich soeben aufgelöst.

„Komm noch einen Schritt in meine Richtung und ich werde dich derart verfluchen, dass du dir wünschst, du wärest tot."

„Hermione, ich…"

Severus schaute verloren und konnte es sein...traurig.

„Ja, was ist mit dir? Mach weiter. Ich würde dafür **sterben,** um den Grund zu hören, warum du mich letzte Nacht fast vergewaltigt hast."

Der Slytherin sah aus, als wäre er mit einem nassen Tuch geschlagen worden war. Erbärmlich. Aber im Augenblick interessierte dies Hermione wirklich nicht. Sie war die Partei, der Unrecht geschehen war und sie war dabei, sich genauso zu verhalten.

„Also?" Ihre Stimme war ein wenig hysterisch und ihre Vernunft schwand immer schneller.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermione. Ich hatte Unrecht."

„Es tut dir leid? Weißt du was? Mir geht es genauso! Es tut mir leid, dass ich meinen Hogwartsbrief nicht verbrannt habe, als ich elf war. Es tut mir leid, dass Harry und Ron mich vor dem Troll in dieser Nacht gerettet haben. Es tut mir leid, dass der verdammte Fudge dieses _dumme_ Gesetz verabschiedet hat. Es tut mir leid, dass ich wirklich dachte, wir könnten an dieser armseligen Ehe arbeiten. Mir tun tausende Sachen momentan leid, aber weißt du, was mir am meisten leid tut?"

Stille lastete einen Moment über dem Raum.

„Dass gar nichts von all dem wirklich wichtig ist."

„Wir können daran arbeiten."

„Entschuldigung? Arbeiten, an was?"

„Unserer Ehe"

Hermione öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Ihre Augen waren voller Ungläubigkeit.

„Das glaubst du? MERLIN! Severus, weißt du, was du da sagst."

„Ich gestehe, dass ich im Unrecht war, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass alles verloren ist."

_,Das klingt wirklich, als ob er dran glaubt.'_

Hermione sagte nichts, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Meine Koffer packen."

„WAS??!"

Die Frage dröhnte in den leisen Räumen wie Donner. Hermione drehte sich an der Tür, um direkt in ein Paar wütend schauende Obsidianaugen zu blicken.

„Du hast mich gehört. Ich werde die Nacht bei Pansy verbringen. Oder, ich bin sicher, dass es ein leeres Zimmer…"

„Du gehst nirgendwohin!"

„Oh, wirklich? Und wer bist du, dass du mich aufhalten kannst?"

Hermione konnte sehe wie sich der Muskel seines Kiefers anspannte. Er tat offenbar sein Bestes, um sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Ich bin dein Ehemann."

„Letzte Nacht hast du jegliches Recht verloren, um diese Bezeichnung als gültiges Argument zu verwenden!"

„Ich habe mich bereits dafür entschuldigt."

Hermione konnte ihren eigenen Ohren nicht glauben. Das war nicht sein Ernst, oder?

„Du raffst es gerade einfach nicht, oder? Es interessiert mich nicht, wie viele Male du sagst, dass es dir leid tut. Ich glaube dir nicht!"

„Warum? Es war ein Versehen."

„Du bist durchgedreht, weil du auf meine **tote Katze** eifersüchtig warst !"

„Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, dass du eine Katze hattest."

„Du hättest fragen können!! Aber Nein! Severus ist _so_ intelligent, dass er alles weiß. Nun, ich muss vermutlich dankbar sein, dass du mich nicht beschuldigt hast, ein Verhältnis mit Malfoy zu haben!"

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

„Aber das hast du! Und du hast mir Angst gemacht. Und zwar sehr."

„Gestern war ein einziger großer Fehler. Was willst du, das ich sage? Dass es mir leid tut, was ich getan habe? Dass ich meine Handlungen mehr als alles bereue, das ich je getan habe, sogar mehr als den Tag, an dem ich das Dunkle Mal empfing? Weil es das tut und ich es bereue. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken! Ich wollte nur…"

„Du hattest dich nicht unter Kontrolle... irrsinnig..."

„Ja, war ich."

„Warum? Warum hast du mir nicht zugehört?"

„Hermione, weißt du überhaupt, was es bedeutet, zu warten? Auf etwas zu hoffen? Etwas gutes. Es ist verflucht hart und der bloße Gedanke, das es umsonst war." Er schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist…"

„Wie kannst du das bloß sagen? Du hast… fast…" Plötzlich konnte sie die Worte nicht aussprechen.

„Fast zählt nicht."

„Für mich zählt es."

„Es war ein _Versehen._"

„Hör auf, das _zu sagen_!"

Hermione spürte die Tränen nicht, die aus ihren Augen traten und die Wangen hinabrollten.

„Hör auf es zu sagen, als ob es alles verändern würde! Denn das tut es nicht! Ich möchte nicht bei dir sein. Weißt du, wie schwierig es war, zu versuchen, dich zu verstehen? Nicht jedes Mal auszurasten, wenn du mir nahe warst? Es war _verflucht_ schwer, aber ich habe es versucht und ich habe es geschafft. Ich sah dich nicht nur als den Lehrer, der mir das Leben zur Hölle machte, sondern als Mann, als Mensch. Ich genoss deine Berührungen; ich hatte keine Angst mit dir allein zu sein! Und du… du… Wie _konntest_ du nur!"

„Ich habe nicht normal nachgedacht. Es…"

„War ein Versehen? Das weiß ich bereits."

„Nein, weißt du nicht! Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren."

„Oh, ja. Severus, der _mächtige_ Severus Snape, verliert seinen Besitz. Das Grauen!", verspottete Hermione ihn.

„Hör auf!"

Sie wusste nicht, wie eine Person traurig und verärgert zu gleich aussehen konnte, aber Severus schaffte es irgendwie.

„Hermione, du warst _nie_ mein Besitz, aber du bist mein. Ich tadle dich nicht dafür, dass du zornig bist oder verängstigt. Aber du hast kein Recht, so etwas zu sagen. Du kennst mich nicht."

„Und du hast dich nie gefragt, warum? Ich versuche, dich zu verstehen, dich kennen zu lernen, ich versuche es wirklich. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich dich etwas gefragt habe, dann … du - …bist du vom Thema abgeschwenkt und alles, was ich erhalten habe, waren Antworten, die nichtssagend waren. Bemerkenswert, wie du soviel sagen kannst und mir doch nie etwas Wahres sagst. Die gesamte Zeit, die wir zusammen verbringen, ist nichts als Schall und Rauch."

„Ich habe dich **nie** belogen oder versucht, dich zu betrügen."

„Weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist? Ich denke wirklich, dass du das glaubst. Ich weiß, dass es wahr ist, aber es ändert _nichts_."

„Was erwartest du von mir? Soll ich dir mein Herz ausschütten, mich an deiner Schulter ausweinen? Ich gehöre nicht zu dieser Sorte Mann."

„Ich weiß! Ich weiß das, Severus. Ich bezweifele, dass du gegen den dunklen Lord bestanden hättest, wenn du so wärst. Ich wusste, dass du ein gefährlicher Mann bist, als ich die Petition unterzeichnete. Ich wusste es, als du mich geküsst hast. Ich wusste es, als ich schlafend in deinen Armen in deinem Bett lag. Ich weiß, dass du viele schreckliche Dinge getan hast und ich habe keine Illusionen von dir als einen Heiligen. Aber ich hätte nie erwartet, dass deine Wut sich gegen mich wenden würde. Nie…"

Es war still für einen Moment. Schwer und bedeutsam, sie schien ewig anzudauern.

„Warum? Du hättest mich _fragen_ können, Severus. Nur eine einfache Frage an diesem Morgen. Eine."

„Ich konnte nicht. Es war damals nicht einfach."

„Es **war** einfach."

„**War **es** nicht**. Ich dachte… Ich hatte viele Gedanken im Kopf. Ich bin bloß ein Mann, Hermione und ich habe einen Fehler gemacht."

„Hör auf, das zu sagen! Fehler! Fehler! Ich weiß es, verdammt!"

Hermione wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht und hob dann die Arme, so dass die Ärmel senkrecht rutschten und die schmerzhaften blauen Ringe um ihre Handgelenke enthüllten.

„Siehst du? Du hast mich verletzt. Hör auf zu sagen, es wäre irgendein Fehler, als ob ich nicht imstande bin, das Wort zu verstehen."

Severus' Gesicht erstarrte, als er die Quetschungen um ihre Handgelenke sah. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er so rau mit ihr umgegangen war. Nicht nur, dass er sie erschreckt hatte, sondern er hatte ihr auch noch weh getan. Ihm war schlecht. Er war nicht mehr überrascht, dass sie nicht wünschte, ihm zu nah zu kommen.

„Ich werde es so lange sagen, wie du brauchst, um zu verstehen, dass es ein Fehler war. Dass es mir leid tut."

„Selbstverständlich hast du falsch gehandelt. Das ist das Problem."

„Hasst du mich?"

Hermione vergaß ihren Gedankengang, als Severus mit ihr sprach.

„Was?"

„Hasst du mich? Für das, was ich tat?"

Die Gryffindor stand da und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Hasste sie ihn? Sie war verärgert und verletzt, aber Hass? Sie versuchte, den Sturm, der in ihr tobte, zu deuten. Hass für den Mann, der vor ihr stand. Aus einer Sekunde wurden zwei, dann drei. Sie konnte nichts sagen, da sie nicht wusste, was.

Verzweifelt wollte Hermione ihm erklären, dass sie ihn hasste. Es aus ihren Lungen herausschreien, aber alles was kam, waren Tränen. Sie konnte es nicht sagen, sie konnte es nicht herausschreien. Es wäre gelogen,… sie konnte ihn nicht hassen. Noch mehr Tränen rollten ihre roten Wangen hinunter. Sie konnte nicht ein Tröpfchen Hass finden, für das, was geschehen war. Sie war wütend, weil er sie verletzt hatte. Sie war verängstigt, weil er so etwas getan hat. Sie war enttäuscht von ihm. Aber sie konnte ihn nicht hassen, weil es ein Fehler war. Fehler. Fehler. Fehler.

Die junge Frau bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und das einzige Geräusch war das gedämpfte Klirren ihres Zauberstabes, der zu Boden fiel und ihr Schluchzen.

Sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie nicht imstande war, ihn zu hassen.

_Es ist nicht fair! Er hat mich verletzt! Er hat mir Angst gemacht... '_

Ihr Schluchzen wurde stärker. Es war nicht fair.

_Warum? Warum kann ich es einfach nicht sagen?'_

Ihr Körper erzitterte unter den Schluchzern und ihr Kopf tat weh von dem Ganzen. Durch ihre Tränen hindurch sah sie ihn näher kommen.

„Nein! Komm nicht näher. Das ist alles deine Schuld. Deine!"

„Es war…"

„Sag es nicht! Ich hasse dieses Wort!"

„Ich hätte dich fragen sollen…"

Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie ihn kaum hörte.

„Ich möchte gehen, Severus."

Ihre Stimme war ein Schluchzen.

„Nein"

„Warum?"

„Du bist mein."

„Du hast mir wehgetan! Lass mich gehen, bitte. Lass mich gehen!"

„Nein, Hermione."

„Warum? Severus, bitte." Sie zitterte unter Tränen. Hermione schaute in seine dunklen Augen und alles, was sie sah, waren Schatten.

„Ich kann nicht… Vergib mir."

„Nein! Nein! NEIN! Ich möchte gehen. Ich möchte vergessen. Ich möchte aufwachen und wissen, dass Hogwarts nichts als ein schlechter Traum war."

Hermione wusste nicht, über was sie genau sprach. Über sich selbst? Über Severus? Über heute Morgen? Über das Gesetz? Oder die Magie? Der Boden war ihr unter den Füßen weggezogen worden und sie verlor den letzten Rest ihrer Selbstkontrolle.

Severus stand einfach nur da und beobachtete ihr Schluchzen. Er wollte sie halten, aber ihm war bewusst, dass dies derzeit nicht infrage kam. Sie musste sich zuerst beruhigen. Zur Einsicht kommen und dann wollte er sie um Verzeihung bitten.

Ihn schockierte jedoch, dass sie nicht imstande schien, zu sagen, dass sie ihn hasste. Sie sah aus, als ob sie wollte, aber nicht konnte. Es war etwas, das Severus schon vorher bemerkt hatte. Wenn Hermione verärgert war, war sie nicht in der Lage zu lügen. Sie wusste, dass es ein Fehler war.

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte nicht mit ihm in einem Raum bleiben. Ihre Gedanken waren verwirrt und ihr Blick verschwommen.

„Hermione…"

„Nein, ich möchte nichts hören. Ich kann nicht…"

Ihren Zauberstab ergreifend, lief sie ins Schlafzimmer, knallte die Tür zu und verhexte sie. Dann mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür lehnend, sank sie auf den Boden und begann wieder zu schluchzen. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie weinte, sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören.

„Hermione!"

„Lass mich allein!"

„Ich lasse dich _nicht_ allein, während es dir so geht!"

„Nein! Ich muss allein sein! Ich möchte dich nicht sehen!" Sie unterdrückte weitere Schluchzer. „Das ist alles deine Schuld. Es war alles eine Lüge."

„Ich bin im Wohnzimmer, wenn du mich brauchst."

Seine Ruhe machte sie wütend.

„Das **werde** ich **nicht!**"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	35. Chapter 36

**Kapitel 32**

Hermione war noch nie so dankbar für die Dunkelheit gewesen. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Uhr es hatte, aber es war, nach den verzauberten Fenstern zu urteilen, draußen noch dunkel.

Ein stumpfer Schmerz pochte in ihren Schläfen und sie fühlte sich krank. Sie hatte auf dem Bett geweint bis sie vor Erschöpfung ohnmächtig geworden war. Ihr Kopf war leer. Schlichte, selige Stille. Sie blinzelte langsam, als sie die Decke ansah.

„Ich sagte dir, du sollst mich allein lassen."

Sie musste sich nicht umschauen, um zu wissen, dass er dort war. Die Atmosphäre im Zimmer änderte sich, wenn er da war.

„Und ich sagte nein"

Hermione fühlte sich zu müde zum Reden oder auch nur zum Denken. Um überhaupt etwas in dieser Angelegenheit zu tun. Also waren sie für eine Weile stumm. Die Gryffindor war wieder am Eindösen, als sie spürte, wie jemand eine Decke über sie ausbreitete.

„Severus?"

Ein Flüstern verließ ihre Lippen. Weder eine Frage noch eine Aussage.

„Ja." Seine Stimme war so gedämpft, wie ihre.

Sie konnte fühlen, wie er sich am Bettende auf die Matratze setzte, die sich unter seinem Gewicht verschob. Aber sie hielt die Augen geschlossen um nicht anfangen müssen zu weinen.

„Warum vertraust du mir nicht?"

„Es ist nicht leicht, und du hast mir auch nicht vertraut."

„Zumindest habe ich es versucht."

„Ich habe es auch versucht."

„Lügner."

Sie spürte, wie er sie in der Dunkelheit zornig anstarrte und seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich etwas besser. Hermione mochte es nicht, wenn er so seelenruhig war und sie nicht.

„Ich habe dich niemals belogen, Hermione."

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich nie absichtlich verletzen."

„Es war nicht absichtlich."

„Du könntest mich hereingelegt haben."

„Ich war wütend, Hermione, und ich werde mir dies selbst nie verzeihen."

„Aber du willst, dass ich dir verzeihe."

Auf diese Frage erhielt sie nur sein Schweigen als Antwort, aber sie wusste, dass es als Zustimmung gemeint war. Hermione drehte sich auf die Seite und sah den leeren Raum vor sich an. Bernsteinfarbene Augen stahlen sich nach unten, bis sie die dunkle Gestalt sah, die sich an einen der Bettpfosten lehnte.

„Ich weiß, dass du verärgert bist, Hermione und du hast Recht."

„Aber?"

„Aber… ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen."

„Warum hast du mich nicht gefragt? Du hast einfach das Schlimmste angenommen."

„Ich bin schon so viele Male belogen worden, Hermione, dass ich manchmal vergesse, was es bedeutet, einfach zu vertrauen."

„Ich habe dich nie belogen, Severus."

„Ich weiß, aber manchmal, wenn eine Sache gut läuft, möglicherweise zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben, dann erwartest du, dass irgendetwas schief läuft."

„Du hast erwartet, dass etwas schief läuft? Warum?"

„Für alles, was ich erreicht habe, musste ich kämpfen. Für diesen Job, für die Entlastung von meinen Verbrechen, für mein Leben. Nichts ist einfach gewesen."

„Also hast du erwartet, dass ich dich betrüge? Du _kannst _das nicht ernst meinen?! Du hast erwartet, dass ich jemand anderen finde? Ich gab dir all meine Aufmerksamkeit und Freizeit, die ich ermöglichen konnte. Warum solltest du…?"

„Und warum denkst du? Es ist einfach für dich, das jetzt zu sagen."

„Es ist für mich einfach, weil ich nicht paranoid bin!"

„Ich bin nicht paranoid. Ich war einfach verärgert."

„Einfach Verärgert-sein gibt dir nicht das Recht, zu reagieren, wie du es getan hast."

Hermione saß auf und lehnte sich ans Kopfende, so betrachteten sie den jeweils anderen über das Bett hinweg.

„Vernunft und Einsicht waren nicht auf meiner Prioritätenliste."

„Und was war es?"

„Begehren."

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Verzeihung?"

„Du bist nicht _so_ naiv, Hermione. Du _weißt_, dass ich dich begehre."

Hermione wand sich unter seinen dunklen Augen; sie fühlte sich merkwürdig, während seine Augen über ihren vom Bademantel umhüllten Körper wanderten. Sie hatte ein sonderbares Gefühl im Bauch und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie es hatte. Seit ihrer Rückkehr wollte sie nicht näher darauf eingehen. Er war ihr Ehemann und hatte ein Recht, sie so zu betrachten, aber sie begriff erst jetzt, dass dieses Gefühl bereits früher aufgetreten war, lange bevor sie seine Petition unterzeichnet hatte.

„Seit…, wie lange?"

„Eine Weile."

„Bevor… bevor ich unterzeichnet habe?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„Warum begehrt es jeden Mann nach einer Frau? Es ist wohl einfach in der Natur der Dinge. In unserer Natur."

„Aber… aber…"

„Aber was? Ich habe nie behauptet, ein guter Mann zu sein, aber ich habe** nie** oder wollte nie diesen Grundsatz übertreten. Und doch kann ich es nicht leugnen, dass du die einzige meiner Schülerinnen warst, zu der ich mich überhaupt je hingezogen fühlte, für die ich etwas fühlte. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass mir eines Tages das Recht gegeben würde, etwas von dir zu erwarten."

Hermione fand es schwierig zu atmen.

„Aber… du warst immer so hart mir gegenüber."

Ein Lachen erklang in der Dunkelheit und die Gryffindor wurde knallrot als sie ihre Wortwahl bemerkte.

„In der Tat."

„Das ist es nicht, was ich meine!"

„Ich bezweifle, dass es für dich in Ordnung gewesen wäre und du fleißig studiert hättest, wenn du gewusst hättest, dass dein Lehrer dir ein paar **Extra**lektionen hätte beibringen wollen."

„Perversling."

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage, mein Liebling."

Hermione wurde ärgerlich. Er sah aus und hörte sich an, als wäre er wirklich amüsiert. Um sich zu beruhigen, begann sie, nach ihrem Zauberstab Ausschau zu halten.

„Er ist nicht da, wenn du nach deinem Zauberstab suchst."

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit schnappte zurück zu Severus.

„Was? Gib ihn zurück!"

„Ich bin traurig und fühle mich schuldig, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich bereit bin, mich dem gefährlichen Ende deines Zauberstabes gegenüberzustellen."

„Bastard."

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass meine Eltern verheiratet waren, als ich gezeugt und geboren wurde."

„Lass mich allein."

„Du brauchst Ruhe."

„Ich brauche Abstand von dir."

„Ich befürchte, dass dies nicht geschehen wird."

Hermione zog die Decke bis zum Kinn und schmollte in der Dunkelheit. Ihr Leben war einfach genial.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Grandios. Aber ich würde mich noch besser fühlen, wenn du mich allein lassen würdest."

„Neben dem Bett ist ein Kopfschmerztrank und einer für traumlosen Schlaf."

„Die benötige ich nicht."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du krank wirst, Hermione."

„Die einzige Sache, die mich krank macht, bist du. Wenn du nicht wärst, würde ich mich jetzt nicht so jämmerlich fühlen."

„Hast du gegessen?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Nimm die Tränke und ruh dich aus. Wir werden morgen sprechen."

„Warum nicht jetzt? Ich dachte, dass du mit mir sprechen wolltest. Wolltest du doch?"

„Du musst dich zuerst beruhigen."

„Ich bin ruhig. Ruhiger als ich jemals gewesen bin."

„Nimm die Tränke und ruh dich etwas aus."

„Ich will deine Tränke nicht."

„Wie du willst. Heute werde _**ich**_ die Nacht auf der Couch verbringen…"

„Du kannst dauerhaft dahin umziehen, ich schlafe nicht in einem Bett mit dir."

Severus sagte nichts, er schaute sie lediglich einen Moment an. Es war klar, dass er diese Idee nicht mochte.

„Ruh dich aus."

„Fall tot um."

Bei diesen Worten entschied Severus, dass es Zeit war, die Nacht zu beginnen und ihr Zeit zu lassen sich zu beruhigen. Lautlos stand er auf und verließ, die Tür hinter sich schließend, den Raum.

Hermione sah noch einige Minuten, nachdem er sie verlassen hatte, die Tür an. _Gut, das ging gut._' In Wahrheit wusste sie nicht genau, inwiefern sie die Gespräche, die in diese Richtung gingen, wirklich mögen sollte.

Eingewickelt in einer Decke, wie in einen warmen Kokon, versuchte sie nicht zu denken, aber es funktionierte nicht. Teile ihres Gesprächs wirbelten durch ihren Kopf. Es klang wie eine defekte Aufzeichnung, eine defekte ausländisch Aufzeichnung…, die rückwärts spielte. Es ergab keinen Sinn.

Hermione kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen, schloss die Augen und wünschte, dass der Schlaf schneller kommen würde.

_Er meinte das doch nicht ernst… wollte er mich schon, bevor ich seine Petition unterzeichnete?'_

Hermione versuchte, sich an mögliche Zeichen besonderer Aufmerksamkeit zu erinnern, die er gezeigt haben könnte, aber sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Er war immer so rau mit ihr umgegangen. Ihre ganzen Arbeiten prüfte er bis ins kleinste Detail mit dem Versuch einen Fehler zu finden. Wenn sie ihn je angesehen hatte, hatten seine Augen niemals etwas gezeigt.

_Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, als einem Slytherin zu vertrauen, oder einen zu heiraten, wenn wir schon dabei sind…'_

Bedauerlich, dass man die Konsequenzen einer Wahl nicht im Voraus kannte. Gute Wahl. Schlechte Wahl. Wer entscheidet, welche welche war? Man selbst? Die, die dich umgeben? Gott?

Irgendwann einmal hatte sie jemanden sagen hören: „Es gibt nichts Gutes oder Schlechtes, nur unterschiedliche Betrachtungsweisen."

Die pochenden Kopfschmerzen begannen stärker zu werden und nicht fähig, sie weiterhin zu ignorieren, angelte Hermione nach einer der Phiolen, in der Hoffnung, die richtige erwischt zu haben.

Nachdem sie beide ausgetrunken hatte, lächelte sie halb in die Dunkelheit. Jedermann würde nach einem Krach mit dem ungeliebten Tränkemeister Angst haben, etwas zu nehmen und zu trinken, das er hergestellt hatte, aber Hermione wusste es besser. Er konnte toben und rasen und schmollen, aber er würde nie heimlich etwas in ihren Trank mischen, was ihren freien Willen beeinflussen würde.

Ihr war bewusst, dass er bei jedem anderen keine Skrupel hätte genau dies zu tun, aber es verlangte ihm nach ihr und nicht nach einer hirnlose Marionette an seiner Seite.

Die Unterhaltung mit ihm, machte ihr deutlicher als jemals zuvor, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen würde, egal wie leid es ihm tat, was geschehen war.

Hermione zog die Decke über den Kopf und stöhnte; irgendwo in der Ferne konnte sie ein Klopfen hören.

„**WAS?!"**, schrie sie vom Bett aus, nicht einmal den Kopf anhebend. Sie fühlte sich noch schläfrig.

„Du hast Gäste, Hermione."

Die Gryffindor setzte sich im Bett auf, um Severus am Eingang stehen zu sehen. Sie blinzelte ihn an, während sie versuchte, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben.

„Was willst du?"

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen."

Seine Stimme war ruhig und ausgeglichen, ließ Hermione aber unbeeindruckt.

„Was. willst. du?"

„Ich benötige etwas aus meinem Kleiderschrank und du hast Gäste."

„Gäste?"

„Ja. Miss Parkinson und Miss Bulstrode."

„Pansy und Millicent? Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„Halb elf."

Hermione stöhnte. Sie hatte sich um zehn mit ihnen in der Großen Halle treffen wollen. Nachdem sie sie einen Zauberereid hatte schwören lassen, dass sie niemanden sagen würden, was passiert war, beharrten sie im Gegenzug darauf, sie zu treffen, um sicherzustellen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Sag ihnen, dass ich in zehn Minuten im Wohnzimmer bin."

„Wie du wünschst."

Als Hermione zehn Minuten später das Wohnzimmer betrat, sah sie Severus, der an einem Tisch einige Aufsätze korrigierte und Pansy und Millicent auf der Coach, die über die Anwesenheit ihres Lehrers deutlich unbehaglich dreinschauten und sich eine regelrechte Show beim Teetrinken lieferten.

„Morgen Mädchen."

„Hermione!"

Für eine Sekunde schien es, als ob Pansy aufspringen und sie umarmen würde, als ob die Gryffindor aus der Hölle zurückgekehrt wäre. Hermione lächelte die beiden Mädchen an und sah zu Severus, der sich augenscheinlich auf die Notenvergabe konzentrierte.

_Natürlich. Netter Versuch Severus, aber du erledigst nie eine deiner Arbeiten im Wohnzimmer.'_

„Guten Morgen, Mrs Snape."

Millicent hatte sich gesammelt und behalf sich mit einem förmlichen Gruß.

„Tut mir leid. Ich habe verschlafen. Aber wir können jetzt frühstücken gehen, wenn ihr wollt."

„Hermione?"

„Ja, Severus?"

Severus senkte langsam die Feder und betrachtete sie. Er sah nicht glücklich aus. Es wäre das erste Mal, dass Hermione alleine und ohne seine Begleitung zu den Mahlzeiten gehen würde.

„Ich werde dich begleiten."

„Ich werde es schon schaffen. Ich kenne den Weg"

„Ich bestehe darauf."

Wenn Pansy und Millicent nicht da gewesen wären, hätte sie ihm gründlich den Kopf gewaschen. Aber Hermione hatte keine Lust darauf vor den anderen eine Szene zu machen, also holte sie tief Luft und blitzte ihn zornig an.

„Gut. Ich hole mir noch meine Robe."

Die Slytherinmädchen betrachteten einander und sagten nichts. Mit ihrem Hauslehrer verheiratet zu sein war ein schwieriger Job. In der Schule gingen viele Witze, die diese Thematik beinhalteten, herum, aber niemand kannte das wirkliche Ausmaß von Snapes Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber seiner Frau.

Zwei Minuten später erschien Hermione mit einer tiefblauen Robe und zurückgebundenem Haar.

„Lasst uns gehen."

Severus stand auf, ging zu Hermione und bot ihr seine Hand an, während sie ihn ungläubig anstarrte.

„Du machst **Witze**."

Der Mann vor ihr sagte nichts, aber es war klar, dass er nicht scherzte. Hermione zitterte fast vor Zorn.

_Er tut, als wäre nichts geschehen.'_

Hermione konnte seine Dreistigkeit nicht glauben. Sie ballte die Fäuste zusammen. Dies war nicht ihre erste Überraschung seit dem Aufwachen gewesen. Als sie im Badezimmer war, stellte sie fest, dass die Blutergüsse verschwunden waren, jeder einzelne von ihnen. Er hatte sie offensichtlich geheilt, während sie geschlafen hatte.

Hermione versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, während sie Pansy und Millicent ansah, die ein wenig blass ausschauten.

„Vergiss es.", zischte sie ihn an.

„Es wird nicht normal aussehen."

„Es interessiert mich nicht, wie es aussieht."

„Aber mich."

„Pech."

„Du bist meine Frau"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Hermione…"

„Was?"

„Du machst eine Szene."

„Severus, ich werde nicht deine Hand nehmen und du bist der, der eine Szene macht."

Hermiones Stimme wurde zu einem verärgerten Flüstern, während sie den Hauslehrer der Slytherins zornig anstarrte. Es war wirklich eine Willensschlacht und diesmal entschied der Slytherin, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz, einen kleinen Rückzieher zu machen.

„Aber du gehst neben mir."

_Ich vermute, ich sollte Gott für die kleinen Gefälligkeiten danken.'_

„Einverstanden."

Pansy beobachtete still die Auseinandersetzung, Hermione sah aufgebracht aus und Snape, um des lieben Friedens Willen, war bereit einen Kompromiss zu schließen. Etwas, das selten geschah. Ein Slytherin trat bereitwillig zurück und bot eine Lösung an, die ihn nicht gänzlich begünstigte und die Gryffindor verstand es und nahm das Angebot an.

_Kein Wunder, dass Brown ihn Hermiones Batguard nennt.' _

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen hatte dem Paar, wenn sie zusammen waren, nie zu viel Aufmerksamkeit gezollt, da sie es als unhöflich empfunden hatte. Aber jetzt, als sie nebeneinander durch die Kerker gingen, musste sie zugeben, dass es… sonderbar aussah, aber gleichzeitig merkwürdigerweise passend. Selbstverständlich war sie niemand, um über komische Zaubererpaare zu urteilen.

Pansy fühlte, wie ihre Wangen erröteten.

Von allen möglichen Jungen, zu denen sie Gefühle hätte entwickeln können, war es Neville Longbottom, in den sie sich verknallt hatte. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie sie auf den seltsamen Umstand eingehen sollte, dass er sie als Freundin zu betrachten schien.

Ich muss darüber wirklich mit Hermione sprechen; sie kennt ihn und ist verheiratet. Sie sollte wissen, was mit einer schwierigen Beziehung zu tun ist… Außerdem, um Himmels Willen, werde ich es wohl schaffen, dass Longbottom mich mag!'

Die Wahrheit war, dass Pansy nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, was sie tun sollte. Als Slytherin konnte sie nicht einfach zu ihm hingehen und ihm _sagen,_ dass sie ihn mochte und mittlerweile gab es keine stichhaltigen Gründen mehr, mit ihm zu reden.

Während sie ihren Marsch zur Großen Halle fortsetzten, versuchte Hermione ihr Bestes, Severus nicht alle zwei Sekunden anzuschauen. Es war anstrengend, weil seine bloße Anwesenheit sie nervös machte. Sie wollte einen Schritt zur Seite machen und mehr Abstand zwischen sie bringen. Obwohl sie ihn nicht einmal berührte, spürte sie das Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihr. In dem Versuch das Gefühl loszuwerden, rieb sie an ihren Handgelenken. Es schien, dass ihre Haut an den Stellen hypersensibel war, wo er sie berührt hatte und sie fühlte sich gereizt, da diese Empfindung nicht vorüberzugehen schien.

Allem Anschein nach war es wahr, dass Slytherins Probleme wittern konnten, denn sobald Snape die Große Halle betreten hatte, betrachtete der komplette Slytherintisch sehr interessiert die Teller und versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu bleiben. Ihr Hauslehrer schaute verärgert und seine Frau stinksauer. Es war noch nicht einmal nötig, einen Blick auf sie zu werfen, um zu sehen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Selbst Malfoy Junior saß ruhig an seinem Platz und sah seinen Vater von Zeit zu Zeit an, wie um zu fragen, was mit den beiden nicht stimmte.

Die Slytherins waren nicht die einzigen, die die düstere Stimmung Snapes bemerkten, auch wenn sie die Ersten waren. Als Hermione und Severus endlich saßen, wunderte sich bereits die halbe Halle, was nicht in Ordnung war. Ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Befreiung, dass heute Sonntag war, machte sich breit. Denn Snape generell als Professor zu haben war schon ein Fluch, aber Snape in dieser Stimmung zu begegnen, war die schlimmste Strafe des Lebens.

„Probleme im Paradies Severus? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nichts, das dich betreffen würde, Lucius."

Severus Snape saß an seinem üblichen Platz und versuchte sein bestes, niemanden zu schlagen. Lucius Malfoy wäre seine erste Wahl, sobald sein Geduldsfaden reißen würde. Malfoy, der als neuer Verteidigungsprofessor neben Filius saß, war gleichwohl auch nah an Severus, da der Zauberkunstprofessor so klein war.

„Ich bin gespannt, welche Art von Empfehlungen du zur Verbesserung der Beziehung zu deiner Gattin geben kannst, in Anbetracht der Kämpfe, die du mit Narcissa hattest und die noch meilenweit weg gehört werden konnten." Flitwick quietschte.

Lucius Malfoy starrte den kleinen Professor, der zwischen ihm und Severus saß, zornig an. Es war zutreffend, dass sein und Narcissas Eheleben einem immerwährenden Kampf ähnelte. Der einzige Grund, warum sie Draco hatten, war, dass sie einmal betrunken gewesen waren und nicht wie sonst auch, jemand anderen für eine schnelle Nummer hatten. So einfach war das. Aber das gab diesem kleinen Würstchen noch nicht das Recht, über sein Eheleben zu reden.

„Nun, zumindest war ich verheiratet, Filius"

„Das kommt darauf an, wie du die Sache betrachtest, Lucius…"

Während Flitwick und Malfoy eine Diskussion über das Pro und Contra das Verheiratetseins führten, musste Hermione die besorgten Fragen ihrer Freunde beantworten.

„Jesus, Mia, was ist passiert? Snape schaut noch blutrünstiger, als früher."

„Nichts ist passiert. Wir hatten … nur einen Streit. Das ist alles."

„Und so wie es aussieht, war er im Unrecht… richtig? Er sieht etwas schuldbewusst aus, wenn er dich ansieht."

„Das könntest du so sagen."

„Können wir helfen?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, während sie ihren Morgentee schlürfte.

„Danke. Aber es gibt nichts, was ihr tun könnt."

„Er hat dich gesucht, weißt du."

Hermione schaute Parvati fragend an.

„… das habe ich gehört."

„Er kam zum Gryffindorturm, um uns zu fragen, ob wir dich gesehen haben." Hermione erstickte fast an ihrem Tee.

„Er… **was**?? Du nimmst mich auf den Arm!"

Nun, was für eine Überraschung. Hermione musterte mit großen Augen den Lehrertisch, an dem Severus in einer erhitzten Diskussion mit Malfoy Senior zu sein schien.

„Ja, ich war auch ein bisschen überrascht, ihn in unserem Eingang stehen zu sehen."

„Er ist in die Mädchenschlafsäle gegangen?"

„Ja. Er sah sogar etwas außer Atem aus."

„Wir denken, dass er gerannt ist, aber das ist einfach zu unmöglich, um es sich vorzustellen."

Hermione schaute erneut von Lavender zum Lehrertisch.

„Hat ihn sonst noch jemand gesehen?"

Lavender zuckte die Achseln.

„Oh, einige Leute. Ich bin nicht sicher. Schätzungsweise die Hälfte des Turmes. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Weaslette jemals über ihre Verlegenheit hinwegkommt.

„Ginny? Was ist passiert?"

„Du weißt, dass Kerle die Mädchentreppe nicht hinaufgehen können, somit gibt es einige, die es sich angewöhnt haben, nicht all zu bekleidet herum zu laufen……."

„Oh mein… das muss Ginevra gedemütigt haben. Gut, das erklärt, was sie mir sagen wollte."

„Also, wo warst du?"

„Ich war mit Pansy in Hogsmead."

„Das ist alles? Er sah aus, als hättest du ihn auf immer verlassen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich ihn jemals so nervös sehen würde. Er… „

„Parvati! Kannst du _bitte_ aufhören, den gesamten Tisch über mein persönliches Leben zu informieren?"

Parvati Patil errötete ein wenig und lächelte, während sie herum schaute, verlegen ihre Freundin an.

„Tut mir leid."

„Schon ok."

„Ist jetzt also alles in Ordnung?"

Hermione seufzte und stocherte in ihrem Essen herum. Sie war heute morgen nicht wirklich hungrig.

„Lasst es mich so sagen, es ist etwas, an dem wir arbeiten."

„Klingt… erfolgversprechend?"

„Können wir über etwas anderes reden?", bat sie hoffnungsvoll und ihre Freunde verstanden den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.

In der Halle war wie immer geschäftiges Treiben mit Gelächter und Geschnatter. Hermione wollte ihre Probleme einfach ein wenig vergessen, einfach eine kleine Weile vortäuschen, dass sie wie alle anderen war; glücklich, sorglos und _nicht_ verheiratet.

„Sicher. Hast du schon das Neueste gehört?"

„Anscheinend nicht."

„Ginny Weasley geht mit Malfoy aus."

Hermione biss anstatt in ihr Toast, auf ihre Zunge und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht zu fluchen. Es tat weh. Als der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte, sah sie Parvati mit großen Augen an.

„Malfoy? Wie, in Draco Alfonce Malfoy? Dem Frettchen-Jungen?"

„Genau der."

„Sein zweiter Name ist Alfonce? Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe seinen Hauslehrer geheiratet."

„Oh, ja. Richtig."

„Was meinst du mit ´_geht mit´_? Sie sind nicht, du weißt? Ginnys Geschmack ist viel besser als der… oder?"

„Nun, ich würde meinen Zauberstab nicht darauf verwetten, aber es ist das Gerücht."

„Gerücht? Nun ja, du weißt, es könnte genau das sein, ein Gerücht."

„Oh, ich würde mir da nicht so sicher sein, … Man kann nie wissen und ihre Intelligenz ist nicht gerade das, für was sie berühmt ist." Lavender schaute selbstbewusst Hermione an und lächelte.

„Sie verdient, was sie bekommt."

„Ich bedauere sie, ich meine… Malfoy? Pansy hat mir einige Sachen über ihn erzählt. Was _denkt_ Ginny sich?"

„Denkt? Trau ihr nicht zuviel zu, Mia"

„Und du traust ihr zuwenig zu, Parvati."

„Sie ist nichts als…"

„Parvati! Was denkst du über das heutige Wetter?"

Hermione fragte mit leicht höherer Stimme, während sie McGonagall beobachtete, die wie eine Art Assgeier vorbei zog.

„Was machst du…" Parvati wurde eine bisschen durch den plötzlichen Themenwechsel aus dem Konzept gebracht, bis auch sie ihre Hauslehrerin vorbei gehen sah. „Äh ja. Es ist kalt. Regnerisch und kalt. Ein richtiger Herbst… Sie ist vorüber. Sonderbar, McGonagall ist nie zu spät."

„Was ist denn los, solange sie sich aus unseren Angelegenheiten heraus hält, ist es mir egal. Also, was gedenkt ihr Mädels heute zu tun?"

„Nicht viel…"

Als sich das Frühstück seinem Ende näherte, versuchte Hermione zu entscheiden, was sie mit ihrem Tag anfangen sollte. Die Rückkehr direkt in ihre Räume stand außer Frage. Sie hatte bereits ihre ganzen Hausaufgaben erledigt, das Wetter war schrecklich und ihre Freunde waren alle beschäftigt. Eine spontane Wanderung durch das Schloss auf eigene Faust bis zur Bibliothek, war die einzige Wahl. Und bevor ihr reizender Ehemann aufgestanden war, war Hermione auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek.

Als Hermione hereinkam, stellte sie als erstes fest, dass es in den Räumen sehr kalt war und sie wickelte ihre Robe fester um sich. Ihre Augen drifteten automatisch in Richtung der immer anwesenden Madame Pince, die nicht an ihrem üblichen Platz, sondern an einem der größeren Schülertische saß und ziemlich verärgert schaute, während sie wütend einen Stapel Bücher wegen irgendetwas durchblätterte.

„Madame Pince? Entschuldigung?"

Die Bibliothekarin zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimme neben sich registrierte.

„Miss Gran… Ich meine, Mrs Snape. Haben Sie mich erschreckt. Gibt es etwas, das Sie möchten?"

„Ich wollte nur fragen, warum es hier drinnen so kalt ist. Normalerweise ist es viel wärmer."

Die andere Frau seufzte und rieb ihre Schläfen mit einer Hand. Sie sah sehr müde aus.

„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es. Es sieht so aus, als ob der Wärmezauber aufgefrischt werden muss."

„Oh… darüber habe ich gelesen. Alle paar Jahre oder so, richtig?"

„Alle fünf Jahre. Wegen der Bücher, Sie müssen wissen, sie benötigen ganz besondere Sorgfalt."

„Ja, natürlich"

„Es scheint, dass es irgendeine Art von Gegenzauber ist, der alle Zauber, die wir verwenden, unwirksam werden lässt. Alle!"

„Was geschieht?"

„Es ist so, sobald wir die Zauber sprechen, ist da ein blaues Glühen. Es ist merkwürdig. Das sollte nur geschehen, wenn irgendein Außenstehender versucht, die Zauber in Hogwarts abzuändern, aber das ist unmöglich. Ich habe die Erlaubnis des Direktors, es zu tun und das ist die erste Ablehnung meiner Magie in über 20 Jahren, in denen ich hier arbeite."

Hermione wandte sich ruhig und sehr leise um.

_Außenstehender? Kann es sein? Benötigt die Bibliothek meine Erlaubnis, um geheizt zu werden? Oh, das ist einfach __**genial**__…'_

Die Gryffindor wollte nicht irgendetwas sagen, aber sie konnte es nicht so lassen. Es war frostig und die Schüler würden hier bald hereinkommen.

„Madame Pince, ist irgendjemand anders außer uns in der Bibliothek?"

Die Bibliothekarin hob den Blick nicht von ihrem Wärmezauberbuch, in welchem sie gerade las.

„Nein, sind wir allein Mrs Snape. Es ist einfach zu kalt für jeden anderen, um hier zu sein."

„Gut"

Damit drehte sich Hermione zur Bibliothekstür, die sich mit einem leichten Schlag ihres Zauberstabes schloss.

„Mrs Snape?"

Madame Pince schaute ein bisschen verloren aus, während das Mädchen in der Mitte des großzügigen Raumes stand.

Plötzlich umgab sie für eine Sekunde ein sanftes blaues Neonlicht, als sie ihren Zauberstab hob und sprach:

_Durch die Energie von Protecto_

_mir gewährt durch die sündhaften Götter_

_Lasst die Veränderung der Gebote den Engeln _

_Lasst die Dämonen in der Hölle einfrieren _

_Auf dass die Wände des Steins und feinsten Marmors_

_Von der endlosen Kälte freigegeben seien._

_Brisen des lang verlorenen Sommers wärmt_

_Diesen Raum und alle, die hier sind_

_Das ist mein Wille, so soll es geschehen._

Eine leichte frische Brise erhob sich aus dem Nirgendwo und es wurde langsam wärmer in der Bibliothek. Die Luft schien sogar nach Gras und Sommerregen zu riechen, aber sie war angenehm warm und trocken.

Die Bibliothekarin saß mit offenem Mund da.

„So, nun ist es nicht mehr nötig für Sie den Wärmezauber für die nächsten… 100 Jahre, zu erneuern."

„Wie? Warum? … Aber… du solltest das nicht können, was du getan hast. Wir haben alle Zauber der Schüler gegengesichert… Oh mein… Oh meine Güte… Protecto! Es… Es…"

„Ja, es kann sein. Ich habe den Protecto beschworen und ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn Sie niemandem verraten würden, was Sie gerade gesehen haben. Bitte!"

„Natürlich. Wenn Sie es wünschen, schwöre ich, dass ich es niemandem verrate. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Du meine Güte. Ich habe Legenden über diesen Zauber gehört. Aber ich plappere. Aus meiner persönlichen Erfahrung weiß ich, dass es niemanden gibt, der die Bibliothek bis zum Mittag aufsucht. Würden Sie Tee und einige Biskuites mögen?"

„In der Bibliothek?" Hermione war mehr als ein wenig überrascht davon, so manches Mal hatte sie mitbekommen, wie die Bibliothekarin fast gewaltsam gegen jegliches Essen in der Bibliothek einschritt.

Die Bibliothekarin wedelte wegwerfend mit der Hand.

„Wir sind Erwachsene, Mrs Snape und eine Tasse Tee tut niemandem weh."

„Nun gut… sicher… . Das wäre reizend."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	36. Chapter 37

**So, voilà, und es geht weiter… **

**Kapitel 33**

Der Nachmittag war äußerst angenehm. Madame Pince verfügte über ein lauschiges Eckchen, das verborgen hinter einem der Regale, alles für eine entspannte Teepause bereitstellte. Sie war überraschenderweise eine angenehme Gesprächspartnerin mit einer großartigen Persönlichkeit, die Hermione nach besserem Kennenlernen entdeckte. Im Gegensatz zur verbreiteten Ansicht, war sie zwei Mal, wenn auch nicht für lange, verheiratet gewesen. Beide ihrer Ehemänner waren gestorben und sie hatte sich entschieden, nicht wieder zu heiraten.

Während sie sich unterhielten, kamen die ersten Schüler in die Bibliothek.

„Gut, meine Liebe, ich muss gehen. Sie können hier bleiben, wenn Sie wollen und sich noch etwas ausruhen."

„Nein, nein, danke. Ich denke, ich sollte gehen."

„Treffen mit dem Teufel?"

„Sie Witzbold, aber ja. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Severus mich suchen wird … mal wieder."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Liebes. Es wird schon eine Lösung geben. Sie werden sehen."

„Hoffentlich. Ich hoffe es wirklich."

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Hermione, was Glück war und wo sie etwas davon bekommen konnte.

„Professor McGonagall. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Die Gryffindorhauslehrerin erschien, wie eine Art Raubvogel, aus einer Ecke, als Hermione auf dem Weg zum Ausgang der Bibliothek war. Die Stimme des Mädchen war ein wenig höher, als sie versuchte, ihre Verärgerung zu verbergen.

„Mrs Snape. Mir geht es gut. Und selbst?"

_Einfach toll, du alte Hexe'_

„Es war nie besser. Nun, einen guten Tag noch."

Gerade als Hermione sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, schien die Verwandlungsprofessorin um etwas bitten zu wollen.

„Mrs Snape? ... "

„Ja Professor?"

„Nichts…. Es ist nichts, Mrs Snape. Einen schönen Tag noch."

_,Das war sonderbar…'_ Hermione beobachtete, wie sich ihre Hauslehrerin wieder zurückzog. Die ältere Frau wollte etwas von ihr, soviel war sicher.

_,Irgendetwas muss im Gange sein.'_

„Hermione!"

Die Gryffindor sprang von dem Gemälde weg, an das sie sich gelehnt hatte.

„Gott, Anne! Tu so was nicht! Solltest du nicht den Eingang zum Turm bewachen?"

Aus dem Gemälde heraus lächelte niemand anderer als die Pinke Dame ihr entgegen.

„Sie werden mich nicht vermissen."

„Ich würde nicht so sicher sein. Aber, seis drum. Wie geht es dir? Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich dich gesehen habe. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so lange nicht besucht habe."

„Oh, das ist in Ordnung, Liebes. Alles ist wie immer. Außer, dass der Gryffindorturm nicht mehr auf deinem Weg liegt. Aber sag mir, wie geht es dir? Ist alles o.k.?"

„Mehr oder weniger. Nichts, womit ich nicht irgendwie umgehen kann."

„Bist du sicher?"

Hermione seufzte.

„Anne, was hast du gehört?"

„Ich? Gehört? Nichts, gar nichts!"

„Anne…"

„Oh, gut. Elizabeth hörte von der Lächelnden Nixe, welche es von Bernadette der Tapferen hörte, dass dein Verhältnis zu Severus ein bisschen… schwierig ist. Und du sahst heute beim Frühstück verärgert aus."

„Gibt es irgendjemanden in diesem Schloss, der sich nicht für mein Privatleben interessiert?"

Anne sah sie nachdenklich einige Sekunden an.

„Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Toll."

„Also. Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich bin in Ordnung. Aber könntest du mir erklären, was mit McGonagall los ist? Sie war heute fast nett zu mir."

„Wirklich? Ich habe nichts über sie gehört."

„Hmmm… muss wohl am Wetter liegen. Wie ist es allen in letzter Zeit ergangen? Ich habe Elizabeth schon länger nicht gesehen."

„Es geht allen gut. Wir sind es nicht gerade gewöhnt, uns in die Kerker zu wagen. Das ist Alberts Lieblingsplatz. Alles düster."

„Ja, aber du gewöhnst dich nach einer Weile daran."

„Ich nehme es an."

„Außerdem ist es…"

„Lady Snape!"

Hermione drehte den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer sie gerufen hatte, aber es war niemand in der Halle zu sehen.

„Hier oben!"

Die Stimme kam von der Decke. In ihre Richtung flog der Hufflepuffgeist. Der Mönch schaute besorgt und war in Eile.

„Lucas? Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?"

Hermione fühlte eine beunruhigende Besorgtheit in ihrem Herzen. Ihr Verstand wirbelte vor Ideen. Was konnte nicht in Ordnung sein? Schließlich schwebte der fahle, transparente Mönch vor ihr.

„Habe ich dich endlich gefunden! Professor Sprout sucht dich, Misstress!"

„Sprout? Aber…"

„Beeil dich, sie wartet in deinen Räumen auf dich. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber es ist dringend."

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung, ich komme. Du fliegst voraus und sagst ihr, dass ich auf dem Weg bin. Anne, es war nett, mit dir zu plaudern."

„Ebenfalls. Nun geh."

Ohne einen zweiten Gedanken zu verschwenden, begab sich Hermione rennend in Richtung Kerker und versuchte sich vorzustellen, was die Hauslehrerin der Hufflepuffs von ihr wollte.

Die meisten der Schüler, die sie durch die Gänge laufen sahen, mussten denken, sie sei verrückt und der Rest wusste, dass sie es war, oder gab es etwa eine andere Erklärung dafür, dass sie mit Snape verheiratet war?

_,Wer zum Teufel sagt, dass Rennen gut für dich ist?'_

Als Hermione endlich ihre Räume erreichte, war sie außer Atem und hatte schmerzhafte Seitenstiche.

Sie riss förmlich die Eingangstür auf, wollte unbedingt erfahren, was geschehen war, aber sobald sie drinnen war, war alles was sie interessierte, wo sie sich hinsetzen konnte, da ihre Beine drohten sie im Stich zu lassen. So eintretend plumpste sie auf die Couch, atmete tief durch und versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen. Direkt neben ihr saß Professor Sprout mit einer Tasse Tee und roten Augen.

_Kacke…'_

„Professor… S… S… Sprout. Sie… suchten mich?"

Hermiones Mund war trocken und es war schwer zu sprechen. Anstatt das die Professorin antwortete, war ein Schluchzer zu hören und dann begann sie zu weinen. Die Gryffindor öffnete und schloss den Mund und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Dann blickte sie zu Severus, der grimmig schaute und etwas trank, was wie Feuerwhisky aussah.

„Severus?"

„Gib ihr einen Moment, um sich zu beruhigen."

Hermione wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Kräuterkunde-Professorin zu.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie meine Liebe, Ich bin gerade…" Professor Sprout putzte ihre Nase und trocknete ihre Augen mit einem Taschentuch. „Es ist einfach schrecklich, Mrs Snape… schrecklich."

„Was ist denn? Was ist passiert? Und bitte, nennen Sie mich Hermione."

Die aufgelöste Hexe schien sie nicht zu hören.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Erst achtzehn, sie ist erst achtzehn, du meine Güte."

„Um Gottes Willen, Pomona! Hör mit deinem Gezeter auf, es hilft keinem!"

Severus war offenbar gereizt, Hysterie konnte er noch nie vertragen, und aus seiner Sicht der Dinge, hatte er schon einen guten Teil seines Tages dafür aufgewendet.

Snapes verärgerte Stimme schien Sprout aus der Welt, in der sie sich gerade verloren hatte, aufzuschrecken und die Hexe wischte entschlossen ihre Tränen weg.

„Du hast natürlich recht damit, Severus. Es hilft nicht."

„Was _ist_ los? Würde mir jemand den Gefallen tun und mir erklären, was passiert ist?"

Sprout fuhr auf ihrem Platz zusammen, als hätte sie gerade erst von Hermione, die neben ihr saß, Notiz genommen.

„Mrs Snape! Gottseidank, dass Sie hier sind."

_Gut erkannt.'_ Severus rollte die Augen.

„Pomona, kommen Sie zum Punkt. Sie ist gerade erst angekommen und würde ohne Zweifel für jegliche Art von Erklärung dankbar sein."

„Ja, ja."

Die normalerweise freundliche und gutgelaunte Professorin war jetzt voller Sorge und ihr Gesicht rot vom Weinen. Hermione hatte die pralle Hexe, mit ihrer gutmütigen Art und dem stets vorhandenem Lächeln immer gemocht. Ein freundliches Herz, immer bereit zu helfen, aber nun sah die normalerweise lebhafte Frau verhärmt und irgendwie älter aus, weit entfernt von ihrem üblichen Selbst.

„Was ist geschehen?"

Professor Sprout räusperte sich.

„Miss Abbott…"

„Hannah? Ist sie in Ordnung? Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich sie gesehen habe."

„Hermione. Lass sie ausreden."

„Tut mir leid…"

„… Sie haben als einzige genaue Sachkenntnis über das Heiratsgesetz."

Sprout wurde plötzlich bleich und schaute zwischen den Snapes hin und her.

„Es tut mir leid; Ich wollte nicht, dass … Ich meine, dass… oh, ich wollte nicht so rücksichtslos sein. Es ist mein Verstand; mein Kopf. Er ist einfach durcheinander…"

„Pomona! Komm zum Punkt - bitte." Severus riss fast der Geduldsfaden. Hermione tat ihr bestes, um ihn zu ignorieren.

„Miss Abbott erhielt einen Brief vom Zaubereiministerium, in dem man sie informierte, dass, da sie heute achtzehn wurde, sie nun unter das Heiratsgesetz fälllt."

„Aber… aber das kann nicht sein! Hannah ist reinblütig und sie wird erst nächsten Monat achtzehn."

„Das dachten wir alle. Aber, wie sich jetzt herausstellt, sind Hannahs Eltern in Wirklichkeit ihre Tante und ihr Onkel. Ihr Vater war ein Muggel, der einen Monat bevor sie zur Welt kam, getötet wurde und ihre Mutter starb tragischerweise bei der Geburt. Um dem armen Mädchen den Schmerz, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen, zu ersparen, entschieden sie, sie als eigenes Kind auszugeben und aufzuziehen ."

„Wusste _sie_ davon?"

„Zum Teil. Als sie sechzehn wurde, setzten sie sich hin und erklärten ihr, dass ihre Eltern tot waren, sie stellte keine Fragen."

„Bei Merlin… Hat sie schon irgendeine Petition erhalten?"

„Nein, aber es geht ihr nicht gut, Mrs Snape. Ich habe versucht, mit ihr zu reden, aber sie hört nicht auf mich und ich kann ihre Familie nicht erreichen. Ich dachte, möglicherweise könnten Sie mit ihr sprechen, ihr es erklären, vielleicht relativieren und ihr helfen, sich zu beruhigen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Kein Problem. Wo ist sie? Im Hufflepuffschlafsaal?"

Hermione war selbst den Tränen nahe. Sie konnte verstehen, wie das andere Mädchen sich fühlen musste, nachdem sie solch einen Brief vom Ministerium erhalten hatte.

„Ja, ich kann Sie hinbegleiten."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, während sie über den kürzesten Weg dorthin nachdachte.

„Nicht nötig. Ich weiß, wo es ist. Es wäre besser, wenn ich alleine gehen und sie hierher holen würde. Sie braucht einen Tapetenwechsel und du könntest dich um den Rest kümmern. Severus?" Hermione drehte sich zu ihrem Ehemann; sein Name fühlte sich noch wenig bitter auf ihrer Zunge an. Sie war immer noch wütend auf ihn, aber sie würde nicht ihren gesunden Menschenverstand davon beeinflussen lassen.

_Nun, zumindest kann er sich nützlich machen.'_

„Kannst du dich darum kümmern, dass das zweite Schlafzimmer inzwischen vorbereitet wird? Es wäre besser für sie, wenn sie über Nacht bleiben könnte."

„Die Hauselfen…" Hermiones Gesicht verwandelte sich bei seinen Worten zu Stein und Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. „Selbstverständlich, mit Vergnügen."

„So ist es besser. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich sehe Sie später, Professor Sprout."

„Danke, meine Liebe."

Als Hermione die Tür geschlossen hatte, hörte sie, wie Sprout ihre Hilfe anbot, den Raum für Hannah herzurichten.

Das zweite Schlafzimmer war klein und nie genutzt worden. Die Hauselfen hielten die Sachen zwar staubfrei, aber die Luft hinterließ dieses drückende Gefühl, als wäre hier überhaupt noch nie etwas verwendet worden. Hoffentlich würde Sprout, wenn sie den Raum in Angriff nahm, sich um die Ausstattung kümmern und es ein wenig freundlicher für ihre Freundin gestalten. Ausgestattet mit dunklen Hölzern, mit dunklen Stoffen und fast schwarzen Wänden, es hatte ein kleines, dunkles Duschbad, aber die Räume selbst waren so dunkel und düster. Hermione mochte es nicht und bevorzugte das beim Hauptschlafzimmer oder das zum Büro gehörende.

Die Gryffindor war auf dem Weg in Richtung zum Ostflügel des Schlosses, in dem sich der Hufflepuffschlafsaal befand. Hermione hatte ihn noch nie betreten, wusste aber, wo der Eingang zu finden war.

„Gehst du nicht in die falsche Richtung, Granger? Zum Kerker gehts in die andere, wie du sicherlich weißt."

_Es gibt wirklich keine Dinge, wie Glück in meinem Leben'_

„Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass die Kerker woanders liegen, Malfoy, ich lebe schließlich dort."

„Solltest du den Nachmittag nicht mit deinem geliebten Ehemann verbringen?"

„Malfoy, ich bin im Augenblick wirklich nicht in Stimmung und habe weder die Zeit noch die Geduld für deine kindischen Mätzchen."

„Wo wir gerade über Kinder sprechen, Mrs Snape, wann _werden _Siediese Welt mit einem kleinen Snape Junior segnen?"

Hermione schaute ihn verdutzt an, etwas roch enorm verdächtig an seinem übermäßig, freundlichem Ton.

„Was kümmert es dich, Frettchen-Junge? Und woher kommt das plötzliche Interesse an meiner Ehe?"

Malfoy grinste sie nur an, offenbar hatte er etwas im Sinn, sagte es aber nicht. Hermione trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Was kann ich sagen? Ich bin besorgt um dein Wohl."

Die Stimme des Slytherins war so süß wie Honig, wenn nicht noch süßer.

„Und die Hölle ist gerade zugefroren und der Teufel fährt Schlittschuh darauf. Guter Witz Malfoy, wenn du jetzt so freundlich wärst und mir aus dem Weg gehen würdest…"

„Selbstverständlich, einen schönen Tag noch, Mrs Snape."

_,Nun, das war einfach… gruslig!'_

Hermione konnte fühlen, wie sich die Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufstellten, während sie an dem jungen Slytherin vorbeiging. Irgendetwas war im Gange, das konnte sie fühlen. Malfoy war zu selbstzufrieden und zu guter Stimmung, als das alles in Ordnung sein konnte.

_' Ich wundere mich, was es bedeutet, dass er nach Kindern fragte …'_

Hermione war in Gedanken versunken bis sie schließlich den Eingang zum Hufflepuffschlafsaal erreichte.

Er wurde durch ein Gemälde geschützt, dessen Rahmen wuchs, wie etwas, das wie Ranken einer Pflanze aussah und es an der Wand hielten. Die einzige Abbildung auf dem Gemälde war ein riesiges Gänseblümchen. Hermione schaute es eine Weile an, es sah entschieden eigenartig aus und die Ranken um den Rahmen schienen sich von Zeit zu Zeit zu bewegen, was die Gryffindor veranlasste, zurückzuschrecken, da es so ungemütlich wie eine Teufelsschlinge aussah.

Es waren noch nicht so viele Jahre vergangen, seit sie, Harry und Ron nach einem Sprung durch eine Falltür auf dem Weg zum Stein der Weisen in die Fänge einer Ebensolchen geraten waren. Es war eine sonderbare Wahl, um den Eingang zu den Hufflepuff Quartieren zu schützen, aber Hermione hatte keine Zeit, ihre Gedanken an solche Dinge zu verschwenden.

Sie räusperte sich.

„Hmmm… Hallo?"

Das Gänseblümchen drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Gryffindor und schien zu nicken.

„Kannst du mich bitte rein lassen? Es ist dringend …"

Hermione beendete den Satz nicht, während das Gemälde beiseite sprang und sie einließ.

„Vielen Dank."

Das Gänseblümchen nickte wieder mit dem Kopf. _Sonderbar.'_

Genau wie es Hermione erwartet hatte, war der Gemeinschaftsraum in Bronze- und Gelbtönen gehalten. Was sie nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass er zweimal so groß wie der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war, mit vielen verzauberten Fenstern.

_Nett. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Hufflepuffs den größten Gemeinschaftsraum in der Schule hat!?'_

Nachdem sie den geräumigen Gemeinschaftsraum bewundert hatte, sah Hermione sich nach dem Treppenhaus um, das zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte. Da sie es nicht fand, bat sie einen jüngeren Schüler, ihr den Weg zu weisen, er schaute mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht drein, sie dort zu sehen, aber er zeigte ihr den Weg und innerhalb weniger Minuten sah sie die Tür zu ihrer Freundin. Sie klopfte leise.

„Hannah? Bist du da?"

Es kam keine Antwort; sie versuchte es noch einmal, etwas lauter.

„Hannah?"

„Sie wird dich nicht hineinlassen."

Hermione wirbelte herum und sah zur Tür, die sich neben Hannahs geöffnet hatte. Eine Sechstklässlerin stand dort an den Rahmen gelehnt.

„Hallo."

„Hallo, du willst zu Abbott, richtig?"

„Ja."

„Sie hat sich heute Morgen hier eingeschlossen; alle sagen, dass sie diesem dummen Gesetz unterworfen worden ist. Stimmt das?" Das Mädchen schaute aufrichtig besorgt um ihre Hausgefährtin aus und Hermione nickte traurig mit dem Kopf. „Mensch, das ist böse…"

Hermione klopfte wieder an Hannahs Tür.

„Geh _**weg**_"

„Hannah, lass mich rein!"

„Nein. Ich möchte mit niemandem sprechen. Und nun **LASS** **MICH ALLEIN!**", schluchzte sie entmutigt und verletzt.

„Hannah, lass mich rein oder ich komme selbst hinein."

„Ich habe die Tür verriegelt und verzaubert, du kommst nicht hinein."

Hermione sagte nichts, nahm nur ihren Zauberstab heraus.

„Öffne dich" mit einem leisen **Klick - Klick **war die Tür offen. „Ich komme rein, Hannah."

„Wie? Aber…" Hannah Abbott saß in einem Schlafanzug auf ihrem Bett, das blonde Haar fiel in ihr von Tränen überströmtes Gesicht, die Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Sie hatte offensichtlich viel geweint. „Hermione…" Sie schniefte laut, während die Gryffindor in den Raum trat und die Tür schloss.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, durchquerte sie das Zimmer bis zum Bett und umarmte das weinende Mädchen ungestüm. Hannah vergrub ihr Gesicht in Hermiones Schulter und schluchzte aus der Tiefe ihres Herzens.

Einige Zeit später war ein Hicksen zu vernehmen und die Hufflepuff atmete tief ein; endlich gab es auch keine Tränen mehr zu weinen.

„Her…_hicks_…mione_."_

„Schhhh, Hannah, es ist in Ordnung."

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf und rieb mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht.

„Es ist nicht IN ORDNUNG, ich bin ein Halbblut und dieses _irrsinnige_ Gesetz… Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben… Was soll ich tun?"

„Leben. Das wird sich schon alles finden, du wirst…"

„Wie sollst _du_ das wissen? Du bist nicht, die die diesem idiotischen Gesetz unterworfen wurde!"

„Nein, ich habe Snape geheiratet, weil er der heißeste Kerl überhaupt ist. Genug damit! Kopf hoch, Hannah! Hysterie hilft niemandem, besonders dir nicht."

Hannah lachte wenig, während sie sich ihren Bademantel anzog. Ihr Gesicht war nass und salzig von den Tränen, die Augen feuerrot.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe wirklich vergessen, warum du Snape geheiratet hast. Dumm nicht wahr?"

„Es hängt davon ab, was du als dumm bezeichnest; dass ich Snape geheiratet habe oder, dass ich verheiratet bin."

„Vor einem Tag, hätte ich gesagt, dass es dumm war, Snape zu heiraten."

„Ich dachte, du billigst meine Wahl."

Hannah begann nervös, in dem Versuch, ihre Hände mit irgendetwas zu beschäftigen, das unordentliche Zimmer aufzuräumen.

„Hermione, du bist meine Freundin. Ich hätte dich sogar unterstützt, wenn du den Teufel persönlich gewählt hättest." Sie lachte ein wenig „oder schlimmer… Malfoy. Es war deine Wahl. Du bist die einzige, die mit den Konsequenzen leben muss, als deine Freundin bin ich dafür verantwortlich, dich zu unterstützen… Wer bin ich, über dich zu urteilen?"

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt? Ich würde töten, um bloß eine sichere Wahl zu haben."

„Definiere ´_sicher´. _"

„Du weißt ganz genau, woran ich denke. Was, wenn irgendein Todesser um mich wirbt? Oh Gott, wie konntest du nach all dem noch geistig gesund bleiben. Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, was du durchmachen musstest. Mein Leben ist vorüber…"

„Hör auf, Hannah! Du wirst die gleichen Dinge tun, die ich getan habe. Atme tief durch, trink etwas und hoffe auf das Beste, entgegen aller Vorurteile. Bist du mit deinen Eltern in Verbindung getreten? Sie könnten einen Bewerber für dich haben."

„Sie sind in Paris. Ihre zweiten Flitterwochen. Es ist unmöglich, dass eine Eule sie die nächsten paar Tage erreicht. Hermione. Was soll ich tun?"

„Zieh dich an."

„Was? Für was?"

„Du bleibst eine Weile bei mir."

„Bei dir? In den Kerkern?"

„Nein, im Gryffindorturm, in dem ich nicht mehr wohne! _Selbstverständlich_ in den Kerkern. Wo sonst?"

„Aber…"

„Er wird damit fertig werden. Außerdem hat er in dieser Angelegenheit jetzt nichts zu Sagen."

„Probleme?"

„Etwas ähnliches."

„Und du hättest wirklich kein Problem damit, wenn ich bei dir bleibe? Wenn…"

„Kein _wenn_, Hannah. Du kommst mit mir. Wir finden eine Lösung; wir finden einen Ausweg für dich, du wirst sehen."

„Wie?"

„Kannst du mich nicht irgendetwas anderes fragen? Zum Beispiel, was der Sinn des Lebens ist oder etwas ähnlich leichtes?"

„Was ist zwischen dir und Snape passiert?"

„Je weniger du weißt, umso besser wirst du schlafen."

„So schlimm?"

„Es… hängt davon ab, wie du es betrachtest."

„Oh, wirklich?"

„Jah. Sagen wir, ich würde ihm wirklich nie verzeihen, wenn ich irgendeinen Ausweg hätte."

„Blödes Gesetz…"

„Jah. Also muss ich wirklich versuchen, es hinzubiegen, wenn ich nicht verrückt werden will."

„Und wie soll das gehen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Hermione sah zu Hannah, die ihre Haare bürstete und versuchte, nicht zu viel zu sagen. Es war nicht nötig, den anderen bewusst zu machen, wie schlimm ihre Probleme wirklich waren.

„Mit großem Bedauern muss ich zugeben, dass ich ihn teilweise verstehe."

„Warum mit Bedauern?"

„Lass es mich so sagen, stell dir vor, du gehst durch Hogsmead und aus dem Nichts erscheint ein betrunkener Mann auf einem Besen, der dich umrempelt. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Stinksauer. Es ist gefährlich, einen Besen zu fliegen, wenn du betrunken bist. Wer zur Hölle ist er denn?"

„Genau. Aber dann findest du heraus, dass jemand, um den er sich wirklich sorgte, gestorben ist und er sich deswegen betrank. Sein Haus war zu weit weg, um vom Pub zu laufen, also flog er. Er sah dich einfach nicht. Es war offensichtlich ein Fehler, wie fühlst du jetzt?"

„Nicht so verärgert. Jemanden zu verlieren ist ein Schock. Nun… es war viel einfacher, verärgert zu sein, als ich nicht alles wusste."

„Also verstehst du es. Ich bin verärgert, aber Severus hatte auch in irgendeiner verdrehten Weise recht. Und der schlimmste Teil ist, dass ich es wirklich verstehe."

„Ich möchte nicht heiraten."

„Denkst du ich? Bereit? Pack ein paar extra Klamotten zum Wechseln ein."

Den Weg zu den Kerkern legten sie schweigend zurück; Hannah war immer noch halb im Schock und Hermione tief in Gedanken.

Als das Gesetz verabschiedet wurde, dachte sie nie wirklich an die anderen, die auch darunter fallen würden. Sie war zu beschäftigt, sich Sorgen um ihr eigenes Schicksal zu machen. Nicht alle Muggelgeborenen und Halbblüter wurden dem Gesetz sofort unterworfen. Die Akten wurden geprüft, bei jedem Mädchen musste der ,Stammbaum' begutachtet werden, das alles nahm Zeit in Anspruch. Einige Mädchen waren bereits verheiratet und einige magisch versprochen, sie konnten also nicht durch das Gesetz gelenkt werden.

_Glückliche Gesellschaft. Nun…ich sollte vermutlich glücklich sein mit dem, was ich habe… Eine Mischung zwischen einem überfürsorglichen Vater und einem übereifersüchtigen Liebsten. Einem geilen übereifersüchtigen Liebsten … Welcher ebenfalls das Oberhaupt von Slytherin ist. Hab __**ich**__ nicht Glück!?' _

Mit solchen dunklen Gedanken betraten sie das Slytherin Gebiet. Die Mädchen waren gerade dabei, um eine Ecke zu gehen, als sie einige Schüler sahen, die auf ein paar Jüngeren herum hackten.

„Warte eine Sekunde, Hannah."

„Was?" Hannah folgte Hermione mit den Augen. Sie konnte die Slytherinroben von fern erkennen. „Sie sind Slytherins, Hermione, lass sie. Sie werden das auf ihre eigene Art aushandeln."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit einer Bewegung in Richtung der Slytherins.

„Ich bin mit ihrem Hauslehrer verheiratet, erinnerst du dich? Warte hier. Ich muss sehen, was nicht in Ordnung ist."

Hermione konnte selbst nicht den Zeitpunkt bestimmen, an dem sie begonnen hatte, sich um die Slytherins zu kümmern. Es war vermutlich ansteckend, da Severus immer auf sie aufpasste. Diese Gewohnheit hatte sich offensichtlich während der Zeit, die sie zusammen waren, von ihm auf sie übertragen.

Die Gryffindor ging gelassen zu den Slytherinschülern, etwas, von dem sie vor einigen Jahren nie gedacht hätte, es zu tun, Hölle, selbst vor einigen Monaten nicht!

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

Hermiones ruhige und klare Stimme ließ die Slytherins vor Überraschung auseinanderspringen. Es gab zwei Gruppen, bestehend aus einem Jungen und einem Mädchen, Viertklässler, wie sie dachte. Sie verharrten in Verteidigungsstellung, also schätzte Hermione, dass sie geärgert wurden. Die andere Gruppe bestand aus älteren Fünft- und Sechstklässlern. Drei Jungen, die sich das arrogante Grinsen aus den Gesichtern wischten, als sie sie entdeckten.

„Mrs Snape." Das Trio sah nicht allzu glücklich aus, sie zu sehen.

„Ja, die bin ich. Und ich möchte wissen, wo das Problem liegt."

„Es gibt kein Problem, Mrs Snape, wir wollten uns gerade… unterhalten."

„Sehe ich aus, als ob ich dumm bin?"

Hermione war im Augenblick nicht in der Stimmung für den ganzen Unsinn. Die Jungen konnten offenbar die Verärgerung, die die junge Frau ausstrahlte, spüren und versuchten so unschuldig, wie möglich, dreinzuschauen.

„Wisst ihr, diese engelsgleichen Gesichter täuschen mich nicht. Also, ich wiederhole. Gibt es hier ein Problem?" Sie wandte sich an die angegriffene Partei. „Nun?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Lady Snape, wirklich."

„Offensichtlich. Jetzt hört ihr drei gut zu. Ich mag es nicht, wie ihr die jüngeren Mitbewohner behandelt. Ihr sollt ein wenig auf sie achten, _nicht_ sie bedrohen. Das Herumhacken auf jemand Jüngeren, der schwächer oder weniger erfahren ist, ist, wie ihr wisst, einfach erbärmlich. Und sollte das _jemals_ wieder geschehen, _wird_ euer Hauslehrer davon hören. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Es ging nichts über das Verteilen von Schuld an jemanden, der sie völlig verdiente, um die eigene Laune zu verbessern. Nachdem die Schüler mit Sicherheit etwaige Konsequenzen verstanden hatten, falls jemals wieder so etwas geschehen würde, ließ sie sie gehen.

„Hast du das gesamte Slytherin-Haus adoptiert und vergessen, es uns zu sagen?"

„Ich habe ihr Oberhaupt geheiratet. Ich fürchte, dass es das Angebot nur im Paket gab. Du nimmst das eine; bekommst das andere und eine freie Fahrt. Die ganze Kacke."

„Ich hoffe, es war ein begrenztes Angebot."

„Jahh, ein einmaliges Abkommen für den Rest deines Lebens."

„Ich beginne, dich zu bedauern."

„Das würde ich vermutlich auch, wenn ich Zeit dafür hätte."

„So schlimm?"

„Die Dinge könnten immer schlechter sein, also versuche ich, nicht zu lange … bei ihnen zu verweilen."

„Danke, dass du mich mit zu dir nimmst."

„Hannah, vor drei Monaten war ich genau in der gleichen Situation, in der du jetzt bist. Vertrau mir, ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst. Also lasse ich dich nicht allein. Der Astronomieturm ist einfach verflucht nah an deinem Schlafsaal."

„So stark belasten tut es mich auch nicht."

„Warte einige Tage und jeder Mann, der dir über den Weg läuft, wird wie ein möglicher Ehemann aussehen. Dann erscheint dir der Astronomieturm wie eine sehr reizende Wahl."

„Bist du sicher, dass Snape nichts dagegen hat?"

„Wie ich sagte, er wird es überleben. Und wir sind fast da."

Als die Mädchen eintraten, begann Professor Sprout wieder zu weinen.

„Oh Grundgütiger, Pomona, beruhig dich. Du bist absolut lächerlich."

Mit Gefühlsmenschen längere Zeit zu verbringen, war nicht gerade Severus starke Seite und er war nicht gut darin, darauf einzugehen und für ein entspannteres Verhältnis zu sorgen. Er sah gereizt und ganz und gar nicht glücklich aus.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so weitermache, Severus. Es ist einfach schwer. Ich weiß nicht, wie Minerva damit fertig wurde."

Der Slytherin schnaubte.

„Sie hat es gut gemeistert; sie war zu beschäftigt damit, ihre Nase in die Luft zu halten, als sich dafür zu interessieren."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der Tag ging für Hermione schnell vorüber. Hannah bei guter Stimmung zu halten, war ein so schwieriger Job, sodass Hermione am Ende des Tages vollkommen erschöpft war. Nachdem sie sicher war, dass Hannah im kleinen Schlafzimmer schlief, wollte sie sich selbst zur Ruhe begeben.

_Ich könnte ewig schlafen …'_ Es wurde ein unvollständiger Gedanke, da Hermione plötzlich an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer einfror.

„Severus?" Sie konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen und nicht glauben, dass er so unverschämt war.

„Was zur Hölle tust du?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	37. Chapter 38

„Severus?" Sie konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen und nicht glauben, dass er so unverschämt war.

„Was zur Hölle tust du?"

**Kapitel 34**

Der Slytherin hob ruhig seinen Blick von einem Buch, das er aufmerksam las und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Lesen."

„Das ist nicht das, was ich meine."

„Ich würde dir raten, die Tür zu schließen, wenn du nicht willst, dass unser Gast aufwacht."

Hermione starrte ihn zornig an, tat aber, was er ihr sagte. Sie schloss die Tür und warf zur Sicherheit noch einen Stillezauber darüber.

„Severus, warum bist du hier?" Hermione versuchte, ihr bestes zu tun, um nicht hysterisch zu werden, sie hatte einen langen Tag gehabt, zu lang, um ihm entgegenzutreten.

„Ich wohne hier, falls du dich erinnerst."

„Und das letzte Mal, als ich es überprüfte, warst du hier nicht willkommen. Du kannst hinausgehen."

„Dies ist auch mein Schlafzimmer, also habe ich genauso viel Recht, wie du, hier zu sein."

„Severus."

„Ja?"

„Geh raus."

„Schläft Miss Abbott?"

Hermione wollte etwas nach ihm werfen.

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Ich dachte, dass wir uns einig wären, dass ich mich nicht in deiner Nähe aufhalten werde."

„Ich habe zu nichts zugestimmt, ich habe dir nur … zu gehört ."

Hermione schloss die Augen, zählte bis 10 und sah ihren Ehemann an, der ruhig auf seiner Hälfte des Bettes lag, bereit zu Schlafen in seinem Pyjama.

„Kannst du mir erklären, warum zur Hölle ich dich heiratete?"

„Wegen meiner charmanten Persönlichkeit?"

„Eher wegen deinem blendendem Aussehen."

„Willst du die ganze Nacht dort stehen, Hermione?"

„Severus, ich bin müde, könntest du bitte endlich gehen."

„Ich schlafe nicht auf der Couch in meiner eigenen Wohnung."

„Nun, du könntest immer noch den Teppich nehmen. Der vor dem Kamin sieht… kuschelig aus."

Severus Snape biss sich auf die Zunge angesichts von Hermiones Vorschlag. Die Hexe war in letzter Zeit schrecklich unverschämt zu ihm. Wenn er nicht gerade versuchen würde, auf ihre gute Seite zurückzukommen, wäre seine Antwort wohl sarkastisch ausgefallen.

„Ich schätze, dass das ein Nein ist. Nun, die Couch passt mir auch."

„Hermione, ich bin sicher, dass Miss Abbott neugierig ist, hinsichtlich dessen, warum du die Nacht im Wohnzimmer verbringst."

_Hannah! Ich vergesse __**andauernd**__, dass sie da ist..' _Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und kaute an der Unterlippe.

_Nun, zumindest wird das Abbott-Mädchens zumindest für einen Vorteil sorgen, wenn Hermione dieses Vorhaben bleiben lässt.'_

Mit einer Art sadistischem Vergnügen beobachtete Severus Hermione, die nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Er entschied, sein Glück noch ein wenig zu strapazieren.

„Ich verspreche, mich zu benehmen."

Hermione warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Sie hatte nicht viele Möglichkeiten, sie hatte keine Idee, wann Hannah normalerweise aufwachte und sie wollte wirklich nicht diese Art von Szene verursachen. Die Hufflepuff könnte gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht auf sein oder aber bereits eine Stunde früher. Hermione stöhnte, ihre Beine waren schwer und alles, was sie wollte, war sich auszuruhen. Sie seufzte.

_Ich hasse es, wenn er Recht hat. '_

„Du schläfst auf deiner Hälfte des Bettes. Klar?"

„Kristallklar."

„Ich warne dich Severus…"

„Habe ich dir mein Wort nicht schon gegeben?"

„Ich denke, dass habe ich schon vorher gehört."

„Hermione, ich habe mich bereits dafür entschuldigt."

Severus' Stimme war ruhig, verbarg aber tief in sich Töne der Verärgerung. Ein wahrer Slytherin mochte es nicht, etwas über seine eigenen Fehler zu hören und zweifellos mochte er es ebenfalls nicht, wenn sie ihm ins Gesicht gerieben wurde. Er hätte es bevorzugt, wenn Hermione es nicht mehr erwähnen würde. Dies hätte jedenfalls jede gute reinblütige Frau getan. Aber die Gryffindor, die ihn wütend anstarrte, war kein Reinblut und hatte ihre eigene Meinung über diese Dinge.

Die Hexe stand eine weitere Minute an der Tür und versuchte zu entscheiden, was als nächstes zu tun war. Ihre Gedanken zusammen nehmend, wandte sie sich dem Wandschrank zu, in dem ihre Nachtkleidung lag.

„Kannst du aufhören, mich so anzusehen?"

„Ist das ein Verbrechen?"

„Nein, aber es beginnt, mich zu stören."

„Warum?"

Severus wusste, dass er seine Augen vermutlich abwenden und wieder zurück zum Lesen kommen sollte, aber es war die beste Möglichkeit zu einem normalen Gespräch, die sie seit einer Weile hatten und Hermiones Stimme klang nicht ärgerlich, nur ein bisschen gereizt.

„Weil du aussiehst, als wolltest du mir irgendetwas erzählen, aber du tust es nie."

„Kann ich dich nicht einfach anschauen?"

„Für was? Du siehst mich häufig genug. Es gibt keine Notwendigkeit, mich anzustarren."

„Betrachten sich die Muggel einander nicht, nachdem sie geheiratet haben?"

Hermione drehte zu ihm.

„Natürlich tun sie das, welch eine dumme Frage. Davor, danach, wann immer sie wollen."

„Na also, warum wird mir dieses Privileg dann verboten?"

„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen anschauen und anstarren."

„Weißt du, dass es inakzeptabel ist, eine Hexe über längere Zeit anzusehen, wenn du nicht mit ihr verheiratet bist?"

„Nochmal?"

„Als ich dich heiratete, wurde es zu meinem Recht, dich anzuschauen und auf dich aufzupassen. Du wirst bemerken, dass andere Männer dich nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig anschauen."

„Was? Das ist einfach…"

„Dumm? Jemanden intensiv anzuschauen, könnte als Interesse seitens des Mannes und somit auch als Gefälligkeit seinerseits gedeutet werden. Es würde in Ordnung sein, wärst du nicht verheiratet."

„Aber… Ich bin es."

„Ja."

Plötzlich runzelte Hermione nachdenklich die Stirn. Severus runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn. Sie sah nicht verärgert aus, aber machte den Eindruck, als ob sie versuchte, einen Zusammenhang zwischen etwas herzustellen.

„Hermione?"

„Nur eine Sekunde, Severus. Was versuchst du mir zu sagen?"

„Das ich dich…"

„Nein! Nicht das! Das ist in Ordnung für mich. Die andere Sache. Dass dieses lange Anschauen für Interesse gehalten werden kann? Wie eine Schwärmerei für jemanden… Ist das richtig?"

„Ja, aber meinetwegen kannst du sagen, dass es eine Reinblutsache ist. Ich würde nicht erwägen, dass Potters Starren ein solches Interesse an dir ausdrückt, selbst wenn es rüpelhaft ist."

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich übergeben…" Hermione lehnte sich für einen Moment an den Wandschrank. „Es ist ekelhaft…"

„Nur weil unsere Bräuche dir merkwürdig vorkommen, bedeutet das nicht, dass…"

„Albino-Senior starrt mich an, wann immer ich ihn sehe."

„Er tut was? Lucius?"

„Nein, der andere Albino-Senior, _selbstverständlich_ Luzifer! Oh Gott Severus, warum hast du mir das nicht früher erklärt?!"

„Was? Was ist passiert?"

„Ich liefere mir mit ihm jede Schulstunde einen verdammten Starrwettbewerb."

„Du hast **was?**! Du akzeptierst dadurch seine Anzüglichkeit dir gegenüber."

„Wie zur Hölle hätte ich das wissen?! Ich war es leid, sein Anstarren zu ignorieren, also starrte ich zurück!"

„Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?! Ich hätte mich um ihn gekümmert!"

„Weil du nicht mit mir gesprochen hast, _deshalb_!"

„Du hättest …"

„Ich hätte was?? Sag es mir! Du warst zu beschäftigt damit, zornig auf mich zu sein, als dich für mich zu interessieren!"

„Das ist nicht wahr." Severus senkte die Stimme, als ob sie ihn angeschrieen hätte.

„Oh, **wirklich?** Also interessiertest du dich_ so sehr, _dass du nichts gehört hast."

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt."

Hermione räusperte sich: „Gut, bleib auf deiner Seite des Bettes. In Ordnung." Dann schlug sie die Badezimmertür zu.

Severus' Verärgerung ließ ihn aus der Haut fahren. _Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, dieses Spiel ist schmutzig, sogar für dich. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was du vor hast.'_

Severus schlief immer noch nicht, als Hermione endlich das Badezimmer verließ. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, als er ihre Nachtkleid erblickte. Es war ein Schlafanzug, der von ihrer Großmutter hätte sein können, in einer wirklich schrecklichen, gelben Farbe.

„Wenn das für mich ist, wäre es wirklich nicht nötig gewesen."

„Fall tot um, Severus. Zu deiner Information es ist sehr bequem."

„Ich wette, das ist es." murmelte er leise.

„Was war das?"

„Ich sagte, nette Farbe."

„Wenn du es nicht magst, dann schau nicht her. Ich werde den Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit irgendwie überleben."

„Warum musst du über alles streiten, was ich sage?"

„Weil ich Recht habe."

Hermione schlüpfte unter die Decke und kuschelte sich ins Kissen, um es bequem zu haben.

„Was wirst du wegen Lucius unternehmen?"

„So, heißt es jetzt etwa _Lucius_?"

„Die Albinomasche ist abgedroschen und wir haben jetzt zwei Malfoys um uns. Nun?"

„Ich werde mich mit ihm unterhalten müssen."

„Das bedeutet?"

„Lucius ist nicht nur irgendein Mann. Wie du vorhin sagtest, wir waren im gleichen Verein."

„Toll." Sie seufzte. „Hast du irgendeine Idee, warum Dumbledore ihn eingestellt hat?"

Severus legte sein Buch weg und betrachtete seine Frau.

„Der Direktor lässt mich an seinen Plänen nicht teilhaben."

„Ginny _geht_ mit dem Frettchen jetzt, wusstest du das?"

„Ja."

Hermione ärgerte sich.

„Ich bin in letzter Zeit, immer die Letzte, die etwas erfährt."

„Lucius weiß noch nichts darüber."

Hermione drehte sich zu Severus, um ihn anzuschauen, während er das Licht löschte.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, das er sich nicht wirklich dafür interessiert."

„Draco versucht nicht ernsthaft, eine Beziehung mit ihr zu entwickeln, stimmt's?"

„Nein, aber Miss Weasley könnte dies jedoch nicht wissen."

„Du könntest zumindest vortäuschen, dich zu interessieren."

„Für was? Wenn sie dumm genug ist, auf seinen Charme hereinzufallen, wer bin ich, dass ich sie daran hindere?"

„Du magst sie nicht?"

„Nein."

Hermione verfiel in Schweigen, als sie begriff, dass sie ein total normales Gespräch führten. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er das Gespräch auf neutrale Themen gelenkt hatte. Sie drehte sich wieder von ihm weg, während sie sich erinnerte, warum sie so verärgert auf ihn war.

„Gute Nacht Hermione…"

„Nacht…"

Hermione kuschelte sich in die Wärme neben ihr. Es fühlte sich so gut an, kuschelig. Das warme Ding verschob sich, damit sie es bequemer haben würde. Sie runzelte im Halbschlaf die Stirn. Es, was auch immer es war, atmete. Hermione streckte sich faul unter der Decke und wollte sich zum Schlafen auf ihre andere Seite drehen, aber das war unmöglich. Etwas hielt sie.

Verschlafen blinzelnd streckte Hermione ihre Hand aus, um zu ergründen, was sie festhielt. Was sie fand, fühlte sich seidig an und sie zog es näher an ihr Gesicht heran, um einen genaueren Blick darauf zu werfen. Das Ding ließ ein Knurren heraus und sie erstarrte.

„Mein Haar ist an meinem Kopf befestigt, wenn es das ist, über das du dich wunderst."

Hermione ließ umgehend los.

„Severus?"

„Nein, der Hauptkobold."

„Was tust du auf meiner Seite des Bettes?"

„Schlafen oder es versuchen. Du solltest es auch versuchen."

„Nimm sofort deine Hände von mir, Severus Snape oder ich schwöre, dass du es bedauern wirst." Hermione zischte ihn an, während sie versuchte, das Bett zu verlassen.

„Hör auf damit, Hermione." Der Slytherin packte sie bei der Hand, als sie es schaffte, sich aufzurichten und zog sie zurück.

„Aufhören womit?"

„Mit deiner Hysterie. Du reagierst, als ob ich dich beiße, wenn ich dir zu nahe komme." Hermione ließ in ihren Bemühungen nicht nach, um frei zu kommen und er ließ sie nicht gehen. „Ich sage es dir zum letzten Mal… Hör auf."

Anscheinend hatte ein Ex-Todesser so etwas wie Nahkampferfahrung, da Hermione binnen kurzem zurück im Bett war, die Hände über ihrem Kopf und Severus, auf ihrer Taille sitzend, so dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte.

„Geh WEG von mir!" Hermione war aufgebracht und versuchte noch immer, sich zu befreien.

„Du hast es so gewollt." Die Stimme des Slytherins war gelassen, als er auf sie herab sah.

„Entschuldigung? Ich wollte _**was**_?! Wie _kommst_ du dazu!"

„Während des letzten Monats hattest du kein Problem damit, in meinen Armen zu schlafen."

„Während des letzten Monats hast du mich nicht gerade zu Tode erschreckt gehabt!"

Severus ließ sie unverzüglich los. Hermione zog die Decke bis zum Kinn und rutschte zum am weitesten entfernten Rand des Bettes, so weit entfernt von ihm, wie nur möglich.

„Das ist nicht zutreffend."

Hermione sagte nichts.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich nie verletzen würde, nicht wahr? Hermione?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht wünsche von dir berührt zu werden."

„Ich habe dich nur im Arm gehalten. Ich würde nie irgendetwas ohne deine Zustimmung tun …"

„Ich weiß… Ich habe bloß…"

„Hermione, warum willst du nicht, dass ich dich festhalte? Hast du noch Angst vor mir?"

„Nein! Du hast nur…"

„Habe was?"

Der Slytherin saß nahe bei ihr, berührte sie aber nicht.

„Hermione?"

„Lass mich allein."

„Hermione!" Severus knurrte, verärgert über die kindische Antwort.

„Schau mich bitte an." Hermione rollte auf den Rücken und starrte den Mann, der über ihr auftauchte, düster an.

„Was willst du, Severus?"

„Weltfrieden." Hermiones Lippen zuckten gegen ihren Willen. „Und selbstverständlich wäre der Hauspokal nett, aber wenigstens hat Gryffindor dieses Jahr keine Chance…."

Sie schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Wir werden den Slytherins in den Arsch treten. Wie wir es _jedes_ Jahr tun."

„Nicht, wenn ich etwas zu sagen habe."

„Nun, das ist zu schade, da du nichts zu sagen hast."

„Wie sehr…"

„… Gryffindor von mir?"

„Etwas ähnliches."

Die Gryffindor blinzelte den Slytherin grinsend an und öffnete für einen Moment den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder und fixierte den Zauberer abermals.

„Wie sehr Slytherin von dir, Severus, das Thema zu wechseln."

„Was immer klappt. Bist du jetzt ruhiger?"

„Ja."

„Gut."

Er hob langsam seine Hand und berührte sacht ihre Schulter. Hermione schrak zurück.

„Berühr mich nicht."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich es sage."

„Du musst mir einen besseren Grund als diesen geben."

„Ist es nicht Grund genug, dass ich es nicht wünsche von dir berührt zu werden?"

„Nein. Meine Berührungen verbrennen dich nicht."

„Das denkst du…" murmelte Hermione flüsternd, aber Severus war nah genug, um es zu hören.

„Was war das?"

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen." Sie versuchte, sich auf die Seite zu rollen, doch Severus platzierte seine Hände beidseitig von ihr und erlaubte dies nicht.

„Ich verschwinde nicht, wenn du dich von mir wegdrehst. Vertrau mir, ich möchte auch nicht darüber sprechen, aber wir werden es tun. Ich will nicht, dass du bei der kleinsten Berührung vor mir davonläufst. Ich entschuldigte mich für das, was ich getan habe. Ich bedauere es zutiefst. Du weißt das."

„Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich weiß, Severus. Ich erinnere mich daran, jedes Mal, wenn du mich berührst."

„Warum erinnerst du dich nicht an die angenehmen Dinge?"

„Welche angenehmen Dinge? Das war das einzige verfluchte Mal, wo du mich nicht **durch **meine Kleidung berührt hast."

Severus sah in Hermiones verärgertes Gesicht, er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht.

„Aber damals, als …, nachdem wir zu Abend gegessen haben."

„Das war vor einem Monat, Severus. Das einzige Mal, dass du mich ausgeführt hast, also wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich nicht dafür rühmen."

Es stimmte, das einzige Mal, dass er sie ausgeführt hatte, war über einen Monat her und danach...

„Würdest du gern zum Abendessen ausgehen?"

„Was?"

„Würdest du gern zum Abendessen ausgehen?"

„Was hast du vor?"

„Wir könnten noch einmal von vorn beginnen."

„Wie beim… ersten Date? So etwas in der Art?"

„Ja. Würdest du das mögen?"

In Hermiones Gedanken kam eine Idee der teuflischen Sorte auf. Er wollte ein Date? Nun, warum nicht?

„Ja, ich würde es _**lieben**_." Sie lächelte ihn breit an; Severus verengte ein wenig die Augen.

„Gut. Ich werde die Vorbereitungen treffen…"

„Ich bin sicher, dass du einige Zeit dafür benötigst."

„Zeit? Es dauert nicht lange, um eine Reservierung zu machen. Ich werde eine Eule an sie…"

„Aber Severus, Muggel mögen keine Eulen."

„Muggel? Was meinst du mit Muggel?"

„Du möchtest mit mir, wie zu einem Date ausgehen, stimmts?"

„Ja" Seine Stimme war verhalten.

„Ich bin sicher, du willst es etwas unterhaltsam für uns gestalten."

„Aber was meinst du mit Muggel?"

„ Das ist einfach," Hermione stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und kam damit seinem Gesicht näher. „Du willst keine muggelgeborene Hexe auf Reinblutart umwerben…oder?"

Severus fühlte seine Kehle trocken werden.

„Du würdest nicht …"

„Nimm es wie ein Mann, mein lieber Slytherin. Du warst derjenige, der es vorschlug. Nox! Gute Nacht Severus"

Während Hermione sich von ihm abwandte, starrte Severus unbewegt in die Dunkelheit. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Umwerben, auf Muggelart? Er war kein Muggel! Und er hatte absolut keine Idee, wie sie das taten. Er fühlte, wie sich langsam Kopfschmerz ausbreitete. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es an Folter grenzen würde. Flüchtig blickte er auf die friedlich schlafende Hexe. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendjemand irgendwo ein lautes Gelächter auf seine Kosten angestimmt hatte.

Severus knurrte unterdrückt.

„Du wirst sicher mein Tod sein…"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	38. Chapter 39

Bald ist es vollbracht. Et c'est un chapitre, qu'est très romantique. Viel Spaß !

**Kapitel 35**

Der Tag versprach nichts Gutes, als er mit Kopfschmerzen aufwachte. Es war keine Überraschung, bis jetzt war er es gewohnt, immer ein paar Stunden mit Hermione in Ruhe zu kuscheln und friedlich zu dösen. Aber diesmal war der Platz neben ihm leer.

Der Slytherin rieb sich die Schläfen, sie hatten einen Gast. Hermione kümmerte sich höchstwahrscheinlich um das Abbott Mädchen. Er stand langsam auf.

_Ein Date auf Muggelart… Gibt es irgendwelche Bücher über das Umwerben von Muggeln? Wo bin ich da nur hineingeraten?'_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Eigentlich möchte ich es gar nicht wissen, aber worüber bist du so glücklich?" Hannah blickte ihre Freundin neugierig an. Hermione nahm einen weiteren Bissen ihres Schokoladenbrownies und lächelte breit.

„Ich habe einen Racheplan, einen vollkommenen Plan, wenn du mich fragst." Die Gryffindor schaute flüchtig zum Lehrertisch, an dem ein bestimmter dunkelhaariger Slytherin sich an einer Tasse starken Tees gütlich tat.

„Was hast du ihm angetan? Snape sieht aus, als ob jemand gestorben wäre oder so ungefähr wenigstens."

„Jah, sein Stolz ist tödlich verletzt. Die einzige Stelle, an der ein guter Stoß einen Mann mehr verletzt, als an den Eiern. Zumindest in Severus' Fall zumindest."

„Was wirst du ihn tun lassen? Nur mit Boxershorts und einem Halsband mitten in die Große Halle kriechen lassen, für jeden sichtbar?"

„Ich werde nicht fragen, woher es kommt, dass du so pervers bist, aber nein. Meine Idee ist viel - _viel_ schmerzhafter!"

„Ich dachte, du wolltest dich nicht zu den unverzeihlichen Fluch herablassen."

„Bei Severus' Duellfähigkeiten? Ich bin nicht verrückt. Er würde mich einschließen und den Schlüssel wegwerfen, _nachdem _er mir meinen Zauberstab weggenommen hat."

„Du willst ihn rauswerfen lassen?"

„Und gleichzeitig die Schule verlassen müssen? Nein."

„Aber was dann?"

„Ich erkläre es dir später, wir müssen jetzt gehen. Verteidigung gegen Luzifer… Ich meine, gegen die dunklen Künste. Wie viel Punkte hat Hufflepuff letzte Woche verloren?"

„Fünfundzwanzig, zwei haben sie bekommen. Ist er nicht großzügig?"

„Sehr."

„Jah. Aber zumindest ist er besser als Umbridge."

„Ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter wäre besser als sie gewesen, also sagt das nicht viel."

„Er hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen."

„Welches? Ich werde Severus bitten, es auszustechen…"

„Gibt es irgendetwas, das du mir erzählen möchtest?"

„Ja. Aber leider haben wir keine Zeit."

„Dann lass uns gehen."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Verteidigung verlief rasch und ereignislos, auch wenn Lucius Malfoy sie immer noch hartnäckig ansah. Es war nicht nur irritierend, sondern unverschämt. Hermione tat ihr bestes, es zu ignorieren, während sie mit den Zähnen knirschte.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Pansy, krumm im Stuhl neben ihr sitzend und flüsternd, als sie sich Notizen aus dem Buch machten.

„Ja. Schaut er mich noch an?"

Pansy sah für einen Moment hoch...

„Ja. Er sieht tief in Gedanken versunken aus, jetzt kontrolliert er irgendwelche Aufsätze."

„Gut. Pansy? Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass, wenn ein Zauberer mich ansieht wie er, mich sinngemäß anmachen will?"

„Du meinst, du wusstest es nicht?"

„Inwiefern _könnte_ ich es denn genau wissen? Ich bin kein Reinblut, du erinnerst dich?!"

„Oh…"

„Ja. _Oh_. Benutzt du das Buch nun?"

„Was? Nein. Was wirst du tun? Ich denke…"

„Ich weiß, was du denkst, Pansy." Hermione blickte auf zum Tisch des Professors. „Ich erzählte Severus davon. Ich denke, dass er sich um ihn kümmern wird. Es ist alles seine Schuld, nachdem was alles war." Bei diesen Worten klopfte es an die Tür.

„Herein!" Malfoy bemühte sich nicht, sich von seinem Stuhl zu erheben, aber er hob eine Augenbraue empor, als er sah, wer es war.

„Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister kam in seinen üblich aufbauschenden schwarzen Roben, einen höflichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, herein. Zu höflich. Gefährlich höflich.

„Guter Morgen, Lucius."

„Morgen, Severus."

„Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu beschäftigt." Das Oberhaupt des Slytherin-Hauses schaute sich einen Moment um.

„Für dich? Nie mein lieber Freund."

Hermione wollte sich übergeben. Wie sie imstande waren, sich so zu benehmen, ging über ihren Verstand. Sie würde ein Trommelfeuer der heftigsten Flüche, welches die existierende Feindschaft offenbaren würde, zu dieser kaum verschleierten Anfeindung, bevorzugen. Aber hey, es war ja nicht so, als ob jemand daran interessiert war, zu wissen, was sie in letzter Zeit dachte.

„Gut. Ich möchte dich gern kurz sprechen. Privat, wenn das in Ordnung ist."

„Selbstverständlich."

Lucius' Augen verfingen sich einen Moment in Hermiones. Die Hexe lächelte ihn breit an, was bei ihm ein Stirnrunzeln bewirkte. Etwas war hier nicht in Ordnung, dieses Lächeln machte es gerade klar, der Ausdruck war zu Slytherin für ein Gryffindorgesicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, was es bedeutete, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es nicht mögen würde.

Und er hatte Recht, nachdem er die Bürotür geschlossen hatte und sich umdrehte, fand sich der blonde Zauberer, grob gepackt, an der Wand wieder, ein Paar von dunklen und wütenden Augen starrten ihn mit purem, rohen Hass an.

„Lucius. Hör mir gut zu, denn ich sage dies nur einmal. Halt dich fern von ihr. Sollte ich hören, dass du sie noch einmal auf diese Weise ansiehst, bedauerst du den Tag, an dem du einen Fuß in Hogwarts gesetzt hast. Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, sicher" keuchte Lucius zurück, während das respekteinflößende Oberhaupt der Slytherins schließlich seine Kehle freigab. Sie standen knapp voreinander und starrten sich gegenseitig an, bis der Blonde schließlich grinste. „Angst, sie zu verlieren, Severus? Angst, dass sie entscheidet, dass du ihre Zeit nicht wert bist und sie die Augen für ihre anderen Optionen öffnet?"

Severus grinste spöttisch.

„Sie hat mich bereits gewählt, Lucius. Sie ist nicht wie Narcissa, sie ist nicht wie du und wir arbeiten an unserer Ehe. Ich will dir auch sagen, dass sie von deiner Aufmerksamkeit angeekelt war und noch mehr, als ich ihr erklärte, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Was? Überrascht, dass nicht alle Frauen auf deine himmlisches Aussehen hereinfallen?"

„Und was genau sieht sie in dir, Severus? Nicht das Aussehen, das ist sicher. Dein goldenes Herz möglicherweise?" Der Blonde grinste über seinen eigenen Witz. „Ich hatte vergessen, du besitzt ja keins. Was hast du ihr angeboten? Dein Geld?"

„Ich kann dir versichern, Malfoy, dass Hermione nicht das kleinste Interesse an meinen Finanzen hegt. Das hat sie auch nicht nötig. Sie ist selbst mehr als ausreichend reich."

„Reich? Sie? In welcher Hinsicht?"

„In allen Richtungen. Aber die Frage ist, was du in ihr siehst? Abgesehen vom Offensichtlichen natürlich. Du hast nie unter dem Mangel an weiblicher Aufmerksamkeit gelitten, Lucius, und meine Frau ist für gewöhnlich nicht die Art von Hexe, auf die du stehst. Worauf willst du also hinaus?"

„Kann ich nicht versuchen für meine Sünden zu bezahlen?"

„Durch das Unterrichten? Kaufe dich los und bezahle tausend Galleonen für irgendetwas wie Nächstenliebe, gib aber acht, dass du einen Fotografen und einen Journalisten zur Hand hast, der dein Schauspiel aufschreibt und dich natürlich im bestmöglichen Licht erscheinen lässt."

„Wie wenig Vertrauen du in mich hast, mein Freund."

„Ich habe Vertrauen zu dir Lucius, vermutlich fast soviel wie du zu mir hast."

„Touché._" _Der Blonde grinste.

„Lucius, komm mir nicht diesbezüglich in die Quere. Ich nehme das nicht einfach hin."

„Ist das eine Drohung?"

„Mehr als das. Es ist ein Versprechen. Ich beabsichtige nicht, sie irgendwie zu verlieren. Das solltest du wohl wissen."

„Wir werden sehen. Du kannst sie nicht halten, wenn sie nicht länger wünscht, bei dir zu sein." Er beobachtete Severus genau. Sein kalter, kalkulierender Verstand tickte ähnlich wie eine kostspielige Uhr.

„Nun, dann ist es eine gute Sache, dass sie mit mir zusammen sein will." Es war ein Spiel mit Worten, nicht gelogen, aber, wenn irgend möglich, auch nicht die Wahrheit. Spiel an Spiel, in dem jeder seinen eigenen Regeln folgte. Das Spiel der Meister.

„Wirklich? Welch ein großes Glück für dich. Ich würde es lieben hier zu bleiben und zu plaudern, aber ich habe eine Stunde, die sich nicht von allein unterrichtet. So, wenn du mich nun entschuldigst."

„Selbstverständlich. Einen schönen Tag noch."

„Dir auch."

_Und möge der beste Zauberer gewinnen.'_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Was denkst du, will mein liebes Oberhaupt von Malfoy?", flüsterte Pansy, sobald die Professoren den Raum verließen.

„Wie sollte ich das wissen? ODER… Möglicherweise weiß ich…"

„Nun?"

„Ich habe mich über die Art, wie er mich beobachtet, beschwert."

„Du hast was? Snape wird…"

„...keine Dummheiten machen… oder wenigstens, hoffe ich das."

„Behalte die Hoffnung… die utopische Hoffnung, Hermione" Pansy schnaubte in Verzweiflung. „Manchmal ist dein Glauben in die Menschen etwas zu groß.

„Ich bin eine Gryffindor, erinnerst du dich?"

„Niemand ist vollkommen, schätze ich."

„Oh, halt die Klappe!" Hermione blickte zur Tür, während sie gleichzeitig Lucius in den Arsch treten wollte… die Beine brechen… die Arme verdrehen und seinen Schädel kahl rasieren, sie wollte nicht, dass Severus in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Sie hatte ihre eigenen Pläne mit ihm.

„Was könnten sie nur so lang da draußen machen?", murmelte sie leise, aber nicht leise genug, da Pansy die Ohren spitzte.

„Nun…"

„Sag es und ich werde einen Silencio über dich sprechen, Pans."

„Bist du heute wieder ein kleiner Sonnenschein?"

„Ich habe noch Doppelzaubertränke vor mir."

„Oh, bitte, du hast _nichts _zu befürchten, wenn du in den Unterricht kommst; du bist so weit voraus, dass du mir Angst einjagst…, es sei denn, es gibt etwas, was du mir nicht erzählt hast …"

„Nein. Du weißt mehr oder weniger alles."

„MERLIN, ich hoffe es für dich."

„Ich denke nicht, dass alles so kompliziert wird. Severus versucht, seinen Eindruck bei mir zu verbessern…"

„Oh, oh,… ich habe das Gefühl, dass das momentan nicht so richtig klappt."

„Nicht ganz. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er es nicht weiterhin versucht."

„Das sollte gut sein."

„Oh, Jah. Das ist es, wovor ich Angst habe…"

Professor Malfoy kam schließlich von seinem _Gespräch_ mit dem Slytherinhauslehrer zurück. Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Er sah normal aus. Kein Blut, keine gequetschten oder gebrochenen Glieder.

_Oh, nun denn, … zumindest kann ich träumen…'_

Nachdem Verteidigung schließlich zu Ende war, hatte Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte verloren. Alle durch Harry.

Hermione schleppte sich zur nächsten Stunde. Zaubertränke.

Sie war zu müde, um über diese Dinge jetzt nachzudenken. Nicht, dass sie das Fach nicht genoss, gerade weil sie es tat. Sie hatte nur das bohrende Gefühl, dass etwas geschehen würde. Hermione hatte dieses Gefühl für gewöhnlich immer vor einer der vielen berüchtigten Eskapaden des „Goldenen Trios". Ihre Phantasie beschwor ein Bild: Severus' Kopf, befestigt auf einem Basiliskenkörper. Sie schrak zurück.

_In Ordnung, lass dich nicht hinreißen.'_

Da es nicht viele Leute gab, die fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke besuchten, gab es viele leere Tische, die man wählen konnte. Hermione entschied für einen in der hinteren Reihe, weit weg von einem bestimmten Slytherin.

So schlecht, wie es sein konnte, wenn etwas geschah, konnte es immer noch schlechter sein, wenn nichts geschah, man es aber erwartete.

Hermione kaute am Ende ihrer Zuckerfeder und starrte auf die Rückseite ihres Lebensgefährten.

_Was führt er im Schilde?'_ Severus erklärte Neville etwas und brachte es fertig, nicht einschüchternd zu schauen. Lavender in der zweiten Reihe zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und fixierte fragend Hermione, die aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte. _Schau mich nicht an, Lav; ich habe keine Idee, was er im Schilde führt.'_

Die Stunde war wirklich ziemlich interessant, da der Trank, den sie brauen mussten, eine Herausforderung war. Hermione liebte Herausforderungen; sie gaben ihrem Verstand etwas zu arbeiten und erlaubten ihm nicht, bei anderen Dingen zu verweilen.

Hermione sah in ihre Notizen und zurück zu der schimmernden Flüssigkeit.

„Wie kommst du voran?" Hermione ließ fast ihren Rührstab in den Trank fallen, als seine Stimme sie störte.

„Gut, Professor. Sehr gut." Sie sah sich schnell um. Jeder war zu sehr mit seiner eigenen Arbeit zu beschäftigt, um ihr Gespräch zu beachten. Es war kein _Tränke für Anfänger_ mehr, so dass es ein bisschen bewegter zuging, sie mussten nicht mehr so still bei der Arbeit sein und während jeder sich mit seinen Anweisungen beschäftigte, gab es kleine gedämpfte Unterhaltungen.

Hermione beobachtete Severus, als er in ihre Notizen schaute. Der Zauberer war so beeindruckend anzusehen wie immer. Strenger Kiefer, große gekrümmte Nase, dünne Lippen. Aus diesem Winkel konnte sie seine Augen nicht sehen, aber sie wusste, wie dunkel sie leuchten konnten. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Hände, blasse, kaum sichtbare Narben markierten lange, ästhetische Finger.

Seine Hand war so warm gewesen, als er zum ersten Mal ihre Wange berührte.

Hermione drehte sich plötzlich weg, fühlte Hitze von ihrem Kragen aufsteigen und täuschte vor, ihr Lehrbuch sehr intensiv zu lesen.

„Deine Notizen sind gut." Sie wandte sich schroff zu dem Mann herum, der ihr nahe stand und ihre Augen begegneten sich. Sie musste sich zwingen, nicht weg zu schauen. Die dunklen Augen, die sie ansahen, waren schwach geschützt. Sie konnte keine eindeutigen Gefühle sehen, aber sie konnte sie dort spüren, gleich unter der dunklen Oberfläche. Nahe. So nahe bei ihr.

Und, entgegen ihren Willen, zierte ein kleines aufrichtiges Lächeln ihre Lippen.


	39. Chapter 40

So, hier ist vorerst das letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe, ihr habt es genossen.

Es wird weiter übersetzt. Allerdings erst, wenn es von der Autorin juanfever

Geschrieben und hochgestellt wurde .

Danke fürs fleißige Lesen und noch ein „letztes" Mal – Viel Spaß

„Danke…"

Der Hauch eines Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht bevor er sich abwandte, um die Arbeiten anderer zu überprüfen.

Hermione beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie fühlte sich nun besser, jetzt wo er ihre Arbeit anerkannt hatte. Nicht wegen des Kompliments oder seines Lächelns, sondern weil sie seine Gegenwart vermisste. Sie war noch verärgert, aber… Wie hatte ihre Mutter immer gesagt? Füttere einen Hund drei Tage lang und du wirst dich an ihn gewöhnen.'

Hermione fügte die letzte Zutat hinzu und passte auf, während die trübe, grüne Flüssigkeit zu einem hellen Gelb wechselte. Sie war fertig; als Erste, wie immer. Langsam den Trank abfüllend, erreichte sie die Oberkante der Phiole, als etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Zuoberst auf ihrer Büchertasche lag eine einzelne blutrote Rose.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben nahezu fast alles erledigt, da nur noch 15 Minuten übrig sind. Die, die bereits ihren Trank fertig gestellt haben, können ihn abfüllen und zu mir an das Pult bringen."

Hermione starrte immer noch die Blume an, die unschuldig auf ihrer alten Tasche lag. Sie konnte seine auf sie gerichteten Augen fühlen, während die anderen sich beeilten, ihre Arbeit zu beenden, aber sie sah ihn nicht an, nicht als sie ihre Phiole nach vorne brachte und nicht als sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte und zur Tür hinausging.

Aber all die Zeit hielt sie die Rose behutsam in ihrer linken Hand.

Rosen sind rot…'

Hermione musste zugeben, dass sie beeindruckt war. Severus versuchte es wirklich. Sein Verhalten hatte sich nicht geändert, doch bedachte man die Umstände, wäre dies auch wahrlich nicht angemessen gewesen. Aber er fand andere Wege, ihr zu zeigen, dass er sich interessierte. Wie die Blumen. Er war wirklich nicht der Typ für Süßes und Blumen, also gab er sie ihr nicht direkt; stattdessen fand sie sie an den unerwartetsten Plätzen; neben ihrer Tasche, in der Dusche, manchmal erschien sogar eine, während sie aß.

Es war… schön. Manchmal fragte sich sie, wo er sie her hatte. Nun… wen kümmerte es? Sie waren für sie.

Mit Severus sprach sie nie darüber und dankte ihm auch nie. Die Tatsache, dass sie die Blumen behielt, war genug, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie es schätzte und er war mehr als slytherin genug, um diese Botschaft zu verstehen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus Snape hatte einen schlechten Tag. Einen sehr, sehr schlechten Tag. Und er war gerade dabei, noch schlimmer zu werden.

Der Slytherin strecke die Hand aus und klopfte elegant an die Tür vor ihm. Unwillkürlich bildete sich ein spöttisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Vor einem halben Jahr wäre er nicht einmal in der Nähe dieses Platzes erwischt worden. Wie kam er bloß darauf, sich dazu herabzulassen... ,was hatte sie gemacht, dass er sich dazu herabließ?

Das lächelnde Gesicht seines vermeintlichen Gastgebers erschien beim Öffnen der Tür. Das Lächeln verschwand allerdings, als er sah, wer sein Gast war und wurde durch einen überraschten Blick ersetzt.

„Severus? Warum… Ich…"

„Wenn du mit deinem Stammeln fertig bist, dürfte ich herein kommen?"

„Was? Ich meine, selbstverständlich. Ja. Komm rein."

„Danke."

Severus stelzte an dem Mann vorüber, ohne noch irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Nun… das ist eine ziemliche Überraschung… Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ja, kannst du. Hast du Feuerwhisky?"

„Verzeihung?"

„Alkohol? Irgendwas. Whisky? Weinbrand? Wein? Bitte erkläre mir nicht, dass du plötzlich vollkommene Abstinenz vorziehst." Severus sah mit zweifelnden Augen auf seinen Gastgeber.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, das du nicht einfach hergekommen bist, um in meinen Gläsern zu versinken."

„OH-, wie hast du das bloß erraten können?" Der Slytherin hielt an sich, bevor er noch etwas Unhöflicheres sagen könnte. „Ja. Bitte verzeih mir. Bloß… Wenn du jemals jemandem darüber erzählst, was wir hier heute bereden, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du es schwer bereust. Ist das klar?" Er starrte ihn zur Sicherheit wütend an.

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut"

„Also, was kann ich alter…."

„Du bist nur 49, das ist weit weg von alt", unterbrach er.

„Ja ja, wie kann ich dir helfen? Denn ich werde es nicht einmal wagen, zu raten, was es ist, das du von mir erwartest. Also, was kann ich bescheidener Muggelkundeprofessor für dich tun?"

„Was weißt du über Muggelumwerbung?"

„In welcher Richtung?" Der Muggelkundeprofessor stand an der Bar und goss Feuerwhisky in zwei großzügige Gläser.

„In alle Richtungen, Mat. Was weißt du darüber?"

Mat Carl, 49 Jahre alt, ein kahlköpfiger und lustiger Mann, Muggelkundeprofessor, saß seinem Kollegen gegenüber und schaute verdutzt.

„Ich verstehe nicht recht …"

„Das ist doch dein Job, oder? Alles über Muggel zu wissen?"

„Achte auf deinen Ton, du hast immerhin eine Muggelgeborene geheiratet."

„Warum glaubst du denn, dass ich sonst hier wäre? Für ein höfliches Schwätzchen?"

„Oh-… oh-… Ich verstehe es nicht."

Severus schmiss sein Glas fast auf den Mann und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Was tun Muggels bei ihren Dates, du Idiot."

„Oh-, das… Nun ja, … Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst…"

Sie war gut. Gut und böse, wenn sie es sein wollte. Keine Unterhaltung, wenn sie verärgert war, das war eine Strafe, mit der er hätte leben können. Er massierte seine Schläfen mit den Fingerspitzen, darauf hoffend, die Kopfschmerzen fern zu halten, die er anfing zu fühlen. Er konnte es nun wahrlich würdigen, dass er eine reizende junge Frau hatte, die sehr gut im Bösesein war. Das war die absolut einzige mögliche Schlussfolgerung, die er nach der Rückkehr von seinem Schwätzchen mit Mat ziehen konnte.

Was, in aller Welt, hatte er sich gedacht, als er das Date vorschlug? Natürlich, hatte er wirklich nicht daran gedacht, dass er solch eine hinterlistige Frau hatte, und dass die Dinge so eindrucksvoll auf ihn zurückschlagen würden.

Er seufzte. Die kommende Woche war im Begriff sehr lang zu werden. Mit vielen Reisen ins Muggellondon.

,Und das sollte es besser wert sein.'

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione passte auf, während Madame Pomfrey sich um einen der jüngeren Hufflepuffs kümmerte. Der Drittklässler war von einer Teufelsschlinge während Kräuterkunde angegriffen worden. Das ist der Grund, warum du auf deinen Lehrer während des Unterrichts hören solltest.' Sie gluckste, während die Medihexe das Mädchen mit einem frisch verbundenen Arm hinausdrängte.

„Nun, Liebes, jetzt bin ich bereit für dich. Wie wäre es mit einem Tee in meinem Büro, während wir reden?"

„Klingt gut."

Die Gryffindor lächelte die Medihexe an und folgte ihr in den hinteren Teil des Krankenflügels. Sie fühlte sich etwas beklommen; sie hatte schon eine Zeitlang im Sinn gehabt, die Medihexe zu besuchen, aber es gab immer etwas, was dazwischen kam. Jetzt hatte Hermione sich entschieden, dass es endgültig Zeit war, sich darum zu kümmern. Es gab etwas…, das sie plagte.

Hermione folgte Madame Pomfrey zu ihrem Büro; es war viel gemütlicher als die Krankenstation. Creme- und Sandfarben dominierten und gaben gleichzeitig ein Gefühl von Frische und Wärme. Es entsprach sehr der Art der herzensguten Dame. Sie war streng, aber gleichzeitig außergewöhnlich freundlich. So oder so endeten alle Schüler auf jeden Fall in ihrer Fürsorge während ihrer Jahre in Hogwarts. Hermione hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Male sie hier Patient gewesen war. Zu oft für ihren Geschmack. Dies war einer der Gründe, warum sie beschlossen hatte, nicht selbst ein Heiler zu werden. Sie hatte den ihr angemessenen Anteil an Krankenhäusern und der Medizin bereits gehabt.

„So meine Liebe, wie ich kann dir helfen?" fragte Poppy Pomfrey lächelnd hinter ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Ich bin in Ordnung. Ich denke, ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen. Es ist bloß, dass…."

Die Tür knallte auf und die beiden sprangen vor Überraschung empor. Sie senkte ihren instinktiv erhobenen Zauberstab, als die Überraschung verschwand und sie sah, wer es war. Sie wollte stöhnen.

„Was tust du hier?"

Die dunklen Augen funkelten zurück.

„Ich? Was tust du hier? Und warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du einen Heiler benötigst?"

„Warum solltest du informiert werden?"

„Nun gut, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Meine Frau ist im Krankenflügel. Ich denke, dass das möglicherweise etwas ist, was dein Ehemann wissen sollte…"

„Kannst du nicht einmal nicht überreagieren? Ich kam her, um ein Schwätzchen mit Madame Pomfrey zu halten…"

„Das heißt, das etwas nicht in Ordnung ist."

„Das heißt, dass ich es nicht weiß und nicht herausfinden werde, wenn du nicht gehst. Jetzt."

„Weggehen? Absolut nicht. Du bist meine Ehefrau; es ist mein Recht, hier zu sein."

„Du würdest nicht…"

„Versuch mich davon abzuhalten!"

Hermione drehte sich flehend in Richtung der Medihexe, die vernünftigerweise während dessen leise geblieben war.

„Er kann nicht bleiben, stimmts?"

Die ältere Hexe setzte sich zurück in ihren Sessel und sah den achtungsgebietenden Slytherin an. Sie sah nicht glücklich aus, ihn auch hier zu haben.

„Ich fürchte, er kann, Liebes. Du musst verstehen, dass, da er dein Ehemann ist, er das Recht hat, alle medizinischen Probleme zu kennen, die du haben könntest. Ich würde ihn bitten zu gehen, wenn unser Gespräch keinen medizinischen Charakter hätte. Es tut mir leid, aber das sind die Richtlinien." Die Medihexe sagte das, als würde sie es aus einem Buch vorlesen, aber an ihrem Gesicht, konnte man sehen, dass sie genauso unzufrieden und verärgert war, wie Hermione selbst.

„Das ist nicht fair!" Wieder sah sie die beiden an. Severus sah entschlossen aus, als er sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben sie setzte und Madame Pomfrey blickte bekümmert, nicht in der Lage zu sein, irgendetwas anderes zu tun. „Gut! Schön!" Hermione setzte sich ebenfalls und sah den Mann neben ihr nicht an. Von ihr aus gerne, wenn er bleiben wollte, nun, das war gut! Verdammt gut! Sie war besorgt um ihre Gesundheit und würde nicht gehen ohne ein paar Antworten. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Worüber sprachen wir, bevor wir so rüde unterbrochen wurden?"

„Sie hatten ihre Gedanken nicht beendet, Mrs Snape. Sie wollten gerade etwas dazu sagen."

Hermiones Wangen entflammten. Dies war so peinlich…

„Ja, gut…, ich bin zu spät… vier Monate."

„Oje…" Die Medihexe sah Severus anstelle von Hermione an. Die Gryffindor wünschte, der Boden würde sich öffnen und sie verschlucken.

„Was meinst du… du bist zu spät? Du kannst nicht zu spät sein!"

,Warum musste er kommen? Warum? Warum? Warum? … Warum ich?'

„Trotzdem… ich bin es."

„WIE…"

„Severus! Halte deine Stimme in meinem Büro unter Kontrolle! Nun Hermione, es ist okay." Poppy Pomfrey sah aus, als würde sie Severus hinauswerfen, wenn er sich nicht benähme. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist verheiratet. Manchmal planen Hexen nicht, dass es geschieht, aber das tut es…" Ihre Stimme war mitfühlend und mütterlich beruhigend, als sie wieder mit Hermione sprach.

„Ich bin nicht schwanger. Ich kann es einfach nicht sein."

Die Medihexe sah Severus wieder an und seufzte. Junge Hexen konnten so störrisch sein. Der Slytherin sagte nichts.

„Ich kann nicht schwanger sein, Madame Pomfrey. Weil… sehen Sie…" Hermione bemühte sich, es zu sagen, aber sie konnte nicht, ihre Zunge war nicht fähig.

„Was sie versucht zu sagen, Poppy, ist, dass wir unsere Ehe bislang noch nicht vollzogen haben."

Als Madame Pomfrey dies hörte, öffnete und schloss sie ein paar Mal den Mund.

„Oh… Ich verstehe. Ihr habt nicht…"

„Nein, haben wir nicht."

„Nun dann, Hermione, Liebes, folge mir. Ich werde einige Tests durchführen." Zumindest konnte Severus ihr nicht dorthin folgen, da Madame Pomfrey sich weigerte, dies zu gestatten.

Die Tests waren nicht das, was Hermione erwartet hatte. Gott segne die Magie'. Sie musste sich nicht ausziehen und nicht ihre Beine spreizen oder sich mit einem Spekulum befassen. Alles, was sie tun musste, war, sich bis auf ihre Unterwäsche auszuziehen und sich auf das Bett zu legen, während Poppy einige Diagnosezauber sprach und ein paar Fragen stellte.

„So, wie viel Monate verspätet, sagtest du?"

„Über vier Monate… denke ich. Seit der Minister die Möglichkeit der Verabschiedung des Heiratsgesetzes verkündete."

„Ich verstehe… Während der Zeit, in der du deine Periode hättest haben sollen, hast du kein Unwohlsein verspürt, oder?"

„Nein… nun, eigentlich schon… Es war, als ob sich Nadeln an der Unterseite meines Magens befänden, aber nur für einige Tage im Monat. An jenen Tagen… nun ja… Es war nicht gerade… schmerzhaft, aber es war nicht sehr… Ist es etwas Ernstes? Bin ich krank?" Hermiones Stimme klang verängstigt, während sie tapfer versuchte, ruhig zu erscheinen und sich zu sammeln.

Das Medihexe lächelte sie an.

„Wir werden sehen, nach dem, was ich bis jetzt festgestellt habe, bist du in Ordnung. Lass mich das jetzt fertig machen und die Ergebnisse zusammenfassen. Atme tief ein und halte die Luft an, bis ich es sage. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn du ein Kältegefühl in deinen Beinen spürst."

Alle Tests und die Fragerei dauerten ungefähr eine Stunde lang, aber schließlich wurde ihr erlaubt, aufzustehen und sich anzukleiden.

„Du gehst zurück in mein Büro und wartest auf mich, okay? Ich muss nur einige Sachen holen."

Zehn Minuten später fühlte Hermione das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren und Punkte erschienen hinter ihren Augen, als die Medihexe ihre Diagnose verkündete.

„Sie machen Witze, oder?"

„Hermione." Das Medihexe hob ihre Stimme an, als sie sah, dass die junge Hexe in Panik verfiel.

„Es gibt nur sehr wenige Sachen, die Magie nicht regeln kann und dieser Zustand zählt dazu. Ich gebe dir einen Trank, den du im nächsten Monat regelmäßig nehmen musst."

„Ich verstehe nicht. Es war bloß die letzten Monate… Wie?"

„Du bist kein Muggel, Hermione. Möglicherweise können Muggelfrauen Perioden überspringen und haben keine dauerhaften Nachwirkungen, aber das ist bei Hexen nicht der Fall. Viele Leute unterschätzen den Schaden, den Stress auf den Körper haben kann. Es ist wirklich gut, dass du nicht noch länger gewartet hast, bevor du zu einer Überprüfung gekommen bist."

„Das alles… ist bloß wegen des Stresses?"

Hermione starrte sie ungläubig an. Es war wie dieser Witz; wenn du krank sein willst, geh zu einem Doktor. Heute morgen fühlte sie sich wohl und jetzt fühlte sie sich krank. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Das Zimmer drehte sich.

Während der ganzen Zeit saß Severus still zuhörend auf seinem Stuhl. Sein Zorn war schon lange vorbei. Er schalt sich innerlich selbst; er hätte bemerken müssen, dass etwas mit ihr nicht in Ordnung war. Hermione hatte recht. Er war zu beschäftigt gewesen, verärgert zu sein, als dass ihm irgendetwas aufgefallen war.

„Ich gebe dir einen Trank, Liebes…" Madame Pomfreys Stimme war sanft und warm. Hermione nickte ihr mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen zu. „Es ist Essenti Magnus. Du musst ihn ein- oder zweimal täglich nehmen."

„Magnusessenz?" Endlich sprach auch der Slytherin. „Poppy, dieser Trank macht sie wahrscheinlich noch kränker."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte davon noch nichts gehört. Natürlich hatte sie noch nicht speziell heilende Tränke erforscht.

„Hermione benötigt ihr ganzes Immunsystem, Severus. Und das wird der Trank ankurbeln …"

Hermione ließ das Abendessen aus, kam aber auf einen Sprung vorbei um nach Hannah zu schauen. Die Eltern des Mädchens waren aus den Ferien zurück und hatten es geschafft, das Ministerium Hannahs Herkunft nochmals nachprüfen zu lassen, und somit zumindest noch ein paar Wochen gewonnen. Es gab nichts, was sie tun konnten, um sie von diesem irrsinnigen Gesetz auszuschließen, aber wenigstens suchten sie in der Zwischenzeit einen netten jungen Zauberer, der sie gut behandeln würde, bedauerlicherweise jedoch ohne großen Erfolg.

Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihre Freundin zumindest den heutigen Tag etwas besser meistern würde, ging Hermione schnurstracks in ihre Räume, um sich hinzulegen. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und hatte Kopfschmerzen. Unmittelbar nachdem sie das Büro der Medihexe verlassen hatten, hatte sie mit Severus einen Streit. Der gesamte Krankenflügel dröhnte unter seiner Stimme. Er war wütend, dass Hermione ihm nicht erklärt hatte, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Das Ganze endete damit, dass die Gryffindor ihm sagte, dass er abhauen solle und davon stürmte. Sie war krank, sie fühlte sich schlecht und durcheinander. Das Letzte, was sie nun benötigte, war ihre allerliebste Slytherin-Hälfte, die einen hysterischen Anfall hatte. Zumindest war er jetzt nicht Zuhause.

Das Gryffindor runzelte die Stirn. Zuhause?' Wann wird ein Haus ein Zuhause?

Sich im Wohnzimmer umschauend, versuchte sie zu verstehen und genau zu bestimmen, wann dies passiert war. Wie war es geschehen, dass Severus Räume zu ihren wurden und zu einem Zuhause?

Da die Kälte einhergehend mit Herbstregen das Schloss erreicht hatte, brannte abends immer ein tröstliches Feuer. Die Flammen, die langsam das trockene Holz wegfraßen, badeten die stillen Räume in einem tanzenden Licht.

Trotzdem fühlte sie sich merkwürdig einsam.

Zuhause '. Für sie bedeutete es so viele Dinge… vor so langer Zeit… Sie spürte Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen und ihre Sicht verschleiern. Die Welt vor ihr verwandelte sich zu einem komplett verschwommenen Fleck. Sie saß in dem großen ledernen Lehnsessel nahe dem Feuer.

Wie lange könntest du dich selbst belügen? Wie lange könntest du vortäuschen, dass es dich nicht kümmert?

Was?! Unsere Tochter ist eine Hexe?' Das Wort klang wie ein Fluch. Wie etwas Schmutziges und Unwürdiges. Hermione Jane Granger war eine Hexe. Etwas, worüber ihre Eltern nicht erfreut waren.

Zuhause, ein Platz, wo die Menschen dich lieben, ganz gleich, was oder wer du bist.

Hermione konnte nicht sagen, dass ihre Eltern sie nicht liebten. Das taten sie. Aber ihre Liebe hatte Grenzen, die sie nicht überschreiten konnten oder nicht bereit waren zu überschreiten. Das Leben war verflixt schwierig. Man muss viele schwere Entscheidungen treffen.

Sie strich sich müde über das Gesicht.

Warum konnte sie nur an die schlechten Dinge denken? Die schlechten Dinge und die schlechteren Dinge. Als ob er sie verspotten wollte, glitzerte der Smaragd an ihrem Ringfinger in den flackernden Spiegelungen des Feuers. Die Gryffindor starrte ihn wütend an.

Dummes Ding', manchmal ließ es sie stärker aus der Haut fahren als alles andere. Sogar Severus.

War ihr Leben nicht toll? Sie hatte nichts. Keine Familie. Ihre besten Freunde hatten nichts mit ihr zu tun; sie würden sie nicht einmal anschauen. Egal wie oft sie es leugnete, sie vermisste Ron und Harry. Vermisste die Dinge, wie sie früher einmal waren… Sie spielte mit dem Ring an ihrem Finger. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie auch das Richtige getan hatte…

Das wird nur die Zukunft zeigen…'

Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und ein leichtes Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht.

Jetzt könnte ich wirklich gut den Zeitumkehrer gebrauchen, den ich im dritten Schuljahr hatte. Oh ja… Aber ich glaube nicht, dass mein liebes Hausoberhaupt ihn mir geben würde. Ich kann ihr Gesicht fast sehen, wenn ich sie darum bitten würde.' Ein kleines Kichern verließ ihren Mund. Es hallte in den stillen Räumen wider und ließ Hermione zusammenzucken.

Okay, es ist nicht gut, in meiner Gemütsverfassung allein zu sein. Hmmm… Ich frage mich… was Pansy so macht?'

………………………………………………………………………………………

„Noch ein Schokoriegel, Hermione?"

„Reich die Schachtel einfach rüber, Pansy."

Die Slytherin sah zu, wie ihre Gryffindorfreundin wieder einen Riegel Schokolade vertilgte und prompt noch einen weiteren aus der Verpackung zog. Sie hatte in der letzten halben Stunde ihre Schokoladenvorräte vernichtet und trotzdem hatte Hermione immer noch nicht gesagt, was los war. Und bald würde sie keine Schokolade mehr haben. Pansy konnte sich nur wundern, wo das Mädchen die Schokolade in ihrem Körper steckte. Sie selbst konnte, sogar an den schokoladensüchtigen Tagen vor ihrer Regel, kaum halb so viel essen.

„Alsoooo, was ist los?"

„Das Leben ist Scheiße."

„Und außerdem?"

Hermione plumpste auf Pansys Bett zurück und vergrub ihr Gesicht einen Augenblick lang in einem Kissen, während sie etwas murmelte.

„Was? Würdest du es bitte ein wenig lauter sagen?"

„Ich sagte, ich hatte wieder Streit mit Severus."

Pansy stieß einen Seufzer aus.

„Was hat er diesmal getan?"

„Nichts… fast. Es ist bloß, dass… Ich bin ein bisschen elend …"

„Was? Bist du krank?" Pansy spitzte die Ohren und setzte sich besorgt unmittelbar neben Hermione.

„Nein… ja… so in der Art. Es ist wegen des Stresses. Ich muss einen Trank deswegen einnehmen. Ich bin zu Madame Pomfrey gegangen, ohne es Severus zu sagen und er hat Wind davon bekommen. Er platzte kurze Zeit später hinein, während ich dort saß und später schrie er mich deswegen an… Weil ich es ihm nicht erzählt hatte." Pansy tätschelte als stillen Beistand Hermiones Schulter. Die Gryffindor lag noch immer auf ihrem Bett.

„Es ist nichts Ernstes? Dein Gesundheitsproblem meine ich."

„Ich bin in Ordnung, ich muss nur meine Nerven im Zaum halten, versuchen, mir nicht so viele Sorgen zu machen. Nicht stressen lassen. Ich kann mich nur nicht an den Namen des Tranks erinnern, den ich trinken muss … Shit."

„Madame Pomfrey hat es dir nicht erklärt?"

„Hat sie. Ich habe in diesem Moment nur gerade nicht achtgegeben. Es ist Esant… irgendwas. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich kann mich noch nicht einmal erinnern, wie ich gegangen bin."

„Ich verstehe… Mehr Schokolade?"

„Danke, aber ich bin voll. Wo ist Millicent? Es wird spät."

„Es ist nicht so spät. Sie ist höchstwahrscheinlich bei ihrem Freund. Glückliches Weib…" Die letzten Worte hatte Pansy gemurmelt, aber Hermione hatte es trotzdem gehört und wandte ihr das Gesicht zu.

„Pansy Parkinson, hörte ich da gerade Neid in deiner Stimme? Seit wann hast du Probleme, bei einem Zauberer Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen? Hmmm?"

Eine Weile sagte Pansy nicht; sie wurde rot im Gesicht und wandte den Blick ab.

„Gut, gut … Also Pansy. Was gibt es neues in deinem Liebesleben?"

„Nichts."

„Mhh und altes?"

„Neville."

Hermione öffnete und schloss ihren Mund. Die Slytherin sah aus, als ob sie ihr meist gehütetstes Geheimnis preis gegeben hatte.

„Wirklich?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht! Solche Sachen zu erzählen gibt mir einfach nur einen Kick."

Die Gryffindor gluckste bei Pansys abwehrendem Ton.

„Probleme?"

„Wie kommst du den darauf?"

„Nun… ich habe… Götter. Du und Neville?"

„Es gibt kein 'ich und Neville'."

„Aber du hättest nichts dagegen, wenn es so wäre? Stimmts? Also… wie läufts den zwischen euch beiden?"

„Zwischen uns läuft gar nichts. Er ist irgendwie…"

„Ja? Er ist irgendwie …?"

Pansy seufzte und spielte am Saum ihrer Robe. Sie musste mit jemanden darüber sprechen. Aber die Worte wollten nicht herauskommen. Die Slytherin fühlte sich frustriert. Wie schwierig war es, mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen? Sie wusste, dass sie Hermione vertrauen könnte. Nur… sie versuchte, die Worte heraus zu pressen.

„Er weiß nicht, dass ich ihn mag."

„Könntest du es ihm nicht einfach erklären? So schwer kann das nicht sein."

„Bist du irrsinnig?! Ich kann nicht einfach hingehen und es sagen!"

„Was ist das eigentlich immer mit Slytherins und Kommunikation? Erst Severus, jetzt du, MERLIN! Ist das etwa in euer Hauswappen verzurrt? Du bist kein Drittklässler, Pansy, nimm dich zusammen. Ehrlich!"

„Es muss einfach für dich sein, das zu sagen. Wir sind keine Gryffindors. Wir verlassen uns nur auf uns selbst. Außerdem, was, wenn er mich nicht auch mag?"

„Was, wenn er dich mag?"

„Warum muss es so schwierig sein? So kompliziert?"

„Es ist weder schwierig, noch ist es kompliziert. Wir sind diejenigen, die es so machen."

„Ich fühle mich wie ein Dummkopf."

„Du startest jetzt keine Mitleidstour, okay? Ich habe bereits eine. Zwei zur gleichen Zeit, am gleichen Ort erfordert weit mehr Schokolade zum Ausgleich, als man ins Auge fassen kann; der Honigtopf würde wegen Lagerauffüllung schließen müssen."

Pansy warf ein Kissen nach ihr und sie lachten beide.

„So Pansy. Du und Neville, huh?"

„Yeah, und? Nichts könnte eigenartiger sein, als du und Snape."

„Korrekt. Aber dennoch. Wann ist all das geschehen? Das einzige Mal… oh mein -… dieses Hogsmeadewochenende. Du wolltest nicht alleine gehen. Also bat ich Neville, dich zu begleiten und er schlug Malfoy."

Pansys Wangen waren leuchtend rot. Hermione gluckste.

„Gut, gut. Magst du es, die Jungfrau in Nöten zu sein?"

„Ist das ein Verbrechen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin glücklich für dich. Neville ist ein großartiger Kerl. Er wird dir gut tun und ich hoffe, du wirst ihm auch gut tun." Hermione sah ihre Freundin bewusst an.

„Wir werden es nie heraus finden, wenn die Lage der Dinge weiterhin so bleibt." Pansy schmollte ein bisschen, ihr schwarzes Haar fiel über ihr Gesicht.

„Kannst du aufhören, den sterbenden Schwan zu spielen, Pansy? Dein Problem ist ein Tropfen im Meer, verglichen mit meinem. Alles, was du tun musst, ist, nicht aufzugeben. Wie ich."

„Einfach, das zu sagen…"

„Und noch einfacher, es zu tun. Gelegentlich. Nun gut,… wie auch immer, auf was wartest du? Auf Weihnachten? Erwartest du, dass der Weihnachtsmann ihn bei dir absetzt, dekoriert mit einer roten Schleife?"

„Nein, aber er ist ein Kerl, er sollte zuerst fragen."

„Um Himmelswillen… Hast du ihm wenigstens angedeutet, dass du es genießen würdest, etwas mehr als nur Freunde zu sein? Wenigstens einmal?"

„Nun… ich…"

„Ich nehme das als Nein. Weißt du, Pansy, Slytherins sind nicht die einzigen, die Angst haben, zurückgewiesen zu werden. Gryffindortapferkeit schließt nicht Angelegenheiten des Herzens ein. Außerdem ist es nicht so, als würdest du ihn bitten, dich zu heiraten."

„Könntest du? Vielleicht… du weißt…?" Die Slytherin sah ihre Freundin flehend an.

„Nein Pansy, komm schon. Wie würde das aussehen? Ich frage Neville nach einem Date in deinem Namen?"

„Jah, klingt schrecklich nach… Hufflepuff!"

„Gryffindor in Wirklichkeit. Du wärest überrascht, wie fortschrittlich Hufflepuffs in diesen Angelegenheiten sein können."

„Überraschung. Überraschung. Also… wie stehen die Dinge in deinem Lager? Was ist los, außer dem heutigen Streit?"

Hermione dachte erst etwas über die Antwort nach. Sie war sich selbst nicht sicher, wie die Dinge lagen.

„Ich denke, ganz in Ordnung."

Pansy sah sie verdutzt an.

„Du… denkst? Das klingt beruhigend."

Die Gryffindor zuckte die Achseln.

„Pansy? Hast du jemals versucht, meinen Ehemann zu verstehen?"

„Ich? Natürlich nicht. Ich habe bessere Sachen zu tun, als über meinen Hauslehrer nachzudenken." Die Slytherin log unverblümt und nach einem Blick auf Hermiones Gesicht, wusste ihre Freundin das auch. Pansy dachte über ihr Hausoberhaupt nach. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie hatte sich nach dem Zwischenfall gesorgt. Er war gefährlich, um Himmels Willen! Und verheiratet mit ihrer Freundin!

„Ahh, ja…… okay. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er an meiner Idee von einem Muggel-Date arbeitet." Hermione erlaubte, dass ein sadistisches Lächeln über ihre Lippen ging.

„Klingt schmerzhaft."

„Nicht wirklich. Es sollte mehr… irritierend als schmerzhaft für ihn sein. Alles, was er tun muss, ist, Muggelgeld zu nutzen, das Telefon, einige Möglichkeiten des Muggeltransportes, mit Leuten zu sprechen, die ihn oder seinen Ruf nicht kennen und all dies während er, wegen seiner Art und Weise sich zu kleiden, angestarrt wird."

„Würde es nicht leichter sein, ihn einfach umzubringen?"

„Ich bin sauer auf ihm, aber nicht so sehr."

„Nicht so sehr? Hermione… um MERLINS Willen. Du weißt ebenso gut, wie ich, was Snape über Muggel und ihre Erfindungen denkt. Er ist ein Slytherin in der wahrsten, tiefsten und tatsächlichsten Bedeutung dieses Wortes…"

„Und genau darauf ist er so stolz, weißt du?"

„Ja… du genießt es, stimmts?"

„Was kann ich sagen. Rache ist eine knifflige Angelegenheit. Außerdem ist es die einzige Sache, die ich tun kann. Unter anderen Umständen würde ich ihn einfach verlassen haben, aber da die Hölle eher die Winterolympiade willkommen heißt, bevor das geschieht, habe ich keine große Wahl."

„Also, wie geht es ihm?"

„Nicht schlecht."

„Und das heißt…?"

„Das heißt …"

„Dass er erfolgreich ist!" Sie stellte keine Frage, es war eine Aussage. „Stimmt doch?"

Die Gryffindor gab ein unscheinbares Lächeln von sich und stimmte ihr wortlos zu. Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ich kann nicht für immer sauer sein."

„Du könntest versuchen, stinksauer zu sein…. Das hält länger."


End file.
